Valentine's Vignette: Be Mine! When Calls the Heart
by RebekahWrites
Summary: Hello, #Hearties! I'm Rebekah. This story takes place after the New Year's Wish. The townspeople of Hope Valley are getting ready for the Sweetheart's Dance. Elizabeth and her students are in charge of decoration. Jack has received a telegram that a dangerous criminal is at large. This particular criminal is in search of someone who believes live in Hope Valley.
1. Chapter 1: Sweetheart's Dance

Valentine's Vignette

Be Mine

By Rebekah Kinney

 **Author's Note: This is truly a labor of love, however, there is not much labor involved as I love to write as much as I love to run. Enjoy my story, new readers! Please leave a review and your name if you can if you are a guest. I like to thank my guests.**

 **Thank you to all the reviews, favorites and followers of my story. I am very grateful to all feedback. Enjoy.**

The day was bright and crisp as Miss Thatcher had been preparing her first lesson of the day. She was at the chalkboard, remembering her first meeting of Constable Jack Thornton. She was so focused on the quote of the day that she did not hear the sound of footsteps approaching.

"Miss Thatcher!" A voice exclaimed.

Whirling around in surprise, Elizabeth looked at the young man who had approached her.

"Wyatt! You startled me." Elizabeth responded.

"Beg your pardon, ma'am." He smiled apologetically.

"What is it, Wyatt?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Well, I heard around town that there was going to be a Valentine's Day dance and I wanted to ask you for a favor." He replied shyly.

"Yes, Wyatt, we will have a dance this Saturday evening. What is this favor you want to ask me?" Elizabeth stifled a smile as she saw Wyatt blush.

"I wanted to ask if you could show me a few steps so I won't step on anyone's feet." He began, "a certain young ladies, feet."

"Does this young lady know of your intentions, Wyatt?" Elizabeth asked.

"That's the other issue. I'm not sure how to ask. I want to escort her to the dance, but when I see her, my tongue gets all tied up." Wyatt looked down at the floor.

"I see." Elizabeth replied.

"See, this girl, Gem, is so nice and sweet. She and I have had a few friendly conversations, but lately, I have been so busy at the mine, that we haven't seen each other for a while." Wyatt continued.

"Wyatt, I believe all you need to do is ask her. Maybe you could write her a little note and give it to her after class?" Elizabeth looked at the clock. "School is about to start. If you need help, I have some free time this afternoon."

"Thank you, Miss Thatcher. I may take you up on that. I better be off. I don't want to be late for work." Wyatt tipped his hat and headed out the door.

The first few children started filtering in and as they did, their chatter was surrounding the upcoming dance which was announced earlier that week. Elizabeth finished writing her quote on the chalkboard then turned to begin her first lesson.

"Good morning, children! I have a special assignment for you today. As you are all aware, Valentine's Day is this Saturday. I brought some extra colored paper and supplies to make some cards." Elizabeth announced.

"Yes, Gem?" Elizabeth called on the young lady raising her hand.

"Miss Thatcher, what are the cards for?" Gem asked curiously.

"We are going to make valentines to hand out to each other on Friday. We will make an envelope out of our paper. Then we will use the colored paper and scissors to make hearts. Each student will write down a compliment on the heart and fold it in half. On Friday, we will pass them out." Elizabeth explained.

All the children started to chatter amongst themselves not being able to contain their excitement.

"We get to make hearts!' One girl exclaimed.

"I know who I am going to give mine to!" A boy said as he looked sheepishly at one of the girls.

"We should start right now." Another girl exclaimed.

Elizabeth chuckled. "Alright, children, settle down. We will be making hearts after lunch. But for now, let's copy the quote on the board and write about what it means to you."

"If music be the food of love, play on!" Play on!" ~ William Shakespeare

The children began writing down the quote as Elizabeth started handing out the colored paper. Once you are done with your writing, we will start making decorations for the dance this Saturday night." She said, continuing to pass the paper around.

"Miss Thatcher?" Gabe asked.

"Yes, Gabe?" Elizabeth called on Gabe seeing his hand raised.

"Do we have to share what we write with the class?" He asked nervously.

"Not if you don't want to, Gabe." Elizabeth explained. Addressing the class she asked, "Who would want to share what they wrote with the class?" Elizabeth scanned the classroom.

No one raised their hand. Elizabeth continued to look at each child. Even Gem averted her gaze. Elizabeth gave a resigned smile.

"Very well, children, we needn't share with the class. Once you are done, please pass your papers forward." She smiled.

The class gave a collective sigh of relief.

Some of the children began decorating for the dance. Others started cutting out their valentines hearts.

After school that day….Elizabeth was cleaning up when Jack walked in. He smiled as he saw her put some decorations up. She had hearts hanging around the room from the ceiling and some on the walls between the windows. He thought for a moment and then realized that the much anticipated Valentine's Day dance was this Saturday.

Unaware of his presence, Elizabeth gathered her things in the basket and turned to leave.

"Jack!" She turned seeing his face, dimpling with his ridiculously handsome smile. His face had three days worth of scruff from his most recent 'official Mountie business'. She had missed him so much.

She sighed as he slowly walked up to her. Jack embraced her gently and pressed his lips to hers. Elizabeth laced her fingers together behind his neck. Her toes curled as she relaxed in his arms and kissed him back with as much passion as she dare, even though no one was in sight. She giggled lightly and looked up into his face.

"What?" He asked, pulling back to look at her.

"You're beard tickles." She reached up and touched the scruff that was on his face. He reached his hand up to hers and held it against his face for a moment then let their hands drop, still laced together.

"I just came into town. I couldn't wait to see you. It has been far too long since we said goodbye a few days ago." He stepped back. "I was dreaming about this reunion for the passed three nights."

He smiled brightly as his comment gave the desired effect of a blush rising to her cheeks. He loved how he could make her feel. Elizabeth looked away, but he gently placed his hand under her chin so he could gaze into her eyes.

"I've missed you, Elizabeth Thatcher. I love you, my sweet independent girl." He brushed his lips against her hand.

"I love you, my brave Mountie!" She touched his face and smiled that smile that always burned in his soul.

"It would give me great pleasure if I could walk you home." He explained as she continued to blush.

"I would love that." She stated, albeit a little shyly. She turned to pick up her basket.

"Shall we?" He asked offering her his arm.

"Yes, lets." She replied, linking her arm in his.

They walked back in comfortable silence for a few paces. Surmising that he noticed the decorations, she stopped to look at him. Jack returned her gaze and waited for her to speak. He looked tired and she didn't want him to feel that he had to talk at this time. She wanted to be bold and ask him to the dance, but she was worried that he would only say he would be there in official capacity only. She ran her hand up his arm and his smile widened at her touch.

Jack stood there, gazing into Elizabeth's eyes and noticed that she was trying to keep from speaking. He was indeed tired from the trip, but he had missed her so much that he couldn't pass the opportunity up to walk her home and make sure she was safe. He knew she wanted to discuss something. He was willing to listen, but he wasn't sure he would stay awake long enough to engage in a meaningful conversation. Jack still waited as she seemed to wrestle with asking him something. He wanted to talk, but his bed at the jail was calling his name. He would talk with her this evening. He sighed and tried to invite her to continue walking back to the café.

She gave him a resigned smile and took the hand he offered.

Once they arrived at the café, Elizabeth turned to him as he guided her up the steps. She smiled and touched his face. There was such love being silently expressed between their gaze. Jack didn't want to break the contact, but he knew he had to go take care of some paperwork before his nap and his evening plans with Elizabeth.

"Until we meet this evening, Miss Thatcher?" Jack asked lifting her hand to his lips, not releasing his gaze on her.

"Yes, Constable, until we meet this evening." She blushed and turned to walk into the café.

He watched her close the door behind her and turned to head to the jail. Jack sat down at his desk and removed his folder from his satchel. He opened it displaying the paperwork that was to be filled out and returned by the next day. After a half hour, he stretched and took off his red serge jacket. He stretched out on his bed in cell and fell into a deep sleep.

Later that evening, Elizabeth and Abigail were discussing the Valentine's Day dance. Abigail knew that Elizabeth hoped that Jack would ask her to accompany him, but she also knew that Jack would only be there in official capacity only.

"Elizabeth, I know you want Jack to ask you to the dance, but do you think that he will be able to?" Abigail asked.

"I know he will be on duty, but I'm hoping he will steal a couple dances with me. I doubt that the evening will have any complications." Elizabeth replied. She remembered the night that Billy Hamilton escorted her to that fateful dance that caused a riff between her and Jack. She was still annoyed at how 'taken in' she had been by him. Elizabeth noticed that Jack was glancing at them often, but when she met his gaze he had quickly looked away. She was slightly puzzled by his reaction as he had confirmed that "If the Mounties wanted us to have a wife, they would have issued us one." Elizabeth huffed, shaking herself out of the memory.

"Elizabeth?" Abigail asked. "What is it?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Abigail. I was just remembering the last dance our town held." Elizabeth sighed.

"Oh, yes, that dance." Abigail smiled knowingly.

While Elizabeth sat in the parlor, waiting for Jack, she read her students writing assignments on William Shakespeare's quote she gave them that afternoon. She smiled as she read the short and sweet ones from Emily and Rosaleen. Albert's was most entertaining and James', was quite short.

She was about to read the longer one from Gabe, when there was a knock on the door. She put her papers on the side table and left to answer the door. She opened the door seeing Jack in his green suit and looking as dashing as ever. She let him in and closed the door behind her.

"Good evening, Miss Thatcher." Jack smiled at her as he brushed his lips across her hand.

"Good evening, Mr. Thornton." She blushed at his touch and loving gaze.

"Are you ready?" Jack asked leading her to the door.

"Yes. I've been ready all evening." She took his arm as he opened the parlor door.

They walked down the porch to the café and Abigail placed them at a table by the window. Jack held the chair for her and then sat across from her. He reached out and she let her hand rest in his. The room was full, but as far as they were concerned, they were the only two in the café. Elizabeth was so focused on his face that she didn't hear the clamor of all the diners talking about their day and what the weekends dance was going to be like.

Jack was content to just hold her hand silently as they waited for Abigail to come take their order. Soon after they sat down, Abigail was there and she promised to bring their meal as soon as possible. Elizabeth thanked her, not breaking her gaze from Jack.

She didn't know what he was thinking. She wanted to know how his journey was and if he had thought about the dance at all. She knew he must have seen the fliers outside the jail. She fought the urge to break tradition and ask him to be her date, but she knew he would be working that night.

"Elizabeth?" Jack asked. "You seem to want to tell me something. You can tell me."

"I, uh, I, um…" She stammered. "I was just wondering about Saturday night. I know you just got back from your trip, but I had hoped you saw the fliers posted around the jail and saloon. Did you?" She asked.

"Yes." He nodded, a smile tugging at his lips. "I did notice once I woke up from my nap. I did see the decorations at the school. Why do you ask?" He couldn't help pretending to not know where these questions were leading.

"The Valentine's Day dance is that night and although, I know you will be working in official capacity, I was hoping that you would….." Elizabeth paused, hesitant to be so forward as to request that he dance with her.

"Elizabeth Thatcher!" He said in mock horror. "Are you asking me to the dance?" His smile stretched across his face.

"Not necessarily…" She blushed. "I know you will be there. So I thought we could maybe…" She trailed off.

"Yes? Go on!" Jack smiled caressing her hand with his.

"Oh Jack! You know I want to go to the dance with you." She huffed lightly. "Why are you making me explain." She huffed again.

"It's more fun watching you ask." He teased. "Well? What is it you wanted to ask me, Miss Thatcher?" He smiled.

"Jack." Elizabeth sighed. "Will you?"

"Will I, what?" Jack smiled even wider, his dimples on full display.

"Will you escort me to the dance?" Elizabeth finally asked, trying to tame her hopeful expression.

"Well, I'll be on duty, you see and I'm not sure that it would be appropriate…." Jack trailed off as he saw her disappointment become more evident. "Elizabeth", he exhaled. "It would be my honor."

"Oh Jack! You're such a tease." She sat back in her chair and sighed.

Jack leaned forward and took her hand that she had pulled back. He looked at her and she tried not to look back at him. She was upset. He was such a tease and she had been so sure he would ask her, but she didn't think he would let the teasing go so far. Jack smiled apologetically, holding her gaze and rubbing her hand.

"Elizabeth. I'm sorry if I went too far. I just assumed that you knew I would be escorting you this Saturday night." Jack smiled.

"Oh, Jack! I can't stay mad at you when you smile like that. It's not fair." Elizabeth smiled, but couldn't help chuckling.

They sat there, enjoying their meal while the cafés guests had began to dwindle. After several minutes, Jack offered his hand and motioned to the parlor. Elizabeth nodded and took his hand as they made their way from the café.

Jack sat down on the sofa and pulled Elizabeth into his side. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed happily. Their hands were laced together, relaxing in comfortable silence. Elizabeth ran her hand up and down Jack's arm. He felt an overwhelming feeling of warmth as she caressed him. He couldn't take it anymore. He placed his hand under her chin and raised her eyes to look at his. Jack leaned his head closer to hers and enveloped her lips in his. They kissed deeply, each responding to the other's need to be close.

Elizabeth was the first to break the connection. She knew that it was getting late and she didn't want to cause any gossip. Jack looked into her eyes, seeming lost in thought.

"What is it, Jack?" She asked.

"I wanted to tell you of my trip. At least, tell you what little I could." He sighed.

"If you want to, Jack. I know you can't share much. Please don't feel pressured to tell me anything." She insured him, however, wanting to hear what he did in every detail.

"Elizabeth." He breathed. "Elizabeth, I can't tell you wonderful it feels to have you back in my arms." He paused. "I know you want to know what I do and know every detail of my Mountie business. If you'd like, I can tell you some of what I have been doing these past three days."

"Yes, I am curious." She tried to down play it.

"I was looking for a man who escaped a prison wagon. His name is Beau Montgomery." He stopped to gauge her reaction. She seemed to be taking it in. "I traced him about fifty miles north and then the trail went cold. I don't know where he was headed, but I am telling you this so you can take extra care."

"I'm not sure what you mean, Jack." Elizabeth stated.

"I'd prefer you not go on any school outings without an escort. While he is out there, it won't be safe for you or your students." Jack exhaled. He looked at the clock. "I better get back to the jail." He looked at her.

"Promise me, Elizabeth, that you will stay in the school during class." He pleaded.

"I promise, Jack. Of course, I promise." She touched his face and little electric currents flowed through him, straight to his heart.

Jack gathered her up in a tight, yet gentle embrace and kissed her passionately. She responded in kind and laced her fingers around the back of his neck. They held each other for what seemed like forever.

Jack gently held her back and looked lovingly into her eyes.

"I really have to go now. I hope you sleep well tonight, my love!" He kissed her quickly.

"I like the sound of that." She kissed him back.

"I'll make a note of that." Jack helped her up off the sofa.

She lead him to the door and he kissed her hand and gave her a wink before he headed towards the jail.

The next morning, February 13th was going to be busy for everyone helping set up the saloon for the Sweetheart's dance. The town women were busy setting up the chairs around perimeter and setting the centerpieces on the tables that outlined the wall in front of the chairs. A paper heart chain was hanging from each corner extending to the center of the saloon. Several hearts dangled from the chain causing a chandelier effect. Abigail and Kat Montgomery were finishing up when Jack came by to see how the decorations were coming along.

"Hello, ladies. How is it going?" He inquired as they moved around the room tacking up hearts at each corner of the saloon.

"It's going well, Jack. We've just finished. Now we just have to set up the food a few minutes before the dance tomorrow night." Abigail replied.

"That's good. It looks really nice." He commented.

"Well, Constable. Is there something else?" Abigail asked as he just stood there with a troubled expression on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Abigail. I was just thinking about tonight." He hesitated. "I plan to ask Elizabeth a very important question." He blushed.

"Oh! I see!" Abigail exclaimed. "This is exciting! I know she will be over the moon." Abigail gave him a knowing smile.

"I hope so." He smiled.

"Jack, of course she will. Do you have any doubt?" Abigail asked surprised.

"Well, I know she loves me. I know I definitely love her. But, I…" Jack paused.

"Yes? What is it, Jack?" Abigail prodded.

"I'm not sure she will want to be a Mounties' wife. She says she's ready to face anything together, but I don't know if I can be that selfish and marry her, knowing that she will have to sacrifice so much just to be with me." Jack let out a heavy sigh.

"Jack, you said so yourself. She loves you and you love her. She is a strong woman. If anyone could live this life with you, it's Elizabeth." Abigail patted his shoulder. "Trust me. I know." She smiled then walked away.

Jack watched her leave and smiled to himself. He knew she was right. But, he couldn't shake this feeling that he was being selfish to expect her to live this life instead of the one she so richly deserved. Jack walked out of the saloon and headed to the school. He knew that Elizabeth would be finishing her class for the day and wanted to escort her home. He had received a telegram that a dangerous criminal, Beau Montgomery was in the area and he didn't want to take any chances. The telegram stated that Beau was found on the outskirts of one of Hope Valley's neighboring towns. He was determined to do all he could to keep this town safe, to keep his Elizabeth safe.

As the last student left the school house, Elizabeth saw Jack walk up the steps. She smiled sweetly and took his hand. They ducked behind the door so as not to be seen by any passersby. Jack wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently on the lips. Elizabeth responded in kind and laced her fingers around his neck. He released her after a moment and looked into her eyes. He had to tell her that he may not be able to dance with her on Saturday night. He would be too busy patrolling the grounds to anticipate anything out of the ordinary.

"Jack? What's troubling you?" Elizabeth asked, noticing Jack's shoulders tense.

"I need to tell you something. But, I don't want to alarm you, Elizabeth." He squeezed her hand.

"Tell me, Jack. I'll be okay. I can handle whatever you need to tell me." She tried to sound confident.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to dance with you tomorrow night." He paused, gauging her response. "I received a telegram informing me of a criminal in the area. I'm going to have my hands full as I will be deputizing a few of the miner's to help me keep watch at the dance." He exhaled pensively.

"Jack, I understand." Elizabeth replied. Bringing her hand up to his face as she explained, "I will be fine as long as I know you will be there. I just want to be with you."

"How did I get so lucky? You amaze me, Miss Thatcher." Jack said holding her firmly.

"Oh, I don't know, Jack. You're just blessed I guess." She smiled. "Besides, I'm the lucky one." She kissed him lightly on the lips.

They released and Elizabeth collected her basket. The two walked back to the café, holding hands and talking about their plans for the afternoon. Jack had to go recruit some of the miner's for the dance the next evening. Elizabeth offered to help Abigail with the afternoon crowd before her dinner with Jack.

"Abigail, this has been a lovely afternoon. Thank you for letting me help in the kitchen. I think my skills are improving." Elizabeth exclaimed as she pulled out the biscuits from the oven.

"Yes, Elizabeth, I do believe you're cooking skills have improved." Abigail replied admiring the golden brown biscuits that Elizabeth set on the stove top.

Later that evening, Jack came back to pick up Elizabeth. He came in the back door. He sat down on the sofa, waiting for her to be ready. Just a few minutes later, she came down the stairs. She wore a light yellow blouse with a taupe skirt. Jack smiled at her as he offered his hand to her. Elizabeth gladly took it and followed Jack out the door.

"You look lovely, Elizabeth." Jack smiled.

"Thank you. You look quite handsome, yourself, Jack." She smiled back.

They walked to the front door of the café. Jack opened the door allowing Elizabeth to enter and he followed. Abigail greeted them and quickly led them to their usual table in the center of the room. Jack took her hand in his as they gazed into each others eyes. While they ate their meal, however, Ned Yost came in to the café with a telegram for Jack.

"Pardon my interruption, Constable, but this came for you a few minutes ago. It is marked 'urgent.'"

"Thank you, Ned." Jack replied as he let go of Elizabeth's hand and opened the telegram. He glanced up at Elizabeth who seemed to be apprehensive.

'Constable Jack Thornton:

*ALERT* the criminal, known as Beau Montgomery was seen just a few miles outside of Hope Valley. It is believed he has relatives in town. Be advised, he is armed and extremely dangerous.

Regards,

Constable Shaw'


	2. Chapter 2: An Unwelcomed Guest

Chapter 2

An Unwelcomed Guest

A rider camped behind a row of trees which lined the town only twenty feet away. He had noticed that the saloon was bright and alive with activity. He neither knew nor cared what all the townspeople were gathered there for, but it proved to be most beneficial to his cause. He had been riding hard for several hours and he needed a bath and whiskey. He didn't know if the woman he sought would be here, his source wasn't always reliable. He looked over at his horse and thought he should let him rest a few more minutes. He took his satchel and pulled out the one picture that kept him going all this time. The woman was beautiful. Her red hair, her fair complexion and those eyes. He especially loved the eyes. She knew that she would not remember him with kindness, but they were family, well, a family of sorts. He didn't care if she didn't want him here. He never cared what others wanted. He only concerned himself with what he wanted. He traveled all this way from Calgary. He would see her. He would renew his attentions towards her and she would love him. He was so sure of himself, that he chuckled lustily. This woman would be his.

Constable Jack Thornton sat at his desk. He was disappointed to say the least that he was interrupted in his plans with Elizabeth the other night, but the telegram was too important. He looked up from his reverie as he heard a knock on the door. The three men who volunteered for the night patrol during the dance walked in. He asked each of them to repeat his oath to protect and to serve. He deputized the three men and placed a badge on each of their lapels. Dewitt Graves was the most dutiful man of the lot, but Jack had faith in Joel Thomas and Pastor Frank Hogan. He saluted them and they returned his salute and then left for the saloon.

The dance would start in the next hour and Jack had promised Elizabeth that he would escort her to the dance. As he approached the steps to the café, however, he noticed Wyatt coming out of the café. Wyatt inclined his head at Jack with a shy smile and took off towards the row houses. Jack chuckled to himself as he closed the café door behind him. Abigail was putting on her shawl and greeted Jack.

"Good evening, Jack. Wonderful night for a dance, is it not?" Abigail smiled.

"Hello, Abigail. Yes, it is." Jack smiled. He couldn't help but ask about Wyatt. "What was Wyatt doing here, Abigail?"

"Oh he was practicing a few dances with Elizabeth and me. He had finally got the courage to ask Gem to the dance. She accepted and he has been practicing his dance steps for the past two days.

"That explains his expression. He seemed proud of himself." Jack smiled.

"Well, I'm heading over to meet Frank. Elizabeth said she'd be down soon." Abigail smiled and proceeded out the door.

Jack nodded and leaned against the wall as he waited for Elizabeth to come down. It was only a matter of minutes when she descended the stairs. Jack caught his breath as he watch her make her way down. She was a vision in red. She had a form fitting red blouse with a scalloped neckline. Her skirt was a shimmery off white, which complimented her complexion. She had small flowers scattered throughout her hair and a stunning pearl necklace draping her neck.

"Elizabeth!" He exclaimed as he walked forward to take her hand in his. "You look stunning!" He leaned down and kissed her hand.

"Jack!" She returned, equally thrilled at how incredibly handsome he was in his red serge jacket which looked like he had it pressed. She smiled shyly and glanced down at her feet.

"Elizabeth, are you ready to go?" Jack asked her, lifting her chin to meet his gaze.

"Yes, Jack." She paused. "I'm ready." Elizabeth blushed.

Jack placed her hand in the crook of his elbow and lead her to the door. They made their way across the street to the saloon, albeit slow enough to enjoy their brief moment together. Elizabeth paused to wrap her shawl around her more securely. Jack noticed that she was cold. He made an attempt to pick up the pace to get her inside the warm saloon. Elizabeth gently held him back.

"Elizabeth, we should get inside. You're cold. The saloon is nice and warm." Jack protested.

"Jack, I don't know how long I'll have you to myself tonight. I just want to savor every moment we have." She pleaded, smiling hopefully.

"Very well, Elizabeth, but I do need to get there before not too long. I am on off-" He began.

"Official capacity. I know." Elizabeth finished his sentence. She sighed.

Jack couldn't help but chuckle at her expression. He knew this night wouldn't be ideal. He did, however take comfort in knowing that she would be safe among the townspeople as he made his rounds. He lead Elizabeth to the saloon. She graciously followed and was quite glad to be inside once the warm air breezed her face. She sighed as she knew that Jack would now be on duty and would have to keep a watchful eye over everyone in attendance. Which to her delight appeared to be the whole town.

Jack turned to face her and smiled. He had to leave her side and she was not pleased. She straightened her shoulders and looked into his eyes. She smiled at him, determining to let him know she would be alright and he could go to work.

Jack kissed her on the hand and headed towards the other side of the room where Dewitt was standing.

Dewitt had been by the refreshment table for the passed twenty minutes, and said that there was nothing to report. Jack relaxed his shoulders as he picked up a glass of punch. He glanced around the saloon admiring all couples on the dance floor, wishing he and Elizabeth could join them. He looked over at Elizabeth who graciously accepted the hand of one of her older students. She smiled as Gabe twirled her around and confidently guided her on the dance floor for the next two dances. Jack had to laugh at himself for feeling the slight bit jealous. Gabe was a great kid and had been one of Elizabeth's best students. He had nothing to worry about from any of her students, but perhaps he was just wishing he could dance with her, regardless of her partner.

Elizabeth walked over to the refreshment table to stand by Jack for a few moments. He smiled as she approached. She rested her hand in the crook of his elbow. She looked up at Jack who seemed to be lost in thought. He was surveying the crowd of people and the few who were lined against the wall. He saw Wyatt dancing with Gem. He took notice of a couple of the children heading out the door.

"Elizabeth, please excuse me. No one should be going outside alone." Jack motioned to the children about the leave.

"Of course, Jack. I'll be here." Elizabeth replied, but Jack was already half way across the saloon.

"James! Miles!" Jack called to them. "Where do you think you two are going? He stopped in front of them, blocking the door.

"Hello, Mountie Jack. Miles and I were just going to go around back to check for bugs." James explained.

"What is that in your pocket, Miles?" Jack asked as Miles squirmed.

"It's nothing, honest." Miles stated.

"James? Care to tell me what you two are up to?" Jack turned to James.

"Well, we were going to.." James began, but Miles nudged him.

"Either you both tell me or you can sit on the wall for the rest of the night." Jack said sternly.

James paused and looked from Miles back to Jack. He pulled out poppers from his pockets. Jack took them from his hand and motioned for them to follow him. Jack lead them to their parents and showed each mother what there son was planning.

Miles and James were effectively against the wall for the remainder of the evening.

Jack walked back to Elizabeth who seemed content to just stand by the refreshment table. He smiled and laced his fingers with hers. She smiled and continued to sway to the music.

"Are you enjoying the dance, Elizabeth?" He asked giving her arm a squeeze.

"Yes. I'm having a wonderful time." She gushed.

"Are you sure? I know you wanted to dance tonight. I just don't want you to miss out on having fun." Jack caressed her hand.

"Jack, I'm with you. I'm content to just stand with you until business calls you away. I don't need dancing to enjoy the evening." Elizabeth said.

Jack gave a resigned smile and continued to survey the couples on and off the dance floor. He hoped that this night would truly be trouble free. But something told him that he was gravely mistaken to hope for such an outcome.

Ten miles out of town, the man who camped in the woods was making his way to the town he had been watching for the last several hours. He knew this was to be the night. This was to be the chance he had been waiting for. His brother was out of the picture. His brother's widow would be fair game. He snickered to himself as he pressed forward. The man spoke as if he was talking to his horse.

"Alright, Shadow, it's our turn." He stroked the horse and he whinnied in response.

With the attachment the man seemed to have with his horse, one would think he was touched in the head. He made his way to town, with a determined expression. He was confident that tonight would be the best night of his miserable life.

Frank Hogan and Abigail were sitting out on the porch to get some fresh air. Frank scanned the area for anything out of the ordinary. Abigail was content to just sit beside him in silence. The two had settled into a routine pattern in recent weeks. Abigail could go to Frank for anything. Frank was always on hand to help her keep her café up to code. Mayor Gowen was still trying to buy her out. Abigail was firm and she stood her ground.

Henry Gowen was getting increasingly annoyed. He noticed that Abigail and the pastor were out on the porch. He couldn't help but let his thoughts fester. This woman was not backing down. This woman who he once thought would make a fine wife, was now the thorn in his side. He loathed her and wanted her out of the café. He had four offers this week alone to buy them out. He was furious with the money that was slipping through his fingers. He had lost his coal mine, his capital, his dignity.

Gowen clenched his fists. He left his table and went up to his room above the saloon.

In the saloon, Kat Montgomery and her children were getting ready to leave. The dance was coming to a close. Several of the townspeople had headed for their row houses. Frank escorted Abigail home. Jack had Dewitt and Joel walk around the perimeter for the remainder of the night. He walked out to them to send them home. They gathered their jackets and left.

Jack and Elizabeth were the last to leave the saloon. Mr. Trevoy locked up after them as they headed out the door. Jack held Elizabeth close to his side. He still had that foreboding feeling that something bad was going to happen tonight. He needed to keep her safe. He would escort her home and then maybe convince her and Abigail to let him sleep on the sofa. He would keep her safe from whoever tried to place her in danger.

"Elizabeth?" Jack asked gently holding her shoulders to turn her around to face him. They were at the steps of the café.

"Yes, Jack?" She asked. Her smile faded as she saw the expression in his face.

"I want you to know that you mean more to me than anyone or anything in the world." He held her chin in his hand. Lifting her face to his, he kissed her lips fervently. Elizabeth responded passionately and pressed closer into his frame. They stood there on the steps of the café, holding each other and filling their hearts with a love and acceptance that neither of them had ever felt before.

After several moments, Jack stepped back slightly to look into Elizabeth's face. Elizabeth kept his gaze and he knelt down on one knee, "Elizabeth Thatch…" He began, but he was cut off. The owner of the Merchantile, Ned Yost came running towards them waving a telegram in his hand.

Jack sighed in exasperation. He took the telegram that Ned handed him.

"Thank you, Ned." Jack said.

"Certainly, Constable." Ned responded breathlessly. "It came a few minutes ago. I was about to head for bed." Ned replied finally catching his breath.

Jack opened the telegram.

'Constable Jack Thornton,

I saw Beau Montgomery during my rounds this evening camping at the old mine.

Constable Shaw'

"Ned. Go home and lock your doors." Jack advised. He looked at Elizabeth and quickly walked her into the café. He looked at her for a moment as he said, "I need you to lock the doors and do not leave for any reason. Do you understand?" He caressed her face and quickly tore away from her.

Jack headed for the livery, quickly saddling his horse and charging towards the mine. All his anxieties were building. He was ready to capture this criminal and bring him to justice. Knowing he was close to his town, his Elizabeth, Jack had to apprehend him and keep everyone in the town safe.

Elizabeth was looking out the window, watching Jack fade into the darkness. She hated to see him go, but she understood he had a duty to the town, to keep the townspeople safe, to keep her safe. She loved him so much. As she thought of him running towards danger, she lifted him up in prayer. She sat down on her bed and hoped that he would find this man who had been so elusive.

Jack dismounted at the entrance to the mine. He walked inside, looking for any sign that someone had been hiding out here. He looked to where he and Elizabeth had spent those hours in the mine while the storm passed. Those hours that ended up being most precious to them. When they thought it was over, it was actually just beginning. After a thorough search of the mine, Jack returned to his horse to head back to town. As he was about to get on the horse, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. Everything went black.

Back in town, Elizabeth was pacing the floor. She would walk to the window to see if Jack was coming back then pace towards the door to see if she could hear anyone come up the stairs. She worried so, when he went away. But this was different, since he was in pursuit of someone who was believed to be in the area.

The man who had planned to make his grand entrance at the dance, had been late. Everyone was gone. He didn't know where to look for his prize, but he saw there was a light in the café. He walked over in a drunken stupor. He banged on the door, yelling for the inhabitants to let him in. There was no answer. He was fit to be tied. He kept screaming.

Elizabeth who heard each and every demand he made, sat on the edge of her bed, frozen like stone. She dare not turn off her light, because then he would know there really was someone there. Abigail came to Elizabeth's door and whispered through it. Elizabeth went to the door to let her know she heard her.

"Come on! I know you're in there! Come out!" The man continued, bellowing demands.

Abigail quietly opened the door. Whatever they had to face, they were going to be together. Abigail motioned for Elizabeth to watch out the window. Abigail stayed behind the door. A loud crash sounded below. The man broke a window.

Elizabeth looked in her dresser drawer and found a letter opener. It wasn't much, but at least she had something to defend herself. Abigail held up the candle and its holder as if, she was saying, this will have to do.

The man was inside. Abigail surmised that he was in the kitchen. They didn't move. They dared not make a sound.

The man stumbled over a chair and crashed onto the floor. He swore bitterly and got up. He saw the sofa and sat down. He was tired. He didn't know where to look for the woman that he meant to make his, whether she wanted to be his or not. His head fell back on the sofa and he drifted off to sleep.

Jack started to come to. He shook off the haze and slowly got to his knees. He looked around, but saw nothing. He noticed a shovel by where he had been laying. His head confirmed that he was hit when he felt the throbbing on the back of his skull. He rubbed it gingerly. He got up slowly and climbed into the saddle. He told Sergeant to take it easy as he lead him back towards town. Jack made it back to town and looked up at the room above the café, hoping Elizabeth was asleep.

Elizabeth and Abigail were in her room.

"Elizabeth, we must see if we can tie that man up before he comes to." Abigail insisted.

"I agree. I'll go down. You stay here and watch for Jack." Elizabeth sighed heavily. "I don't know where he is. If he's safe." She shook her worried thoughts and focused on quietly opening the door so she could sneak downstairs. She knew that there was some extra rope by the door that she had used for the kids jump rope games.

Abigail was looking out the window, watching for Jack. He wasn't coming. She prayed that he would be there soon so he could take this man to the jail. She prayed he would stay out cold while Elizabeth looked for something to tie him up. Abigail listened at the door for any sign of consciousness. It was quiet. She walked over to the window. She saw a figure in the distance. She knew it had to be Jack.

Elizabeth was stretching out the rope to judge how to get the man tied without disturbing him. She exhaled quietly, nervously. She muttered to herself to stay calm.

"Come on, Elizabeth! You're a Thatcher! Thatcher's never give up!" She bolstered her resolve.

The man on the sofa stirred slightly. He spoke in his sleep.

"Honey, come here!" He reached out to where Elizabeth was standing. "I love you, honey. We can make this work. Give us a kiss." The man continued to talk.

Elizabeth was about done tying his legs to the sofa. When the man spoke up again, talking about his 'honey'.

"Kat! Sweet Kat! You're the only gal I've ever loved. Please say you'll be mine again?"

"Kat? Kat Montgomery? What would he want with Kat?" Elizabeth gasped.

She jumped at the sound of movement outside. She froze. The man started to wake. As he opened his eyes, he stared at Elizabeth. Elizabeth suddenly felt a chill as she looked back towards the sofa.

"Who are you?" The man asked. "Letting his lips curl up into lascivious smile. "You know what? I don't care. You're pretty!" He tried to stand up. Not realizing his feet were tied up, he tried to take a step and fell face first at Elizabeth's feet.

Elizabeth took a few steps back, just as she heard the same movement outside. Suddenly, the door began to open. Elizabeth turned to face the man who was trying to sit up. He swore bitterly. He took out a knife and began to cut the rope. Elizabeth was frozen. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to call out to Abigail. She wanted her to stay safe and watch for Jack so he wouldn't be taken by surprise. Elizabeth backed away to the door as the man began telling her what he was going to do to her once he was free.

"I'm gonna show you a good time, honey. You're not the honey that I came here for, but you'll have to do for now." He sneered.

Elizabeth froze by the door. She couldn't move. She knew if she ran for something, the man would just get angrier and lunge at her.

The man untied the final rope strand, but was still a bit hung over. He got up clumsily, but managed to walk towards Elizabeth.

"Come here, Honey!" He reached his hands for her.

Jack, who was on the other side of the door, pushed it open with his foot. The door flung open, startling the man as he was about to get closer to Elizabeth. She pressed herself firmly against the wall. Jack saw the man and raised his rifle. The man stopped dead in his tracks. Jack motioned him to sit on the sofa. With the gun pointing at him, the man did not argue, but sat down and huffed his annoyance.

"Are you alright?" He asked Elizabeth, not taking his eyes away from the man on the sofa.

"Jack, I don't know." Elizabeth said, her voice shaking.

With one hand stretched towards her, Jack motioned for her to come to him. She came to his side and held on tight to his waist. The man stared at them in disgust.

"When you're done, can I have her?" The man snickered menacingly.

Jack glared at the man.

"Where's Abigail?" Jack asked.

"Oh, Abigail. She's upstairs. I'll go get her." Elizabeth exclaimed.

"I'll watch this one." Jack motioned to the man.

Abigail and Elizabeth came down. Jack had Abigail tie his hands, all the while Jack had his gun trained on him. The man muttered under his breath.

"Shut up!" Jack ordered.

The man sneered.

Jack looked at Elizabeth and stretched his arm out towards her. He hugged her tightly.

"You sure, you're alright, Elizabeth?" Jack asked still concerned.

"I'll be ok once you get this man out of here." She replied. "He gives me the creeps."

Jack nodded and took the man over to the jail and locked him in the empty jail cell.

"I'll deal with you in the morning!" Jack told the man.

Jack needed to sleep. He took himself to bed.


	3. Chapter 3: The Outlaw

**Sorry this is so short. Please read and review! I'll write more tonight.**

Chapter 3

The Outlaw

The man who had found the mountie at the mine, was not pleased to find that he had come to. He didn't know when the mountie left, but it didn't matter now. He had plans for that mountie. He had come so close to get his revenge. He would not make that mistake again. The man put on his hat and pulled his horse into the mine to stay warm. There was a fire going in a matter of minutes. He hunkered down for the night, waiting for his partner to meet him. He didn't trust his new partner, but he was a means to an end. He would use him until he rendered himself useless.

Jack woke up to the clanging of the jail bars. Despite the raucous coming from the cell all evening, Jack managed to sleep through it. He was so exhausted that he had hit the bed as soon as Beau Montgomery was securely behind bars.

"Mountie! Mountie! Wake up! You let me out of here. I ain't done anything worth this treatment." Beau exploded. "If you ask me, it was just a misunderstanding between me and that…"

"I wouldn't finish that statement if I were you!" Jack retorted as he came to stand in front of the cell.

"What? We know she wanted me." Beau sneered. "You could see it in her eyes. Her body ached for me to hold her."

"You shut your mouth!" Jack fumed. "You don't know what you're talking about." Jack's fists clenched.

"Awe, come now. I know you don't have what it takes to satisfy that creature. I do!" Beau taunted.

Beau kept telling Jack what he would do if she were there right now. Counting on the Mountie to get so angry that he would pull Beau out of his cell, giving him the opportunity he needed to escape. He was so sure of himself that he just kept laying it on thick. He saw Jack continue to fume, as he started to lose control of his anger towards the man who was threatening to do horrible things to _his_ Elizabeth!

"That's it!" Jack bellowed and pulled out his keys.

"Perfect." Beau thought. "He's playing right into my hands!" Beau stood to a crouching position. He was ready.

Jack was turning the key when he heard the door open. Elizabeth came in and stopped dead in her tracks as the man was charging the cell door. Jack looked at Elizabeth, but only for a moment, as Beau lunged at the door. The door slammed against Jack and he fell back a few steps. Jack recovered quickly, and reached out to grab Beau as he was rushing towards Elizabeth. She backed up to the door, frozen in fear as he came closer. Jack grabbed Beau's collar and spun him around. Jack pulled his fist back and thrust it with all his might at Beau's face. The punch connected to his jaw. Beau spit out blood. He righted himself and sent a punch of his own to Jack's torso. Jack bobbed and Beau countered with a left hook, slamming Jack against the floor.

Elizabeth gasped as Beau once again started coming towards her. She didn't know what to do. She still could not move. She was terrified as she watched Jack get up and shake his head.

Jack was not going to let this man touch her. He lunged for Beau's midsection and sent them both sprawling towards the unforgiving floor of the jail. Beau was determined that this was not over. He twisted his torso slightly to reach for Jack before he could make another move. Catching Jack in the chin, Beau swiftly used his leg to shove Jack off of him. Jack stumbled. Elizabeth was watching it all unfold, holding her breath. She offered a silent prayer to God for Jack's safety.

Finally, Beau had reached Elizabeth. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the door. Jack was groaning on the floor. He knew he had to get up. Elizabeth was here. He had to keep the man from touching her. He heard Elizabeth squirm. He shook his daze off as he got up. Jack saw Beau holding Elizabeth against the door. He was fuming as he started to rush at Beau.

Beau spun around moving Elizabeth in front of him. Jack suddenly stopped. He saw the fear in _his_ Elizabeth's eyes. He couldn't move. Beau held wrapped his arm around her neck and pressed her body to his. He sneered as he knew he had the Mountie where he wanted him.

Elizabeth looked into Jack's eyes, pleading to not do anything. She couldn't move her head, as Beau's clutch was too tight. She tried to breathe, but he made it difficult.

Seeing her struggle, Jack clenched his fists. He was helpless. He knew that Beau wasn't armed, but this didn't stop him from using his natural weapons. Frozen, the three stared at each other. Jack looked into Beau's face.

"Let her go!" He seethed. "NOW!"

"You are not in a position to make demands, Mountie." Beau took his other hand and caressed Elizabeth's face. "I need to get out of here and you can't stop me."

Jack knew he was right. As long as he had Elizabeth, Jack could not stop him from leaving. He sighed heavily as he looked at Elizabeth.

"If you let her go, I won't stop you." Jack negotiated.

"I don't believe you, Mountie! As soon as I let her go, you'll lunge at me and we can't have that now, can we?" Beau retorted.

"What are you going to do? How will you get out of town, there are too many people awake by now." Jack offered.

"You're going to let me walk out of here with this woman and tell everyone to stay back." He demanded. "I'll take her and you will do nothing."

Jack thought for a moment as he looked into Elizabeth's face and saw the fear behind her eyes. He was defeated. He couldn't let anything happen to her, but he knew that Beau was determined to get out of town.

"Fine. I'll walk you out. You can go. I won't follow you." Jack replied, all the while thinking know he was lying. "I will come after you!" Jack thought to himself. "You will regret that we have ever met." He made a silent vow.

Beau nodded and took Elizabeth by the waist and lead her to out the door. Jack followed slowly behind them to make sure anyone who saw them, would not act. As they came out, Jack saw Lee heading towards the jail.

Lee stopped when he saw a man holding Elizabeth and Jack standing behind him. Jack slowly shook his head, imploring Lee to stand down.

Lee nodded.

Beau threw Elizabeth up on the saddle and climbed up behind her. Jack never took his eyes away from Elizabeth. She stared back at him, fear overwhelming her senses. She was terrified. She still tried to move. But, Beau held her fast and leaned closer to her.

"Easy, woman!" He breathed. "Don't make me hurt you."

Jack clenched at the sound of his threat.

"Elizabeth! Please." Jack pleaded for her to not fight.

Elizabeth nodded. Beau looked at Jack and smiled.

"I'll be leaving now. Don't you be following me, Mountie. If you don't want anything bad to happen to her, you'll let me leave peaceably." He pressed her into him.

Jack stood there as Beau held her against him, helpless. He couldn't do anything. He watched Beau Montgomery ride out of town with the woman he loved.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth!" He spoke her name as she was disappearing in the distance. "Make no mistake, I will come for you!"


	4. Chapter 4: Coal Mine

Chapter 4

Coal Valley Mine

Beau slowed his horse down to a canter as he was sure that no one had followed him. Elizabeth was silent. She was so frightened that she began to cry. This was unsettling to Beau. He hated when women cried, which in his experience, was quite often. He didn't have to practice, women were just naturally repulsed by him. He didn't care, he got what or who he wanted and then he was done and moved on. This woman, on the other hand was different. He actually couldn't stand her crying.

"Listen!" He barked. "You will do well to shut your mouth. I won't tolerate any crying. It is annoying. I cannot think."

"Oh, beg your pardon. I will try to do better." Elizabeth began.

Beau relaxed, but then Elizabeth continued.

"Wait, no! I will not do better. You don't have a right to tell me to stop crying. You have taken me against my will and threatened to do terrible things to me. I have every right to be afraid. I am alone with a man I loathe and he will not treat me with the respect I deserve. Why don't you let me go and I won't say where you were headed." Elizabeth explained, although knowing that she was risking quite a lot speaking to Beau this way. He was huge compared to her. He had a mean streak and he had no problem holding her tightly so she could hardly breathe.

Suddenly, Beau reigned in his horse. He slid down from the saddle and roughly pulled Elizabeth to the ground. Elizabeth's breath caught. She wasn't sure what Beau was going to do to her. She leaned against the horse to steady herself. Beau smiled lasciviously at her. His eyes gleaming with lust.

"Now let's see what this Mountie sees in you." Beau stepped forward and grabbed Elizabeth. He put his hand under her chin, making her look at him.

"Let me go!" Elizabeth tried to look away, but Beau's grip was firm. He held her tighter. Pressing her body into his. Elizabeth struggled to get free. She was not having any of this.

"Come on, my pretty. Give me a kiss!" Beau bent his head forward.

Elizabeth, being thoroughly disgusted, raised her foot and stomped on Beau's foot with all she had. Beau suddenly screeched from the pain, releasing her in the process. Elizabeth took this opportunity to grab the saddle horn and lifted herself up. She leaned in and told the horse to take off. She didn't have much experience with horses, but Jack had been giving her lessons on how to hold on when a horse was riding at full gallop. Determined to make it back to town, Elizabeth kicked the horse a bit firmer. The horse started to go faster. She was sure she would make it.

"I'm coming, Jack." She smiled. "I got away!" Elizabeth suddenly heard a shot, then realizing she was hit, she pulled in the reigns and slowly slumped over in the saddle. The horse had stopped. Beau who had just holstered his gun, ran over to Elizabeth's still form.

"Darn woman!" Beau muttered as he climbed up behind her. He lead the horse at a gallop to make it to the camp before noon.

Jack didn't waste any time. He dashed to the livery, saddled his horse. Lee had followed him and saddled his horse as well.

"I'm going with you, Jack. You may not need my help, but I want to help all the same." Lee grinned.

"Thank you, Lee. But if I tell you to stay hidden, you listen. Understood?" Jack warned.

"Of course, Jack. You're in charge." Lee agreed.

Jack and Lee took off towards the direction that Beau had taken Elizabeth. There was a fierce determination in Jack's countenance. The horse could sense the urgency in his master and took off at full speed. Lee followed a few paces behind. His horse didn't seem to be as determined to please his master. As Sergeant galloped, Jack had one thought, Elizabeth. She was with a man who had no morals. He was ruthless and Jack couldn't bare to think what Elizabeth was suffering at this very moment. He steeled his focus on the task at hand. Willing his mind to think of a plan to get her away from him. Lee had caught up to him, but he was quiet. He knew Jack was thinking of what to do once they reached the outlaw's campsite. He prayed that they would get Elizabeth back as quickly and safely as possible.

Beau arrived at the campsite. He tethered his horse to a tree and lifted Elizabeth off the horse. She was still out of it. She was only shot in the arm, but he figured it was mostly fear that caused her to faint. He held her firmly in his arms. Taking in her scent. She smelled so delicious. He could hardly stand it. He was furious that she stomped on his foot and was able to get away with his horse, albeit not far enough. This stupid woman, made him shoot her. He didn't want to, but she gave him no choice.

As he approached the coal mine where his campsite laid, someone hollered.

"Who's there?" The man demanded, holding his rifle up to Beau.

"Easy, Nathaniel! It's me, Beau." Beau called, stopping in his tracks.

"Who do you have with you?" Nathaniel fumed. "I said no side trips."

"She was my insurance. I wouldn't have been able to leave without her." Beau protested.

"Fine." Nathaniel huffed. "Well get in here. We have to plan our next strategy."

Beau tied off Elizabeth's arm with some strips of fabric torn from his shirt sleeve. He didn't want her to die on him. They needed her for insurance if this plan went south. Besides, Beau wasn't finished 'romancing' her. He looked over at his partner, Nathaniel Miller. He honestly didn't trust him. He knew that he wasn't using his real name. It bothered him that the man was more ruthless than even he was, and Beau always prided himself on his ruthlessness.

Nathaniel didn't bother looking at the woman that Beau brought in. She was out, so therefore, he didn't see her as a threat, for now. He discussed with Beau his plan to lure out the constable from Coal Valley, which he heard had changed to Hope Valley since he was here last. The constable was going to pay for getting Nathaniel's gang thrown in jail. Nathaniel was lucky to find a crooked lawyer to take his case. He had several months to find one almost as despicable as himself. He promised the lawyer a percentage of his take that the gang had hidden behind the cabin that served as their hideout.

"Jack Thornton!" Nathaniel spit out his name. "I'm coming for you. I'll take everything you love and destroy it, while you watch." Nathaniel vowed.

Elizabeth stirred. Her arm ached and as she looked down at it, she noticed it was bandaged. 'Beau must have done this.' She thought. He was a puzzle to her. Beau was ruthless, violent and yet he bandaged her arm to keep it from bleeding. Elizabeth didn't hear anything around her. She laid down with her eyes closed so no one would bother her. She knew there was another man in the mine, but she hadn't seen him yet. She only heard him speaking to Beau. They had a plan, but she couldn't hear exactly what they had planned. She listened intently, all the while pretending she was still asleep.

"We'll head to Hope Valley and draw out Constable Jack Thornton." He swore bitterly as he said Jack's name. "Then you get the woman you came for. Don't take longer than a day, Beau." Nathaniel warned.

"Jack!" Elizabeth gasped. "No!" She exclaimed. She tried to quiet herself. It was too late. They knew she was awake.

Nathaniel came over to her at the sound of her voice. He turned her over to face him. He swore bitterly. He knew who this was. He was livid. He stormed over to Beau. His eyes filled with disgust. Beau winced at Nathaniel as he raised his hand. Then, suddenly, Nathaniel thought better of it. He had the Mountie's woman. His wheels started to turn. He knew exactly what he'd do now. He didn't have to find Jack. Jack would come to him.

It was three o'clock, when Jack and Lee reached a mile out of the coal mine. The horses tracks were leading them to the only place Jack knew was out this far. He was certain that it was where Beau Montgomery had taken Elizabeth. They rested their horses and gave them water. It was too light. He would wait until he could approach them under the cover of darkness.

Lee unsaddled his horse and wiped him down. Then he did the same for Jack's horse. Jack barely noticed what Lee was doing. His mind was focused on one thing, one person, actually. Elizabeth, _his_ Elizabeth. He must get her back. He ached to hold her, to tell her everything would be alright. He needed to get to that mine. He turned to Lee who had been lying down on the ground.

"Lee? You ready to head out to the mine?" Jack asked as he saddled his horse and climbed up.

"Sure, Jack. I'm ready as I'll ever be." Lee smiled, albeit a little apprehensive.

"Lee, you don't have to come into the mine with me. You can stay out by the horses if you'd prefer." Jack told him.

Lee seemed to relax a little. He nodded as if to say let's go.

Jack kicked his horse into a gallop. Lee followed closely behind. They knew that this was going to be difficult. Lee knew that Jack would stop at nothing to get Elizabeth back. Lee thought of Rosemary at that moment. He would do the same for her. The woman, bless her, she had his heart and she knew it. They reached a grouping of trees where they decided to tether their horses. Jack nodded at Lee. Lee wished him god-speed and offered a silent prayer to God as he watched Jack move stealthily into the darkness.

Elizabeth sat by the fire in the mine. She couldn't help but remember her time in the mine with Jack. How they had to wait out the storm when they were searching for Rip. She remembered Jack arguing with her. All their arguments leading up to that point, were painful, yet necessary. Thinking back on it, she was glad that they had to face their fears and the underlying concerns that threatened their relationship. She hugged her knees to her body. She bowed her head and prayed that Jack would be here soon. She knew that without a doubt, he never intended to not follow them. In her heart, she knew that he was out there, just outside the mine. Waiting. Waiting for the opportune moment to come get her and take her home. Their love was strong. Their bond was unbreakable. No one could keep her from him and she knew that he felt the same.

Jack was crouched behind a row of bushes that were just paces away from the mine entrance. He surveyed the area. He noticed that there were two horses. He had a feeling that Beau wasn't acting alone. He didn't seem that capable to carry out any nefarious deed, let alone a kidnapping. He looked to the mine's entrance. There was a glow from a fire just inside. He hoped that Elizabeth was close to it and not forced to be in the cold. He didn't know how they had been treating her, but he couldn't help but worry that she was not getting a five star treatment. He waited and listened quietly. Someone started heading out of the mine entrance. The man had a lantern. Jack squinted to see if he could make out the face. He was too far away. Jack crept closer, staying behind the row of bushes until there was none. The man looked back inside the mine and Jack took the opportunity to dart towards a tree that put him just close enough to see the man's face.

It was Beau Montgomery. He had hoped it was his partner so he knew what he was up against. Beau wouldn't be a problem. He knew his weaknesses. Weaknesses he learned during their fight that morning. Beau was all bluster and rash movements. Jack trained various types of fighting styles at the academy. He knew he could take him down.

Elizabeth tried to sit up. She had been lying down so long, that she was stiff. Her wrists were never bound, but seeing Nathaniel Miller so close, she dared not make a run for it. She knew who he really was, the notorious outlaw, Nate Tolliver. She remembered her last encounter with him. It was not a pleasant memory to say the least. He had threatened her and what was worse, her little sister, Julie. She missed Julie, but be that as it may, she was relieved that Julie was missing this particular frontier adventure. She looked about the mine and noticed that Beau Montgomery was standing at the mouth of the mine. He had a lantern and appeared to be keeping watch. She glanced over at Nate Tolliver who was staring into the fire. They were in fairly close proximity, but she had deftly sat with her back towards him since he first discovered it was she who Beau brought with him.

"Elizabeth Thatcher. You are so quiet. I thought we might have a nice chat while we waited for your Mountie to come." Nate spoke. "Come on. You must be lonely sitting over there on the other side of the fire. Come sit over here." He patted the log next to him. "We could catch up."

"I have no intention of catching up with you, Mr. Tolliver!" Elizabeth expressed, clenching her fists.

"Well now. Aren't you an unpleasant guest." Nate chuckled sardonically.

"Maybe if I had pleasant company and not forced to stay here against my will, I would be more apt to have a conversation." She huffed. "As fate would have it, I find you tedious and abhorrent."

"Have it your way." Nate scoffed.

Beau came back into the mine. He looked antsy to get back to town and claim his prize. The prize he had originally planned to claim before he met this woman who earlier today had made him so furious, yet made him desire her more at the same time.

"Beau! If you're so fired up to get that woman, then you better go now. I'll stay here to watch for 'Constable Jack Thornton'. Nate spoke his name as if it was a curse.

"Alright, Nathaniel." Beau replied. "I shouldn't be too long."

He went out to the horse and climbed up. He headed towards town in a matter of seconds. Nate Tolliver got up and with one look at Elizabeth, he decided to tie her up. He went to his horse to get the rope from his saddlebags, and tied her hands behind her back and then tied her ankles.

"Don't move! You hear me?" Nate glared at her pointing a finger at her chest.

Elizabeth just looked back at him. Not saying a word she nodded. It wasn't like she could have moved anyway.

Nate walked out of the mine and went to the left. He figured that the Mountie would be around here somewhere. So he decided to leave to give the Mountie a chance to 'rescue' his damsel. Nate ducked behind a bush a few paces away.

Jack saw the man leave. He still couldn't make out who he was, but at least there was only one man to consider when he went in after Elizabeth. Jack wasted no time in darting to the mine entrance. He waited to make sure that the man wasn't returning. He sat there to the right behind an old mining wagon.

Elizabeth couldn't believe her luck. She was tied up, but she was alone. She didn't have to endure either of her companions company for at least a few moments. She tried to see if there was anything she could use to untie herself. She looked around the room. For a brief moment, she thought of holding her feet above the fire to try to burn the rope off. She scolded herself, thinking about how dangerous that would be. Her dress could get caught on fire. She looked around the room again. There were the remains of the prospectors who frequented the mine during the summer months. Two tunnels were on either side of the entrance.

Suddenly, she heard a noise outside. She caught her breath. She did not want Nate to come back. She tried to turn her head to look out into the darkness. There was a lantern hanging by the entrance, so it let her see a shadowy figure approach. It had been so dark, however, and the light was so dim, she couldn't focus her gaze. Then she heard his voice! She would know that voice anywhere.

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth." Jack whispered. "I'm here. I'm going to get you out of here." Jack took his pocket knife out and deftly cut the rope from her wrist and then her ankles.

Jack pulled her close to his chest. He held her in his strong, protective arms. She rested her head on his shoulder. Jack stroked her face and then with his hand he tilted her head to look at him and softly pressed his lips to hers. She responded to his kiss with all the love she felt in her heart for this man. They held each other for several moments. Jack was so relieved to have _his_ Elizabeth back. Elizabeth sobbed tears of joy into his shoulder. He cooed and tried to quiet her tears. They were together, but this night was not over.

"Elizabeth? We must move now, before the man comes back." Jack helped her to her feet. She was a little wobbly from being tied up. He steadied her. "Can you walk, Elizabeth?" Concern was traced in the corners of his eyes.

"I think so. I may need your help until I regain circulation in my legs." She replied, stifling a yawn.

"We only have to make it to the horse. Then when we're back in town you can rest in your own bed." Jack caressed her cheek and taking her hand he lead her to the mouth of the mine.

Lee was waiting for any sign that Jack and Elizabeth were coming. He saw that the one man took off towards the town. The man was in a hurry, of that he was certain. He did not, however, know why the man would return to the town that he had escaped just hours before.

Beau Montgomery was in town. He was drinking whiskey at the bar. He wanted to get up the courage to approach the woman he had come for. He knew that when he saw her, he wouldn't be able to stay calm. At length, Beau headed towards the row houses. He had asked the bartender which house Kat Montgomery lived in. With renewed determination he headed out to her house. He knew that she would not be pleased with him. In fact, he was quite certain that she would hate the sight of him. But, he was just the type of man that didn't take 'no' for an answer.

Beau was at the front door. He knocked and waited as patiently as he could for her to answer the door. He wanted to make a good first impression after so many years apart. He missed the children and in recent days, he had been envisioning all of them starting over. Playing in the yard and learning to love him again. He hoped against hope that Kat would agree to marry him. He knew he wasn't perfect, but he was family. He owed it to his brother to try to help her and her kids any way possible. He didn't know what he'd do if she refused. But, he didn't care. He had to try.

"I'm coming." Kat replied as she heard the knocking on the door.

Kat Montgomery gasped as soon as she opened the door and locked eyes with someone she had prayed she would never have to see again. Beau smiled brightly at her and tipped his hat.

"You!" Kat exclaimed. "Get off my porch right this instant! Leave and never come back!" Kat fumed.

"Kat, darlin'. Don't be so quick to dismiss me!" Beau felt he had been kicked in the gut. "We have…"

"We have nothing!" Kat interrupted. "I don't know why you are here, but I will never ever let you into my life again! My children do not need someone like you in their lives." Kat tried to shut the door.

That did it. Beau was no longer mister nice guy. He took out his gun and held it to her chest. He pushed her inside the house. The children, who were asleep upstairs, didn't hear a word they had said. Kat said a silent prayer of thanks that they were not disturbed. Beau pushed her into her chair at the table. He then sat in one across from her. He honed his gun on her and smiled.

Kat didn't know what to do. There was some noise outside, which caused her to look out the window. The last stragglers from the saloon were walking past her house. She wanted to get their attention, but she didn't know how Beau would react and he had his gun pointed at her. Her mind was racing. She didn't know what to do or what to say.

"Kat, please listen to reason. I've wanted to come to you for several years now. I know I wasn't the best man for you, but you are the best woman for me." Beau tried to touch her hand.

"Don't touch me, Beau." Kat recoiled. "You may be my husband's brother, but you are not family. You gave up on family along time ago." Kat glared at him.

"Look! I know it was a mistake. I just wanted you to pick me." Beau pleaded.

"I didn't. I married your brother. We were in love." Kat explained. "When you came back into our lives and tried to kiss me. That was it. I knew I could never trust you again. You tried to betray your own brother. When I told him what you had been trying to do that whole week you visited, I knew that he was done too." Kat sighed heavily.

"You don't mean that. Joe's dead. I'm not. We can start over. I can love those kids as my own if you just give me a chance." Beau pleaded.

"Yes, I do mean that. You may be their uncle, but I never want to see you again. Never come here again and never try to see my children." Kat replied.

Kat hoped that she was breaking through. She knew he had the gun, but if she could talk to him, reason with him, with the man who professed to love her, then perhaps he would think better of it and leave.

Beau sat there, slowly lowering his gun and placing his face in his hands. He was stuck. He had come here to take her no matter how much she refused or fought him. He wanted her more than anything. But she always knew how to talk him out of horrible decisions. He was not going to harm her. He could never do that. Sure, he'd been with other women, but Kat was the one that got away. If he ever forced himself on her, he knew he would never have a chance with her. He was an outlaw. He took what he took and hang the consequences. He looked up at her. She was still sitting across from him. She had the chance to leave, but she stayed.

"Beau, please listen. I know you were a good man, once. You can be him again." Kat pleaded.

"I don't want to be a good man. Where did being 'good' ever get me? No where!" Beau's smile faded. He stood up and strode away from the house, after slamming the door.

As he was walking away, he decided this whole trip was a waste. She would never come to love him, and he had to accept that. He would never want to be the complete 'good' man that she wanted. It was a lost cause. He was a lost cause. He knew it. He got back on his horse over at the livery and rode back to the coal mine.

Just as Jack and Elizabeth were about to leave the coal mine, the man appeared in front of them, honing a pistol at Jack's torso. Jack pulled Elizabeth protectively behind him. He squeezed her hand to let her know that he was here and they could face whatever this was together.

The man came closer. It was then that Jack recognized him.

"Nate Tolliver!" He exclaimed. "How are you out of jail?" Jack questioned.

"Jack Thornton!" Nate spat with hatred emanating from his whole body. "Does it matter? I'm here now. I see you found your woman." Nate looked at Elizabeth with a lusty appreciation.

Jack squeezed Elizabeth's hand at that remark. He never tolerated men who would disrespect women that way. It didn't escape his notice that Nate was giving her the once over. That was not allowed either. Jack clenched his jaw in an attempt to keep his anger in check.

"What do you want, Nate Tolliver?" Jack fumed.

"I want you to suffer for putting me and my gang in jail." Nate barked.

"Your actions put you in jail. I just facilitated it." Jack retorted.

Nate was about to shoot Jack when suddenly they heard a rider coming up to the coal mine. Beau was filling his saddle bags with his share of the loot that he and Nate brought from their most recent train robbery.

Beau came over the Nate. Seeing that Jack Thornton was in the mine, he offered to tie them up for Nate. Nate nodded, never taking his eyes from Jack's.

Beau walked over to Elizabeth. Jack stepped in between him and Elizabeth.

"Don't even think about it, Mountie!" Nate threatened as he kept the gun aimed at Jack.

Beau took Elizabeth and with the rope he grabbed from his saddle bags, he tied her up.

Then it was Jacks turn. Every nerve in his body wanted to fight Beau, but the gun now trained on Elizabeth made him immobile. Once both were tied up, Beau and Nate got their horses ready to leave.

The men rode out knowing that their plan didn't work as they intended. But, that didn't mean they couldn't come back. They made their way south out of Coal Valley.

Lee was back with the horses. He didn't know what was keeping Jack and Elizabeth. He thought he should go take a look to see if he could help. He had a feeling that it was a good thing he tagged along with Jack. He saddled up his horse and grabbing the lead rope to Jack's horse he climbed up then headed towards the coal mine.

Jack was working on the knot behind his back. Elizabeth watched him, since her efforts to untie herself proved fruitless. Finally, Jack was able to untie his hands. Beau was no Mountie. That was the easiest knot Jack had to untie. He deftly untied his ankles then went over to Elizabeth to untie her. He knew that it was a miracle that Nate didn't decide to shoot both of them. He easily could have.

Elizabeth threw her arms around Jack's neck. She kissed him soundly. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her into him. Elizabeth, _his_ Elizabeth was back in his arms. She was going to be okay. He kissed her cheek, her forehead and then her lips, once more.

Lee came up to the mine and tentatively. He called Jack from behind a tree, in case there happened to be a few more guests in the mine.

Jack hollered back to assure him everything was fine.

Once Jack and Elizabeth came out, Jack picked her up into his arms and carried her to his horse, Sergeant. He placed her in the saddle and he climbed up behind her. She was exhausted from all the tension that day had brought. She relaxed into his embrace, resting her head on his shoulder. Lee smiled at them. He was glad that they came out of this ordeal together.

With Elizabeth safely in his arms, Jack lead the horse back to town. Lee followed silently beside them.

Elizabeth slept the whole way back into town. Jack took her up to her bed and laid her down. As he got up to leave, Elizabeth opened her eyes.

"Jack? Don't go. Please stay with me?" Elizabeth pleaded. "I don't want to be alone."

Jack sat on the side of her bed. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. She sighed contentedly. He laid down one of the blankets and a pillow from her bed onto the floor. He laid on the floor, with his hand holding Elizabeth's.

"Thank you, Jack!" Elizabeth expressed.

"You're welcome, Elizabeth. I would go anywhere, do anything for you." Jack replied, squeezing her hand.

The two settled into their pillows and within a few minutes they were both asleep, dreaming of what their future held.


	5. Chapter 5: Terror Revisited

Chapter 5

Terror Revisited

Nate Tolliver grabbed Elizabeth and held her to him. He was looking into her eyes, obviously intending to kiss her. Elizabeth struggled to get away from him. It was in vein, however, as Nate Tolliver just held her tighter in his arms. He chuckled as he looked at her face. He leaned his head forward to press his lips to hers. He kissed her softly, then roughly.

"Aah!" Elizabeth screamed, as she bolted upright in bed.

"What?" Jack asked startled awake.

He looked up at Elizabeth who was holding her knees close to her chest. She rocked back and forth. Tears were flooding her eyes, threatening to fall down her face. Jack sat on the bed and pulled her close to him. Elizabeth cried on his shoulder for a few moments. Jack soothed her by rubbing her back and pressing his lips to the top of her head.

"It's alright, Elizabeth. I'm here, now. You're safe." He cooed and held her closer.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I woke you." Her tears flowed anew. "I was, he was, we were…" She couldn't finish.

"Elizabeth, it was just a nightmare. You're back in your room. I'm with you and you're safe." Jack explained.

Jack didn't know what she dreamed, but he knew it must have felt so real. He cradled her in his embrace. Elizabeth finally let out a sigh of relief as he continued to hold her. She always felt safe in his arms. He was her protector. The one she could always count on.

"Jack?" She began. "It was awful! I was in Nate Tolliver's arms and he kissed me, then pressed harder." Elizabeth shook beneath Jack's arms.

Jack listened, not happy with what he was hearing. He lifted Elizabeth to face him. He sighed deeply.

"Elizabeth. It doesn't matter what happened in your dream. It didn't mean anything. Although, I wish you would have dreamt about a big house in Hamilton, this dream has no hold over you." Jack explained.

"I'm sorry, Jack." Elizabeth started.

"Shh, don't think about it anymore." Jack replied.

He leaned his head closer and gently pressed his lips to hers. She responded in kind and laced her fingers around his neck. She pressed into him, relishing in his embrace. In his arms, she couldn't help but feel that she was home. They kissed for a few moments longer, until Jack could feel his whole body shake with passion. He gently released her and sat back on the bed.

"I apologize, Elizabeth." He smiled at her. "I didn't mean to let it get that far."

"It's alright, Jack." Elizabeth blushed. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do you feel better now?" Jack inquired.

"Yes, much better. Thank you." Elizabeth replied. "I better get ready and go to the café before school." She sighed.

"Elizabeth?" Jack asked.

"Yes?" Elizabeth responded.

"I hope you don't mind, but when you were asleep last night, I asked Abigail to find a substitute for you today so you could take it easy." Jack paused. "I mean, you went through a lot yesterday."

"Oh Jack. I'm actually glad you did that. I wasn't sure I could teach today." Elizabeth sighed with relief.

"Good. I thought that you and I could have breakfast and then take a walk before I go on my rounds. What do you say?" Jack inquired, silently hoping she would be up for it.

"Jack! What a lovely idea!" Elizabeth beamed. "Yes just give me a few minutes and I'll get ready to go."

"Of course. Excuse me." Jack got up and left the room.

Elizabeth got ready and quickly met Jack downstairs. He stood as she came down. His dimpled smile was on full display. He loved it when she wore peach. It made her complexion even more stunning than usual. She came up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. He rewarded her with that same toe curling smile he always gave her.

Once seated at the café, Abigail came and got their order. She promised it would be out in a few moments. The café wasn't as busy that early in the morning. Abigail had another hour before things really picked up and then, she would be cooking up a storm. She soon brought Jack and Elizabeth's plates and left them to enjoy their meal.

"How are you feeling, Elizabeth?" Jack asked as he noticed she was moving her food around with her fork.

"Hmm?" She asked, looking up. "Oh, I'm sorry, Jack. I was just thinking about something." She blushed.

"Oh. What is it you were thinking about?" He asked, reaching out to touch her hand and caress it.

"I can't help shake this feeling that trouble is coming." She looked into his eyes. "I mean, I know that Nate Tolliver and Beau Montgomery are probably miles away now, but it seems odd that they would just leave like they did and not kill us or harm us in some way."

Jack listened patiently. He was awed by the way she was expressing her thoughts a Mountie would. Her apprehensions seemed plausible. He, too, wondered why they had taken off the way they did when they clearly had the upper hand. It didn't sit well with Jack that he couldn't best them and put them in jail where they belonged. He was still angry over how they had treated Elizabeth. He recalled his reaction when he saw Elizabeth's arm bandaged up. He was livid. She hadn't told him which one it was, but he knew neither of them would get away with what happened to her. He vowed to go after them. He sent out a telegram to each of the posts surrounding Hope Valley earlier that morning, before Elizabeth woke up from her nightmare.

"Jack!" Elizabeth asked, tapping his arm.

"Oh. Sorry, Elizabeth. I was just thinking about the events yesterday." He clenched his fist. "I was furious that they would shoot you. I wanted to take them down right then and there." He fumed.

Elizabeth reached out and held his hand. They looked into each others eyes.

"Jack, I have every confidence in you that you will bring them to justice." Elizabeth tried to calm him down.

"Thank you, Elizabeth." He sighed. "I can't help but think what they did to you and I could do nothing about it. It shook me to see you in danger, in pain." Jack explained.

"I'm safe now, Jack. You kept me strong. You being there helped me to get through it. With you by my side, we faced the trouble head on, together." Elizabeth replied.

After a while, they finished their meal and Jack escorted Elizabeth out to their favorite lane of trees. Jack took her hand in his and they walked quietly, contentedly for several minutes. They were happy to just walk down the lane, holding hands and stealing glances at each other. Jack gave her his charming smile and she blushed. He always knew how to make her blush. He knew how to ignite her heart. She was safe. She knew that there was nothing he wouldn't do for her. She felt the same way. As the sun's rays brightened, Elizabeth let out a sigh.

"What are you thinking about?" Jack asked.

"Just thinking about how safe I feel with you near. How much you feel my heart with joy." Elizabeth gushed.

"You are safe. As long as I draw breath, Elizabeth, I will be here for you." He vowed to her.

They continued down the lane and then after a while headed back into town. Once on the café steps, Jack looked into Elizabeth's eyes and running his hands down her arms to her hands, he held her hands, rubbing them gently.

"I love you, Elizabeth Thatcher!" He expressed. "I'll always love you!"

"I love you, Jack Thornton!" Elizabeth breathed. "I'll always love you!"

"Will you meet me at the livery after my rounds?" He asked.

"Yes, Jack! I'll pack a picnic." She smiled sweetly.

Jack smiled his dimpled smile and kissed her on the cheek before he headed back to the jail.

Jack finished at his desk and quickly changed to meet Elizabeth. Jack wore his green suit and put the ring box into his pocket. As he looked into the mirror to make sure he was presentable, he remembered that fateful day that Rip convinced him to change to his blue suit. Jack chuckled and looked at Rip.

"No, boy. You don't get a say this time. I'll propose in the green suit." Jack gave Rip as stern look, challenging him to bark his disapproval.

Jack was ready. He couldn't wait any longer. He got to the livery and saw Elizabeth waiting by her horse, Pepper. To his delight, the horses were saddled. He smiled at Elizabeth as he approached her. She smiled back and stepped closer to him.

"Are you ready? He asked, reaching out for her hand.

"I'm ready, Jack." She blushed.

Elizabeth was wearing her riding skirt with matching jacket. She looked beautiful. Jack helped her climb onto Pepper's back. Not that she needed his help, but because he wanted an excuse to hold her around her waist. Jack mounted Sergeant and he lead them on their ride.

Elizabeth didn't know where he was taking her, but she didn't care. She was with the man she loved and this afternoon would be perfect. She noticed how happy he was. She couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. They continued on for a few miles out of town.

Jack pulled on the reigns to stop Sergeant. He dismounted and turned to Elizabeth. She was already stepping down from her saddle. He picked up the basket from her saddle horn and then placed his hand on the small of her back, leading her to his favorite spot. Little did he know that it was also her favorite spot. Elizabeth let herself be guided by him as she linked her arm with his.

Once the picnic was set out overlooking the valley, Jack turned to face Elizabeth, who seemed unsure of what he was about to do. Jack took her hands in his and knelt down on one knee. Elizabeth spoke softly.

"Oh!" It was all she could say.

"Elizabeth Anne Thatcher, will you be my wife?" Jack asked as he gazed up into her eyes.

"Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Yes! I will be your wife." She sighed happily.

Jack pulled the ring box from his pocket. He opened it and placed the ring on her left ring finger. Elizabeth looked down at her ring. It was a stunning princess cut diamond with tiny ruby red gems encircling it on a gold band.

"Oh, Jack! It's exquisite!" Elizabeth began, but she was interrupted.

Jack stood up, pulling her into an embrace and looking into her eyes, he leaned closer and just as he closed his eyes, their lips met in passionate kiss. Elizabeth laced her fingers behind Jack's neck, deepening the kiss. Jack was encouraged to hold her tighter. He continued to kiss her fervently. After a few more moments, Jack lifted his head to look at Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth! You don't know how long I've waited for this day!" Jack exclaimed.

"Jack! I've dreamed of this very moment for several months now." Elizabeth beamed.

"You have?" Jack asked, still holding her in his embrace.

"Yes, since that day when you came back from Cape Fullerton." Elizabeth explained.

"Really, that day?" Jack responded.

"Yes, I knew that day was the day that it was you I would love for the rest of my life." Elizabeth blushed.

"I loved you for much longer than that!" Jack expressed, pulling her close again, whispering into her ear.

Jack kissed her soundly and Elizabeth was delighted to return his kiss. They held each other for a long moment there on the hill looking over the valley. Each remembering their first kiss several weeks before.

As they made their way back into town, Lee stepped out of his office and couldn't help but notice that Jack and Elizabeth were both smiling brightly. Lee nodded to them, knowing that Jack had finally asked Elizabeth to marry him. Judging by the expression on her face, she had accepted.

Later that evening, Jack was on his way to pick up Elizabeth when Ned Yost ran up to him with a telegram in hand. Jack sighed.

"Hello Constable. This just came for you." Ned handed Jack the telegram.

"Thank you, Ned." Jack replied, taking the telegram and opening it.

"Constable Jack Thornton,

*Alert* Nate Tolliver and his partner, Beau Montgomery have robbed another stagecoach. They are heading your way. I did what I could, but they caught me by surprise on my way to you. I was wounded, but don't worry, it's only a flesh wound. I was escorting a couple to town, when they stopped us and held us at gun point. Be advised: They are still armed and extremely dangerous."

Constable Patrick O'Reilly."

Jack didn't like the sound of this. His perfect day had drastically changed. He looked over at the café where he was headed to meet Elizabeth for supper. He knew he had to tell her he was called away on 'official Mountie business'. He, however, was not looking forward to it.

Elizabeth looked up as Jack was coming across the street towards her. She smiled at him, but it quickly faded as she noticed the concern crossing his face. She knew that something had come up. She told herself that she would be brave and accept whatever he had to tell her.

"Elizabeth! I have to postpone our supper. I just received a telegram. It's not good." Jack explained.

"Whatever it is, Jack, I understand." Elizabeth began. She paused as she realized that Jack was not finished. "Please go on."

"A stagecoach was held up just outside of Cape Fullerton. The constable involved was injured, but not severely. He couldn't go after the two men. He had to get his charges safely back to Cape Fullerton." Jack explained.

"Jack? Who was the constable? Do we know him? Who were the two men who held up the stagecoach?" Elizabeth asked, knowing that Jack would not tell her specifics, but all the while hoping he would tell her something to keep her mind from speculating the worst.

"Elizabeth, you know that I cannot tell you who are involved and it is best you know as little as possible for your own safety." Jack paused, noting the apprehension beginning to rise in Elizabeth's countenance. "I promise you this, Elizabeth, I will protect you. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe." He gathered her into his arms and kissed her on the forehead.

At length, Jack released her and told her to stay at the café and to not leave. He told her he was going to gather some men to form a posse. He quickly kissed her one last time and smiled reassuringly at her as he turned and headed towards Lee's office.


	6. Chapter 6: A New Plan

Chapter 6

A New Plan

Nate Tolliver and Beau Montgomery had just robbed another stagecoach. Nate had to admit that Beau was becoming a good partner. Not that he was going to pick out curtains or anything. He missed his old gang. They were still in jail in Cape Fullerton and he hadn't heard any word about their release from his lawyer. The lawyer, who he had to give a percentage of his take to, for his getting out of jail, assured him that he would do what he could to get the other gang members freedom. Nate still didn't know how he had pulled it off. The lawyer, Marcus Fredericks, had told him he would take care of it. Marcus Fredericks had advised that the less Nate knew, the better.

Beau was riding silently beside Nate, the man who had given him the opportunity to ride with him. Beau thought back to that fateful night that he had run into Nate. He didn't know that meeting him would open him up to a new life of adventure and danger in Cape Fullerton and the outlying towns. Not to mention all the money he could get his hands on when they robbed stagecoaches, trains and what or whoever else they cared to empty their pockets.

Neither Nate Tolliver nor Beau Montgomery knew what they were getting into when they decided to head back towards Hope Valley, but they had both agreed to work together to get what they both wanted. Revenge.

"Lee! I need to gather some of your men for a posse. I just received a telegram that Nate Tolliver and Beau Montgomery are heading this way. They robbed a stagecoach and Constable O'Reilly was hurt, but he's alright." Jack stopped pacing to stand in front of Lee's desk. He was lost in thought, going over what he knew had to be done. He knew that they needed men deputized and within the next twenty minutes or less if possible. Jack also knew that he had to keep this town safe. He needed to keep _his_ Elizabeth safe. He couldn't be in two places at once. He didn't like having to leave, when she was still shaken from her ordeal in the mine.

"Jack!" Lee tried to interrupt his reverie. "Jack? Are you with me?" Lee tried to break through to get his attention.

Jack suddenly came back into focus.

"Right, as I was saying, Lee, I need some men to form a posse. Can you spare five to six men?"

"I'll do better than that, I'll come along." Lee replied.

Lee and Jack went out to the saw mill. They gathered the six men and once at the jail, Jack deputized them to be apart of the posse. Dewitt Graves being among them, offered to stay back and keep watch over the town. Jack agreed. He gathered side arms from the gun cabinet, giving each man specific instructions as to only fire if needed.

Elizabeth was pacing the floor in her room. She wanted to know what was happening. She went over the facts, what little she knew, in her head. She knew that there were two outlaws who held up a stagecoach just outside Cape Fullerton. A constable was hurt, and couldn't go after the outlaws, but he did manage to accompany his charges back to Cape Fullerton. Elizabeth wanted to know more. She hoped that in knowing more, she would be less concerned about Jack and the other men going after these criminals. Elizabeth was mulling over these facts and couldn't help having a sick feeling that she knew who the two in question were, but hoping that she was wrong. Her ordeal with Beau Montgomery riding out of town and then being held in the mine by Beau and Nate Tolliver, had indeed shaken her. She didn't know what to do to get rid of this fear that she was still in grave danger. She knelt down beside her bed and began to pray.

"Dear Lord,

Please keep your eye on my Jack and the men who are bravely going after these two criminals. Please keep the town safe. Please help me to dispel these fears from my heart. Let it be your will that these two men be brought to justice. I love and trust you, Lord.

Amen."

Elizabeth got up from the floor, determined to push these fears from her heart and mind. She went downstairs to help Abigail. She was surprised to see that the café had been cleared.

"What can I do to help, Abigail?" Elizabeth asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"There is nothing more to do really." Abigail hedged, having just heard from Jack that they were putting a posse together. Abigail noticed that Elizabeth was looking around the café. She didn't know, however, if she knew what Jack had just advised the townspeople.

"I could use a distraction." Elizabeth replied. She paused, as she realized that Abigail seemed to know that she was upset. "Abigail? Do you know what is going on?"

"Well, Jack came in a few moments ago to tell everyone to head straight home." Abigail replied.

"I see." Elizabeth responded. Her hands began to shake causing her to sway slightly.

"Elizabeth?" Abigail inquired. "Are you okay? Do you need to sit down? I can take care of the clean up if you need to sit down." Abigail asked, concerned.

"No. No, I'm fine, Abigail." Elizabeth steadied her hand. "Maybe, I'll just help sweep." Elizabeth picked up the broom and began sweeping the dining area of the café.

Abigail began cleaning the last of the dishes. Several minutes went by and then it was time for her to lock up the dining room. Abigail walked into the kitchen to make some tea to relax after a long and busy day. She offered to make tea for Elizabeth. Elizabeth didn't respond for several moments. Abigail walked over to her and touched her shoulder, gently shaking her.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth! What's wrong?" Abigail implored as Elizabeth's feet seemed to be frozen to the floor. She was concerned. Elizabeth had been quiet all evening, washing and putting away the dishes.

Elizabeth started to sway and her knees began to buckle. As she was crumpling to the floor, Abigail grabbed her by the arm and helped her sit down at the kitchen table. Abigail had to get her to snap out of whatever was causing Elizabeth to be in this trance. She offered a silent prayer as to what that remedy might be.

Nate Tolliver and Beau Montgomery were camped just a few miles outside of Hope Valley. They initially put distance between themselves and the Mountie who seemed to evoke such hatred in both of them. Neither wanted to admit defeat, but they had to have a better plan than what Beau had in mind. Nate Tolliver was well aware that Beau lacked vision in his schemes, which always seemed to center around, 'grabbing the girl and run.' He lacked forethought and vision in how they would take Elizabeth and exact their revenge on Constable Jack Thornton.

Furthermore, Beau was so overwhelmed with his thoughts of Kat Montgomery that Nate knew that he was not thinking clearly. Nate would ultimately have to be the one to come up with and execute this plan for revenge if he wanted to inflict the most damage to Jack whether it be physical, emotional or both.

Beau thought over the events of the night in the mine. He knew he had to take control of his desires if he was going to get this Elizabeth out of his mind. He still had the need to take her. He, however, still wanted Kat Montgomery, who clearly did not want anything to do with him. He didn't care. She was his as far as he was concerned. His thoughts were all a jumble. Fighting the urge to go after Kat and yet still wanting to take revenge on Constable Jack Thornton by taking the one person in his life who he seemed to treasure most, Elizabeth.

Jack and Lee were leading the posse a few miles outside of town, in the opposite direction of the criminals camp. Jack's thoughts were consumed by worrying for Elizabeth as he left her behind in the town. He knew that he could trust Dewitt Graves as he watched over the townspeople, but he also knew what Nate Tolliver and Beau Montgomery were capable of. He had to focus his attention to finding them and bringing them to justice. He glanced out over the path they had trailed, trying to see if they had missed any sign of the men along the way. He looked to Lee, who seemed to be doing the same, looking in the opposite direction that Jack was looking.

Jack advised the other four men to split up into two groups and fan out, he told them to shoot a warning into the air if they found anything.

Several minutes went by as Jack and Lee were heading back to the tree where the three groups separated, as a shot was heard in the distance. Jack quickly kicked his horse into a gallop, with Lee following closely behind him. They made their way to where the shot was heard and both came upon a camp site that seemed to be deserted.

Jack hopped down from his horse, Sergeant, and studied the tracks and the remains of the camp. The fire that had been put out seemed to be emitting heat, which caused him to assume that it had recently been snuffed out.

The men they were searching for must still be in the area. The other two had joined them moments before Jack advised the two deputized men who fired the shot to fan out, drawing there weapons. Jack and Lee went off to the left, the other two groups went in two different directions. All was quiet as they skirted the camp site, keeping a watchful eye on their surroundings.

Dewitt Graves came into the café to make sure Abigail and Elizabeth were alright. He had told the townspeople to lock their doors. He was sitting at the kitchen table, when Beau Montgomery busted in through the door. Dewitt went for his gun, but Beau brought up his foot in a violent kick, throwing Dewitt into the wall. Dewitt slumped over, his gun tossed feet away. Abigail had tried to make a run towards the kitchen to get a knife. Beau was too quick. He grabbed her wrist and pulled it behind her back. He searched for something to tie her up with. He found some twine that appeared to be used to hold the wood together by the fireplace. He tied Abigail to a kitchen chair. Taking a hanker chief from his pocket, he gagged her with it.

Elizabeth was sitting in her room upstairs, trying to write her thoughts down in her journal. She was so consumed by her fear that nothing seemed to come to mind. She prayed for Jack, Lee and the rest of the posse. She hoped that this day would soon end. She would soon find out that this day was in fact just beginning.

Lost in her reverie, she didn't hear the noise coming from downstairs. Coming out of her reverie, she felt that something was wrong. She closed her journal and made her way to the door to see if she could hear anything from below.

It was quiet. She didn't know what was going on. She mustered what courage she had to go see what was going on.

Opening the door slowly, she saw that there was someone standing over a limp body, Dewitt Graves.

Elizabeth observed that Abigail was gagged and bound to a kitchen chair. She now knew who had barged into their home. Beau Montgomery!

Her hands shot to her mouth as she tried to stifle her cry. It was too late. Beau Montgomery heard her and looked up at her door. He saw her as she quickly closed the door. There was nothing she could do. She ran to the window to see if she could escape onto the roof. There was a ledge, but she was not tall enough to hold onto it firmly, to try to pull herself up and climb out to safety. Elizabeth dashed to the door to lock it. She went to the bed, huddling in the corner against the wall. She prayed that someone would come. She feared, however, that it was not meant to be, as she saw the door knob turn.

Beau Montgomery, on the other side swore bitterly. It was locked. He tried again. He began to call to her.

"I know you are in there, honey! Won't you let me in?" Beau Montgomery asked, feigning politeness.

Elizabeth didn't answer.

"Honey?" He asked. "Why don't you answer? We both know that you want some company." He sneered.

Elizabeth did all she could to not say anything. She desperately hoped that he would just give up, all the while knowing that this man would not yield. She heard the cocking of his gun. She braced herself against the wall. It was then that she knew, he was done playing games. She would be taken. She would be dragged away against her will, yet again. She needed Jack. He was not here and she felt terrified of what was going to happen. She needed Jack's strong arms around her, protecting her. She needed his strength as she waited for Beau Montgomery to come into her room.

The gun fired, breaking the lock. Beau Montgomery kicked the door open. He looked at Elizabeth, huddled on the bed in the corner, holding her knees tightly to her chest. She was breathing hard. She couldn't speak. Fear coursed through her as time seemed to stand still as he walked slowly towards her. His lusty stare repulsed her. He reached out with his calloused hand and brushed her cheek. Elizabeth cringed under his touch. Elizabeth shuddered. Beau set his gun down on the bed beside him, looking away for just a brief moment. Elizabeth saw her chance. She silently called upon God to give her the strength to get up and make a run for it. Elizabeth lifted both her feet and dug her heels into Beau's chest. He stumbled backwards. She bolted for the door, not daring to look back. She ran down the stairs and headed for the back door. She opened the door, only to be stopped abruptly by Nate Tolliver.

Jack, Lee and the posse gathered around the fire. They did not see anyone around. Jack led everyone back to town. He needed to get back to Elizabeth. He had been gone from town too long. Once back into town, Jack noticed that it was rather quiet. The sun had set and the café lights were off. He motioned for three men to head around to the back door. He led Lee and the sixth man to the front. Jack slowly opened the door, his gun drawn and cocked. He noticed Dewitt Graves lying on the floor and Abigail tied to a kitchen chair. He motioned for Lee to help Dewitt. Jack quietly, yet quickly took out the hanker chief from Abigail's mouth and untied her wrists.

"Where is Elizabeth?" Jack asked, fearing he already knew the answer.

"They took her! Nate Tolliver and Beau Montgomery barged in and rendered Dewitt unconscious and gagged and bound me." Abigail shuddered. "Elizabeth was upstairs and I saw Beau go up to get her. Elizabeth was able to get away, but she ran into Nate Tolliver. They left about an hour ago."

Jack fumed as he listened to what had happened. He wasn't here. They took Elizabeth, _his_ Elizabeth!

"Elizabeth! I'm on my way!" Jack vowed as he turned on his heels and dashed out the door, jumping onto Sergeant and heading the way they had come. Lee and the other five men, followed, although they were not as fast as Jack as he made his way to camp site. He had to start somewhere.

Nate Tolliver and Beau Montgomery had made good time. They were miles away from Hope Valley. Elizabeth was no longer struggling, since Nate told her to stop or be silenced. Elizabeth was so terrified that she kept still, silently praying that Jack was on his way to her, knowing that he was on his way. She would see him again. She just didn't know how or when.


	7. Chapter 7: Pursuit

Chapter 7

Pursuit

Abigail Stanton watched as the men took off after Nate Tolliver and Beau Montgomery. She closed and locked the door and turned towards Dewitt Graves who was sitting at her kitchen table. She quickly filled the water basin and doused a cloth into it to clean Dewitt's cut he had received from being flung against the wall.

"No, just sit still, DeWitt. Let me bandage you and then you can lie down until your Mary comes." Abigail stated. "I'm sure she has heard that you are here?" Abigail inquired.

"Yes, I told her that I would be here for the night to keep an eye on you and Elizabeth." DeWitt shook his head. "I wasn't very successful in keeping you both safe." DeWitt was furious.

"You were outnumbered. These men are ruthless and the element of surprise was on their side. You did your best, DeWitt. Don't blame yourself for Elizabeth getting taken." Abigail tried to calm him down.

"Elizabeth is gone and you were hurt." DeWitt continued to admonish himself.

"Don't worry about it now. Jack and the posse are on their way to find Elizabeth. I trust that God will make this right. Jack will find them and bring Elizabeth home and bring those men to justice." Abigail stated with such conviction.

Mary Graves having heard the commotion had rushed over to the café to see what had happened. She looked at DeWitt who was now lying on the couch, asleep. Mary sat down on the chair beside him, gently taking his hand in hers. DeWitt stirred, but did not wake up. Mary said a silent prayer. Abigail had come back from the kitchen to see if DeWitt needed anything and saw Mary sitting beside him. She smiled to herself and quietly stepped out of the room. Abigail knew that DeWitt was in good hands.

Nate Tolliver and Beau Montgomery were heading to Cape Fullerton. True, they were wanted there, but they had to get passage on a ship to the states. This was of course, the best option for them now, having eluded the Mounties on several occasions. They had built quite a reputation, one that almost rivaled Nate Tolliver and his other gangs exploits. Nate was lost in thought as he remembered Joe and the others who were locked up in Cape Fullerton. His lawyer, Marcus Fredericks had sent word that he was making his appeal later that week. Nate was pleased that something seemed to spur the lawyer on to get the gang out of jail. He still, however, didn't know why the lawyer was helping him. He trusted him as far as he could throw him. He was in his debt, and that didn't sit well with Nate at all.

Elizabeth began to stir in the saddle. She awoke to the smell of cheap cologne and sweat. Nate Tolliver had been holding her tightly so she wouldn't fall off. He took pleasure in watching as she squirmed and tried to loosen his hold on her. Elizabeth looked up at Nate. He had an eerie look on his face. He was enjoying himself way too much. She looked away and tried to focus on more pleasant memories. She thought of Jack and how she knew within her heart that he was in pursuit of these two criminals. She prayed that they would have the sense to stop and let their horses rest. She hoped that it would allow Jack and the posse to catch up. She knew, however, that it was futile to think that they would be so accommodating.

Jack and Lee were leading the posse. Their horses were galloping at full speed. Jack was determined to get to Elizabeth. He had never pushed Sergeant so hard. They were nearing Cape Fullerton where Sergeant could get his much deserved rest. Lee was right on his heels. The others were a few yards away. Jack was focused, determined to get to Elizabeth. He was afraid for her safety. He feared that they would take their anger out on her. They wanted Jack to suffer and with Elizabeth in their hands, he was truly suffering. He needed to get to her. He needed to bring her back to safety. His thoughts were consumed by Elizabeth, seeing her in Nate Tolliver's arms. He was so incensed with rage that it only fueled his desire to get there as soon as Sergeant could manage.

Nate Tolliver began to speak to Elizabeth. He knew she was awake, but she had closed her eyes to act like she was asleep. He knew she didn't care for his company. It didn't matter to him. He just wanted to get her riled up. He liked his women feisty. Elizabeth was listening to what Nate was saying. She desperately tried to ignore his innuendos. She would not give him the satisfaction of letting his words upset or anger her. She did not want to give him the time of day. He had been talking for what seemed like several hours, so she tried to focus on Jack and wondered how far away he was from Cape Fullerton. They had made it to town about a half hour ago. She didn't know where the men intended to stop and rest their horses, but she knew they would have to stop soon. Nate Tolliver and Beau Montgomery were not that heartless to run their horses into the ground, or were they?

"So, you're a teacher?" Nate asked conversationally.

'Yes, but you knew that.' Elizabeth thought. 'I'm not inclined to speak with men who repulse me.' She was silent.

"Oh, come on. Tell me a little about yourself. We were so rudely interrupted the last time we had a conversation." Nate encouraged.

'The last time we spoke? You mean the time that you had me in the mine against my will?' Elizabeth inquired silently. 'Did you forget about the time that you had my sister Julie and me in the cabin?' Elizabeth seethed inwardly. 'Oh yes, those were both very enjoyable experiences for me.'

"This conversation is rather one sided. Why won't you talk to me?" Nate asked her, already knowing the answer.

Pressing his lips to her temple, he drank in her scent. Nate was intrigued by this woman. Sure he liked her sister, but Julie was not here. There was only her and she was the one who seemed to know what she wanted out of life. She had spunk. She had spirit. Normally, he liked his women to be more docile, more accommodating. But, Nate also loved a challenge. He and this teacher were going to be in close quarters for quite some time on the ship, so he was trying to get her to relax and be comfortable in his presence. Little did he know that this challenge was going to be impossible to achieve. Elizabeth was still determined to stay quiet. She did not want to hear him say another word, but she wasn't going to voice her desire for him to shut up. He would most likely act out and say or do something worse than she had been afraid of for the last hour. Nate pressed her body closer to his. She cringed, trying to pull away from him.

There wasn't much she could do. They were on his saddle atop his black roan. This poor horse seemed to be worn out. Neither Nate Tolliver nor Beau Montgomery seemed to care about their horses and the rough riding they were inflicting on these noble creatures. She was getting mad. How dare they treat their horses in this horrible manner. She desperately wanted to tell them off. Her desire to be unharmed, however, was a driving force to not anger her company.

"That's it. You are going to talk to me, woman!" Nate growled.

'What are you doing? Stop, please!' Elizabeth shouted inwardly. She did not know what he was about to do. She did not want to know. She looked back at Beau who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts since they arrived in Cape Fullerton's seedy district.

He pulled on the reigns and slid down off the saddle, taking Elizabeth with him. He had stopped down a back ally, where the Mounties had been known to steer clear from after dusk. Only the bravest of the lawmen dared come to this part of town. Nate Tolliver grasped Elizabeth's wrists and pulled her closer to him. His breath was on her face. She cringed as he gripped her waist tightly. She couldn't budge. He ran his hands up and down her back, holding her as close to him as was allowed. She squirmed and struggled. Her fight only seemed to heighten his desire for her. Nate held her chin roughly with his hand, tilting her eyes to face him. Elizabeth closed her eyes and willed herself to be anywhere but here. He chuckled lustily. He leaned in closer until his lips touched her cheek. He moved his lips up towards her left ear then back around to her right. He was reveling in this moment.

'I thought you said you wanted to talk?' Elizabeth asked inwardly. He was so infuriating. She didn't know how to get him to stop without angering him further. 'Jack! Please hurry! Find me and take me home!' Elizabeth prayed fiercely.

She couldn't stand to be so close to this filth. His hands would not stop touching her. She was repulsed. She tried to break free and Nate squeezed her harder. He pressed his hard lips to hers in a dominating, demanding kiss. Elizabeth could not get free. His kiss deepened. She couldn't take it anymore. This filth had his hands and his mouth all over her face and back. Elizabeth, being so enraged, lifted her foot and stomped on Nate's foot so hard that he stumbled backwards. He caught himself and before she could get too far, Nate darted towards her, grabbed her wrist, whipping her around and clocking her in the face. Her body went limp in his arms.

Jack and the posse had arrived in Cape Fullerton. Jack led them to the Royal North West Mounted Police headquarters. Wasting no more time, he headed to the lead constables office. He explained the situation and asked for a few Mounties to accompany them in their search for Nate Tolliver and Beau Montgomery. He told the constable in charge that they needed new mounts.

Constable Denny Lissing gathered six of his top men to aid the posse in their search. He was impressed that Jack had gathered the number of men he had in such a small town as Hope Valley. He knew, however, that these men didn't have the Mountie training to successfully go after Nate Tolliver and bring him to justice.

Constable Denny Lissing led the six men to look for Nate Tolliver. Jack, not wanting to stop for anything went with them. Lee and the posse agreed to join the search at first light. They knew that Jack wouldn't rest until Elizabeth was safe in his arms.

Constable Denny and Jack took the lead as they began their search. Denny had half his men head west towards the shipping port, while he and Jack and the others went towards the questionable part of town. He knew there was a place that criminals gathered after dusk, but to this day, he only knew of its general location. His fellow constables had told him that it was moved sporadically every few days. It could be two to five days or even in one day depending on how secure the criminals were in their current hideout.

Jack noticed how Denny had taken charge and couldn't help but admire the younger man's tenacity. He reminded him of himself when he was fresh out of the academy. He had been driven by the desire to make his father proud, once he graduated. This man seemed to need to prove himself as well. Jack turned his attention to the task at hand. Their detail had been searching several blocks when Jack noticed that a man in the shadows had ducked into a back ally. Jack followed his instincts. He beckoned Denny to follow him down the ally. The other two Mounties flanked Jack and Denny.

Jack reached the door and tried to open it. It was locked. Denny took out his pocket knife and handed it to Jack. Jack nodded his thanks and began to jimmy the lock open. As the door opened, Denny ordered the other two men to wait outside and stand guard.

Jack and Denny drew their weapons, cocking them, not knowing what was on the other side of the door. They were met with darkness. Jack pulled out a match which allowed him to see a lantern that was just a few steps away. Walking further into the room, they suddenly heard voices. They both crouched down and waited against the wall, trying to make out what was being said behind a door that the man had left slightly opened.

"Terrance! What are you doing here? You were told to stay with that woman." A man barked.

"I'm sorry, Ben, I was hungry. She's out cold and no one knows where she is." Terrance tried to explain.

"You have a death wish, or something, kid? Nate Tolliver did not put you in charge out of the kindness of his heart. You still have to prove yourself to him. This is not the time to be thinking of your stomach. Besides, the others are too busy to be watching her. We all have a job to do. The gang is still in jail and Nate has not heard from the lawyer in several days." Ben Ward explained to the new recruit.

"Ben, I'm worth more than just someone's babysitter. I tell you, the woman is not waking up anytime soon. I need to eat to keep my strength up." Terrance responded.

"Kid, you better get back there and make sure you ain't followed. If she is found, then Nate Tolliver's plan falls apart." Ben ordered.

"What is this plan any way? Nate Tolliver hasn't said a word about it for several hours." Terrance asked.

"Nate hasn't heard from the lawyer, Marcus Fredericks, so he thought if he could keep this teacher long enough, he could ransom her for at least one of the gang members for an exchange." Ben suddenly stopped.

Ben thought he had heard something. He crept over to the door, to see if there was anyone there.

Denny had shifted his weight slightly and stepped on a can. The can crushed under his weight. Jack turned to face him, pressing his finger to his lips, to tell Denny to be quiet. The two Mounties braced themselves. They heard footsteps. Jack looked around for something in the room to hide behind in case the man came out the door. He saw a turned over barrel and motioned for Denny to follow him.

The barrel was big enough for one person. Jack saw an overturned table by where they had come in. He quietly, yet quickly moved behind it, effectively camouflaging him from view.

Ben opened the door and stuck his head out. He didn't see anything. He was quiet. He listened for any movement. There was none. He waited for a few more moments and then decided it was nothing.

Jack let out a sigh of relief as he made his way back to where Denny was crouched behind the barrel.

Ben told Terrance that he better make his way back to the teacher. Terrance finally agreed to go, albeit rather begrudgingly. The door opened, effectively blocking Jack and Denny from Terrance's view.

Jack motioned for Denny to follow him as they made their way in the direction that Terrance had gone. Terrance seemed completely oblivious to any one being around. He had been advised to make sure he wasn't followed, but he didn't seem to think it was important to be cautious.

Jack was grateful that this young man didn't take his job seriously.


	8. Chapter 8: Thwarted Plans

Chapter 8

Thwarted Plans

Nate Tolliver had finally secured three tickets for their voyage to the States. His lawyer, Marcus Fredericks had secured aliases so that Nate Tolliver and Beau Montgomery could leave without detection. Marcus Fredericks continued to surprise Nate with his ability to get what was needed. This lawyer was a puzzle to Nate. He had been helping him, without so much as a request to be paid for his services. He had given him a percentage of his take, but everything that Marcus had done, seemed to surpass that payment. It lead Nate to believe that there would come a time for Marcus to require payment that Nate wouldn't be willing or able to give.

Beau Montgomery was less than sure that Nate Tolliver's and Marcus Fredericks idea would work. He knew that they needed to get away from Canada as their reputation had spread from Calgary to Nova Scotia. They didn't have anywhere else they could go. Beau was adamant that he needed to go get Kat Montgomery, but Nate had told him that after his last attempt, he should consider it a loss and accept that he will never have the chance again. Beau did not agree with Nate's assessment, but he was the leader, and he knew what Nate was capable of, if he was crossed.

Elizabeth suddenly came to in a room that she had never seen before. She did not know where she was, which terrified her. She hoped that Jack would find her soon. She had been out for what seemed for several days, she however, had no way of knowing how long it had been. She slowly sat up on her mattress. Elizabeth prayed that Jack was on his way. She had faith that he was coming for her, but fear was trying to creep into her heart to persuade her otherwise. She rebuked that thought and told herself that God would show Jack the way to her. She had to believe that with her whole heart.

'Jack!' Elizabeth thought to herself. 'I know you are going to find me! I love you and I am waiting to be reunited with you once more. I never want to be away from you again. Please hurry! I'm scared and I need your strong arms about me, protecting me.' What began as a plea, turned into a fervent prayer to God to aid Jack in finding her. 'Please, Lord, get Jack here safely. I love and trust that You are in control of this situation. Please let Your calming touch come over me. Amen.'

Ben Ward was on his way to the hideout where they had kept the teacher. He decided to check on her since he did not trust that Terrance was capable of doing so. Nate Tolliver had trusted Terrance to guard her, but Ben felt this was a mistake. He knew that Terrance was not the best man for the job, but who was he to question Nate's orders. Once there, he had a feeling that Terrance did not do as he was told. He opened the door and went to the room where Elizabeth was held. He knocked on the door. There was no answer. He spoke as politely as he could.

"Miss? Are you awake?" Ben Ward waited. "Miss? I know you're in there. I just came to see if you needed anything." He explained.

Elizabeth was silent. She didn't know what this man wanted. She wasn't sure that she wanted to know, either. He seemed different than the others. He was actually polite. She had not seen a kind person in several hours, maybe even days. She had been enduring the company of Nate Tolliver and Beau Montgomery since they took her away from her beloved Hope Valley, her beloved Jack. Sadness overwhelmed her as she began to cry. She didn't care if someone was here to check on her. She didn't see any reason why she had to give them the time of day. She was resolute in keeping to herself. They had no right to assume that she would talk to them or be pleasant company. They could go jump off a balcony for all she cared. She would not give them the slightest satisfaction.

"Miss? I'm Ben Ward and I am here if you need anything. I know you are probably scared and don't want anything to do with me, but I am only doing my job." Ben tried to explain through the closed door.

'You're only doing your job?' Elizabeth repeated his statement as a question. 'What exactly is your job? Do you honestly think that I believe that?' Elizabeth thought to herself. She would not talk to this man.

Elizabeth's shoulders tensed as she saw the door knob turn. She stilled her breath. She was not going to give in. She stood up and planted her feet on the floor, ready to face the man on the other side of the door.

Ben opened the door to her room. He had a calming look on his face. He walked towards Elizabeth, but she seemed to be afraid to see him.

"Now, Miss, I do not plan to do you any harm. I am only here to keep an eye on you. The man who was supposed to be here, seems to have disappeared. I didn't want you to think that you were going to stay here." Ben explained. "I know the leader has big plans for you."

"What plans might those be?" Elizabeth finally asked, standing firmly.

"Well, I'm not entirely certain, but you'll find out in due time. You just have to be patient." Ben replied.

"Patient! You expect me to be patient?" Elizabeth stood up. "What gives you the right to tell me to be patient when your leader has taken me against my will and locked me up in a room with no way of knowing how long I've been here or why I am still here?" Elizabeth fumed.

Ben Ward stepped back a pace. He was rather surprised at her veracity. He moved towards the door.

"I'll be out here if you need me, ma'am." Ben said as he headed out the door.

"Wait! Why am I here? When will you let me go? Will you let me go?" Elizabeth asked, but Ben didn't answer, he just closed the door behind him.

Several blocks away, Jack was taking another stab at gleaning information from Terrance. Denny was asleep on the floor, having been on guard for the last four hours. Jack with renewed determination was ready to get the whereabouts of Elizabeth so he could get her away from Nate Tolliver and Beau Montgomery.

"Okay, Terrance. Let's see what we know." Jack began, standing over his prisoner. "Nate Tolliver took this teacher, Miss Thatcher against her will. This was three days ago. He left her in your capable hands, or so you say. Then what? He just left you? That's a likely story!" Jack scoffed.

"I'm not alone and the others will come looking for me." Terrance spat back at Jack.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that, myself. Seeing as you have been here for several hours and not one person has found you." Jack explained. "Are you sure they would look for you, if you left your post in watching Miss Thatcher? I doubt they would be too happy to see that you were not there when they came back."

"Well, they would know to check here if I wasn't with Miss Thatcher." Terrance retorted. Unsure himself, how accurate his own statement sounded.

Jack was getting impatient. He needed to know where Elizabeth was. Terrance was not making it easy. He knew he needed him to find Elizabeth, he was holding all the cards. Jack was done playing nice. Without warning, Jack grabbed Terrance by the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the wall. He glared at him. Terrance was struggling to get free.

"You listen here! You tell me where they have Miss Thatcher, and you tell me now!" Jack fumed, punching his free fist into the wall beside Terrance's head.

Jack loosened his hold slightly so Terrance could respond. Terrance looked terrified, but he knew if he told him what he needed to know, Nate Tolliver would kill him. However, seeing the fire in Jack's eyes, Terrance didn't think he would survive this confrontation long, if he didn't tell this man what he needed to know.

Terrance relaxed his shoulders and began to exhale. Jack seeing a noticeable difference in his demeanor, loosened his hold on Terrance further and let his arm fall to his side.

"Look. I know where she is, but I do not want them to know that I helped you. This business of theirs is not what I signed up for. I don't want to go to the States. I want to stay here in Canada. I'm through with people telling me what to do or where to go." Terrance huffed.

"Wait!" Jack exclaimed. "What do you mean by the States?"

"All I know is that Nate Tolliver plans to take Miss Thatcher with him to the States as insurance. Nate has been pretty tight lipped regarding his plan. He has this lawyer friend who had this plan. I don't know anything beyond that." Terrance explained.

"So, they plan to take Elizabeth with them?" Jack asked more to himself than to Terrance. He didn't like the sound of this. Now more than ever, he had to get to Elizabeth and fast.

Jack went over to Denny, shaking his shoulder. Denny woke up, a bit groggily. He looked up at Jack and saw a fierce expression on his face.

"What is it, Jack? Did you find out where Elizabeth is being held?" Denny inquired.

"Yes. Terrance has agreed to take us to her. I've also found out what they plan to do with her. It's not good. We need to leave now." Jack responded.

Jack and Denny followed Terrance to where Elizabeth was. Jack couldn't believe that he was finally going to see her again. He hoped that she would be there. He prayed that she would be safe. Terrance had been leading them down an ally several blocks away from his apartment. Jack and Denny drew and cocked their weapons, ready for anything.

Elizabeth was in the room, praying on her bed. She couldn't lose hope. Jack would come for her. He was on his way. She was so sure he would be here soon, that she began to be more hopeful than she had been in the past several hours.

It had been so quiet, that when someone had come into the room next to her, it startled her. She went to the door to listen to what might be said.

"Ben Ward!" Where is he? Where is Terrance? I put him in charge of Miss Thatcher. Why is he not here?" Nate Tolliver barked.

"I don't know where he is. I came here to check on them and the teacher was here alone. She hadn't even tried to escape." Ben explained. "Maybe you should have trusted me, sir." Ben began.

"What? You questioning me?" Nate's voice darkened. "I would watch what I say, if I were you." Nate retorted.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." Ben back peddled. "I was just saying that you can always trust me. I know that you wanted to give the kids a chance, but I don't think he ever took this job seriously." Ben stopped as he noticed that his explanation was only making Nate angrier.

Beau Montgomery had come in just then, feeling the tension in the room. He walked over to the door where Elizabeth was standing behind. He wanted to see what the teacher had been up to. Knowing that she didn't have much to do, but wait for whatever plans they had for her. He thought that she could use some company. He knew she wouldn't want his company, in particular, but when had that ever stopped him? He started to open the door.

"Beau!" Nate barked. "We don't have time for that. We need to get our stuff together. Our ship leaves within the hour." Nate continued. "Terrance has not come back so it will just be the three of us."

"What about Ben Ward here? Isn't he coming with us?" Beau asked.

"No. He's staying here to keep his eye on our lawyer to make sure he does what he says he'll do in pursuing the appeal to getting the gang out of jail. So far, he has done everything we have asked him to do. But, I don't know if he'll stay motivated with us so removed from Canada." Nate responded.

Elizabeth was listening intently on the other side of the door. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. They were going to take her to the States. She had to get out of here. There was no window, so her only hope was to wait for them to be gone so she could make a break for it. She knew she had to get to safety. She wasn't however, sure she would get the opportunity before they had to leave to the docks.

The doorknob started to turn. She stepped back and waited to see who was coming in this time. The door opened and it was Ben Ward. He smiled at her. She tentatively smiled back at him. Not knowing what he wanted, she boldly asked him.

"What do you want now?" Elizabeth tried to sound as civil as she could. This man, after all, had actually been nice to her. He hadn't made any advances or threats. She seemed mildly comfortable around him.

Ben Ward stood, trying to decide what to do. He knew that what he planned to do would blow his cover, but he also knew, that if he let Nate Tolliver leave with Miss Thatcher, then it would be nearly impossible to get her back. He looked her in the eyes. She was trying to be strong, but he could see the fear behind her eyes. He approached her slowly.

"Look, Miss Thatcher. I don't have a lot of time before Nate Tolliver and Beau Montgomery come back. They went to speak with the lawyer before they have to leave." Ben began.

"What? What do you mean?" Elizabeth was stunned. "What's going on? What are you trying to tell me?" Elizabeth tried not to sound too hopeful.

"I'm letting you go. I have to get you to the RNWMP Headquarters now." Ben exclaimed.

Terrance lead Jack and Denny to the apartment. They hid behind a wall, trying to formulate a plan. Terrance said that the men usually came back to the apartment at about this time. He didn't know how long of a window they had to get the teacher out and leave without Nate and Beau knowing.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Jack started out from behind the wall.

Just as he made a few paces away, some men were coming up to the door from across the street. It was too late. Nate and Beau were back. Jack didn't like this. He was so close. He ducked down behind the wall again. 'Now what am I going to do?' He thought to himself.

Ben Ward was about to lead Elizabeth to headquarters when he heard someone coming up the street. He glance out the window and saw Nate and Beau making their way back to the apartment. He turned to Elizabeth and advised her to be ready to run for it. Elizabeth was not entirely sure that this plan would work. Ben told her he would count to three and when he fired a shot into the air, she would run to the right, towards the RNWMP headquarters.

Jack was watching from behind the wall. He saw the two men coming closer and then noticed that the front door was opening. He pulled out his gun and cocked it. Denny did the same and told Terrance to stay back. Terrance agreed and ducked back behind the wall.

The door flung open and a man stepped out with his gun aiming at the sky. The man fired and the sound caught Nate and Beau of guard. They ducked their heads and looked around to see where the shots came from. Nate looked towards the door, concerned that they had been discovered. As he looked, he saw Ben Ward with his hand still in the air. He also noticed Elizabeth was darting out from behind him.

"Hey! She's getting away! Stop her!" He turned to Beau who had already taken off running after Elizabeth.

Jack saw the men separate and took off running after Beau. He was not going to let Beau lay another finger on _his_ Elizabeth. He cut through a path that lead to the city park.

Beau could see Elizabeth in the distance. He took a path to the left so she wouldn't see him coming.

Thinking that she had lost Beau, Elizabeth stopped and sat down by a tree. She was losing steam. She could hardly breathe. She knew she couldn't stop, but her chest was pounding so hard that she didn't know if she could keep going. She had to get to headquarters. It was just up ahead. She was so close. She got up and as she was about to take off for one final run, Beau jumped out from a tree in front of her and grabbed her.

"Hello, pretty lady!" Beau sneered. "This has been a long time coming."

Beau wrapped his arms around Elizabeth, holding her so tight that she couldn't even breathe. He held her fast and would not let go.

Jack came running through the shortcut, which Denny had told him about when they first arrived a few days ago. Jack stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a large figure in the distance. He crept down low snaking his way behind the bushes, making his way to what seemed to be a man and a woman. She appeared to be struggling. As he got closer, he realized the woman was Elizabeth.

"Come on, honey! Give me a kiss!" Beau took Elizabeth's chin in his calloused hand and made her look at him.

Elizabeth's eyes were filled with contempt for this man who was holding her so tightly. She kept trying to squirm, but his grip simply tightened.

Beau leaned down to kiss her, when suddenly he felt the full force of someone barreling into him. He knocked Elizabeth to the ground and tried to steady himself. He whipped around and looked into the eyes of the man he had vowed to take his revenge on…Jack Thornton.

"Jack Thornton!" He spat his name like a curse.

Jack didn't speak. He took two steps towards Beau swinging his arm back he catapulted it towards Beau's chin. His fist connected and it sent Beau back a few steps. Beau was enraged. He steadied himself and came in swinging his left then his right then his left again. Jack bobbed and weaved and countered Beau's second right with a gut wrenching punch to Beau's middle. Beau pivoted and caught himself before he fell. Jack stepped back to right himself. He led with his left then his right and his fist connected with Beau's jaw. They could both hear the crack. Beau spat out blood and lunged for Jack.

Elizabeth who had been watching this in stunned horror was frozen to where she stood. She didn't know what to do. She thought of getting help, but she didn't want to leave Jack alone with this brute. She knew he could handle himself, but she just couldn't tear herself away from what was going on. She prayed for Jack to come out of this fight. She had seen these two tussle before, but this fight seemed to have a bitter ugliness to it. Beau was really on his game. He would not let up on Jack and Jack fought back with just as much tenacity.

Back at the apartment, Nate Tolliver looked into the eyes of Ben Ward. He was furious. He couldn't believe that Ben Ward would turn on them. He pulled out his gun and aimed it at Ben. As he was about to pull the trigger, he heard a gun click to the right of him.

"I wouldn't if I were you, Tolliver!" Denny spoke low and cold as he held the gun to Tolliver, aiming it at his mid-section.

Nate Tolliver swore bitterly as he looked over at Denny. He looked like he wanted to challenge him, but Denny had a look in his eyes that told Nate that he wouldn't hesitate to put him down if necessary.

Ben Ward took out his handcuffs and tightened them around Nate Tolliver's wrists. Terrance came over to them. Denny and Ben stood on either side of Nate as they took him off to headquarters. Terrance followed close behind them, gun cocked and ready in case Nate tried anything foolish.

Elizabeth was still watching frantically as the man she loved went toe to toe with the man that had had her kept locked away for the last few days. Beau swung with his left and Jack bobbed, countering with a right cross, he connected with Beau's jaw, effectively cracking the opposite side of his face. Beau was bewildered. He couldn't believe that he now had a cracked jaw on both sides. He was livid. He was losing. Jack Thornton was proving to be a very worthy opponent. This enraged Beau. He lunged at Jack, who quickly pivoted, making Beau lunge headlong into the pavement.

Jack turned to Elizabeth who was frozen just a few feet away. He moved, effectively closing the distance between them and pulled her into his arms. He held her firmly, protectively. Elizabeth buried her head into his chest. She had been so stiff, but once she felt his arms around her, she let herself fall apart. Her crying was too much for Jack to bare. He soothed her, running his hand down her hair.

"Elizabeth! I'm here! You're safe. I won't let anyone ever harm you again." He raised her chin gently with his hand. Jack bent low and pressed his lips to hers in a soft and passionate kiss. He could taste her sweet lips, mixed in with the saltiness of her tears. Elizabeth clung to him, responding to Jack's kisses with her own.

They held each other as Elizabeth relaxed, her sobs finally ceasing. She looked into Jack's eyes. There was such love in his eyes. She knew that she had come home. He was her home. Everything was going to be all right, knowing that she was in his arms.

Jack took his cuffs out and securely fastened them to Beau's wrists. He led him to the RNWMP headquarters. Elizabeth walked on the opposite side of Jack. She was so close that Jack could feel her presence beside him.

Jack released Beau into the constable on duty's custody. Elizabeth waited in the office as Jack filled out the paperwork. Neither she nor Jack wanted to be away from the other. Jack finished his paperwork in record time and looked up at Elizabeth.

"Shall we go home, _my_ love?" Jack's eyes gleamed as he looked at Elizabeth.

"Yes! I want to go home to Hope Valley, Jack!" Elizabeth replied as she walked over to his desk.

Denny gave Jack the key to his apartment so they could get some sleep before they headed back to Hope Valley.

"Thank you for everything, Denny. We could both use some sleep after the last few days." Jack said shaking Denny's hand.

"No worries, Jack Thank you for all you've done to get Nate Tolliver and Beau Montgomery off the streets." Denny responded.

On their way, Jack kept his arm wrapped protectively around Elizabeth's waist. Jack was so relieved to have found _his_ Elizabeth. He felt all the stress and tension of the last few days melt away as he held the world in his arm.


	9. Chapter 9: The Night Before

Author's Note: Season 2 character is mentioned…shh…it's a secret. You'll have to read to find out who!

I hope you all enjoyed S3E2 on Sunday! I know I did!

Chapter 9

The Night Before

Jack and Elizabeth made it to Denny's apartment. He opened the door and let Elizabeth in first. He checked his surroundings, before stepping in, closing and locking the door behind him. Jack found a blanket and a pillow in the hall closet and made up the couch for the night.

Elizabeth was getting ready in the restroom. She looked at her reflection and noticed that she had a slight bruise on her face. She tried to wipe the bruise away. There was no use, it would be there for a while. She sighed and walked towards the living room. She didn't have anything to wear so she had wiped down her dress as best as she could with a wet cloth.

Jack was leaning his head back on the couch, when Elizabeth came to sit by him. Jack looked at her and gasped when he saw the bruise on her face. He didn't see that before. He gently touched her face with his hand.

"Elizabeth! I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop this from happening to you." He continued to caress her face.

Elizabeth pressed her face into his palm. She flinched slightly from the pressure, but she didn't care. She was with _her_ Jack! She was home and she was safe.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry you were hurt. It maddens me to think that he touched you." Jack's voice darkened.

"Jack. Don't." Elizabeth hesitated. Inwardly, she knew that her emotions were raw and she still felt Beau's hands on her. "I can still feel him holding me. I don't want to talk about it. I can't! I won't!"

"Elizabeth, I'm here. I'll do whatever it takes to make you feel safe again." Jack held her protectively, pressing her firmly to him.

She shuddered, which didn't go unnoticed by Jack. She let her tears flow.

"Elizabeth. I have you now. Cry, _my_ _love_ , let it out." Jack said, lightly touching his lips to the top of her head.

Jack held _his_ Elizabeth, rubbing her back gently. She had been through so much in the last three days. He knew that she was processing the recent events. She would tell him about it, if she needed to. He would never ask. He trusted her to come to him if she couldn't deal or get passed what she endured. He continued to hold her, whispering words of comfort in her ear.

Elizabeth was slowly relaxing into him. Her tears were subsiding, but she still felt shaken. Her ordeal was even more intense than when she was first taken from her room. Beau Montgomery had been relentless. She knew she had to get these thoughts out of her head. She had to get them out of her heart. She needed to talk to Jack about it. But she wasn't sure how he would take it. She wondered what he say if she told him what had happened on that second night…she started to replay the events of two nights ago…

Nate Tolliver and Beau Montgomery had been arguing. She pretended to be asleep when one of them had checked in on her. She didn't open her eye to see who, but by the intense fear she felt, she knew it had to be Beau. He had a way of unnerving her whenever he came into the room. He was always leering at her. Smiling at her lustily and licking his lips. He repulsed her. Everything about him, made her convulse.

It was only thanks to the ever watchful eye of Ben Ward that she was able to sleep at night. Ben Ward had always stood outside her door when the other two men were inside for the night. She hadn't realized it at the time that he was a Mountie, undercover, but she should have known. He was always respectful. He never stayed in the room with her too long and he never touched her. She was grateful for having Ben Ward in between her and the two men who had tried to accost her. Beau Montgomery was the one who kept trying to pursue her. They had both kissed her and she had resisted, but something had stopped them from taking it further.

Jack noticed that Elizabeth had been silent for several moments. He looked down at her. Her head was nestled on his chest. She seemed to be lost in thought. He prayed that whatever she was thinking about, it would cease, allowing her to finally fall asleep. He, himself, was pretty exhausted from what had occurred earlier that evening and the previous two days. He thought that once she finally succumbed to her exhaustion, he would lay her down in the guest room, and he would come back to the couch.

Elizabeth continued to remember the events of that second night…

" _Beau, you need to leave Miss Thatcher alone! Nate Tolliver gave us strict instructions to not touch her." Ben Ward had told the younger man. They were both standing in front of her door._

" _Who says that she belongs to him?" Beau spat. "I'm the one who saw her first. I should visit with her first."_

 _Nate Tolliver had come back from visiting the lawyer, Marcus Fredericks' office. He saw the end of the argument and told Beau to watch himself. He wouldn't hesitate in sending him packing._

 _Beau looked at Nate and then back at Ben. He nodded curtly and spun around, storming out of the room._

 _Elizabeth had been relieved that he was stopped from coming to 'visit' with her as he had called it. It was not his only attempt and she shuddered at the memory of the next time that he came to her door._

" _Elizabeth? I'm going to pick up some supplies. I'll be back in an hour." Ben Ward had advised her behind the door._

 _Elizabeth heard him shut the door behind him. She hated when he left. He was the only decent man in this lot. But, it couldn't be helped. He was following orders. She couldn't help but like this man. Even though he was running with a dangerous gang, he seemed so different from them. She couldn't put her finger on it, but Elizabeth knew she could trust Ben Ward._

 _Several minutes later, the door swung open startling Elizabeth. She heard some shuffling as the man who had entered seemed to be pacing or looking for something. The noise stopped and she didn't know if she was alone or not._

 _The man tried to turn the door knob. It was locked. Ben Ward had always locked it when he had to run errands for Nate Tolliver. Each man had a key to her room, except Beau Montgomery. Elizabeth knew that neither of the other two men trusted him with her. That, however, didn't seem to stop Beau from trying to get to her._

" _Ha! I found it! This key will help me get through this door and I can get to know Miss Thatcher." Beau sneered._

 _Upon hearing this, Elizabeth shuddered and pulled her covers over her. She knew it wouldn't stop him, but the covers gave her marginal comfort._

 _Beau came into the door. He looked at Elizabeth, his lips widening into a sickly grin. He could tell that she was afraid, but that only made him bolder. Beau walked over to her and sat down beside her on the bed. Elizabeth tried to put distance between them, but it was no use. He just moved closer._

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth?" Jack asked, breaking her from her thoughts.

"What? Oh, Jack, I'm sorry. I was remembering something." Elizabeth responded quietly.

"What's wrong? I know you, Elizabeth Thatcher. You're worried. Do you want to talk about it?" Jack asked, lightly rubbing her arm. He didn't want to press her, but he couldn't help the need he had to help her.

Elizabeth sat up and moved to the other side of the couch. She immediately regretted it, when she saw the pain she had caused Jack by her actions. She reached out her hand and placed it on top of his which was resting on the cushion beside her. She looked apologetically into his face and smiled.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I can't talk about it. It was too horrible to remember. I don't want to think about it, let alone having you know." Elizabeth could tell that Jack was not pleased with her answer. She knew, however, that he would never push for her to tell him before she was ready, if she would ever be ready.

"Elizabeth, what happened? Did they do something…" Jack began. He paused as he saw her expression change.

"Don't, Jack. Please don't ask me. I am reliving that night. I refuse to make you live it with me." Elizabeth exhaled heavily. "Please, just hold me, Jack?" She asked moving closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Of course, I will, Elizabeth. I am sorry if I upset you. I know you will tell me when and if you feel up to it." Jack pressed his lips to the top of her head. He held her tightly and she drifted off to sleep.

After several minutes when Jack knew she was sound asleep, he carried her to the guest room and laid her down in the bed and covered her up. As he got up to go to the door, she began to speak in her sleep. He halted when he caught what she was saying.

' _No, Beau! Please, don't do this!' Elizabeth muttered in her sleep._

Jack turned to look at the sleeping form of his beloved Elizabeth. Her body was still, but she was speaking. Jack sat on the bed beside her. He was torn between waking her and letting her talk so he could find out what happened to her the night before. He watched as she seemed to be having a conversation with someone in her sleep.

' _Stop! Let me go. I don't want you in here. Get out!' Elizabeth exclaimed._

 _Beau was leaning over Elizabeth, holding her shoulders in a vice. He took her in his arms and pulled her up off the bed. He pressed her body closely to his. He could smell her perfume. It was intoxicating. He smelled her hair and brushed it with his free hand._

Elizabeth shuddered. Jack wasn't sure what was happening, but he knew that he didn't like it.

 _Beau touched his lips to Elizabeth's cheek then worked his way to her ear. Elizabeth was struggling to no avail. She tried to break free of his grasp, but Beau just tightened his grip. Elizabeth was feeling dizzy. She couldn't get away. He was kissing her hair, her jaw, her forehead. Each time she tried to struggle free, he held her tighter. Soon, she couldn't breathe. She was so overwhelmed by the fear that this horrible man made her feel that she collapsed in his arms._

' _Well don't that beat all!' Beau exclaimed. He was so close, but he didn't want her to miss what he had in store for her._

 _Beau laid her down on the bed and left the room._

Jack had been watching Elizabeth for a few hours. She began to stir, but her eyes were still shut. Jack gently touched her shoulder, trying to rouse her from her slumber. Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes and looked up into Jack's face.

Jack could see the torment in her eyes. She was hurting, but he didn't know why. He had heard some of what was happening in her nightmare, but he didn't want to press her for more if she wasn't ready.

"It was awful, Jack. I can't get that night out of my head." Elizabeth explained, a bit groggily.

"You don't have to tell me anything, you know that. Although, I am curious, if it's best to just forget about it for you then I want you to do what benefits you most." Jack responded.

Elizabeth was shaking and Jack could tell that she was still thinking about what had happened the night before. She pressed her cheek into the crook of his shoulder. Jack rubbed her back, slowly, soothingly. He hated seeing her so shaken. He wondered how much more she could take before she would break from all the terror she had faced in recent days.

Elizabeth settled in closer to Jack's shoulder. She sighed deeply and rested her hand on his chest. Jack felt the heat from her touch. He had the need to kiss her right at that moment. He needed to take all her fears away. But she seemed to be lost in herself. He hesitated, not wanting to disturb her thoughts.

"I am struggling with the need to tell you something, Jack." Elizabeth began. "But I'm not sure how you will take it, either."

"If you think I need to know then I'll listen." Jack sighed. "You know that, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth thought for a few moments. 'I know he should know. I need to tell someone so it doesn't eat me up inside. I don't want to keep reliving these nightmares. I must tell him. I do not want any secrets between us.'

"Last night, I had a nightmare that I was still with Beau Montgomery." She began, looking up at Jack, gauging his reaction.

Jack looked pensive. He didn't like where this was going, of that she was certain. She knew he had been her rock in many situations. He had held her and calmed her when she had that nightmare about Nate Tolliver. She was fed up with having these two men interfering with their lives. Even being locked up, they still had a hold on her that she couldn't shake. Elizabeth had to tell him, no matter how much she knew it would affect him.

"Jack?" She asked. "Do you….?" Elizabeth worried about continuing.

"Elizabeth, I can tell that this is something you feel that you need to share. I will listen. Do not worry about what I will say. Please continue." Jack sighed resignedly, holding her tightly.

"I was in the room when Ben Ward had told me that he was going to get some supplies. I hated it when he left. Ben was the only one who stood between me and Nate and Beau."

Jack just kept listening. He squeezed her shoulder as to tell her to continue. He didn't like where this was going, but he knew that she had to get it off her chest.

"While Ben was gone, Beau came back to the apartment. He was the only one who didn't have a key to my room, but he somehow found one." Elizabeth paused, beginning to shake. "I was…." She broke off.

"Shh! It's alright, Elizabeth. They are not here. You are with me. You're safe." Jack kissed the top of her head and rubbed her shoulder.

"I was so frightened. Neither Nate nor Beau had any respect for women and they had always had their lusty eyes on me. Nate was too busy to make another move on me preparing their departure to the States. Beau on the other hand seemed to be obsessed with me. It was apparent that he had forgotten all about Kat Montgomery, which was a great relief to me, in one respect." Elizabeth explained.

Jack tightened his fist on the other side of him. He definitely did not like what had happened. He wanted to punch a wall. His heart ached for Elizabeth and the ordeal that was still consuming her thoughts and dreams.

"Beau came into my room. I tried to huddle in the corner under my blanket as if to shield me from him. He looked at me and strode over to sit on my bed." She looked up at Jack. His expression was dark.

"He caressed my cheek. Then he kissed me. He kissed me here and here and here." Elizabeth shuddered at the memory.

Jack lifted her face to his and kissed her where she had pointed to, to effectively erase the other man's kisses. He kissed her on both of her cheeks, her forehead, her nose and her jaw line. Jack kissed her passionately, protectively on her lips. His lips lingered on hers as he elicited soft moans from her.

She pulled away slightly to continue telling him what she needed to. Jack kept listening, hoping that this nightmare was almost over.

"He was about to kiss my lips and I scratched his face with my fingers. He yelled and slapped me across the face. I was dizzy and he kissed me roughly." Elizabeth explained.

"Lucky for him that he's locked up, if he wasn't I'd kill him!" Jack fumed, clenching his fist at his side.

"Jack! You couldn't kill him. It's not in your nature." Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Well, maybe so, but I would certainly want to rough him up or at the very least put the fear of God in him." Jack back peddled.

"I was afraid how far he was going to get with me." Elizabeth continued. "Fortunately, Ben Ward came back and barged in holding his pistol, aimed directly at Beau's head, effectively stopping Beau from his next move." Elizabeth sighed in relief. Her recount of the night before was over.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry I wasn't there to shield you from this horrible night." Jack exclaimed, lifting her chin so he could look into her eyes.

They stared at each other. Elizabeth's eyes began to tear up. Her nightmare was over, but she couldn't forget it. Jack pressed his lips to her face, kissing the errant tear that escaped down her cheek. Jack then moved his lips to kiss her gently, yet firmly. They kissed for several moments, and breaking from the kiss, Elizabeth tilted her head back slightly to look up at Jack. He had such love exuding from his countenance. She knew that with his help, she would get passed these nightmares.

"Thank you, Jack!" She began.

"Sure. What for?" Jack asked.

"For letting me explain my nightmare. I believe I can get passed this with your help. I need to get passed this. I'm tired of them interfering in our lives. It is too much to think that they can still affect me so." Elizabeth exhaled sharply.

"That's what I'm here for, _my love_." Jack expressed, leaning forward and kissing her gently, holding her in his strong embrace.

As they held each other, Jack and Elizabeth both knew that together, they could face any challenge and that each of them had found their home.

Constables Denny Lissing and Patrick O'Reilly were taking their prisoners to Medicine Hat Prison. Nate Tolliver had stayed silent, but Beau Montgomery had not stopped yelling since they left Hamilton that morning. The constables ignored the profanities Beau had been spitting for the several minutes.

"Let us out of here! Do you know who you are dealing with? This is Nate Tolliver and I'm his partner, Beau Montgomery. We're notorious bank robbers and we have a powerful lawyer on our side." Beau spat.

"Denny, I think he's right. We best let him go. We don't have the nerve to take them to the prison." Patrick O'Reilly scoffed

"Hey! I mean it! I'm wanted for theft, armed robbery, molestation and so much more. I'll get my revenge on both of you. Just you wait and see." Beau began to panic. He knew that he wasn't making any progress, but he had to keep trying to convince them to them go or at least let him go.

After several more attempts to threaten the two constables, Nate Tolliver finally spoke up.

"Shut up, Beau!" Nate seethed.

Beau looked over at Nate in disgust. He wasn't even trying to do anything. He was just sitting there. Why wasn't he arguing or pitching a fit?

Nate stared at the back of the wagon. Nate knew that Beau running his mouth was not going to help their case at all. He couldn't get him to be quiet. These two constables didn't need to know about the lawyer they had in their pocket. He was so infuriated that Beau seemed to have lost his sanity. What a buffoon. He thought about this lawyer, Marcus Fredericks and wondered if he had been successful in procuring the appeal they needed. He knew they had no right to request an appeal, but he didn't want to be in prison for the rest of his life either.

Once they arrived at Medicine Hat Prison, the constables delivered them to the guards on duty and filled out the necessary paperwork. Several minutes later, Constables Denny Lissing and Patrick O'Reilly were on their way back to Cape Fullerton. It had been a long day. Neither of them wanted to go back to the station, but they had to report that the prisoners were processed.

Back in Cape Fullerton, Marcus Fredericks was waiting to be seen by the judge who had been presiding over Tolliver and Montgomery's case. He knew they didn't stand a chance, but he had an idea to bribe or blackmail the judge to get him to sign off on their appeal and rule in their favor. He had dealt with this judge before, but he knew that he was unpredictable. He had his own way of delivering justice. Marcus knew that he had have a bribe worth considering or something so incriminating that it would force him to agree to his terms. The judge had an addiction to gambling. He could threaten him by making it public. There was also the judges niece whom he loved very much and would do anything to protect her. The girl was alone except for her uncle for family. Marcus still wasn't sure which route to take, but he knew if he wanted to keep getting money from Tolliver, he had to deliver on what he promised. He had his reputation among society to uphold, after all. He was important and the men at his club esteemed him with high regard. What they didn't know about his double dealings and underhanded nature wouldn't hurt them.

Marcus Fredericks went to the drug store to get some chloroform and he stuffed it in his jacket pocket. He had to get to the judge before the day was over. He got into his company car and told them to go to the judge's house. Once there he saw that his niece, Felicity Krakow was home alone. This presented him with the perfect opportunity. He had the driver pull up the drive. It was dark and most of the houses were closed down for the night. He went up to the door and rang the door bell. The maid came at once letting him in. He smiled and inquired after the young lady of the house.

"Is Miss Krakow in?" Marcus smiled, knowing that she was home and that the maid would call her down promptly.

"Yes sir. Please come in." The maid let him in and then went up the stairs to get Miss Krakow.

"Miss, there's a fine gentleman downstairs to see you. He's awfully handsome." Sarah told her mistress.

"Sarah, I'm not expecting anyone. Who is it?" Felicity replied.

"I believe it's Mr. Marcus Fredericks, Miss."

"You didn't ask him? Sarah, you must learn to get there names before you let them in." Felicity scolded.

"Yes, Miss. Sorry, Miss." Sarah curtsied and started to head down the hall.

"Oh, Sarah. Wait. I'll see him. It must be important." Felicity said, as she followed Sarah down the stairs.

Marcus was waiting in the foyer as he saw the maid and Miss Felicity descend the stairs. She was beautiful. Her red hair was stunning pulled back in a chignon. She was tall and slender. Her complexion was fair with rosy cheeks. She carried herself like a true lady, poised and polished.

"Good evening, Mr. Fredericks. How may I help you?" Felicity inquired as she held out her hand to him.

"Good evening, Miss Krakow. I was hoping to see your uncle." He lied.

"My uncle will not be home for a few more hours. I'm sorry to inform you, but it is rather late." She admonished. "Is this an emergency, sir?"

"Well, Miss Krakow, it depends on how you look at it." He responded.

Marcus noticed that the maid was still in the room. He needed to get her out of there so he could do what he came to do. He knew Miss Krakow to be innocent and naïve, which was perfect for his plan of action to get the judge to do his bidding.

Sarah did not like that this man was here alone with her mistress. There was something about him that seemed to be untrustworthy. She stayed within earshot of the gentleman and her mistress. He kept glancing her way. She could tell that he was not pleased that she wouldn't leave them alone.

Marcus finally made up his mind. He stood up and bowed to Miss Krakow. The maid escorted him to the door. He bid her farewell and left the house. As he stepped into his car he ordered his driver to pull around the block and wait. Marcus was not going to leave empty handed. He walked back towards the house. Being under the cover of darkness, he crept towards the side porch and checked the door. As he had expected, it was unlocked. All the lights were off except for a few kerosene lamps in the hallways and some in the foyer. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He ducked behind a side table. The maid, Sarah retreated towards the kitchen. Marcus took this opportunity and scaled the stairs two steps at a time. He swiftly, yet quietly made his way to the one room with it's light on. He knew this had to be Miss Krakow's room.

He peeked in the door and saw she was sitting at her vanity. He slightly pushed the door, opening it further. Felicity turned at the sound.

"Hello? Sarah? Is anyone there?" Felicity assuming that it was nothing, went back to looking at her reflection. She finished taking down her hair and began brushing it. After a several minutes of brushing her hair, using the latest routine from her ladies magazine, she was satisfied.

Marcus had kept watch for the maid, who seemed to have gone to bed for all he knew. She hadn't made her way back up the stairs. This was fortunate since the ladies routine took too long. He was growing impatient. He had to act now. So without further hindrance, he stepped in the door. Her back was to the door as she sat on the side of her bed. Marcus crept up to her, with the chloroformed cloth in his hand and covered her mouth. She struggled briefly until the chloroform did its job. She fell back into his arms. He swiftly carried her out down the stairs and out the door. Once he was in his vehicle, he ordered the chauffer to drive. He had done it. He had succeeded in taking the first step of his plan. He was going to get the judge to do what he needed him to do to get the Tolliver Gang their freedom.

Elizabeth woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. She looked around the room. She noticed that Jack must have left at some time during the night. She quickly got ready and went to open the door. She walked through the living room into the kitchen. Jack was leaning against the counter, drinking a cup of coffee. He poured and offered her a cup. She gladly accepted it.

"Where is Denny?" She asked wondering if he actually ever came back from the station.

"He got up early this morning. He said to have a pleasant trip home." Jack responded, pulling out a chair for her to sit down.

"Thank you, Jack. I wanted to thank him for all he's done." She responded.

"Denny knows. He was just doing his duty as a Mountie." Jack smiled. "He said if we ever needed his services again to not hesitate to let him know."

Jack sat down across from Elizabeth. He took her hand in his.

"How are you feeling today?" Jack asked, squeezing her hand.

"I'm feeling much better. I would like to go home, Jack." She smiled.

"We can go tomorrow if you like?" Jack asked.

"Yes, that will be fine. Could we go on a walk? I need some fresh air." Elizabeth inquired.

"We could go to the park." He began. He suddenly realized that she might not want to go to the place where she was detained by Beau Montgomery.

"Oh, I don't know, Jack." She thought back to what had happened.

"I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. Please forgive me for being so insensitive." Jack pleaded.

"No, it's fine. I can't let something bad that's happened control my life. That night was terrifying, but I refuse to let that man keep me from living my life." Elizabeth explained, squeezing his hand.

"I'm proud of you, Elizabeth. I know you have been through a lot these past several days and I am just amazed at how you have handled yourself and have not given up." Jack exclaimed as he pulled her into his embrace and kissed her soundly.

A few hours later, Denny came running in through the door. He looked at Jack then at Elizabeth and back to Jack. He was slightly out of breath.

"Jack! We just received word that Judge Harper's niece was taken last night. We need all the Mountie support we can get. I understand that you know the judge and maybe can offer some insight to the case." Denny explained.

"He presided over a case in Hope Valley, but I really didn't get to know him all that well." Jack responded. "I actually only saw him a couple of times, before I escorted Elizabeth back to Hamilton due to her mother being sick."

"Well, never mind that. We were hoping you could help us search for the judges niece, Felicity Krakow." Denny responded.

Jack looked at Elizabeth who had been listening intently. He wanted to aid the other Mounties to search for Miss Felicity Krakow. He also wanted to assure Elizabeth that he wanted to take care of her and see her safely back to Hope Valley. Jack took her hand and led her to the sofa.

"I'll be right outside." Denny explained stepping outside the door.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry. I know you want to go home, but I have to stay here. I feel I should offer my services while I am able to. Are you alright to wait until I can escort you home?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Jack, it's alright. You must do what you can to help the poor judges niece." She pressed her palm to his cheek. "Besides, I am not going anywhere without _my_ Mountie!"

"That's _my girl_!" Jack exclaimed. "I'll take you with us and get you an escort to bring you back here."

"Alright Jack. Let's go." Elizabeth stood up and went to grab her coat.

Jack stared after her, marveling at how determined she was to not show him she was worried about these turn of events. She knew his 'official mountie business' was dangerous. She lived it these past few days. She had proven that she was up for the challenge of being a "Mountie's wife." Jack knew that she was without a doubt, 'the one, the only one' for him.


	10. Chapter 10: Ransom

Author's Note: Thank you for your reading and reviewing! Every review is special to me! I'm sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up. I really had to make it stand out…as I believe I am nearing the end of this story…only time will tell. But, I have to get my characters to a safe and happy ending…

Previously in Valentine's Vignette: Be Mine~ Elizabeth is finally back in Jack's arms. Denny Lissing offered them his apartment so they could rest. While there, Elizabeth finally tells Jack what she has been dealing with regarding the night before.

Constables Denny Lissing and Patrick O'Reilly transport Nate Tolliver and Beau Montgomery to Medicine Hat Prison.

Meanwhile, the gang's lawyer, Marcus Fredericks takes it upon himself to kidnap the presiding Judge's niece, Felicity Krakow.

Denny enlists Jack's help, but not before, Jack makes sure that Elizabeth is alright to stay a few more days so he can escort her back home, himself.`

This chapter is dedicated to my son, Micah, who I lost in 2012. He is the new Mountie who plays a part in this storyline.

Chapter 10

Ransom

Marcus Fredericks had procured a room at the Lion's Head Inn at Main and Water St. He had been pacing his room for several hours. He had to send a ransom note to the Judge, but he admitted that this was his first time resorting to such drastic measures. Marcus Fredericks had always upheld the law, but due to his recent dealings with Nate Tolliver and the promise to get his gang free in exchange for part of his share of their loot Marcus was way over his head. He had to follow through with his plan regarding Felicity Krakow. He didn't want to give in now, however, he couldn't help but feel that this would be a grave error in judgment.

Elizabeth was sitting in the Mountie station as Jack and Denny were in his office discussing their plan of action. They had divided the other Mountie's into four groups to canvas the city. Denny appointed Constable Micah to escort her back to his apartment. Constable Micah was standing to one side of Elizabeth, ready to go. Elizabeth was hesitant to leave. She wanted to make sure that Jack and Denny were going to be safe in their plan. She had hoped that Jack would share just a small detail of his plan so she wouldn't be too in the dark.

Jack came out of the office and glanced at Elizabeth, concern etched across his face.

"Elizabeth. What are you still doing here? I told Micah to escort you back to Denny's twenty minutes ago." Jack turned his questioning stare at Micah.

"I'm sorry, sir. Miss Thatcher insisted that she speak with you before you leave." Micah stammered.

"Constable Micah. You are in charge of Miss Thatcher, not the other way around. You have your orders to serve and protect. She has her orders to listen to you as you know how to keep her safe."

"Elizabeth." Jack turned to her. "Might I have a word with you?" He asked not waiting for her reply, as he led her to Denny's office and shut the door.

"Jack. I just want to know what you are planning to do. I deserve to know what you are doing. I want to be certain that you will take every precaution." She began.

Jack held his hand up to stop her. He sighed heavily, knowing that she would not rest until she knew something. He held her by her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Elizabeth, we have to search for any sign of where Miss Krakow might have been taken. Denny and I have separated the others into smaller groups. That is all I am willing to tell you. You'll just have to accept that." Jack explained.

"Jack, I need to know that you will be safe. Please promise me that you will not do anything foolish. I know you are brave and are good at your job, but we are…." Elizabeth paused, taking a deep breath as a tear threatened to spill out onto her cheek.

Jack pulled her closer to him in his strong, comforting embrace. She rested her head on his shoulder. Her eyes were shining with the tears that she had been holding back. Her voice shook as she spoke.

"We are engaged. I'm going to be your wife. I hope to say 'I do', before I have to say 'good bye'." She exhaled nervously.

"Elizabeth, I will be safe. As you are well aware, I am good at what I do. You know I will take every precaution. I really must go now, Denny and the others are already out there." Jack held her close for a few more minutes.

"You listen to Constable Micah. Please don't make his job any harder than it has to be, Elizabeth." Jack's gaze softened. "I love you. I'll be back as soon as I can." He pressed his lips to hers.

"Do not let her tell you what to do. You are in charge. Take care of her. I'm counting on you." Jack ordered.

Elizabeth huffed, but Jack smiled and kissed her again, deeper than before. Willing her to be at ease and not worry about him so much.

Constable Micah had stepped away towards the door to wait for Miss Thatcher. He blushed as he glanced over at the couple as they were kissing. He looked away and fiddled with his hat staring down at his feet.

Jack clapped Micah's back and left the station telling them to go to the apartment and wait there. Micah and Elizabeth made their way back to the apartment. Elizabeth kept looking back in the direction that Jack and Denny were heading on foot. She sighed nervously and said a silent prayer. Ten minutes later, Micah opened the apartment and let Elizabeth step in first. He looked on either side of the door as Jack had instructed and then closed and locked the door. Micah settled in to a chair by the window so he could keep watch. Elizabeth was in the little parlor. She took out her journal to keep her mind distracted.

 _I am finally away from the terrible Tolliver gang, and yet my fears have not been quieted. Jack is out with Constable Denny Lissing searching for Miss Felicity Krakow. Nate Tolliver's lawyer has taken her hostage to coerce Judge Harper to release the Tolliver gang. I desperately want to go home. I miss my students and my friends. I pray that God will lead Jack and the others to Miss Felicity Krakow as soon as possible._

Elizabeth set her journal aside and laid her head down on the sofa. She had a fairly restful sleep, but with the news of the Judge's niece being taken, she suddenly felt overwhelmed and fatigued with worry. She looked over at Constable Micah who seemed to be completely oblivious to her presence. The constable stood at the window, watching the street diligently.

The next morning, Judge Harper was pacing his office floor. He had not heard from the kidnapper for a ransom, but he knew the call would be made soon. Constables Jack Thornton and Denny Lissing had come by the office earlier that day to let him know that they had not found his niece. Every last member of the RNWMP Cape Fullerton division were searching for Miss Felicity Krakow. Judge Harper had every confidence that they would find his niece.

Jack Thornton came into the office and told the judge that he and Denny Lissing would appoint a two man detail at his office for his safety. The two Mounties would go with him everywhere. Judge Harper had to admit that this provided him with some comfort in knowing that he would be protected. He however, had wished that he had the forethought to appoint a detail for his niece. It couldn't be helped now.

The Mounties had a second phone set up which tapped into the Judges direct line. They needed to hear what the kidnapper demanded so they could come up with the best course of action.

Just then the phone rang. Jack motioned for Judge Harper to answer. Jack and Denny waited quietly as they listened to the judge's side of the conversation.

"Hello, Judge Harper." The man's voice was muffled on the other end.

"Hello." The judge replied, his voice tight. "What do you want?"

"It's simple, judge. I want the Tolliver gang to be released. If you can do that for me, then I see no reason for any harm to come to your precious niece." He replied.

"I can't do that. They are guilty of the charges laid at their door. We don't negotiate with criminals." The judge was nervous as he tried to convince the man that he was wasting his time.

"Yes, you can do that. You will do that if you want to see your niece again." The man shouted and hung up the phone.

"Oh no. What have I done?" Judge Harper exclaimed. "I don't know if he will call back." He looked at Jack and Denny for answers.

Constables Denny and Jack exchanged glances. They knew that the kidnapper would call back. In the mean time they had to come up with a plan as to how they were going to proceed.

Several minutes went by as they waited for the call. The phone suddenly rang. Judge Harper picked up the phone and was determined to do what the kidnapper wanted.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hello, Judge. Are we ready to do business? Have you calmed down?" The man on the other end inquired.

"Yes. I am ready to listen to what you want to happen." Judge Harper sighed resignedly.

"Good. Now, I need you to listen carefully." The man paused. "I am sending someone to your office this afternoon to give you papers exonerating the Tolliver gang. When the trial reconvenes on Monday, then you will present the findings to the prosecutor and he will take it from there."

The man hung up and left the judge lost in his thoughts.

Judge Harper was speechless. He didn't know what to think. He needed to get his niece back, but this was a tall order, even for him to fill. He could lose everything. However, if he didn't do what this man asked, then he would lose his everything, his family. Felicity was the only family he had left. His duty as a judge always came first, but he had never been in this situation before. He looked to the constables for a solution.

Jack and Denny both took the information into consideration. The man on the phone had confirmed that he would harm or worse, kill Felicity if the judge did not do what he was told to do. They had to wait until the man came with the papers the judge needed to get the Tolliver gang free.

It was half past four when a man carrying a manila envelope had knocked on the door of the Judge's office. Jack had answered the door and took the manila envelope and closed the door behind him.

He offered the envelope to the judge. Judge Harper quickly yet carefully opened and pulled the contents out. He read the first few pages.

"Judge Harper,

As you know, I have your niece and all I want in return is the release of the Tolliver gang. If you do not comply, there will be consequences. I have given you the documents you need to hand over to the defense attorney. You will tell him that they were given anonymously and that you cannot divulge that information. If you do as you are told, then no harm will come to Miss Felicity Krakow. Do not disappoint your niece. Do not disappoint me! I'll be at the trial to make sure you comply with my demands.

Sincerely,

F."

Judge Harper looked through the papers. There were documents exonerating the Tolliver gang. He knew these had to be forged. There was no way that the Tolliver gang could be released with such fake evidence. This infuriated the judge to no end. He had to find a way to get his niece home safely and to not let the Tolliver gang go free. He handed the papers to the constables who looked over the contents and began to plan their course of action. They agreed that the Tolliver gang should _not_ be set free.


	11. Chapter 11: Secrets

Chapter 11

Secrets

It was Monday morning and Judge Harper was convinced that it would be his last on the bench. There was no way he could let the Tolliver Gang go free. He had to make the right decision. He loved his niece, but if he yielded to these demands, he wouldn't be able to be a judge in good conscience. The constables assured him that their plan would work. He was not entirely sure of that. As the judge made preparations to head to the courthouse, Jack and Denny were in the other room going over the plan for the final time.

"Jack, are you sure this is how we should play this?" Denny asked, with a furrowed brow.

"It will work, Denny." Jack answered confidently.

"How will it if we don't even know where the hideout is? It changes constantly now that they have Miss Krakow." Denny was calm, but he was starting to lose some of his nerve.

Denny knew that Jack believed his plan would work, but he couldn't help think that they were missing something. He looked at Jack who was pouring over the map of the highlighted area where the previous hideouts had been. They managed to zero in on a section in the south that seemed to have plenty of prime targets. They had the man power to search each and every possible location, but they were working within a strict timeline.

Jack looked up at Denny. He told him that the plan will work, but only if he follows it to the letter. Denny nodded and the two men separated to carry out each of their assigned roles.

Jack dressed in plain clothes and Denny was still in his red serge. Denny and Jack made their way to the last known hideout.

Once there, Jack surveyed the area and noticed that someone was walking into a building just down the street from where they were. It could be nothing, but Jack wanted to make sure. He nodded in the direction of the man disappearing into the building. Denny nodded in acknowledgement.

Jack knocked on the door, but there was no reply. He knew that the man had just come into this building. Jack looked inside the window and noticed that it was sparse. He wondered where the man had gone to. He tried the door, which was locked as he suspected. He got out his pocket knife and began to jimmy the lock. Within a few moments, the lock broke and Jack slowly opened the door, signaling Denny to keep watch.

Denny had moved to be where Jack was and took out his gun. He did not know what Jack had planned at this moment, but he was glad that he was running point. Jack ducked inside and closed the door. He looked around the nearly empty room. There was no furniture, except for a kicked over chair. It was in an odd place leaning against a wall. Jack went over to inspect the wall. There was an uneven panel just above the chair. He worked it with his hands to see if he could make it open. After several attempts the panel was loosened. He placed his hands on the panel and pushed it along the length of the wall. It began to slide on its own. Jack was amazed at what he had discovered. It was a long hallway which was covered in cobwebs and moss along the wall. Jack went over to Denny just outside the door and told him to come with him.

"What is this?" Denny asked looking at the opening in the wall.

"It's a secret passageway. I'm going to see what's in there. You need to stay here and keep a look out. If you hear any gunshots, come find me." Jack ordered, although he was confident that he would be able to handle whatever came.

"Good luck, Jack. I'll be here, primed and ready." Denny replied.

The man had walked down a few flights of stairs leading into the sewer. He entered a door that was hidden behind a patch of moss, created by the dank and wet surroundings. He could sense that he was being followed, but he was determined to stick to the plan. He closed the door behind him and ducked down just to the right of the door. The man waited.

Jack had his matches out and his fifth one was burning fast. He looked around the room and saw a discarded piece of wood wrapped in a cloth.

"Matches. Never leave home without them!" Jack exclaimed as he lit the torch, chuckling to himself.

Jack continued down the passageway and came to the stairway. He saw a faint glow at the bottom of the stairs and made his way cautiously down towards the light. He pulled out his gun and readied it. He never liked using his gun, but being a Mountie, he had to be ready for anything. Jack found a strange patch of moss on the wall a few paces from the end of the stairs. He crept slowly towards it, steeling his breathing and readying himself for what may come.

The door was unlocked. His senses told him that he was expected. The man had just come down the stairs. Just before entering the room, he set his torch in a crack in the wall. Jack figured that the man was just waiting for him. Jack took a deep breath and slowly opened the door, his gun pointing towards the darkness.

The man was to the left of the door. He was trying to be quiet, but seeing the gun come in through the door he panicked and exhaled a bit too loudly. Jack trained his gun towards the sound. He could see a figure crouched by the other side of the room.

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

"No one of importan'." The man replied.

The man was to the left of the door. He was trying to be quiet, but seeing the gun come in through the door he panicked and exhaled a bit too loudly. Jack trained his gun towards the sound. He could see a figure crouched by the other side of the room.

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

"No one of importan'." The man replied.

"Well, I hoped you would be the one who could lead me to the Tolliver Gang's new hideout. I'm looking to join them." Jack stated.

"What? Who are you? What makes you think that I can help you?" The man questioned.

"My name's Sidney Michaels. I just moved here from Montreal." Jack explained.

"I don't know…." The man exhaled. "I don't make those type of decisions. Fredericks might be able to use you. Why not!" He said more to himself than to Jack.

"Good. I'll prove to you that I'm your man." Jack assured him.

"Well, in that case, my name's Hal, Hal Winters." Hal extended his hand towards Jack.

The men shook hands and then Hal led 'Sidney' to the new hideout. Hal observed how 'Sidney' had remained quiet. He liked that. Hal could never stand people who talked too much. He felt hopeful that this was the man they needed to turn this plan around. Hal had the papers that the courier had given him. He didn't think that the judge would give in to Marcus Fredericks' demands. He knew the judge from previous experience. He was tough and would never negotiate with the likes of him or the crooked lawyer.

Jack followed Hal a row of houses a few blocks from where they had been. He heard a rustling in the bushes…he looked over to where the sound came from…and thought to himself, _'Stay there Denny. Don't let any one know you're here until I give the signal.'_ He looked at Hal who had turned to the sound of the rustling. He then looked at Jack who shrugged his shoulders.

"It must have been a cat or something." Jack offered.

"Yeah, maybe so." Hal responded turning back to the door. "Ready or not, here we go." Hal said as he opened the door.

The two men stepped inside and were met with three pairs of eyes. Jack recognized Chandler and Cliff from the wanted posters he had seen at the RNWMP office. The well dressed man was a new face. Jack thought he could be a businessman or maybe even a lawyer. In either case, Jack knew that this was the man in charge.

"Who are you?" The man asked looking at Jack.

"This is Sidney Michaels." Hal interjected, rather proudly.

"Was I talking to you, Hal?" The man remarked.

"No, sir, but I think this man could help." Hal responded.

"What makes you think that I wanted to bring in new men, this late in the game?" The man asked.

The man looked over at the room where Felicity had been staying. He did not need anyone messing up his plan. He didn't know this man. He didn't know if he could trust him or not. Hal was a moron, but he did seem to want to help. He was sent to get the papers. The man hoped rather than assumed that Hal had come through for them.

"Do you have the documents?" He asked Hal.

"Oh, yes. The courier gave them to me yesterday."

"Well, I guess we'll give you a try. If you mess up, you're dead. Got it?" The man extended his hand to Jack. "My name is Marcus Fredericks."

"You won't regret this, sir." Jack shook his hand.

"Make sure that I don't, Sidney!" Marcus Fredericks remarked.

The men went over the plan and it didn't escape Jack's notice that Marcus Fredericks kept looking at the other room. Jack deduced that this was in fact the room where Miss Felicity Krakow was being held.

Miss Felicity Krakow was in the room alone. She had heard the men talking and did not like what she heard. There was a new man in the gang.She hoped against hope that her uncle had found a way to send help. She needed to get back to him. She had to tell him how sorry she was for being so stupid. It had been several weeks since she told him what had happened the year before. She had met someone. He was the man of her dreams, or at least that's what she thought at the time. Miss Felicity Krakow leaned against the bed and recalled the year before.

 _The man who came to see her uncle was the most attractive man that Felicity had ever met. He was charming and kind. He had asked her uncle if he could escort her to the Christmas Ball that her uncle had sponsored for so many years. Her uncle agreed and that was the beginning of what was supposed to be a perfect courtship._

 _The days turned into weeks and then to months. Felicity had already fallen head over heels in love with this man who swept her off her feet. Her uncle however, had grown suspicious of him. He wondered if he was only after her fortune. Everything about the man seemed above board._

Jack saw Marcus Fredericks go to the other room's door. He knocked on it as he called out to the person inside. Jack had to get a signal to Denny. They had a small window of opportunity to get Miss Felicity Krakow safely out of here. Denny knew the signal, but Jack hadn't had an opportunity to use it just yet. He sat at the table where Marcus Fredericks had been grilling him on his past. Jack thought he was convincing as 'Sidney', but it didn't matter much since they were not planning on being here tomorrow. Jack continued to watch the door that Marcus Fredericks entered.

Felicity had hoped that the new man was someone who her uncle had hired to rescue her. When she heard the knock on her door, she couldn't help but think maybe it was the man she hoped. She shook that hopeful thought from her head. It would be quite fortuitous if it was the man her uncle might have sent. She was silent.

"Felicity." Marcus Fredericks said as he opened the door. "How are you doing my dear?"

"You will address me as Miss Felicity." She ordered, trying to sound confident.

"Not likely." Marcus Fredericks scoffed. "You listen here. Hal brought the documents needed to exonerate Nate Tolliver and the others.

"You will never get him to agree to your terms." Felicity replied as hotly as possible.

"You will do as you are told!" Marcus Fredericks bellowed, turning and slamming the door.

Felicity tried not to think about Nate Tolliver. She was scared, but she would never fully show how scared she was. She would be brave and pray for someone to come rescue her. As she tried to sleep that night, she thought back to that fateful day when the man of her dreams had shown his true colors.

 _Felicity was in her uncle's office. She was pacing and explaining what had happened._

" _Uncle, I'm so sorry. I didn't know he was embezzling from your law firm. I begged him to give the money back, but he said he already allocated it to someone more worthy of his allegiance." Felicity had tried to calm her uncle down._

 _Her uncle, Mr. Harper would not be easily calmed. He sat at his desk, staring at her. Felicity knew that he would forgive her in time, but at that moment, he was too upset. She had left her uncle's office and went to her room._

 _Later that evening, the man who she thought had loved her, came to the house. He pushed the door open, holding a gun. The butler, who had tried to keep him out, had been knocked to the floor from the force of the door opening. Felicity had come down the stairs. Her uncle came out of his office. They both stared at the man, Nathaniel Miller!_

" _Give me the money I asked for and I won't be forced to hurt your precious niece, Mr. Harper." Nathaniel Miller ordered._

" _You can have all you want, just don't hurt my niece." Mr. Harper exclaimed._

Felicity remembered thinking that it was fairly easy to appease Nathaniel Miller. He had taken the money and left. She heard later, however, that his body was found a few miles down from her uncle's law firm. The Mounties found a note in his front pocket. She recalled what the note had said.

" _Mr. Harper,_

 _Thank you for your generous donation to our cause. Nathaniel Miller did not die honorably._

 _The Tolliver Gang"_

Mr. Harper had forgiven her, and he vowed to never rest in his search for The Tolliver Gang. Several years later, he had become a judge and he finally had Nate Tolliver behind bars. The man, who killed Nathaniel Miller, and assumed his name to escape detection for all those years. Even though Nathaniel Miller was not a good man, he still didn't deserve to die as he did. Felicity loved the tenacity of her uncle. She knew that he would stop at nothing to get her back. She wished that she could be home, right now. She knew he would never negotiate with these criminals.

Denny Lissing had moved closer to the house where Jack had followed Hal. He listened to their plan and then heard Jack's signal as they discussed. Jack said the one word that tipped him off, 'Montreal'. Denny knew that he had to get to headquarters to get more Mounties. If they were going to get Miss Felicity Krakow out tonight, then he had to move fast. Denny took off for the headquarters.

Back at the RNWMP office, Denny deftly gathered three of his top Constables. The men followed Denny back to the row of houses. Once there, Denny ordered them to wait for his signal as he moved closer to where he had hidden before.

Elizabeth had retired to the room that Denny had offered her when she and Jack had first come to his apartment. She couldn't help but wish that Jack was the man staying on the couch in the parlor now, instead of Constable Micah. He was a good man, but he was not _her_ man. She prayed that Jack and Denny were safe and that they would be home the next morning, if at all possible.

Elizabeth took out her journal and began her fourth attempt at her first entry of the day. She had been so worried for Jack's safety, that she hadn't been able to do much of anything except pray. With new determination, she picked up her pen and began to write.

 _Today I am reminded that God is in control of all situations. No matter what life brings your way, He will equip you with the tools needed to handle your problems. Whether your tools be a bible, your journal, prayer or all three, you will be able to deal with whatever God gives you. He will be by your side and He will never leave you. So I take comfort in knowing that God has this 'Mountie Business' situation under control. God will bring Jack to me safe and sound._

Jack saw how riled Marcus Fredericks had become after talking to Miss Felicity Krakow. He looked out the window to see if he could see any sign of Denny. He waited by the window in hopes to be able to signal him as soon as he could manage.

It was after midnight, when Jack had finally heard something outside. Every one had gone to bed, so he quietly opened the door and saw a few red serges slightly hiding behind trees. Jack stepped back through the door and went to Miss Felicity Krakow's room. He had to be quiet and although he knew she hadn't seen him yet, he hoped that he wouldn't startle her.

Jack entered her room and quickly yet stealthily walked to the edge of her bed.

"Miss Krakow?" Jack whispered. "Miss Krakow, please wake up?"

"What? Who?" Felicity spoke groggily. "Oh, you must be the new man?" She said as realization slowly crept over her face. Then it dawned on her. This was the man that her uncle must have sent to rescue her. She was right. Her uncle would not give up.

Jack helped her stand up quietly. He motioned for her to go to the window. He took out a match and hoped that Denny had positioned the men as he instructed him to do. The Mountie behind the tree just across the street stepped into view and then back behind the tree. Denny knew he was ready for him, and made his way to the window to help Felicity down.

"Thank you!" Felicity expressed as Denny helped her across the street. She was tired, so Denny let her lean on him as he led her to one of the horses.

While Denny helped Felicity, Jack looked through the desk which he saw Marcus Fredericks stash the documents. He grabbed them and quickly left the house. Denny was holding the reins to Jack's horse. Jack saddle up and rode towards headquarters with Denny, Felicity and the other Mounties.

After they got Felicity safely to her home, Denny and Jack headed back to Denny's apartment. The paperwork would have to wait until later that day. Denny was bushed and Jack wanted to see Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was sitting by the window in her room, watching for any sign of Jack. After several minutes, she saw Jack and Denny walk up the steps to Denny's door. Denny unlocked the door just before Jack burst through. He headed towards Elizabeth's room as she was opening her door.

Jack took her in his arms and pressed his lips to hers. Elizabeth kissed him back, craving his kiss. She was home in his embrace. He was safe and everything was going to be alright. Jack held her closer, deepening the kiss. He ran his hands along her back and tilting his head back slightly, he looked into her eyes.

"It's good to have you in my arms, Miss Thatcher!" Jack smiled.

"It's good to be in your arms, Constable Thornton!" Elizabeth replied, smiling just as brightly.

She rested her head on his shoulder, tightening her grasp.

Denny, had gone straight to bed. Constable Micah was still asleep on the couch. Jack was going to have to sleep on the floor in the parlor. He didn't care, he was tired.

He reluctantly released Elizabeth and headed for the parlor.

"Wait, Jack!" Elizabeth began. "You can sleep in the bed. I'll take the settee by the window."

"No, that's alright, Elizabeth. You can have the bed. I should sleep in the parlor." Jack replied.

"Alright." Elizabeth sighed resignedly. She knew he was right, but she missed him and wanted him to stay with her.

Her eyes began to well up. Jack saw that she was about to cry and quickly walked to her and took her in his arms.

"Elizabeth, I love you!" He brushed his lips against hers. "You'll be safe. I'll be right out the door in the parlor. We both need our rest. Tomorrow will be a big day." Jack caressed her face with his hand.

"Jack, I love you, too!" Elizabeth returned the caress. "I can't wait until we have another option." She blushed at her own forwardness.

Jack burst into laughter, but quickly stifled it so as not to wake up the other Mounties in the apartment. Elizabeth stifled a giggle and hugged him back. They stood there for a few more moments until they knew they should get to their separate quarters. Tomorrow would be a big day. With the evidence that Jack had gathered during his brief induction into the gang Judge Harper would not have to sign off on the release of the Tolliver gang and he could also have Marcus Fredericks investigated and disbarred. He would ultimately join his friends in prison. Although, Jack wasn't sure how friendly he would be treated. Jack looked down the hall at Elizabeth's door. With his last thoughts returning to Elizabeth and the future plans, Jack drifted off to sleep.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed chapter 11! This is not the end. I will update soon. HAPPY EASTER!


	12. Chapter 12: Fears Acknowledged

Chapter 12

Fears Acknowledged

Author's Note: Sorry once again for the delay. This chapter is mostly about Elizabeth acknowledging her fears since she has been through so much…sorry for the mushy parts, but I love how 'in love' these two are, so there's that!

Jack and Elizabeth are about to travel to Hope Valley. Felicity is protected by one of the constables while her uncle is in court for the day. Jack and Elizabeth talk about the events that have happened in Cape Fullerton. I really loved this Cape Fullerton adventure as it was my intent to show what Jack could have been dealing with if he had taken his reassignment. It's better this way, however, since he gets to experience the city with his beloved Elizabeth. Enjoy!

It was a beautiful day, when Miss Felicity Krakow woke up in her own bed. The feeling was so relieving. She had been away from her home for too long. Her ordeal with the Tolliver Gang was enough adventure to last for a life time. Felicity had been getting ready when a maid came to deliver her a message.

Felicity thanked Margo then, closing the door, she opened her message.

" _My Dear Felicity~_

 _I am going to be at the courthouse all day. I have a full docket and will be finalizing the documents and paperwork for the case against Marcus Fredericks. I have requested that a Constable accompany you around town until we can get Fredericks' men under control. Please do as he says, he is there to protect you._

 _All my love~_

 _Uncle Alec_

Felicity folded the note and placed it in her purse. She finished getting ready and once at the breakfast table, there was a knock on the door. Her butler let the constable in.

"Good morning, Miss Krakow." Constable Denny said in greeting.

"Why, Constable Denny, I didn't know you were the one chosen for this assignment." Felicity smiled shyly.

"I volunteered, Miss Krakow." Constable Denny spoke confidently.

"Oh, I see." Felicity blushed. "Please call me Felicity." She offered.

"You may call me Denny, Ma'am." Denny bowed his head slightly.

"Ma'am?" Felicity smiled. "I'm not my mother, she laughed softly. "Remember, it's Felicity."

"Yes, Felicity. Sorry, it's a force of habit." Denny remarked sheepishly.

"Shall we, Ma'am?" Denny motioned towards the door, with a smirk.

"Yes." Felicity responded choosing to let that 'ma'am' slide.

Elizabeth was at the kitchen table when Jack came in through the door. He was wearing his red serge and looked ever the dashing Mountie. He walked up to the table as she stood up to greet him. Jack pulled her into his arms and kissed her chastely on the lips. Elizabeth kissed him back, deepening the kiss. They were lost in each other, until they heard someone clear his throat.

"Excuse me, Constable?" Constable Micah asked.

Jack pulled away from Elizabeth and turned to face Micah. He waited patiently.

"If you no longer need my assistance, I will be going back to headquarters to receive my new orders today." Constable Micah announced.

"Yes, of course. Your services are no longer necessary." Jack replied with a smile. "You handled yourself very well. I'll mention that in my report. Thank you for your assistance with keeping Miss Thatcher safe." Jack said with emotion, slightly breaking through his reserve.

Constable Micah Edwards took his leave and headed back to the RNWMP office.

"He's a nice young man." Elizabeth stated as she watched the door close behind Constable Micah.

"Yes, he is." Jack remarked following her gaze. "How are you this morning, Miss Thatcher?" Jack asked turning back to Elizabeth.

"I'm alright. How are you, Constable Thornton?" Elizabeth asked shyly.

"Good." Jack looked at her quizzically. "What is it, Elizabeth? Why are you acting shy?" Jack asked, caressing her cheek. He elicited a deep sigh from Elizabeth's lips, which always made him pull out his dimpled smile.

"I was just admiring you in your red serge jacket." Elizabeth offered. "I wanted to know, if maybe…"

"Yes, Elizabeth, go on." Jack encouraged.

"Could we please go back to Hope Valley?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Yes, we can finally go home today. Constable Denny Lissing advised me that the trial was today and that with my signed statement they won't need me to appear in court today. Judge Harper has enough to keep the Tolliver Gang locked up for the next fifteen to twenty years and the lawyer, Marcus Fredericks will soon be joining them." Jack responded.

"I'm so relieved." Elizabeth said a bit too unconvincingly to suit Jack.

"Are you sure that you are alright?" Jack asked, leading her to sit on the sofa.

"I think so." Elizabeth answered uncertain of her own conviction. "I just feel…." She began.

"You feel what exactly, Elizabeth?" Jack inquired, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumbs.

"I have gone through so much in these passed several days. I am tired of going through all the danger, Jack. I don't want you to….." She broke off, not sure if she should continue. Elizabeth thought to herself, 'I don't want him to think that I will change my mind or worse, I don't want him to change his.'

She looked into Jack's eyes. He was looking back at her. He waited patiently for her reply. She didn't know what to say. There was so much drama surrounding them lately that she feared that if she expressed her feelings about the danger, it would mean that she didn't want to marry him. It couldn't be further from the truth. She couldn't imagine her life without him. She was ready to be a Mountie's wife. She was ready to be the one he came home to, whether he was a few miles away or in another part of the country. She was ready to be brave enough to be with someone as brave as him. She

needed him as much as she needed air to breathe. The fear that he would leave her was acute. She had no reason to believe that he would leave her, but with all that had happened in recent days, she was unsure of their resolve to be together.

"Elizabeth." Jack lifted her chin to see her eyes. "What is it? Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"Oh, Jack, I don't know where to begin. I'm so afraid of what will happen. I don't want you to change your mind." Elizabeth expressed between sobs. She tried to look away, but Jack held her chin firmly, gently.

He didn't know what brought these fears on, but he was determined to kiss them away. He pressed his lips to hers and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly against him. She was trembling. She kept her arms at her sides. He could sense her hesitation. This did not stop him from kissing her, willing her to respond to him.

Elizabeth sat still. She was holding back the sounds that Jack's kisses usually elicited. She wasn't being fair, but neither was he. He knew that when she was resisting, it was because she needed to talk to him. He also knew that her not responding to his kisses meant that she was not going to give in. Jack pressed her closer to him. He moved his lips to her cheek and then to her ear.

"Elizabeth?" He whispered. "Why are you afraid that I will change my mind?" He kissed her ear then moved his lips to her cheek. "I love you and I am never going to change my mind about us." He was going to get her to confide in him, even if they had to sit on this sofa for the next several hours.

Jack continued to hold her. She had not given into his kisses. He knew that she was being stubborn, and that this was a losing battle. He finally sat back onto the sofa, still holding her to him. With a resigned sigh, he relaxed his head against the back of the sofa. He caressed her shoulder as he held her in his arms.

Elizabeth let him hold her. She was still not sure what she wanted to tell him. She had never felt as

afraid as when she was away from him. Each time when they were reunited, she felt such peace and security. She loved this man who protected her heart so fiercely. Why was she so afraid that he would change his mind? He loved her as much as she loved him. They had been through so much together. They could handle any challenge that life had for them.

Jack could sense that Elizabeth was fighting within herself. He continued to caress her back and try to erase the worry she felt. It was all he could do while he waited for her to confide in him. He recalled the times when he was looking for her when she was in the mine with Nate Tolliver and Beau Montgomery and then when they had taken her to Cape Fullerton just a few days later. If he was still angry about what she had been forced to deal with, he could only imagine how she must be feeling. Elizabeth was so shaken, that all he could do is say a prayer and hold her.

"I'm afraid, Jack." Elizabeth stated. She looked up to see Jack looking down at her with a baffled expression.

"Why are you afraid, Elizabeth?" Jack inquired. "There's nothing for you to be afraid of. You've been through a lot. We both have."

"You're a Mountie and I hope to be a Mountie's wife some day…" Elizabeth trailed off. "…if you still want me for a wife." Elizabeth breathed uncertainly.

"What do you mean, 'if'?" Jack asked. "Of course I still want you for my wife. What gave you the idea that I didn't?"

"Well, I've been put in a lot of dangerous situations lately and maybe it's too much for your liking. I might be too much of a risk for you." Elizabeth began, but quickly grew silent when she saw Jack's expression.

It was an expression of complete shock. Jack began to laugh. This was confusing. Elizabeth didn't think that this was a laughing matter. Why was he laughing? She started to get upset. But before she could voice her frustration, Jack pulled her into him and kissed her soundly. Elizabeth tried to not respond as she had before, but it was no use. She finally gave in and kissed him back fiercely.

After a time, Jack pulled back slightly to gaze into Elizabeth's eyes. He thought about how absurd her fear of him changing his mind to marry her truly was. He looked into her eyes and saw several emotions cross her face: fear, uncertainty, confliction, and love.

She gazed back into his eyes and was sure that this could be good bye. She knew that he thought she was being ridiculous, but she did

not want him to have to keep rescuing her. That was not the kind of life she wanted for Jack to lead. She was the cause for the trouble they were in. If it wasn't one thing, it was another. There was always going to be that one man or someone to want to take her away or to do harm to either one of them. She was starting to think how ridiculous her fears were sounding, even to her. Yet, she still felt them choke her into uncertainty. Jack caressed her face to bring her back to him.

"Elizabeth, you could never be a risk for me to be with you. It's true that you have been through a great deal lately, but I will always be there to rescue you." Jack spoke with such fervor.

"Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed breathlessly. "You always know what to say to make me see the right perspective." Elizabeth looked down at their hands intertwined then back at him.

"Besides, I'm a Mountie. It's my job to keep Hope Valley's residents safe, especially the most important resident to me." Jack looked at her knowingly. He was rewarded with the rosy hue he loved to elicit sweep across her face.

After a few more moments in each other's arms, Elizabeth expressed her relief. Jack was glad that she seemed to finally understand that all the danger in the world could not keep him from her. He thought of the vow he had made to himself several months ago when she and her sister had been taken by the Tolliver gang 'He would never let anything happen to _his_ Elizabeth.'

"I am so ready to get back to my students and my friends." Elizabeth exhaled a sigh of relief."

"This has been quite the trip, hasn't it?" Jack expressed. "I'm glad we are finally able to go back to Hope Valley." He responded.

"Yes, I am too." Elizabeth remarked. "I can't wait to hear about all the things that we have missed in Hope Valley."

"I am looking forward to some more time with my girl." Jack replied as he pulled Elizabeth in for a soft kiss.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Jack as he placed his hands at the small of her back. They were again lost in the moment. They savored each kiss as they sat on the sofa in Denny's apartment for what they both hoped would be the last time, at least for the foreseeable future. At length, Elizabeth went to the room to pack her things. Jack with his one satchel had been ready to go at first light. He waited for her in the parlor and once she was ready, they headed to the train station.

They arrived at the train station just as a man was shouting.

"All aboard!" The train attendant announced.

Jack carried Elizabeth's bags and remarked that they were actually lighter than he had expected this trip. Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders and told him that she didn't have much time to shop. Jack smirked at the remark and thought how she would make up for it in the future.

Jack and Elizabeth were both more than ready to return to their beloved Hope Valley. They found the compartment that Elizabeth purchased tickets for. After their long ordeal with Nate Tolliver and Beau Montgomery, she felt that they deserved a nice long relaxing train ride home. Besides, she wasn't about to let _her_ Mountie out of her sight. Jack had sat next to her as she looked out the window. He gently took her hand in his and she rested her head onto his shoulder. They sat side by side in companionable silence as the train started making its way to their home, _their_ Hope Valley.


	13. Chapter 13: Getting To Know You

Chapter 13

Getting To Know You

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! Wow, Cel140! Your reviews of Chapters 10~12 truly made my S3F Day! I work until 5:00, so I will be flying high on these reviews.

Patricia, Mary, Elizabeth, Ashley, Lisa, all of you have made my writing such an easy task. I've always been able to write when inspiration hit me, but wow have I been blessed with inspiration 1,000 fold since all of you have taken the time to read and appreciate my story. THANK YOU FROM MY WHOLE HEART!

They have all touched me and spurred me on to continue this story! I will be sad when it's finished, but, don't worry, I won't rush and I won't lag it out too long. Keep reading and I'll keep it worth your while.

Jack and Elizabeth are traveling back to Hope Valley. In Cape Fullerton, Constable Denny and Felicity are spending the day together. Judge Harper is in court and wants to ensure that nothing more will happen to his niece. What a S3F! It was my FAVORITE EPISODE thus far! Stupid Stoked for Season 4!

Felicity was making her usual rounds at the shops as Constable Denny kept up with her pace. This was not the type of assignment he was used to, but when he heard of the opportunity, he couldn't pass it up. The moment that he first saw, Felicity when he helped her cross the street to his horse as she leaned on him, he knew that this woman was someone he wanted in his life. He laughed to himself as she moved from one rack of clothing to the other. He didn't get how this woman could have so many bags of clothes and it had only been an hour since he picked her up. He never thought of himself as getting married some day, but watching Miss Felicity Krakow move about the store, he could envision her on his arm as they walked down the aisle. He smiled to himself at the absurdity.

They had just met and she was from high society. True, that he was from a wealthy background, but he had turned away from that life to pursue his dream of being a Mountie. He thought about his new friend, Constable Jack Thornton. He found love with a high society socialite. Miss Elizabeth Thatcher was a determined woman who had turned away from her socialite life and embraced the life of a frontier woman. He didn't know, yet if Miss Felicity Krakow could do the same. This, however, was something he was willing to investigate.

"Constable Lissing?" Felicity repeated breaking Denny from his reverie.

"Oh, sorry, ma'am…er I mean Felicity. I was just thinking about something." Denny apologized.

"I could see that, Denny. Was it regarding a case?" Felicity looked up at him curiously.

"Well, as a matter of fact it was a case, of sorts. A personal matter, really. I cannot divulge any details at this present time." Denny remarked as seriously as he could.

"I see." Felicity replied, albeit a little disappointedly.

Was it possible that Denny caught a note of disappointment in Felicity's voice at his remark. He was a bit surprised since they hardly knew each other. He was also pleased and it taught him to hope that maybe, just maybe Felicity could be the kind of woman who would want to leave this grandeur behind and become a Mountie's wife, some day.

Jack and Elizabeth were on the stage heading to Hope Valley. It was their final leg of this long trip back to their reality. Elizabeth settled against Jack's shoulder as he held her hand in his. They were finally alone after their last stop before Hope Valley. Both were exhausted from the previous days, and yet rejuvenated by the fact that they would be home in a few short hours. Elizabeth sighed deeply. She was content to travel in silence. Jack, sat pensively beside her, playing with her fingers and running his other hand up her forearm. Elizabeth laughed as his caresses tickled her. Her laughter brought out his dimpled smile. He had not been this relaxed since he followed her to Cape Fullerton a week ago. All that they had faced made him realize that he should not prolong their engagement any longer. He was ready. He hoped that she was ready as well. They would start the wedding planning as soon as they got back to Hope Valley…at least they would if he could express his wishes accurately. He had been working on how to do so for the passed several hours. He was nervous, but he had no idea why. He knew she loved him and he loved her, so why could he not just come right out and say, 'Let's get married as soon as possible! Why wait for tomorrow, what we can do today? Or something eloquent like that.' Jack thought to himself, shaking with a slight chuckle.

Elizabeth felt his chest rise and fall as he chuckled. She had been lost in her own reverie. Curiosity had finally brought her back to the present.

"What is so funny, Constable?" Elizabeth asked playfully.

"Well, Miss Thatcher, I have been thinking about how to talk to you about a very serious matter." Jack responded matching her playful tone.

"Oh, a serious matter, you say?" Elizabeth inquired, sitting up and looking at him.

Jack looked back at her, not knowing exactly how to continue. Elizabeth had a unique way of making every thought escape his head when she looked at him the way that she was now. He was sure that she was fully aware of the power she had over him. He touched her hand and brought it up to his lips. He kissed her knuckles and holding her hand to his chest, he sighed contentedly.

"Elizabeth, we should talk about setting a date for the wedding." Jack began. "I know that we said we would 'proceed cautiously', but I think we have been through enough to know that we are ready…"

"Jack." Elizabeth put her free hand to his lips. "I believe you wanted to proceed cautiously and I said not 'too cautiously', as I recall." Elizabeth laughed lightly.

"Well, no matter who has been moving too cautiously, I think we're ready. At least, I know that I am ready to proceed with the wedding. Are you, Elizabeth?" Jack asked trying to keep his emotions from spilling over.

"Oh, Jack! Are you truly sure? I don't want you to marry me, just because we've been through so much recently." Elizabeth paused, gauging his reaction. "Don't get me wrong, Jack, I love you and I do want to marry you, but if you want to wait it's alright with me."

"I don't understand, Elizabeth. I thought you would be thrilled to set the date and start planning." Jack was hurt.

"Jack, darling I am only making sure we both want this happen sooner rather than later." Elizabeth paused as Jack looked pensively at the floor.

Elizabeth was concerned that she had hurt him too much to continue the conversation. She lifted his chin with her hand and looked into his eyes. Jack averted his eyes. Elizabeth sighed heavily. She wasn't sure what to say. He was usually the one who had to get her to open up. It was so natural for him to get her to talk to him about any problem she was having with anything. She pulled his lips to hers and kissed him firmly, willing him to respond to her lips. Jack was stiff for what seemed like forever, but suddenly he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him. He kissed her back and lowered his hands to the small of her back. His kisses were demanding and she accepted them with the same intensity. She ran her hands along his back pressing her body even closer to him. They were once again lost in the moment. After what seemed like several minutes, Jack abruptly released her and sat back in his seat. Jack didn't speak for several moments. Elizabeth touched his hand resting between them. Jack removed his hand from under hers and looked out the window.

"Jack? What is wrong? I didn't mean to hurt you. I just know that we both want the same thing, but we want it to be at the right time and for the right reasons." Elizabeth touched his shoulder to coax him to look at her.

"It's just that with all that we have been through, I didn't expect that answer from you, Elizabeth." Jack thought back to their conversation for a brief moment. "Did you call me, 'Jack, darling'?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yes, I did. I wanted to see how it felt to call you by a term of endearment. Elizabeth blushed. "I hoped that you would maybe call me by something meaningful as well." She smiled hopefully at him.

"Well, since we're talking terms of endearment, what do you think about my calling you, 'Lizzie'?" Jack asked.

"Lizzie? As in the cow you had the children from the homestead named after me? I saw Patrick wink at you." Elizabeth scoffed, in mock horror.

"Well, it truly fits you, Elizabeth." Jack suddenly smiled, "I could call you, 'Sweetheart' or 'Sweets'?" Jack offered.

"I'll think about it." Elizabeth blushed, placing her hand on his face. "So, shall we pick a date, Jack, darling?"

"If you're sure that you are ready to pick a date, Sweetheart!" Jack replied, placing his hand on her face, rubbing his thumb along her jaw line.

Elizabeth was about to protest, but saw that familiar smile tug at his lips. She smiled warmly and rolled her eyes. Jack's smile came across his face in full dimple display. Elizabeth grasped his collar and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Once she looked back into his eyes, she gave her answer.

"Tomorrow!" Elizabeth said as seriously as possible.

Jack burst into laughter at that thought. Then he kissed her. They held each other close as they settled back into their seats. Jack had his arm around Elizabeth as he caressed the hand he was holding. Elizabeth leaning into his shoulder for the rest of the trip home to Hope Valley, she dreamed of what the future would hold for her and her _beloved_ Mountie.

Back in Cape Fullerton, Denny Lissing was waiting in the foyer of the Harper Manor for Felicity to come down in yet another 'new gown'. He was pleasantly surprised that she seemed so comfortable around him to give him a fashion show, but after the third dress, Denny was desperately looking for way out and yet not hurt Felicity's feelings. He was a Mountie, not a fashion expert. She had told him that since her maid was busy, she couldn't get her opinion for what dress to wear for tonight at dinner. Denny did his best to give her an honest opinion, but she just couldn't decide. Left in his musings, leaning against the foyer post, he suddenly heard Felicity make her way down the stairs.

Miss Felicity Krakow wore a stunning rose colored dress which had a see through material over it. Denny did not know what to call it, but Felicity had told him it was in fashion that season. He was speechless. He wanted to tell her that she looked exquisite in every gown she had tried on, but there were no words. He smiled shyly as she stopped in front of him and twirled around so he could see the whole dress.

As she had her back to him, Denny's mouth fell open. The neckline was lower in the back than he had ever seen in a dress. It was tasteful and not too revealing, but he couldn't stop staring. He quickly gathered his thoughts and closed his mouth as she turned to face him. Miss Felicity Krakow was quite forward in some of her actions in these past few hours.

"Miss Felicity Krakow, I must say that this is the dress for tonight's dinner." Denny cleared his throat.

"Perfect!" Felicity responded with a bright smile as she briefly touched his arm.

"Um, Miss Felicity," Denny began looking down at her hand on his arm.

"Constable Lissing, are you embarrassed?" Felicity inquired, keeping her hand on his arm. "I'm just so comfortable around you, Constable. I feel safe and I am grateful that you are here with me."

"Yes, Miss Krakow, it's just that I haven't known you that long and I am trying to stay focused on my duty to your father." Denny paused, gauging her reaction. "As well as my duty to my assignment to keep you safe."

"I see." Felicity removed her hand.

"It's just that, you are quite distracting, Felicity." Denny remarked, noting that his reply had slightly upset her. "I am here to protect you. If I am too distracted, then I can't do my job." Denny touched her shoulder.

Felicity let out a big sigh. She knew that he was right, but ever since he helped rescue her, she had an overwhelming surge of joy whenever he was with her. She couldn't explain it, but she didn't want to ever be away from him. They had only known each other for a short while, and yet, she knew that they would spend the rest of their lives together.

"Well, Constable Lissing, you are taking me to dinner tonight!" Felicity exclaimed.

Denny stood there with a big smile on his face. This was going to be an interesting assignment to say the least. He was ready for it. Miss Felicity Krakow was going to be the woman he could follow anywhere.


	14. Chapter 14: Life Is Full of Surprises

Chapter 14

Life Is Full of Surprises

Elizabeth Thatcher was writing on the chalkboard when one of her students came in early. She turned at the call of her name to see Gabe Montgomery waiting to speak with her.

"Good morning Gabe!" Elizabeth greeted the young man.

"Moring, Miss Thatcher." Gabe replied. "I wondered if it was true that Mountie Jack propose to you?" Gabe asked shyly.

"Yes, he did, Gabe." Elizabeth blushed at the memory. "Why do you ask?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Well, I hope to someday ask someone special to me that same question, but I don't have any idea how I would go about it." Gabe explained.

"Gabe, you have plenty of time to plan and practice. You have college to prepare for, it that right? I believe that if this young lady is in agreement with you than she will wait for you to finish school." Elizabeth assured him.

"I suppose, Miss Thatcher. I just really want to marry her." Gabe blushed.

"As I said, you still have plenty of time, Gabe." Elizabeth smiled. "Now, I am preparing the first lesson for class today if there is nothing else, Gabe?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh, no, I'm good. I have my shift at the mercantile to get to." Gabe excused himself and left the schoolhouse.

Jack sat at his desk with a stack of paperwork from the previous week's arrests waiting for him. He was not focused on this however, his mind was on the wedding plans. He was glad that he didn't have to have too much say in the matter. As the groom, he just had to show up. Elizabeth had asked him to have some input on things that would concern him on that day. They had discussed some of her list the night before. He thought about it now.

" _Jack, what about who you want to be there? We have your brother, Tom and Patrick O'Reilly and his family. Is there anyone else you wish to invite?" Elizabeth asked._

" _Well, all my friends are here in town. So I guess that is all I can think of…" He paused. He didn't want to bring up the other person he had in mind._

" _There is someone else, isn't there?" Elizabeth asked as realization hit her. "You want to invite, Faith, don't you?" Elizabeth shot up so fast that she knocked the chair over. She moved towards the door._

 _Jack was up and beside her in no time at all. His hand covered hers, keeping it from opening the door. Jack turned Elizabeth to face him. She was clearly upset. Her eyes were brimming with tears and her lower lip was trembling. Jack didn't even say that he wanted Faith to come and she was already convinced that she was coming._

" _Elizabeth, please understand that Faith and I are only friends. She helped my brother and me in Hamilton. She is a very good nurse. I don't have any feelings for her whatsoever." Jack pulled her into his arms and whispered in her ear. "I love you, Elizabeth! I want to marry you and be tied to you in every way." Jack stepped back slightly and looked into her eyes._

 _Elizabeth was breathless at the thought of being 'tied to Jack in every way.' The rosy hue that so often graced her face when Jack expressed his feelings, spread across her cheeks. She tried to rub it off._

 _Jack laughed and took her hands in his. He didn't want her to rub it off, and he knew that she wouldn't succeed anyway. He loved eliciting that rosy hue on her cheeks. It always filled him with such happiness._

" _I don't know how you manage to look even lovelier when your cheeks turn pink." Jack caressed her face. "I love how I make you blush." Jack bent over and kissed her cheeks and then brought his lips to hers in a loving kiss._

 _Jack's lips lingered on hers as they stood there in each other's arms. Jack took her hand after a while and led her back to the settee in Abigail's parlor. Jack sat next to Elizabeth and pulled her closer to him. Elizabeth smiled brightly._

" _Now, are you convinced that Faith means absolutely nothing to me? She's my friend and that is all, my Lizzie!" Jack explained, speaking his term of endearment for Elizabeth in a low whisper._

" _I guess that I am just concerned." Elizabeth smirked, then suddenly realized what Jack had said. "'Lizzie,' I thought I told you that I would think about you calling me that, Jack?" Elizabeth inquired._

" _You said you'd think about it, but I thought I'd call you that for practice in case you end up loving it." Jack explained sheepishly._

" _Seriously, Jack!" Elizabeth hit his arm playfully. "It's getting late. I suppose we'll have to do more planning later." Elizabeth sighed sleepily._

 _Jack agreed and kissed her good night._

A knock on the door made him come back to reality. He knew he had to tackle his paperwork soon, but this interruption was quite welcome…or so he thought.

Constable Denny Lissing was waiting patiently in the foyer of the Harper Manor as he always did at this time of day. Judge Harper had closed the case on Mr. Marcus Fredericks' and the Tolliver Gang. He had requested that a constable keep watch over his niece during the trial. Denny just happened to be the one to be at headquarters bright and early to make sure he was the one who they chose. That was five days ago. Now, Denny was there to pick up Felicity for lunch. The judge had approved of Denny to keep escorting Felicity around town. Judge Harper had learned the hard way that you don't always select a suitor based on their wealth and rank. Constable Denny Lissing had proven over and over that he could be a man of substance. Judge Harper had looked into his past and discovered that Denny had come from a wealthy family, but struck out on his own to prove that he could be a Mountie regardless of who his family was in society.

The judge had left that morning for a trial out of town. He left Constable Denny with explicit instructions to guard his niece while he was away. Denny enlisted Patrick O'Reilly and Ben Ward to keep watch at night. Denny would spend the days with her until the judge returned that following Tuesday. As he thought about his plans with the other two constables, Felicity came down the stairs. She had tried to get Denny's attention. He didn't hear her come up from behind him.

"Constable Lissing!" Felicity exclaimed.

"Wha, what?" Denny turned around suddenly. "Oh, Miss Krakow!" Denny stammered. "I didn't hear you coming. I must have been distracted." He said apologetically.

"Clearly, Constable." Felicity stifled a giggle. "Am I boring you already, Constable?"

"No, of course not, Miss…" Denny started to say, but stopped once he saw her reaction. "Felicity. Our outings have been educational." Denny stated, suddenly regretting it the moment he saw Felicity's face. This morning was not going well. Denny rolled his eyes inwardly. He was treading on thin ice.

"Educational? What do you mean by educational? I am not a teacher." Felicity exhaled exasperatedly.

It was Friday so Elizabeth let the children go home early since she was waiting for Jack to come pick her up for a ride to have a picnic by the pond. She always looked forward to having a picnic with Jack, but this was a special picnic, it was their first as an engaged couple. With all the trials they have been dealing with, they did not have the time to steal away. Today, they would take their time going to the pond and then relax after a long week in Cape Fullerton. Elizabeth looked up from her papers and saw that Jack was running late. It was unlike him to be late. He had asked her to be ready by a quarter to three. He had never been late before. She picked up her books and made her way to the café before heading to the livery to saddle up Pepper for their ride.

Jack stood with the door open as he looked at the man who had knocked on the door. He couldn't believe the nerve of this man. Hadn't he got it through his thick head that Elizabeth had made her choice? Jack was torn between throwing him back on the stage or just throwing a punch to his face that would leave an impression for days. In the few moments it took for Jack to compose himself, the man waited as patiently as decorum would allow.

"Charles! What are you doing here?" Jack demanded.

"I'm here to talk to you. I need to make you see reason." Charles ignored Jack and pushed passed him.

Jack knew that Charles was not going to stop seeing Elizabeth, but this was ridiculous. It had only been a few months since Elizabeth turned down his proposal. Charles knew that they loved each other and were going to get married. Jack had made sure that his and Elizabeth's telegram made it to the Thatcher's as soon as they knew. Charles being here was not the way that Jack had imagined his day with Elizabeth would go.

Charles sat down on the chair across from Jack's desk and waited, stone faced as Jack paced the floor from behind it. Jack looked at Charles, who had a smug look as he watched Jack closely. He seemed to be thinking, to be calculating what he should say to this man, to make him see reason. Little did Charles know, that Jack was fully intending to be the one to make Charles see reason. Clearly, they had different ideas on who needed to come to grips with the reality of the situation that stared both of them in the face…Who would be with Elizabeth Thatcher for the rest of her life? Both men seemed to be under the impression that it would be 'him' and not the other.

"Jack, I understand that you have turned Elizabeth's head for a time, but she and I have a great deal in common and we both come from the same world. She has been intended for me since we were young. Clearly you can see how marrying Elizabeth would be the last thing that her parents would accept." Charles stated with conviction.

"You have some nerve, coming here and telling me that I need to see reason!" Jack kept as calm as he possibly could, staring in to the eyes of this man who had the audacity to tell him that Elizabeth was meant for him.

Elizabeth came into the jail just then and stopped dead in her tracks. She looked from Jack to Charles and back to Jack. She couldn't breathe. She felt faint. This wasn't happening. She could see Jack and Charles come over to her as her world blurred and she slumped against the door.

Jack beat Charles to Elizabeth's side, holding her in a cradled position he took her to the cell where he slept and laid her down. He turned to face Charles who was standing right behind him.

"Do you mind, Charles?" Jack asked perturbed. "You need to go now. She is not ready to see you and frankly, I am quite tired of your presence." Jack spouted.

"I am not leaving her here, alone, with you!" Charles barked.

"Oh yes, you are Charles!" Jack took his arm and led him to the door. "If you want to come talk later, then I'll see you, but not until Elizabeth has recovered and is no where near you. Understand?"

"Very well." Charles conceded. "I'll come by this evening." Charles turned on his heels and left slamming the door.

Jack looked back at Elizabeth. He didn't expect her to faint over seeing Charles after her dealing with so much in recent days. He sat beside her on the bed and brushed her hair away from her face. Her breathing seemed to steady as her shoulders had relaxed. Jack sat there for a few more moments to make sure that she was asleep. Maybe she just needed some rest to feel better about their unwelcome guest.

After several minutes, Elizabeth woke up. She looked around and didn't remember even coming to the jail. She sat up and glanced over at Jack's desk. He was filling out paperwork. Elizabeth tried to stand, but felt her legs give way. There was nothing for it, she needed Jack's help.

"Jack?" Elizabeth called out.

"You're awake!" Jack exclaimed as he rushed to her side.

"I can't get up without falling over." Elizabeth explained apologetically.

"It's alright, Lizzie, I got you." Jack wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to her feet.

"Jack!" Elizabeth began to protest to the 'Lizzie' comment, but thought better of it when she saw the look of love and care in his eyes.

Jack helped her to the chair by his desk. He walked over to the shelf where he kept a glass for water. Once he handed her the glass of fresh water, he sat on his desk, facing her. He waited while she drank her water and made sure she drank every last drop. Elizabeth looked into his eyes and saw that 'concerned Mountie' stare as she finished her glass of water.

"Now, doesn't that make you feel better?" Jack asked her as he took the glass from her.

"Yes." Elizabeth replied resignedly. She breathed deeply as she tried to recall what had happened. Realization hit her suddenly and she asked, "Did I see Charles in here earlier?"

"Yes, you did. I believe that is what caused you to faint. You scared me, Elizabeth!" Jack exclaimed.

"Why is he here? I haven't spoken to him since his proposal. My parents haven't even mentioned him in any of their letters." Elizabeth was still a bit dazed. "I must telegram them to see what's going on." She tried to stand up.

"Hold on, Lizzie." Jack held her by the shoulders, guiding her back down to her chair. "They may not even know he is here." Jack paused. "Although, Charles did say that they had wanted you to both to be together since you were children…." Jack trailed off.

"They did. I've never liked that idea, Jack. They've always known how I felt about that. They wouldn't make me marry someone I didn't love." Elizabeth spoke with conviction.

"I wouldn't think so, but Charles seemed pretty sure that he was what your parents wanted for you, Elizabeth." Jack sighed as he sat back down on the desk.

"Jack, I want you to be that man! You know that, right? Please say you know that!" Elizabeth took his hands in hers.

"I do, Elizabeth. I just know how influential your father can be at the Mountie headquarters. He could have me reassigned to keep me from you." Jack explained.

"I wouldn't let that happen Jack. I would just follow you wherever you would be reassigned." Elizabeth spoke with finality. "I love you, Jack. Just let him try and stop me!" Elizabeth stood up and held Jack's face in her hands.

She pulled his lips to hers and kissed with assurance that she would be with him for the rest of her life. Jack wrapped his arms around her and pulled her even closer. They kissed for an immeasurable amount of time, promising with each kiss that their futures were forever united.

Author's Note: So, Charles is here…What does that mean for Jack and Elizabeth in the next chapter? Don't worry, I will not let Charles come between them, but it is fun to write about the 'what if's' and 'what have you's'. Please bear with me!


	15. Chapter 15: You Did What

Chapter 15

You Did What?

Author's Note: "Drama! Drama! Drama!" quote from "How To Lose A Guy in 10 Days". Which consequently, this is a lesson in "How To Lose A Guy in 10 Minutes". So, here it goes…

Jack had told Elizabeth that he agreed to meet with Charles later that evening. Elizabeth accepted this and excused herself for the evening. She didn't want to leave Jack, but it couldn't be helped. She thought back to the day that Charles and Jack had a discussion about fishing. Fishing! Of all the hobbies that Elizabeth knew he had, Charles spoke of one he had never been interested in growing up. Then it hit her…he wasn't talking about fishing, he was talking about 'fishing for how to catch her'. She was suddenly enraged. She wanted to kick herself for not coming to that conclusion sooner. She was in her room and stood up from her desk, making a bee line to the jail. She was going to talk to Jack. Now! She thought she still had time before Charles would get there to see Jack.

Elizabeth was on her way, when she saw Charles heading there from the saloon hotel. She balled her hands into fists at her sides and strode over to meet him before he reached the jail's steps. Charles saw her approach, his smile fading quickly. He had dreamed of this moment for several weeks and yet seeing her now, he was acutely ill prepared for storm Elizabeth. He had no idea she would be this upset with him. Honestly, he hoped she would be glad to see him. After all, they did grow up together. Surely, she couldn't still be mad at him for proposing to her. She certainly gave him the signals that it was alright to pursue her, hadn't she? In any case, looking at her now as she made her way to him, he was not prepared to see her so angry.

"Charles Alexander Kensington, III!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "What are you doing in Hope Valley?" Elizabeth asked, approaching Charles and pressing her finger into his chest.

'She is simply breathtaking!' Charles thought inwardly. 'She is just beautiful, even when she is mad at me and boy is she ever mad!' Charles stifled a laugh.

This was not the best idea. His laugh enraged Elizabeth.

"You're laughing! What is so funny, Charles? I demand to know what you find so amusing." Elizabeth exclaimed, her finger still pressed into his chest.

"Elizabeth, calm down. I didn't mean to laugh. But you have to admit, you are flying off the handle as you used to when we were children and that always made us laugh about it later." He tried to encircle her in a welcome embrace, despite her vehement outburst.

Elizabeth balked at his touch and pushed him away. She was appalled that he would even attempt to hug her. Just then Jack had stepped outside the jail and was leaning against the door watching their interaction. He had also wanted to laugh, but he dared not as he saw how angry Elizabeth was with Charles being in town. Jack waited to see if he needed to intervene. She had been quite vocal when she first saw Charles and he didn't want her to embarrass herself any further than she may already have. He surveyed the street and noticed that Dewitt and Mary Graves were viewing the scene with mild interest. Jack caught Dewitt's attention and he nodded in agreement as he led Mary home. Jack turned back to Elizabeth and Charles. Elizabeth had calmed down a touch, having relaxed her hands at her sides. Charles was silent as he let Elizabeth continue her tirade.

"Furthermore, Viola knows nothing about my feelings for Jack. She had no right in encouraging you to come 'bring me home' as you put it." Elizabeth sighed in exasperation.

"Elizabeth, please understand that I only care about your safety and you living out here in the wilderness, alone." Charles began, immediately regretting his choice of words.

Jack heard him say, 'alone', and he was about to walk up to Charles and tell him how wrong he was about Elizabeth being alone, but she again got right in his face and told him what Jack was thinking.

"I am not alone out here in the wilderness. I have my friends, my children and most importantly, I have _my_ _Jack_!" She suddenly felt a deep warmth come over her as she realized that she had called him _'my Jack'_ to Charles. She had never been as open with Charles regarding Jack as she was at that very moment. It felt right. She was finally comfortable in sharing her feelings about Jack with her childhood friend, the friend who she never wanted to hurt.

Jack saw Charles' face turn white. He was ready to come to Elizabeth's defense if she needed him. Charles stood there, his mouth agape. Charles couldn't believe what he had just heard. His blood was boiling and he was going to tell her what he thought and that she needs to come home with him before she makes the biggest mistake of her life, of their lives.

"Elizabeth Anne Thatcher! You can't mean that! What do you mean by 'my Jack'? Surely you can't be serious about staying here for him and forsaking your family!" Charles saw her face and knew that he touched a nerve. He inwardly hoped that she would see reason.

Elizabeth tried to speak, but Charles was just getting started.

"Your father has charged me with bringing you back home. I have asked for your hand and he has consented on your behalf." Charles smiled as he pulled Elizabeth into his arms. "We're engaged."

That did it. Jack marched over to Charles as Elizabeth squirmed free from his grasp. Jack pulled Charles further from Elizabeth and she stood behind him holding his hand, his face like stone as he confronted Charles.

"You have overstayed your welcome, Charles! I never want to see you here in Hope Valley ever again. You understand me?" Jack fumed.

"This has nothing to do with you, Jack Thornton!" Charles retorted. He looked at Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, please see reason? You belong with me, Elizabeth!" Charles pleaded.

Elizabeth stood there behind Jack, looking down at her feet. She wanted to tell him to go home, but she didn't want to make it look like Jack needed her input. She knew that Jack could handle the situation as he saw fit. She held his hand tighter. He squeezed her hand in response. Jack stared Charles down while he formulated a response.

"Your father is on his way to help take you back to Hamilton. He has wired some of the outlying towns and RNWMP headquarters has granted Jack a reassignment." Charles exhaled sharply. "It's done and it cannot be changed." Charles stated victoriously.

"You did what?" Jack and Elizabeth yelled.

Their response startled Charles, but he quickly recovered.

"Mr. Thatcher, as you know, has influence with the RNWMP. He used an old favor to get Jack a better post." Charles smiled, pulling out an envelope from his front vest pocket. "Elizabeth, you will be starting the next semester at Ridley College, a private boarding and day university-preparatory school in St. Catharines, Ontario, Canada. It's only 20 miles from Niagara Falls." Charles continued, seeing that Jack and Elizabeth were speechless.

"So, you and I will be married in the summer and we'll move to Toronto. I'll be heading up the new Thatcher Shipping office in Toronto the week you start school." Charles beamed at Elizabeth.

Jack and Elizabeth _were_ speechless. Neither of them could believe that her father could be so calculating. Jack looked at her and squeezed her hand. Elizabeth was staring into space. She couldn't focus on what Charles was saying. She heard the words: 'married', 'summer', and 'Ridley College'. She couldn't find the words to make Charles see reason. This day was completely ruined. Her father had destroyed her future in one afternoon. Her head was spinning. She couldn't think of a way to get her and Jack out of this situation. She looked up at Jack, who had been watching her. He was stoic. She could tell he was formulating a plan to get them out of this mess, but she couldn't see a way out of it herself. She prayed inwardly that Jack's plan would work and that they could send Charles and her father packing as soon as possible.

Mr. Thatcher was due to arrive this afternoon according to his telegram. Elizabeth was waiting at the depot to greet him. Jack had some paperwork to deal with until the stage arrived. As it was nearing the time of her father's arrival, Jack came to meet Elizabeth for moral support. She was shaking with nerves. She was always happy to see her father, but this visit was going to prove difficult. Jack took her hand in his to keep it from shaking.

"Elizabeth, we'll get through this. You are not alone. I'll be here. We are not leaving Hope Valley. This is our home and your father cannot order us to go anywhere that we don't want to go. We are going to be a family soon. He does not get a say in where life leads us. He is going to have to let us make our own choices." Jack pulled her into his embrace, pressing his lips to hers in a reassuring kiss. "I choose you!"

"Oh, Jack! I choose you, too! Always!" Elizabeth pressed her hand to his face. Thinking about her father arriving at any moment, Elizabeth exhaled exasperatedly as she sat down on the depot bench. "My father will not give in so easily. He believes that he knows what's best for me no matter how many people tell him otherwise."

Charles had walked over to the depot to greet Mr. Thatcher. He looked over at the couple and thought to himself, 'Enjoy her company while you can, Jack! These will be your last moments together.' Charles locked eyes with Jack for a moment who gave him a brief nod. Charles smiled in response, albeit a faux smile. He was tired of seeing this Mounties face. He wanted to take Elizabeth and get on the stage and never look back. He was done with Hope Valley. Hope Valley, the place which could never hold a candle to the splendor of the city, had a powerful hold over his Elizabeth. Maybe, it was the Mountie who had a powerful hold over her. In either case, Charles was going to see to it that Elizabeth would leave with her father and the three of them would go back to Hamilton, leaving Hope Valley and Jack Thornton in the past where they belonged.

Jack was sitting beside Elizabeth as she rested her head on his shoulder. He rubbed her back and tried to comfort her as they waited for the stage. Several minutes went by and the stage finally arrived. Mr. Thatcher stepped out of the stage. He immediately saw Elizabeth in Jack's arms and gave a disapproving look.

"Young lady, you are in a public place. You need to separate from him at once. Haven't I taught you anything about proper behavior befitting a lady?" Mr. Thatcher remarked.

Elizabeth ignored her father, which pleasantly surprised Jack, as she clung to his arm. Jack stood to shake Mr. Thatcher's hand. Mr. William Thatcher shook his hand briefly and then turned to Elizabeth. He pulled her in for a hug as if to say, 'Keep your hands off of my daughter, Mountie!' William Thatcher embraced Elizabeth in an uncommonly lengthy hug. Elizabeth never knew her father to be so openly affectionate to anyone. At length, she stepped back and replaced her hand in the crook of Jack's elbow. Jack shifted uncomfortably a bit under the watchful gaze of William Thatcher.

"Well, Jack, it has been a long time. I was hoping by the time I saw you again, that you would be in a much bigger city than this." William gestured towards Hope Valley. "I hear that you are quite the formidable Mountie. As such, I took it upon myself to request that you be reassigned to a city that is in great need of your skills." William stated, smugly.

Elizabeth couldn't believe her father. He was presenting this plan to separate them as a promotion that Jack should not turn down. He hadn't mentioned Ridley College, as of yet, but she knew it was coming. She glanced up at Jack who wore his best "Mountie" face. He was thinking, waiting for his chance to reply to her father and turn him down as firmly and respectfully as he could.

"I suppose I should get settled before we have our discussion regarding your transfer." William remarked as he offered his arm to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was not in the mood to appease her father. She stayed by Jack's side as if an invisible line was drawn between them. It pained her to do so, but her father was being unreasonable and he knew how she hated it when he acted this way.

Charles, who had been silent, suddenly grabbed William's luggage and led the way to the saloon hotel. "We'll see you at the café this evening." He called over his shoulder. William nodded at Jack who returned his formal nod. He tried to smile at Elizabeth, who refused to look at him. William reluctantly followed Charles to the saloon hotel.

Jack was relieved that he had more time to come up with a respectful way to approach Elizabeth's father on the subject of the transfer and his and Elizabeth's wedding plans. He watched William and Charles enter the saloon then turned to Elizabeth, squeezing her hand.

"That went better than expected." Jack smiled knowingly at Elizabeth.

"Better?" Elizabeth scoffed. "How was that better?" Elizabeth asked.

"They could have thrown you into the stage and took off for Hamilton." Jack teased.

"No, they wouldn't dare with you beside me!" Elizabeth exclaimed, playfully hitting his arm.

"True." Jack acknowledged, caressing her face with his free hand. "I better get back to the jail. Walk you to the café?" Jack inquired.

"Yes. Thank you, Jack." Elizabeth smiled.

Later that Saturday evening, William and Charles had come to the café, waiting at a table for four. Elizabeth had not come down and William was getting flustered that his daughter refused to come sit with them until the Mountie was done at the jail. William played with his cufflinks as he waited for her and her Mountie to join them. He looked over at Charles who seemed to be just as anxious as he was. He wondered if their plan would work. Charles had assured him that it would. They just needed to play to Elizabeth's need to please her family and not marry someone beneath her. There was a time when William had thought that Elizabeth would do anything to keep her father happy, but ever since she moved to Hope Valley, she had become increasingly independent. Charles was more confident of their plans, than he thought possible, given the events earlier that day.

Jack had finished getting ready for the dinner with William and Charles. He was ready to tell them that he and Elizabeth had decided to decline their offers and that they would both be staying in Hope Valley. Knowing that Elizabeth felt as he did, he offered to tell them their decision.

Elizabeth sat in her room, waiting for Jack to come over to the café. Elizabeth had readily agreed for Jack to state their intentions as he would be impartial in his delivery and would not be swayed by any feelings of betrayal to her family. Besides, Jack was going to be her new family and if her father was going to put a wedge between them, then that was his choice. Although it pained her to feel separated from her family, she knew deep within her heart that Jack was the one man that she could not live without. Together they would build a life together and they would be all the family either of them would ever need.

Jack walked over to the café and entered through the parlor entrance. Elizabeth had come down the stairs just as he was closing the door. Her heart felt relieved at the sight of him. She had been dreading this dinner all day, but once she saw the love and confidence in Jack's eyes, she put her full trust in him that he would get them out of this situation. Jack quickly closed the distance between them and opened his arms for her to come to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and nestled her head in his shoulder.

"Oh, Jack!" Elizabeth exhaled contentedly. "Can we go on a walk now?"

"Elizabeth, as much as I would love that, we have a previous engagement." Jack gave her a knowing look.

Elizabeth sighed heavily, knowing that Jack was right, but she still tried to pull him towards the parlor door in an attempt to skip dinner altogether. Jack chuckled and pulled Elizabeth to the corner behind the kitchen away from prying eyes.

"Lizzie, I love you so much!" Jack kissed her firmly yet gently. "Trust me, we'll get through this. Have faith, my love." Jack willed her to trust him.

She went weak in the knees as he gazed so lovingly into her eyes. She did trust him. She knew that they would come up with a solution to get out of the transfers Charles and her father had planned for them. Elizabeth took the arm that Jack extended to her and they walked into the café, ready to face her father and Charles.

Author's Note: I tried to finish this last night, but I got caught up in reading other fanfictions and watching WCTH on my TV in an attempt to get my writing juices to flow anew. So being refreshed and ready to write, here we go again.

What does Mr. Thatcher and Charles have in store for our beloved couple? Stay tuned to find out! I promised, "Drama! Drama! Drama!" I hope you liked Chapter 15: You Did What? Part 1 and I hope you will like Chapter 15: You Did What? Part 2

Chapter 15

You Did What

Part 2

Author's Note: I was going to make this into two chapters…but then I decided to write it as a 'two hour episode'. I had a blast writing these two chapters and I hope you will enjoy them, "dear readers" as I have enjoyed writing them.

Jack pulled out a chair for Elizabeth and she sat down beside her father. Jack took the chair between her and Charles. There was no way that Jack was going to let Charles sit next to Elizabeth after he had told her that they were engaged. Jack was still angry with him for being so confident that he would win her hand, after all that he and Elizabeth had been through. Charles kept trying to steal glances at Elizabeth, but Jack was in his peripheral vision every time. Jack stared him down after a time and Charles had to resign himself to just listen to her when she spoke. This was not going as he had hoped so far.

Charles was ready to take Elizabeth and William with him back to Hamilton. He didn't know why they had to appease Jack by having him join them for dinner. As far as Charles was concerned, Jack needed to pack and get ready to go to his new posting. William had explained to him the previous night that they must do this the right way. They would have a business dinner of sorts and then William would allow Elizabeth to say good bye to Jack before they left for Hamilton.

Elizabeth was grateful to Jack for sitting between her and Charles. She had placed her hand over his which was resting on his thigh. This did not go unnoticed by William or Charles.

"Elizabeth! I hardly think that is befitting a lady." William protested.

"Yes, Elizabeth, that is a very forward thing to do, I must say." Charles chimed in.

Jack just smiled as he waited for Elizabeth to take a calming breath before she spoke her rebuff.

"It is completely alright for an engaged woman to rest her hand on her fiancés hand. There is nothing wrong with that." She stated with conviction.

"Your fiancé?" William shot a glance at Charles. "You didn't tell me that Jack proposed!" He looked at Elizabeth. "You may rest your hand on your fiancés hand, but at present his hand is on his thigh. That is the indecency that we are objecting to, young lady."

Elizabeth huffed, but moved her hand resignedly. Jack moved his hand to the table and with his other hand, placed hers on top. Jack was amused at the interaction over a silly infraction as a hand on a hand on top of a thigh. His family would never make such a fuss, but he had to remind himself that he was sitting with the Thatcher's and Charles Kensington, III, who grew up in a world where decorum and proper etiquette dictated ones behavior. He sat back and waited for William to relax before he addressed the reason they were all having this 'business' dinner that he heard William refer it as. Charles was waiting somewhat uncomfortably, which was completely fine with Jack. William finally calmed down and took a deep breath before he began his soliloquy.

William glanced at Elizabeth before he began explaining the plan to Jack. Charles sat there, pensively as he peeked around Jack's shoulder to see Elizabeth's reaction. Jack was sitting still, patiently waiting for this conversation to start. He was not ready to give up _his Lizzie_ without a fight. Her hand was resting on his on the table.

"I have spoken with your superiors, Jack and they have granted you a reassignment to Prince Edward Island, Halifax or Montreal." William beamed pleasantly.

Elizabeth gasped as she realized how far that would remove _her Jack_ from her. She couldn't believe it. She gripped Jack's hand as she waited for her father to continue with the depressing news. William saw the pained look in his daughter's eyes. He stilled his breath and spoke softly to his daughter.

"Elizabeth, I know this is a shock, but this is a great opportunity for Jack. I have some great news for you as well. I understand that Charles had proposed to you and it has made me the most happiest of fathers." He glanced at Charles and patted his shoulder.

Elizabeth began to speak, but Jack squeezed her hand, encouraging her to wait until her father finished speaking. Elizabeth sighed and looked at Jack briefly, acknowledging his request.

"The Dean of Ridley College has accepted you as a new teacher at her boarding school. She was more than thrilled that you were interested in a position this following semester." William smiled warmly.

"You would be able to do so much for those children, Elizabeth. Besides, you would only be an hour and thirteen minutes away from Toronto. I could visit you whenever you like and once we're married, I could commute for work." Charles interjected.

That was all it took for Jack to intervene. He had reached a boiling point. He wasn't going to allow them to decide their future any longer. He squeezed Elizabeth's hand and slammed his free hand on the table.

"That's enough, Charles! Elizabeth is not going anywhere with you and she is most certainly not marrying you today or any day!" Jack exhaled sharply and with a softened voice, he added. "Elizabeth is engaged to me. We will be staying here in Hope Valley and I will pursue a reassignment when and if we both decide that Hope Valley is no longer our home." Jack sat back in his chair, still holding Elizabeth's hand.

Elizabeth was looking at him with such love, that she knew that it would spill over at any moment. She glanced at Charles who was seething and then looked at her father who was stunned.

"I can't believe that you are engaged to this, this Mountie!" Charles spoke between clenched teeth.

"Why can't you, Charles? We told you yesterday." Jack retorted. "You just chose not listen to reason."

"You chose not to listen to reason!" Charles barked. "Elizabeth, you are not safe here. You need to come home with us, with me." Charles tried to sound convincing.

"Charles, I have had enough of your arrogance! I have never accepted a proposal of marriage from you and I never will. If you think that you can send Jack anywhere that I won't follow, you are wrong. If he did take the position at any of the places you mentioned, I would simply pack my bags and go with him." Elizabeth spoke with finality.

She looked at Jack who had been watching her while she turned Charles down. He smiled his dimpled smile that always quickened her heart. She smiled in response. They were in their own little world for a moment, causing Charles to reflect on his own feelings.

Charles knew that he was losing Elizabeth. Maybe he never had her, as fully as he had thought. He was beginning to think that this venture was futile. He was still looking at Elizabeth who turned to face Jack and they seemed to be having a conversation with their eyes. It made him sick. He always wanted that connection with her, but she had never given him the chance. He was defeated. Even as William continued to try to get Elizabeth to see why the Ridley College was the best school for her, Charles was beginning to see that she would never agree to their terms.

After a long moment of silence, Jack interrupted William.

"Mr. Thatcher, I'm sorry that you are still trying to convince us of the merits of leaving Hope Valley, but this plan of yours is not going to work." Jack took a deep breath. "Ever!"

Elizabeth sat there quietly playing with Jack's hand as he continued to lay out the reasons why he and Elizabeth would never leave Hope Valley for any reason, but their own choosing.

William had not been ready for this rebuff when he had agreed to travel to Hope Valley, willing to take Elizabeth home with him. It never occurred to him that Elizabeth would fight his wishes so vehemently. He also did not realize how important her work, her children, and her Mountie truly was to her. He was blown away by their resolve to not let anyone dictate where they would go or what job they would take. He glanced over at Charles who seemed deflated. He rested his hand on Charles' shoulder.

Charles looked at him and nodded resignedly. The two gentlemen began to stand up. Jack stood up, pulling Elizabeth with him. He put his arm around her waist and motioned for them lead the way. Charles and William made their way out the café door. With his head down, Charles said nothing as he quickly escaped towards the saloon. William looked at Jack who had his arm firmly, protectively around his daughter's waist. He finally saw how much this Mountie truly loved his Elizabeth. He couldn't believe how blind he had been. He was so sure that she would marry Charles and live in Hamilton forever.

"Well, my dear, I suppose I have been quite the foolish man." William extended his arms towards her.

"Oh father!" Elizabeth exclaimed releasing Jack's hand as she fell into William's arms.

William held his daughter tightly and for several moments, Elizabeth sobbed into his shoulder. William was filled with such emotion that he couldn't keep himself from crying.

Jack watched as father and daughter held each other. He was relieved that her father had finally come to the realization that this was where his daughter belonged. He was even more relieved that William finally accepted that Jack was the man Elizabeth had chosen.

"I suppose, we'll head out on the stage tomorrow morning. I'll telegram your mother to let her know that you have made your decision to stay here in Hope Valley." William said, releasing his daughter.

"Yes, I'm sure she is wondering how things went." Elizabeth expressed.

"Just promise me that you won't stay away from Hamilton?" William pleaded. "Please come for a visit from time to time." He faced Jack. "You are welcome too, Jack. I'm sorry for not seeing you as the man you are. Surely, Elizabeth has chosen the better man for her." William extended his hand to Jack. "I will be sending my regrets to the dean of Ridley College and one to the RNWMP headquarters informing them of your decision to decline the offer I made on your behalves. Again, I am sorry to have caused either of you any stress." William stated.

Jack accepted his hand and his apology. The three said their good byes and agreed to meet at the café for breakfast before Charles and William left for Hamilton.

Later that evening, Jack and Elizabeth were sitting on the settee. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"We haven't been able to discuss wedding plans since my father and Charles showed up." Elizabeth stated, sleepily. "I am glad however, that we were finally able to convince my father that neither of us would leave Hope Valley. I prayed he would come around and see you as I see you."

"Yes, I am too, Lizzie." Jack replied. "Wait, how do you see me exactly, Lizzie?" Jack asked his interest piqued."

"If you don't know by now, Jack darling, I don't think you ever will." Elizabeth laughed into his shoulder.

"I'd still like to hear it, Lizzie!" Jack coaxed. "I want to make sure that we are on the same page."

"Oh? Elizabeth replied. "I see you as the man who makes me laugh, the man who comforts me in his strong protective arms and the man whose kisses make my foot pop and my toes curl." She blushed.

"Certainly you don't want your father to see me as 'the man who makes his daughter' foot pop when he kisses her'?" Jack laughed.

"Of course not, Jack." Elizabeth playfully swatted his arm.

Jack pulled her closer and kissed her squarely on the mouth. Soft moans escaped her lips, causing him to deepen the kiss. Elizabeth responded wholeheartedly to his lips with kisses of her own, eliciting sweet sounds from him as well. They held each other and reluctantly pulled apart after several moments.

"I better go, Lizzie. It's late and if I keep staying this late every night, the townspeople will start to talk." Jack released her and stood up.

"Jack, I believe they already 'talk'." Elizabeth laughed lightly. "Don't worry, Jack darling. We must protect your honor." She stood up next to him and taking his hand, she led him to the door.

Jack laughed as he let her guide him to the parlor door before saying good night. Just as she rested her hand on the doorknob, Jack pulled her into his arms for one last kiss. She kissed him back and then quickly opened the door.

"Good night, Jack darling." Elizabeth beamed as she closed the door.

Jack smiled as she latched the door on the inside. He strode over to the jail for the night.

The next morning, Jack and Elizabeth waited in the parlor for Mr. Thatcher and Charles to come to the café.

"Elizabeth, I plan to ask for your father's blessing today." Jack stated resolutely.

"Oh, Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she wrapped her arm around him. "Thank you. That will mean so much to my father for you to ask for his blessing." Elizabeth sighed contentedly.

Jack and Elizabeth were at their table when William and Charles came into the café. Charles stayed silent as they all ate their breakfast. William and Jack were talking about his work in Hope Valley. Elizabeth excused herself to take a walk before school, asking Charles to join her. Charles begrudgingly agreed. Jack gave Elizabeth a knowing look as she turned to say good bye to him and her father.

"I'll be back to see you off, father." Elizabeth promised.

Charles followed Elizabeth out the door. He wasn't his usual chipper self, but Elizabeth wanted to explain how her feelings for Jack didn't change the fact that she still cared for Charles as a brother.

"Charles I hope, in time, that you can find someone as special to you as Jack is to me." Elizabeth spoke softly.

"I don't see that happening, Elizabeth. I will always love you and I will never get used to you being with another man." Charles hissed. He did not want to be here. He loved Elizabeth too much, however to leave her standing in the middle of the path where she led him.

"I'm sorry, Charles. You are my dearest friend. I only want what's best for you." Elizabeth pleaded.

"What's best for me? If that were true, you would not be marrying the Mountie. You would be marrying me." Charles said through clenched teeth.

"No, Charles. I am not what's best for you and you know it. I love Jack with my whole heart." Elizabeth spoke with conviction. She noticed how her declaration had deeply cut Charles.

"Fine! You love him, great that's just wonderful." Charles sputtered. "Can you just leave me alone now?" Charles headed off towards the saloon.

"Wait, Charles. Please understand that I don't want us to part like this." Elizabeth caught up to him.

Charles spun around and held her shoulders. He kept her at arms length as he spoke.

"Elizabeth Anne Thatcher! I love you more than anything in the world!" Charles choked back tears. "But I cannot bear to see you with another man. I won't put myself through that torture. You love him and he loves you. You have made your choice and I will have to accept that in time. We can no longer be friends, Elizabeth. I have been trying to get passed the ache I feel when I look at you and see you with him. It's just too much for me. Just know that I will always love you, Elizabeth. If he ever does anything to not deserve your love, I'll be there waiting to pick up the pieces." Charles stated with such emotion that Elizabeth was speechless.

Elizabeth stood there by the path of trees as she watched her dear friend walk out of her life, forever.

Several minutes later, Elizabeth approached the depot as Charles was getting in. Her father waited for her to give her a final hug good bye. Jack was standing by the depot post. Elizabeth hugged her father and looked at Jack. It didn't escape his notice that her eyes were brimming with tears, threatening to spill over.

Mr. Thatcher stepped into the stage and closed the door. Elizabeth caught a glimpse of Charles looking at her. She smiled, but he just looked out the other window. It felt like a slap across the face. Her dear friend was never going to forgive her. She stepped back towards Jack and they both waved at William as the stage made its way out of Hope Valley.

Elizabeth slumped into Jack's shoulder and began to shake. Jack quickly escorted her into the jail. He set her down in one of his chairs and brought her a glass of water. He was concerned for her and wondered what had happened between her and Charles during their walk.

After several sips of water, Elizabeth took a deep breath. She calmed herself as she thought of the right words to say.

"Jack, I have lost a dear friend." Elizabeth breathed.

Jack knew that he must comfort her in this loss, but inwardly he was grateful that Charles would no longer be there to challenge their relationship. He closed the gap between them, kneeling in front of her chair. He caressed her cheek and let his hand rest there for a time.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I know that you wanted to keep your friendship with Charles." Jack paused. "Maybe in time he will come round and you can be friends again?" Jack offered.

"No, I don't think so, Jack. He was so hurt. I hurt him so deeply. He told me that he would always love me." Elizabeth explained and rested her head on his shoulder.

Jack held her tightly and smoothed her hair with his hand. He started humming to calm her down. She sunk deeper into his shoulder, willing the sweet melody to wash over her. Jack kissed the top of her head and continued to sing to her. After awhile, Elizabeth sighed deeply and sat back in her chair.

"Charles also told me, 'If he ever does anything to not deserve your love, I'll be there waiting to pick up the pieces.'" Elizabeth exclaimed as she looked into Jack's eyes.

"I promise you, Lizzie, that I will do whatever it takes to deserve your love every day. You know that, don't you? There will be no pieces for him to pick up, because I will never hurt you that way." Jack spoke fervently. "Please, Lizzie! Trust that I am the man who will be the one for you for the rest of his life!" Jack pulled her into his arms.

"Jack, I do know that. Of course I trust you. He just made it sound inevitable." Elizabeth spoke between tears. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for him to get inside my head." Elizabeth buried her head in his shoulder.

"It's alright, my love. He is just bitter. He may or may not ever come to grips with your choosing someone else. It is not in any way your fault, Lizzie. It's his choice to not want to move on." Jack rubbed her back. "All we can do is pray that he will be able to move passed this heartbreak in time."

"Jack, you truly are the best man I have ever known." Elizabeth kissed his cheek.

"I'm a Mountie. It's my job to be the best man I can be. Especially for the woman I love." Jack lifted her lips to his and kissed her fervently, eliciting the soft moans that always filled him with an overwhelming sense of joy and love.


	16. Chapter 16: Will You?

Chapter 16:

Will You?

Author's Note: This is a short Constable Denny Lissing and Miss Felicity Krakow chapter to tie you over…with a little Jack and Elizabeth scene to leave you 'weak in the knees'! Enjoy!

It was a bright autumn day, as Felicity woke up and walked over to the window. She looked down expectantly to see Constable Denny Lissing arrive promptly at nine o'clock for their usual stroll through the city gardens. She quickly got dressed and was down at quarter past the hour. She smiled at Denny as he tipped his hat to her. His smile making her go weak in the knees caused her to stumble on the last two steps. He was swiftly by her side, catching her by the waist.

"My, my, I am so clumsy sometimes." Felicity exclaimed.

"It's alright, Ma'am." Denny began. "I mean Felicity. I'll always be here to catch you." Denny blushed.

Felicity let that 'ma'am' slide as she often did, since his upbringing made it nigh impossible for him to address her as simply, 'Felicity'. She smiled up at him as he helped her stand.

"Thank you, Constable." Felicity replied with a laugh in her voice.

"You're welcome, Ma'a….Felicity." Denny caught himself. "I imagine it is all the shopping you've been doing that caused you to trip down the stairs." He offered.

"I suppose you're right." Felicity agreed, not wanting to tell him the real reason she tripped.

Later that afternoon, after Denny handled a some paperwork at the office. He came back to 'watch over Felicity' for the rest of the day until the night shift took over. Even though the trial was over, her uncle did not want to leave Felicity unattended when he was away. Which as of late was quite often in recent weeks, neither Felicity nor their maid Sarah knew why he had to travel so much. Denny was privy to the reasons involved with her uncle's departure, but it was 'official mountie business' which as Felicity well knew he was not allowed to share. That evening at the Hamilton Regency Club, she attempted to ask him for more information.

"Denny, when will my uncle be back in town?" Felicity suddenly asked Denny, catching him off guard.

"Oh, he won't be back for a few…." Denny broke off. "Hey, you're not supposed to know what is going on." He gave her a knowing look.

"Don't worry, Denny, I won't tell. I can keep a secret." Felicity tried her feminine wiles on him.

"You're not playing fair, Felicity." Denny remarked. "I cannot tell you anything. You know more than you should already."

"Why whatever do you mean, good sir?" Felicity feigned ignorance.

"Felicity." Denny sighed. "You know exactly what I mean. Will you please just trust me?"

"Fine, but really all I know is that he takes these dreadfully long trips and doesn't keep in touch with me while he is away." Felicity rested her hand on his which was on the table. "I just need to know that he is safe. He's the only family I have, besides Sarah, who is more like a sister to me than a maid."

Denny hated it when Felicity used her big sad eyes and wilting voice. She knew that she was wearing him down. He had to get the check and escort her home before she actually succeeded in getting him to tell her what he knew.

"Miss Felicity Krakow, if you are ready, I'd like to escort you home." Denny suddenly said in his firmest 'Mountie voice' and stood offering her his hand.

Felicity sighed exasperatingly. She knew that she had pushed him too far. She was mad at herself for ruining the evening. Denny escorted her home without so much as a word. With his 'Mountie face' intact, she knew she would not get any further information out of him regarding her uncle.

He stopped her at the door, before taking his leave.

"Miss Krakow, I know that you worry about your uncle. Just know that he is safe and is doing his job. You needn't worry about him." Denny spoke grasping her hand in his. "I know that you want more information, but I am sworn to secrecy. As a Mountie I cannot share 'official Mountie business' with you." His eyes pleaded with her, willing her to accept what he was telling her.

Felicity grew weak in the knees, yet again, under the caring stare of this wonderful Mountie. She wanted to tell him that she had grown fond of him. She wanted to tell him that she might be falling in love with him. She knew that they had not known each other for very long, even less than she had known Nathan Miller. Constable Denny Lissing, however was very different than any other man she had taken an interest in. She did not want to mess this up. She needed him in her life. How was she going to accomplish that if she kept insisting on trying to get him to go against his orders. She had stop before he walked out of her life.

"I'm sorry, Denny. I shouldn't have pushed you. I have ruined our evening." Felicity looked down at the steps.

Denny couldn't take her feeling so dejected. He wanted to hold her and make the fear go away. She looked so lovely as they stood on the porch of her home. He was starting to truly care for this woman and he wanted to tell her that her uncle was fine and that he would be home soon. He wanted to tell her that he was in fact the one chosen to bring him home in the next few days. He couldn't do it, which made him annoyed with himself. He had the power to ease her worries, but as a Mountie, he had a duty to keep her in the dark to keep her safe.

Felicity looked up into his eyes and smiled then she turned around to open the door. Denny couldn't take it anymore. He took her into his arms and holding her gently, he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Felicity was taken aback, but yielded her lips to his. That same weak feeling came over her as she pressed into him. This was not the type of kiss, one bestowed on a young lady who one was just getting to know. This kiss was one that was letting that young lady know of his true intentions towards her. It was a kiss that was slow and sweet, demanding, yet soft. Denny needed Felicity to know that he was there for her. He would always be there for her. He would protect her and love her. Denny vowed silently inwardly that he would be the man that Miss Felicity Krakow could always count on.

Elizabeth was resting on Jack's shoulder as they sat on the settee just before Jack had to go back to the jail for the night. She sighed contentedly as she recalled their conversation regarding their wedding plans.

" _I was thinking we should have the wedding on the hill where we..." Elizabeth had begun._

" _Elizabeth, are you embarrassed?" Jack chuckled. "You needn't be, Lizzie."_

"… _the spot where we shared our first kiss." Elizabeth finished._

 _Jack chuckled and lifted her lips to his in a quick kiss. After a moment, Jack shared his idea._

" _What about the church for the wedding? It would be a christening of sorts, being the first couple to tie the knot there." Jack offered._

" _That's true. But the hill is our special spot." Elizabeth protested._

" _Anywhere with you is a 'special spot', my Lizzie." Jack remarked holding her chin to gaze into her eyes._

She had been weak in the knees when he gazed into her eyes earlier, but she was sitting so she was not in danger of falling over. She laughed softly against his chest.

If Elizabeth wasn't sitting, her knees would have given way and Jack would have had to catch her in his arms. She had hoped she was standing at that very moment for that same reason. She smiled suddenly, imagining falling into his arms _._

"What is that smile for, Lizzie?" Jack asked unaware of her thoughts regarding standing and falling.

"I was just imagining that if we were standing, the way you were looking at me earlier, would have made my knees buckle and you would have had to catch me in your arms." She replied, the rosy hue spreading across her face.

Jack chuckled as he remembered the time when she was practicing for the Founder's Day play and tripped over some of Abigail's things when he helped move them out of the row house. Jack had a great idea. He stood up, pulling Elizabeth with him. Elizabeth didn't know what he was doing. Without warning, Jack held her tightly around the waist and dipped her, holding her head in his hand. He pressed his lips to hers in an all consuming kiss. His needs and her needs were met in this loving kiss that they shared. Elizabeth responded to every kiss Jack pressed against her lips. Jack pressed her to him to steady them. After an immeasurable amount of time, he slowly lifted her into an upright position. Elizabeth was breathless as she looked into her Mounties face. Jack stared lovingly into her eyes, wanting this last moment to never end. He knew it was time that he went back to the jail, but he wanted to stay.

"I better be going back to the jail." Jack suddenly spoke as he saw her expression change to regret.

"I know. It's just that I wish you could stay." Elizabeth boldly stated and blushed an even deeper pink.

Jack chuckled at the thought that they shared. 'I couldn't agree more, _my Lizzie_.' He thought as he caressed her face before taking his leave. 'I will some day, _my love_.' He smiled his dimpled smile and then made his way to the jail.


	17. Chapter 17: A Constables Dilemma

Chapter 17:

A Constable's Dilemma

Author's Note: The next few chapters are for my Denny and Felicity fans. There will be more action and adventure, plus a little bit of wedding planning thrown in for good measure. I'm so thrilled that you all love my original characters. I am quite proud of them. I know you know that their last names are a nod to our true stars, Daniel Lissing and Erin Krakow. So, thank you for enjoying my creation. I love this couple. I realize that this will be the only story that you can read about them, but I intend to make it worth your while. Maybe Denny and Jack will be able to work together again….Time will tell. Here it goes…

Constable Denny Lissing stood at the door. He waited patiently for Sarah to let him in to the house. Felicity had told him that she would be ready at ten o'clock when he phoned her from the RNWMP office. At length, Sarah came to the door and Denny went in. Felicity came down the stairs moments later and running up to Denny, she flew her arms around his neck.

Felicity and Denny hugged for a few moments. Felicity relaxed her hands at her sides after a while, still staring into Denny's eyes. Denny stepped back slightly as he gathered his thoughts. He had to let her know that he would be gone for a few days. What she didn't know is why he was leaving.

"Felicity, I have come to say good bye." Denny choked back tears.

"Good bye? Why?" Was all Felicity could say. "What's wrong? You can tell me, Denny." Felicity replied.

"Actually, Felicity, I can't tell you anything." Denny regretted his formal tone as Felicity looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry, Felicity." He lifted her chin to look into his face.

She averted her eyes, trying with all her might to will them to not cry.

Denny sighed deeply as he realized that she was not going to look at him. He released her chin and let his hand fall to his side. He wanted to tell her something so she knew that he would be back. He wanted to tell her that he wouldn't be long, but he didn't know the answer to either of those questions himself. The judge was waiting for an escort from Medicine Hat. Denny had to leave on the next train which left in an hour. He didn't want to waste anymore time. He had to tell her how much she meant to him. She wouldn't look at him. She just stood there, stoic.

"Felicity. Please, listen to what I have to say." Denny began. "I know you are upset. I know you want to know more about why I'm leaving. All I can tell you is that it is…" Denny tried to explain.

"Official Mountie Business." Felicity exclaimed exasperatingly. "I know! That's why I'm so upset."

Denny closed the gap between them and wrapping her in his arms, he rested his head on the top of her head. Felicity buried her face into his chest, sobbing. She didn't want him to leave. She knew that as a Mountie this was his job, but ever since they had known each other, she had been worried for him when he was away on official Mountie business. She hated it. It was worse than when her uncle went away. She knew that he had bodyguards. Denny was a very capable Mountie, but he wasn't bulletproof. Not knowing where he was going or what his assignment entailed, it made her imagination run wild with what could happen to him.

"Felicity, I only have an hour before I have to leave. Promise me that you will take care of yourself?"

Felicity nodded as she looked into his eyes. I'm sorry for being upset. I know you can't tell me what I long to know. I just wish I knew something to ease my wild thoughts. I'm thinking of such horrible things to happen." Felicity buried her head into his shoulder.

"I'll be fine. I'll be back here before you know it, Felicity." Denny lifted her chin and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Felicity pulled herself closer to him and deepened the kiss. She held him around his waist and put her hands in his hair. Her lips lingered on his as she prayed inwardly for his safe return. At length, she released him and stepped back.

"I guess this is good bye for now, Constable Lissing." Felicity put on her brave face.

"Yes, I suppose it is." Denny replied stifling a laugh. "You are going to be alright. I have asked Constables' O'Reilly and Edwards to stand guard while I'm gone."

Denny pulled her in for one more kiss. He released her and left her standing there in the hall of her manor. A few moments later, Constable Micah Edwards appeared at the door. He saw that she was still standing in the hall, and he closed the door.

"At your service, Ma'am." Constable Micah Edwards reported. "I'll just be in the parlor if you need anything."

"Yes, thank you, Constable Edwards. I'll be upstairs in my room. I suddenly feel very tired." Felicity excused herself.

Constable Edwards went to the library and picking up the first book he saw, he went to the parlor to dive into his first several hours of duty. He opened the pages of the book to the first play by William Shakespeare.

Several hours later, Denny made it to his first stop. He arrived early enough to grab a bite to eat before his next leg of the journey to Calgary. He was under orders to escort Judge Harper back home. His trial was over, but there was talk that the people who were unhappy with his verdict were out for revenge. He vowed to himself that he would not let the judge travel by himself. He requested this assignment. He knew that in requesting it, he would have to leave Felicity's side for several days, but he wanted to be the one to bring her uncle, her only family left back home. He hoped inwardly that he would be apart of her family some day and this was one way to show her how serious he was about their safety. After a while the conductor called out, "All aboard." Denny picked up his bag and quickly boarded the train.

Back in Hope Valley, Jack was at his desk working on paperwork when Ned Yost came in with a telegram.

"Constable Jack Thornton,

Judge Harper will be making his way back to Hamilton in the next few days. Constable Denny Lissing has requested that you meet him half way as there is potential danger as he gets closer to Hamilton. Be advised, that he will be alone with the Judge. Please be ready to meet him at the station in four days.

Regards,

Constable Patrick O'Reilly"

Later that evening, Jack walked over to the café to pick up Elizabeth for their evening stroll before dinner. As he waited for her to come down, he prayed that this news would not ruin their dinner.

"Good evening, Jack!" Elizabeth greeted him as she came down the stairs.

"Good evening, Elizabeth!" Jack replied offering her his arm as she came closer.

She gladly accepted it and kissed his cheek. Her lips were warm on his cheek and he sighed contentedly as they stepped outside.

At length, Jack told her what he had feared would lessen their beautiful evening.

"Elizabeth." He began, speaking in that breathy tone when he was filled with such emotion.

"Yes, Jack." Elizabeth stopped to look at him. She realized that he was going to tell her what she had not wanted to hear. He was going to go on another assignment. "Jack, you are leaving on 'official Mountie business' again, aren't you?" She sighed dejectedly.

"Yes." Jack couldn't help but chuckle that she knew what he was thinking. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I don't think it will be a long assignment. I'm just meeting a constable half way to Hamilton to aid in escorting a judge to safety." He offered, hopeful that she would accept the little information he gave her.

"I see. I suppose I cannot know more than that?" Elizabeth asked.

"You suppose correctly." Jack smirked. "But, just know that I will take every precaution and I'll be safe." Jack took her in his arms and kissed her sweetly.

"Jack!" Elizabeth said a bit breathlessly as she stepped back slightly. "I love you and I will be awaiting your swift return!" She touched his face and stood there for a moment gazing into his eyes.

Elizabeth knew that this was not good bye forever, but she couldn't help but feel anxious as she always did when he had to go on assignment. They had just got back from Cape Fullerton. He was leaving her and she had wedding plans. She hoped that she would be able to get a lot accomplished while he was gone. She took his arm after a time and they walked back to the café to enjoy their last meal together before he headed out in the morning.


	18. Chapter 18: Close Quarters

Chapter 18:

Close Quarters

Author's Note: Hang on tight! Here we go!

Judge Alec Harper waited in the lobby of his hotel. He had been advised that Constable Denny Lissing was on his way to escort him home to Hamilton. He had been quite impressed with the constable as he had shown a growing affection for his niece, which pleased the judge after all the heartbreak her past relationships caused her. He could foresee the young man approaching him one day to ask for his niece's hand. He chuckled at the idea as he never thought he would be the one to get the honor of raising his brother's daughter. Felicity had always shown a fierce independence, which had caused him to have some worry in the past. Once he met the constable and saw him with her, however, he knew that this man would be the rock to keep her grounded. He would love and protect her. This man would be the man to one day take over the responsibility of loving and supporting his beloved niece, the niece who he treated as his own daughter. God didn't grant him a life blessed with his own family. So he had decided that it was meant to be. He no longer felt sad that he never married, but there really was no one else in his life except her. She was his world. When her father had asked him to keep her safe and provide for her, he couldn't say no. They were brothers and they were best friends. His sister in law was the best woman for his stubborn brother. He had come to call her his sister in love. She was the best friend he never knew he needed in a woman. Never had the three of them been so happy as when he agreed to be Felicity's god father. It was natural to be the one they would entrust her with after they were gone. An intense emotion swept over him. He missed them. He wished they were here. He needed their advice on a constant basis. They had been gone since Felicity was twelve. Hard to imagine that it was twelve years ago. Felicity was twenty-four and she was falling in love with a Mountie. Judge Harper recalled his conversation with his brother.

" _Alec, promise me that you will not allow my daughter to fall for a Mountie!" Henry pleaded._

" _I'll do my best, brother, but you know that once you have fallen, it won't matter who it is you fall in love with." Alec had replied, squeezing Henry's hand as he was slipping away._

" _Do your best, Alec! Whomever she falls in love with, make sure he is a good man, at least?" Henry pleaded again._

" _I promise, Henry!" Alec knelt his head towards his brother's as he slipped away._

Back at the hotel lobby, Judge Harper heard someone call his name. He looked up to see Constable Denny Lissing looking down at him waiting for instructions, no doubt. This young man truly was the gentle yet strong man that his niece needed in her life. He spoke an inward prayer of thanks for this man coming into Felicity's life. He was here and he had requested this assignment to guard him on his way back to Hamilton. He was grateful for his continued support in keeping his niece safe as he traveled from courthouse to courthouse presiding over the scum as well as the innocent. He stood up in greeting.

"Hello, Constable. I trust you had a pleasant trip?" Judge Harper inquired.

"Yes, sir, it was as pleasant as could be expected." Constable Denny Lissing replied.

"You can call me Alec." Judge Harper offered.

"Then call me Denny." Denny responded. "I thought we could grab a quick bite before we settle in. Tomorrow will be a long trip." Denny offered.

"Yes, that sounds good. I'll go get us a table. You go check in." Alec suggested.

"I'll do that. I'll meet you in twenty minutes?" Denny asked.

"That will be fine. I'll be waiting at the bar." Alec stated.

It was the morning that Jack would be leaving to meet Denny to escort the judge to Hamilton. He was ready. He knew that his trip to Cape Fullerton would be easy. It was his trip with Denny to Hamilton that he knew would be questionable. There was a risk that they could be way laid due to the verdict that the judge rendered three days ago. Jack had every confidence in Denny to get to Cape Fullerton safely. He was a good Mountie. Denny was one of the best that Jack has ever known. He could see him go all the way to Hamilton without aid as well, but he knew that Denny was smart to ask Jack to assist him. Jack was in the jail thinking about what he was leaving behind. Granted he wouldn't be gone forever, but he didn't know how long he would be and he never liked leaving Elizabeth for too long. He thought of her now. She would be waking up about now. He contemplated going over there for one last good bye. She had insisted that he just leave so it wouldn't be as hard to see him go a second time. She wished for them to say their 'good byes' the night before. She stood there as brave as any Mountie as he remembered their farewell.

" _Jack, I will miss you so much." Elizabeth breathed into his chest. His buttons on his red serge making a slight impression on her cheek._

" _I will miss you just as much, if not more, my Lizzie." Jack replied, lifting her chin to gaze into his eyes._

 _They stood there, holding each other, not saying a word. He lifted her lips to his in a passionate good bye that sent her heart reeling. She responded to his lips and she melted against him as he wrapped her tightly in his embrace. They were the only two in the world in this moment of joy and sorrow. She tasted his lips and felt his tongue move against hers. It was sweet. It was beautiful. It was euphoric. Jack at length broke from their kiss and looked at her._

" _Elizabeth, I need to go. I still have to pack and make sure everything is in order for Bill to take over while I'm gone." Jack stated as he tried to step back._

" _I know, Jack. I hate this part." Elizabeth replied, not releasing her hold on him. "I just can't watch you leave. It hurts too much."_

" _Close your eyes and I'll walk out the door." Jack teased, but regretting his joke when he saw her expression._

" _Jack!" Elizabeth hit his arm. "That's not funny." She stepped away._

" _Oh no, you don't, Miss Thatcher." He grabbed her and pulled her closer. "We will not be saying 'good bye' in a huff." He held her fast and kissed her soundly._

 _She tried to fight it, but he was right. She shouldn't leave him when she's still mad at him. She wasn't really mad at him anyway. She just didn't appreciate his joke. She kissed him back and inwardly prayed for his safety as she always did when they kissed good bye. This time was different. She felt that there were going to be difficult days ahead as she planned their wedding and he was on this assignment. She hated having these feelings, but it couldn't be helped. When he was gone, she missed him and feared for his safety. As always, she didn't know much about his assignment and what's worse, neither of them knew how long he would be away._

" _Are you sure that you don't want to see me off in the morning?" Jack asked her, hoping that she would change her mind, as he stepped back but still holding her._

" _No, I'm not." Elizabeth sighed. "It's just so hard to see you leave. It always feels like it will be forever." Elizabeth admitted._

" _Elizabeth, look at me. Trust this!" Jack placed her hand over his heart. "I will always come back to you. I will never be gone longer than necessary." He moved her hand to his cheek, willing her to believe every word he was saying._

 _Tears began to well up in her eyes. They were threatening to spill over. Jack hated to see her cry, but it filled him with love at the same time, knowing that it pained her to see him leave as much as it pained him to leave her behind. He held her hand to his cheek, not wanting the feeling of her touch to leave him. He wanted to take this feeling of love and tenderness with him. He wanted it to remind him of the love that he must return to, to remind of him of the one he must come home to his Elizabeth, his true love, his one reason for living._

" _Please think about it, Elizabeth? I don't know how long I'll be away." Jack pleaded._

" _I know. That's what's killing me." Elizabeth breathed as she buried her face in his chest._

 _He kissed her good bye for what he thought was the last time and then he went back to the jail._

He was finally ready to head out. She hadn't come over to the jail like he hoped she would. He was disappointed to say the least. He hoped she would have been there bright and early to spend the last moments together before he had to leave. He was resigned that this was not the case. He said one last good bye to Rip and walked out the door.

"Hello!" Elizabeth surprised him as he turned towards his horse.

She did come to see him off. She was petting Sergeant. He was so elated to see her one last time before he had to leave for his assignment.

"Elizabeth! I'm glad you decided to see me off after all." Jack closed the gap between them and kissed her softly, passionately.

He needed to feel her lips on his. He needed to hold her in his arms one last time. This embrace, this moment would carry him through to the next time he would be able to see her again….when he returned home to where his heart belonged, with _his Elizabeth_.

Several hours later, Elizabeth sat at her desk writing in her journal. She remembered the kiss that Jack had left her with, the kiss that would carry her through to the next time she saw him….when he returned home to where his heart belonged. She finished her journal entry.

 _When one says good bye to someone who holds one's heart, it is not forever. It is for now. The one you truly love will always come home to you. Even when fear tells you that this could be your last time you see them or hold them, you still must let them go. Let them go and trust that God will bring them back home, safely to you. One cannot keep their love locked away and never let them out of one's sight. It would be selfish and unwise. Once you let them go and let them do what they were put on this earth to do, then they will gladly come back to you, knowing the sacrifice you made in watching them leave._

 _Lord, please keep my Mountie safe! I know that he will return to me. If I believe otherwise, I will not be able to get anything done. I love you, Lord. I love you, Jack! Return to me!_

Elizabeth closed her journal and headed out towards the schoolhouse. If anything, her students would help keep her busy while Jack was away and he would return to her safe and sound. At least, that is what she kept telling herself as the overwhelming fear of uncertainty clouded her thoughts.

Felicity was at the dinner table. Sarah had joined her as her usual dinner guests were gone and she didn't want to dine alone. Not today. Not any day that the two men in her life were absent. She looked down at her plate, not really wanting to eat, but knowing that she needed to eat. Sarah gave her a disapproving look and encouraged her to eat while her food was hot. Felicity nodded obediently and took a few bites before she decided that she couldn't eat anymore. Felicity pushed her plate away and stood up from the table.

"I can't, Sarah!" Felicity protested. "I'm too worried to eat. I can't help but wonder what Denny is doing right now. He could be in danger. He could be hurt or worse." She crumpled back into her chair.

Felicity had never felt these emotions before. She was a wreck. This strong and independent woman was a total mess with concern for her beloved Mountie. She needed to hear from him, but he had told her that he wouldn't be able to send word until he was on his way back. The wait was torture and it had only been three days since he kissed her good bye. Three days.

Denny and Alec were almost to Cape Fullerton. Their conversation was regarding two topics: Felicity and Denny's assignment. While the judge was sleeping, Denny reflected on his conversation regarding Felicity.

" _So, constable, you and my niece seem to be getting along quite well. Care to share what your intentions are with her?" Alec inquired good naturedly._

" _Sir, I must tell you." Denny began, putting on his best Mountie expression. "I am falling in love with your niece. Honestly, it was love at first sight." Denny confessed._

" _I thought as much, son." Alec replied. He smiled brightly as he noticed the word 'son' caught Denny off guard. "Relax son, I knew from the very first meeting that you were sent to be the companion for my Felicity. I have been praying for the right man for her since she was twelve."_

" _You have, sir?" Denny asked, shocked._

" _Yes, I have. She has been my responsibility since her parents were killed in an automobile accident." Alec's eyes became misty at the memory. Shaking it off, he continued. "You truly are the kind of man her parents would have approved of. Her father was a Mountie. He didn't want her to find a Mountie, but I told him that one can't help who they fall in love with. So, he asked that I make sure that the one she chose would be a good man. You are that, son and more." Alec assured him._

" _Sir, I hardly know what to say. I appreciate your approval. I actually wanted to ask you something." Denny paused, a bit shyly._

" _Yes, son?" Alec asked knowing what he was going to ask._

" _May I court your niece?" Denny asked._

 _The judge laughed heartily. He thought they were already courting._

" _Son, haven't you been courting my niece already?" Alec inquired. "Relax, son, of course you may court my niece. I will do one better by giving you permission to marry her some day." Alec laughed exuberantly._

Denny looked over at the sleeping judge. He laughed to himself as he thought about that day when he would ask Felicity to marry him. He was ready. He only hoped that she was. Their courtship had been of short duration. He looked out the window and then saw a cloud of dust pick up in the distance. He wasn't sure what it was, but he squinted his eyes against the sun and tried to make out what was coming. The dust cloud seemed to be moving fast. Denny readied his gun and looking over at the judge, he said a silent prayer for their safety.

The judge woke up suddenly at the sound of gunfire. Neither he nor Denny had been ready for this day.

Author's Note: Sorry to leave you hanging, but this is part one of a three part storyline regarding our beloved original characters Constable Denny Lissing and Miss Felicity Krakow. Stay tuned. We shall meet the bad man in the next chapter.


	19. Chapter 19: Close Quarters Part 2

Chapter 19:

Close Quarters

Part 2

Author's Note: Here is part 2. I hope you enjoy reading it!

Recap: Denny and Felicity say good bye then Denny leaves to meet Judge Harper, (Felicity's uncle), to escort him back to Hamilton. Felicity is left to worry, while she waits for the two men in her life come back home. She however, does not know that they are traveling together. Elizabeth says good bye to Jack. He is en route to meet Denny in Cape Fullerton to escort the judge the rest of the way to Hamilton. The man who the judge sentenced is in danger of the family coming after him due to the guilty verdict.

Here is Close Quarters~Part 2:

Jack was half way to Cape Fullerton. He would arrive that evening. He left Elizabeth and the townspeople in Bill Avery's capable hands. He had prayed that nothing would go wrong as he was away, but recent weeks had taught him to not get his hopes up too high. He thought of Elizabeth, now and wondered what she would be up to. The children would be gone from school. She said she had some things to do and was planning to stay late. He never liked it when she decided to stay late. She usually lost track of time and would end up walking home as it was getting dark. He always tried his best to encourage her to have either Bill or Abigail meet her to walk her home when he was away. She was so stubborn. She always told him that she would be fine. He recalled their conversation an hour outside of Cape Fullerton.

" _Jack, I will be fine while you are away. No one has ever tried to take me from the school when I walked home." She paused, as she remembered Beau Montgomery. "Right, only one person has tried to take me from the school...but I have been fine since they have been locked up, Jack." She batted her eyelashes._

" _Elizabeth!" Jack exclaimed, ignoring her charms, for the moment. "Please just be careful and ask Abigail or Bill to meet you at three or when you are done for the day." He took her hands in his and pulled her closer. "I worry about you when I'm away."_

" _Only when you're away, Jack?" Elizabeth arched her brow. "Come on!" She stifled a laugh._

" _Alright, I worry about you when I'm in town. But you have to admit that you are quite a magnet for undesirable men? Right?" Jack countered._

 _Elizabeth couldn't laugh at that, nor could she dispute that statement. She had seemed to be a magnet for disaster. She had ticked off the men in her past on her fingers: "'Billy Hamilton', 'Nate Tolliver', 'Beau Montgomery', and 'Marcus Fredericks'."_

" _Are you sure that is it, Elizabeth?" Jack questioned with a raised brow._

" _What do you mean?" She asked, clearly not thinking about everyone._

" _'Charles Kensington, III' ring any bells?" Jack asked._

" _Jack! He doesn't count. He is not a scoundrel. He didn't steal anything or try to steal anything." Elizabeth scoffed._

" _Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that, Elizabeth. Was he or was he not trying to steal you away from me?" Jack wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him._

 _Elizabeth averted her eyes as she thought about what he was saying. She had to admit that Charles did seem to want to come between them, even from the beginning. At first she had told him that she thought that he was just jealous again. She defended him when Jack had brought it up that one night at dinner. She was ashamed for how she didn't trust his instincts about Charles. When he came and proposed, she was still shocked that he didn't take a hint. She was even more upset when, she learned that Jack had walked in on them and didn't make his presence known to stop the horrible scene from happening._

" _I suppose he could be counted as a scoundrel..." Elizabeth paused. "You know you could have come in and stopped his proposal." Elizabeth challenged pointing her finger into his chest._

" _I didn't want to interrupt." Jack protested. "Besides, you seemed to be enjoying his attention. So, excuse me for being a gentleman, Miss Thatcher." Jack retorted grasping her hand in his. Leaning in and whispering into her ear, Jack inquired, "Haven't we cleared the air regarding that horrible day, Miss Thatcher?" He trailed kisses along her jawline. She sighed contentedly._

 _Elizabeth couldn't breathe. She was getting weak in the knees just having Jack so close to her as he continued to kiss her cheek and moved his lips to the other side of her face. He trailed a line of kisses along her other jawline. She released a soft moan and he chuckled against her neck. Jack had a way of convincing her to agree to do anything that he asked of her to keep her safe._

" _Elizabeth," Jack began in his breathy voice. "Please, ask Bill or Abigail to meet you after school?" He nibbled on her ear._

" _Jack." Elizabeth breathed. "I'll be fine. I promise that I will be cautious. I'll keep a sharp eye out and you will not have to worry about me." Elizabeth laughed lightly as he continued to nibble on her ear and trailed his lips from her ear to her chin._

" _Promise me, my Lizzie!" Jack kissed her cheek. "I don't want to worry about you more than necessary." He kissed her chin._

" _Please, Jack. You don't need to worry." Elizabeth tried to protest._

 _Jack pressed his lips to hers. He was done negotiating. He was going to will her to do as he requested. He needed her to be safe. He kissed her deeply, his tongue moved against hers and she began to melt into his arms. She knew what he was doing. She knew that with every kiss, he was insisting that she get someone to walk her home while he was away so he wouldn't have to worry about anything bad happening to her while he was gone. Jack held her tightly and moved his hands to the small of her back pressing her into him. Holding her firmly, he asked her to not go off on her own or do anything foolish. Elizabeth continued to melt into his embrace. Jack wasn't playing fair. She knew that she was succumbing to his wishes. She knew he was winning this battle. He would have her agree to have someone walk her home every night while he was away. She couldn't refuse his wishes when he showed such love and concern towards her._

" _Oh Jack. You know that I can't say no when you are so convincing." Elizabeth yielded to his request to never be alone when she goes out or walks home from school._

" _Thank you, Elizabeth. That makes me feel better about leaving you." Jack kissed her sweetly. "What about the other issue, about clearing the air?" Jack asked again._

" _I guess we have cleared the air regarding that horrible day, Jack." Elizabeth began a bit breathlessly. "That day was horrible. I almost lost you." Elizabeth lowered her head._

" _Elizabeth, you could never lose me." Jack lifted her chin to gaze into her eyes. "I was very upset and I thought I was losing you. I just needed time to think about what to do. You gave me that time and you never quit. You fought for us and I'll never forget that, Elizabeth. Never!" Jack caressed her face and pulled her in for an all consuming kiss that promised that they could get through anything that life threw their way._

 _After a while, they broke from the kiss and looking up into his eyes, Elizabeth promised before Jack left that she would have an escort every night after school while he was away. Jack had to smile at her expression because he knew she would rather be independent and go home by herself. Jack had kissed her good night and went home to the jail._

Jack snapped out of his reverie when he arrived at Cape Fullerton. He was not that far from Elizabeth, but he thought that he might as well be on the other side of the country with how much he missed her. He had a job to do, so he put on his best 'Mountie' business countenance and entered the RNWMP headquarters while he waited for instructions regarding Denny's assignment.

The constable in charge gave Jack a telegram which had already been opened.

"We sent a detail out to the Wuthering Pines outpost earlier this afternoon. There was a report that the constable and the judge had been caught in a gunfire. You better head out there. They may need your assistance."

Jack acknowledged the constable then he read the telegram:

"Jack:

Meet us at the Wuthering Pines outpost. We are under fire. The judge is hurt.

Denny."

Jack didn't waste a second and left the office and mounted a fresh horse, leaving Sergeant to get rested up for their ride to Hamilton.

Several hours later, Jack arrived to a dark outpost. Their didn't seem to be anyone around. He had expected to at least see a few Mounties about. It was silent. He had his gun drawn and ready to fire if need be. He crept around the side of the building to the open door. He peered around the door, his gun leading him in. There was a man right inside the door. Jack checked his pulse. It was faint. He turned him over to see if the man could tell him anything.

"Constable! What happened?" Jack asked him as he laid his head on the floor.

"...Men...four of them...we couldn't...hold...them off...Shot Denny...took the...judge...We...were too...lat..." The constables eyes rolled back into his head.

Jack couldn't do anything for him. He had been too far gone. He closed the constable's eyes and looked around the room. He saw two other constable's lying lifeless on the floor. One was in the corner and the other had slumped over the table. Jack called out for Denny. There was no answer. He called a few more times then stopped to listen for any response. At length there was a faint sound coming from the second bedroom. Jack had his gun ready as he slowly walked in through the door. Denny was leaning up against the bed. He looked weak. Jack knelt beside him. He pulled out his canteen out of his satchel and coaxed Denny to drink. Denny drank and let the cool water wash down his throat. He took a few drinks and then he tried to speak.

"They were waiting for us, Jack. We had taken fire about three miles from the outpost. They left us for dead, but we were able to make it to the outpost. I did a perimeter check and then when it looked like everything was clear I had the judge come out of hiding and we came in." Denny tried to explain as quickly as possible.

"Shh. Take your time, Denny. Don't rush. Here, take another drink." Jack encouraged.

After a few more drinks, Denny continued.

"They wanted the judge to pay for his mistake in convicting the wrong man. The wrong man according to them." Denny paused. "I tried to reason with them, but they weren't having any of it. The man in charge clocked me and I was out for a several minutes. When I came to, the judge was tied up in the corner and I was in the kitchen. When they were heading out, we all heard some horses coming up fast. I was able to look out the window and see three red serge jackets approach. Their plan did not work. They were reckless. The first one was shot off his horse and the other two were able to skirt around the sides of the cabin, but two of the gang members were waiting behind the trees and took them by surprise. They had them all tied up with us in a matter of minutes. It was embarrassing, Jack. I recognized Constable's George and Hubert. The third looked to be a new recruit." Denny continued. "I have no idea what idiot had decided to give this kid an assignment this soon out of the academy. He was clearly not ready, Jack. This man should be reported and relieved of his duty. Due to his lack of responsibility, this kid didn't have a chance to make a name for himself." Denny grew somber for several moments.

Jack reflected on what Denny had reported. He had to agree that the constable's decision to let the new recruit join them would be grounds to remove him from office and get someone who could be entrusted to make the right decisions. This was no time however for them to go over the mistakes of the constable. They quickly buried the constable's and then with Jack's help, Denny got on his horse. He had heard the men talking about their plan. Denny told Jack what he knew.

"The man in charge, Vincent O'Connell said that the 'boss' would see them at the docks back in Cape Fullerton. Which is quite fortuitous for us, since that's where we were going to meet, Jack."

"That is fortunate. What are they thinking?" Jack asked more to himself than to Denny. "Well we better head back, Denny. You need to get checked out and then we'll do a sweep of Cape Fullerton." Jack smiled wryly. "You know, I was once going to be transferred to Cape Fullerton, but when the Tolliver gang came to Coal Valley and took Elizabeth and her sister, I rode back to rescue them. Once we delivered the Tolliver Gang to justice, I was granted whatever posting I wanted. I came back here for Elizabeth. This is where I knew I belonged." Jack shook his head at the memory. "Now that I've had a taste of what life would be like in Cape Fullerton, Denny, you can have it. All I want is to get back to Elizabeth and make her my own."

"I know what you mean, Jack. Miss Felicity Krakow is all I need. I hope she is up for the challenge of becoming a Mountie's wife. The judge gave me his blessing before we were attacked." Denny remarked, but then spoke with conviction, "We must get him back. How could I ever face Felicity if I fail in bringing her uncle back?" Denny exhaled sharply.

Jack looked at him, a bit surprised that he and Miss Krakow were moving so fast. He couldn't have been so forward with Elizabeth after only knowing her for three months. He laughed to himself as he thought about when he wanted to ask Elizabeth out after their first boat ride on the lake. He knew it was too soon, but a part of him wondered what she would have said if he asked her.

Several minutes later they headed back to Cape Fullerton. Jack didn't like how easy it was for them to find the gang. It was as if the man had spoken about Cape Fullerton as if they wanted them to know where they were headed. He and Denny were making fairly good timing despite, Denny's injuries. They were only half way there when they heard a gunshot. Jack and Denny looked in the direction where the shot came from and quickly looked for a place to take cover.

They found a grouping of rocks as they dismounted. They both readied their guns and waited for the impending shootout. The other men who were riding up had their guns drawn and they called the two mounties to their attention.

"Constable Lissing!" Stuart O'Connell shouted. "Are you listening? We have the judge and we plan to keep him until you give us what we want."

"What could that be?" Denny shouted back. He looked at Jack. Jack nodded his head, encouraging him to keep them talking.

"Our brother, Roland is in Medicine Hat prison. We want to make a trade. Judge Harper here for Roland O'Connell." He spat back. "I know that this one," Stuart pointed at Jack, "can make it there in a few hours. You will be our insurance while we wait for your friend to come back."

Jack looked at Denny, neither of them liked where this was going. They didn't have any other choice without letting harm come to the judge.

"How about I stay and Constable Lissing goes to get your brother?" Jack asked, hoping that they would take him up on his offer.

"Who are you?" Stuart O'Connell demanded.

"I'm Constable Jack Thornton." Jack announced.

There was silence as the men discussed their plan.

"He said, 'Jack Thornton'!" Stuart remarked.

"That's the man that Marcus said we needed." One man replied.

"I know that, Kent! You think I'm stupid?" Stuart seethed.

"No, of course not, Stuart. I was just shocked by our fortune today. First, we find the judge, second he was with the man who took Nate and Beau to Cape Fullerton, and thirdly we run into Jack Thornton, the one who started it all when he first got the Tolliver gang back in Hope Valley." Kent replied.

"What's your point, Kent?" Stuart asked.

"Well, since when have we had such great fortune?"

"I don't know, but I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth." Stuart responded. "We're wasting precious time. Let's get moving."

"You, Jack Thornton! If you know what's good for you and your friend, you will get back here as soon as you can with my brother!" Stuart warned.

Jack gave a knowing look at Denny. They didn't like this plan, but they knew that the other one would be alright. They were both excellent Mounties and they were trained to handle intense situations. Jack got onto his horse and with one last look at Denny he rode off to get help. Stuart O'Connell may have thought that Jack was going to do what he told him to do, but Stuart O'Connell didn't know Jack.


	20. Chapter 20: Close Quarters Part 3

Chapter 20:

Close Quarters

Part 3

Author's Note: Being on vacation affords me the opportunity to write chapter 20 almost immediately after I posted the previous chapter. I hope you enjoy this. It may leave you wanting more! Enjoy reading! Fair warning this chapter will be long...a lot to cover in this saga of my original characters Denny and Felicity...

Previously in Valentine's Vignette: Be Mine~

En route to meeting Jack in Cape Fullerton, Denny and Judge Harper get waylaid. Once they reach the Wuthering Pines outpost, they are ambushed. Jack reaches Cape Fullerton only to be given a telegram from Denny to head to Wuthering Pines outpost. Once there, Jack finds two dead Mounties and one dying Mountie. He gets information from the dying Mountie and then finds Denny in one of the rooms. He helps him and gets a full report on what happened. Together they follow the information and are stopped mid way to Cape Fullerton by the O'Connell Gang who want to trade the judge for their brother, Roland O'Connell. Here we go again...

Back in Hope Valley, Elizabeth was working on gifts for her matrons and bridesmaids. She had finished decorating their individual journals and then inscribed a personal message to each of them for thanking them for being in her's and Jack's wedding. She looked at the clock and realized that it was getting late. She still had to walk home. She promised Jack that she would arrange for someone to walk her home so he didn't have to worry about her while he was away on official Mountie business. Once she had collected what she needed in her basket she headed out the door and locked up.

"Oh, hello, Bill!" Elizabeth said a bit surprised as she turned to see Bill Avery waiting for her at the foot of the stairs.

"Good evening, Miss Thatcher." Bill said, arching his brow. "I see you have decided to burn the midnight oil as it were?" He questioned.

"Hardly, Bill." Elizabeth chuckled while realizing that it was probably Jack who had made sure that Bill would be waiting for her.

"It is almost eight o'clock, Elizabeth." Bill admonished. "It may not be the midnight oil, but it is quite late for a teacher to be out this late, let alone a young beautiful single woman such as yourself." Bill stated.

"I guess you're right, Bill. Jack would have come and picked me up five hours ago. He will not be happy about this." Elizabeth smiled sheepishly.

"No harm done. I'm just glad I was in the office to get the telegram." Bill paused, realizing that he just gave Jack away.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth stopped and gasped. "He didn't send you the telegram today did he?" Elizabeth was getting upset.

"Oh, no. He sent it a couple days ago." Bill replied.

"That's worse. He sent it the day he arrived in Cape Fullerton, then." Elizabeth huffed. "I can't believe he didn't trust me to set up an escort for tonight."

"Elizabeth, calm down. I'm sure he was just making sure that I would be free to come escort you. He knows you wouldn't do anything foolish of purpose." Bill began. "He knew you would have a lot on your mind with the wedding planning and everything." Bill rationalized.

"I suppose so." Elizabeth breathed. "I guess he just wants me to be safe while he's gone." She smiled at that thought.

"Yes, that's it exactly." Bill acknowledged. "No need to worry about him being overprotective of you, Elizabeth." Bill smiled.

Elizabeth noticed that Bill was getting uncomfortable. He was right about Jack being overprotective, but she was actually pleased that he cared to make sure she was escorted home. She took the arm Bill offered and they headed back to the cafe.

Miss Felicity Krakow was ready for any news to come regarding Denny Lissing. She knew he wouldn't be able to telegram her until he was on his way back, but she thought that he would be coming back today. So, every time someone came to the door, she hoped it would be a telegram telling her that he was on his way or one that said her uncle was on his way. She was tired of waiting. She was not one for patience, and this wait was so much worse than any other she had experienced before.

Later that evening, Sarah had offered to stay up with her, but Felicity said she could go to bed. Felicity was just going to pray and read until she fell asleep. She hoped that she would hear of something from Denny by the morning. She had faith that he was alright and that he and her uncle would be coming home soon. She prayed and then after several minutes, she fell asleep.

Elizabeth was writing in her journal when she heard a knock on the door. It was Bill. He came into the cafe and sat Elizabeth on the sofa where she had been writing.

"This telegram was waiting for me when I got back to the jail this afternoon." Bill looked apologetically at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked at the date, it was post marked two days ago. She ticked off the days in her head. It had been three days since Bill had first started escorting her home from the schoolhouse. She opened the telegram. It was too much to take. She read it twice before falling back against the sofa.

"Constable William Avery:

The O'Connell Gang are armed and dangerous. They have killed three constables in the passed four days. Among them are: Constables Arnold George, Ellis Hubert, Horace Allen, Denny Lissing and Jack Thornton. Be advised. They are on their way to Cape Fullerton. We need all constables to be on alert.

Constable Patrick O'Reilly"

Elizabeth couldn't breathe. She didn't believe that Jack could be among the dead listed. She refused to believe that it was possible. Her Jack would be careful, he wouldn't let anything happen to him. He had to get back to her for their wedding. God couldn't have willed this to happen, could he? Elizabeth shook violently as the overwhelming sense of dread washed over her. Bill Avery wrapped her in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. I would normally keep something like this from you, but I thought you should know why I have to leave Hope Valley. I must get to the bottom of this and I can't do anything here. I will find Jack and bring him back home to you." Bill held her hands in his. "That is a solemn promise, Elizabeth."

Bill got up to leave and as he shut the door, Elizabeth determined to follow him. She didn't know how she would accomplish this, but she would try. With God anything was possible. She prayed that she could be brave enough to be the woman that she needed to be to get to Jack. She just knew that he couldn't be dead. She knew he had to be waiting for her. He just had to be waiting. In a moment of uncertainty, she crumpled to the floor.

The next morning Elizabeth was on her horse, Pepper, following Bill. She knew that this was a fools errand. She didn't know what she would do when night came. She had a sleeping bag and a box of matches. She knew that Jack would laugh at how ill-prepared she was, but she was desperate and she wanted to be there when they found Jack. She still couldn't believe that he was gone. She would have felt it in her heart. She wouldn't have been able to do anything. She would be as good as dead herself. She knew that he was doing his duty. He was on an assignment and he would be so happy to see her when she came to where he was...of course that's if she finds out where he is. She prayed the whole way to Union City. Bill didn't seem to notice she was following him and she was grateful. She had to prove that she was brave enough to be a Mountie's wife.

Bill was aware that Elizabeth was following him, but he pretended to not see her. He had to admire her tenacity. He kept checking on her in the night to stoke the fire. She would not have turned back and he wouldn't let her out of his sight this far from home. He knew her well enough to know that she would be determined to finish what she started. Jack would never forgive him if he let anything bad ever happen to _his_ Elizabeth.

Bill went over to Elizabeth's camp site early the next morning. He heard her rustling around in her tent. Once she came out and saw him at the fire she was clearly taken aback.

"Bill! What are you doing here?" She asked rather sheepishly.

"I could ask you the same thing." Bill replied. "We don't have time to get into the reasons why you thought it was such a great idea for you to come with me."

"Then what are we waiting for, Bill?" Elizabeth asked.

Bill sighed heavily and began helping her pack up her campsite. They drank coffee at his site and then they rode to Cape Fullerton. Bill had to laugh at the absurdity of Elizabeth coming along. He knew she was stubborn, but he had not witnessed it first hand like this before.

Three Days Ago:

Jack made it to Cape Fullerton in record time. He was not going to give into the O'Connell Gangs demands, but he needed a strategy to get the judge and Denny back without freeing Roland O'Connell. Jack went to the RNWMP headquarters and waited to speak to the lead constable. He didn't have to wait long. Constable Flynn came out and greeted him. Constable Flynn told him that there were six details guarding Roland O'Connell on rotation.

"The O'Connell Gang wanted to make a trade. Roland for the judge." Jack advised Constable Flynn. "We shouldn't negotiate with these thugs, so I propose a different approach."

"Agreed, Constable Thornton." Constable Flynn replied. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, during my last assignment, I dressed in plain clothes and went under cover as a new recruit. The problem is, that these men know who I am and so, it can't be me..." Jack looked at Flynn knowingly.

"What? Me? Are you serious? I don't think that will work." Constable Flynn protested.

"What do you suggest then? Do you have a better idea?" Jack asked.

"No, not really. I'm kinda new at this. I mean I've been a Mountie for two years, but I've only been behind the desk and no one has offered me any field work." Flynn commented, trying to not get nervous about the prospect of finally going into the field. As he looked at Jack Thornton, he was beginning to see that he wasn't giving him a choice.

"Look, Flynn. You'll do fine and I'll be there in the wings in case you need back up. I've been a Mountie for three years, but I've been in several situations in the past month or so that have taught me quite a lot in dealing with criminals and outlaws." Jack assured Flynn.

"I suppose, it would be great to get out from behind this desk." Flynn looked pensive. "It's what made me decide to join the academy in 1911." Flynn stood up and extended his hand to Jack. "Count me in, Jack Thornton."

Jack flashed his smile and then they dove right in to make a plan to get Denny out.

Jack waited for Flynn to get a couple of his fellow constables together and then they assigned each man a different part of the plan. Flynn had requested Patrick O'Reilly and Ben Ward. Flynn would ride in as a man escaping a posse and try to convince the O'Connell's that they needed a new recruit. He would tell them that he was getting away from a constable, named Jack Thornton. The others had been told what their missions were and Jack had every confidence that his plan would work. It had to, if he ever wanted to get back to _his Elizabeth._

The other three Mounties headed out. Flynn waited for Jack to finish his telegram to Bill. He didn't send one to Elizabeth. He didn't want her to fear the worse. The best he could do for her is let her think that everything is fine and focus on their wedding plans. She did not need to know that he was going into one of his most dangerous of assignments to date and that he was worried that they might not make it out alive. He prayed as he signed the telegram to Bill. He and Flynn took off moments later.

"Bill,

Look after Elizabeth. We are going after the O'Connell Gang. They have Constable Denny Lissing and Judge Harper. We plan to get both of them out in the next couple of days. Tell Elizabeth to not worry. I'll be home as soon as I can. Pray for us, Bill. We are going to need all the help we can get.

Thank You, Bill.

Jack."

Jack hoped that this telegram would reach Bill in time. He didn't want Elizabeth to worry and he didn't want Bill to take it upon himself to come after him if this plan went sideways. He had to believe that everything would go according to plan, but when a notorious gang was involved, there were never any guarantees.

Within the hour, they headed towards the campsite by the twin boulders in the outskirts of Cape Fullerton. As they neared the camp, Jack broke off from Flynn and hid behind a cluster of boulders. He looked over at the other vantage points that he had scoped out when he was here a few days ago with Denny. The sun glinted off the silver in the Mounties' guns. He hoped that the men within the camp didn't notice. He prayed for Flynn as the Mountie rode in, pretending to be a fugitive and hopefully, distracting the gang so Jack could carry out his part of the plan. He had to wait a few more hours. He knew that Flynn had a good chance of being discovered, but he had faith that if this was going to work, he needed to trust that God knew what he was doing.

Denny and the judge were tied up between two giant boulders with a guard on either side. The two men couldn't reposition themselves even if they wanted to. Their backs to each other made it difficult to work out of their restraints. Neither Denny nor the judge knew what the men had planned, but they knew it wasn't good and that they needed to get out of there and soon. Denny knew that Jack had to be heading back now, but he didn't know what he was planning. He knew that Jack would never negotiate with these men, nor would he give up Roland O'Connell for the judge or him. Jack had a plan, he just wish he knew what it was so he could help as much as possible.

Stuart O'Connell and his big brother, Vincent were talking over the plan once they got their brother Roland back. They were sure that the constable wouldn't try anything foolish. They were sure that they would be on their way to Montreal within the next twenty-four hours. They were sure, but then, they didn't know Jack.

After several minutes of discussing their plan, one of the scouts called out from his post.

"Rider coming in." The man shouted and looked to the O'Connell's.

Vincent looked towards the rider, squinting his eyes against the sun. He didn't recognize the horse and once he could focus on the rider, he didn't seem familiar either. Stuart stood beside his brother and noticed that the rider did look familiar as he got closer.

"Vinnie, I think I know who that is." Stuart remarked.

"Who is it, Stu?" Vincent asked.

"I'm not sure, yet. Let's ask him some questions. See what he wants and what he's doing way out here and alone." Stuart offered.

"Good thinkin' bro." Vincent conceded.

The two brothers waited for the rider to get closer. They were going to test this man. No one knew of this place and the Mountie they sent out to get their brother, Roland, should be back within the next couple of hours. He was told not to get help. He was ordered to be as quick as he could if he wanted to see his fellow Mountie and the judge still breathing. They trusted Mountie's as far as they could throw them, but this particular Mountie seemed to be trustworthy to get the job done and not try anything foolish.

Little did they realize how wrong they were regarding this Mountie. They were in for a few surprises.

Flynn rode up and dismounted. He looked from one brother to the other and tried to deliver his lines as planned. He knew that he had to remain calm and not show how nervous he truly was. Jack had faith in him, so he must have faith in himself if this plan had any hope of succeeding. He tipped his hat first to Vincent then to Stuart.

"Howdy, friends." Flynn began. "I heard there was a gang out here through the barkeep at the 'Rusty Nail'. Am I in the right place?" He asked as friendly as he could.

"Hank!" Vincent spat. "How did you come by the 'Rusty Nail' might I ask."

"Well, a local, Mitch Reynolds told me that's where you frequent when you're in town." Flynn replied.

"Hmm, Mitch Reynolds'. I know him, Vincent. He told me that he would keep our hideout a secret." Stuart swore.

"Calm down, Stu. We'll take care of Mitch later. Right now we have other guests to tend to." Vincent placed a calming hand on Stuart who was getting worked up. He turned back to Flynn.

"Who are you? Why are you here exactly?" Vincent asked.

"The name is Paul Jordan. I was almost caught robbing the bank. I barely got out of there. A Mountie was chasing me." Flynn spoke.

"What Mountie? What was his name?" Vincent pressed.

"Flynn Miles. Yep, that was his name. He was at the bank, but I didn't know he was a Mountie since he was in plain clothes. He pulled a gun on me, but I grabbed the closest woman to me and used her until I could get to my horse. I flew out of there as quickly as I could." Flynn started to get nervous. He was hoping that these two would believe the yarn he was spinning. He could hardly believe it himself. He looked over in the direction where Jack said he would be hiding. Flynn tried not to draw attention to the others as he looked around.

"You alright, Jordan?" Stuart asked. It didn't escape his notice that this 'Jordan' was getting increasingly nervous. He nudged his brother and Vincent, too began looking around. He wondered what had this 'Jordan' spooked.

"What are you looking at?" Vincent asked 'Jordan'.

Flynn looked back at Vincent and Stuart. He fiddled with his gun.

"I'm just a bit nervous. I don't want no posse or Mountie to come after me." Flynn replied.

"Well, we can't have someone too jumpy. But it is good to be cautious." Stuart conceded. "So, Flynn, why don't you go on watch and we'll take turns this evening." Stuart offered the new recruit.

"You mean, I'm in?" Flynn tried to contain his enthusiasm. "I won't let you down."

"This is only on a trial basis. If you do good, you're in. If you let us down, you're dead." Vincent answered.

Flynn gulped inwardly. He hoped that Jack's plan was going to work. He didn't know this Mountie very well, but from he told him of his dealings with the Tolliver Gang, he figured he would be the best Mountie to make this plan succeed. Flynn prayed again as he waited for darkness to fall.

Jack hoped that they believed the story they had come up with. He prayed that it would be enough to distract them to stay unaware of what he was going to do that evening. Jack thought briefly about Elizabeth. He knew he had to keep his focus on the task at hand, but he was worried that he may not see Elizabeth again. He prayed that she was alright and that Bill had kept his promise in keeping her in the dark regarding his assignment. He waited for it to get dark so he could put his plan into action. As he lay there prone on the ground, he thought about his last night with Elizabeth before he left to meet Denny.

" _Oh Jack. You know that I can't say no when you are so convincing." Elizabeth yielded to his request to never be alone when she goes out or walks home from school._

" _Thank you, Elizabeth. That makes me feel better about leaving you." Jack kissed her sweetly. "What about the other issue, about clearing the air?" Jack asked again._

" _I guess we have cleared the air regarding that horrible day, Jack." Elizabeth began a bit breathlessly. "That day was horrible. I almost lost you." Elizabeth lowered her head._

" _Elizabeth, you could never lose me." Jack lifted her chin to gaze into her eyes. "I was very upset and I thought I was losing you. I just needed time to think about what to do. You gave me that time and you never quit. You fought for us and I'll never forget that, Elizabeth. Never!" Jack caressed her face and pulled her in for an all consuming kiss that promised that they could get through anything that life threw their way._

Jack came back to the present and prayed that that night would not be the last he shared with Elizabeth. There was a sick feeling in his stomach that he couldn't shake. He was about to sneak into a gangs hideout and get two men untied and out of there without anyone noticing. He was up for the challenge and the three men he had stationed at each vantage point proved to be capable of firing long range rifles when they practiced before they headed out. Even with all their practice, they all had minimal 'field' experience. Jack was counting on them and he couldn't let Denny and the judge down. It was finally getting dark enough for him to execute his plan. He remembered his last promise he made that night, just before he was ready to go into the camp.

" _Elizabeth. I will come back to you. We are not done. There is so much I want us to experience in our lives, together. I love you, Elizabeth Thatcher. I will come home to you." Jack vowed._

" _You better, or I won't forgive you!" She replied, challenging him to not return._

 _Jack smiled at that as he looked at her one last time. He kissed her firmly and then without a backwards glance he walked out towards the jail. He couldn't stand seeing her again before he left. It would have been too hard to leave her._

Jack was back leaning against the rock. He crouched down and slowly made his way to where he had spotted Denny and the judge. He made his way over to the twin boulders and then he heard a sound. He looked around, but there was nothing.

Denny was asleep when Jack came up to him and gently nudged him. Denny woke up and looked into Jack's face.

"You're here. Wait. What are you doing here? I thought you were going to get help." Denny whispered forcefully.

"I did. Don't worry. We have men out there to make sure this goes according to plan." Jack promised, trying to keep his uncertainty from coming through his voice.

"Alright. Let's get this over with, Jack." Denny nudged Harper awake. "Alec? Sir, wake up. Jack is here and we're getting out of here."

The judge came to and looked about him and saw Jack who was untying his wrists. He let out a big sigh of relief. Then once Denny was untied, he helped the judge slowly get up into a crouched position. They followed Jack out the way he had come. Jack couldn't help but be hopeful that they were going to make it out and he would be back with Elizabeth in no time. They were nearing the opening. Denny helped the judge get on his horse. Then that's when the gunfire started.

Denny told the judge to hold on tight and told his horse, with a slap on the rump, to go home. The horse knew that home was the RNWMP headquarters. He took off at full speed. The judge held on tightly and within a matter of minutes they were too far to see. Denny had his gun out and he spun around in time to shoot the man who had shot the first shot. He grabbed his shoulder and slumped over the rock he was hiding behind. Jack hid behind the boulders where they had been waiting for the judge to mount up. Denny saw one of the men, Jack had stationed up top, go down. The man was shot in the head and he fell off his perch. Jack scurried to the other side of the entrance, as Denny covered him. They looked out over to where the remaining men hid behind rocks. Several shots were fired and some of the men had crumpled to the ground. Finally after an intense volley of guns firing, the leader of the O'Connell Gang called out.

"Mounties! What's the plan? You gonna keep shootin' until you have no more ammo?" Vincent taunted.

"You could always surrender, O'Connell!" Jack spat back.

"That's not going to happen. You two are either very stupid or brave to be out here challenging us."

Jack let O'Connell keep talking. He noticed that the two men who were still up top, make there way down. If he was guessing correctly, they were going to come up from either side, catching the O'Connells' by surprise. It was up to Denny and him to keep them busy while Constables O'Reilly and Ward came up on either side of Vincent and Stuart. Jack waited for O'Reilly and Ward to make their move. Denny had glanced over at Jack. He had his hand on the trigger, in case something went wrong. O'Reilly made the first move.

"Put your guns down and your hands up, O'Connell!" Patrick O'Reilly ordered Vincent.

"You too, Stuart!" Ben Ward ordered his brother. "Drop it. Don't even think about going for the revolver in your sleeve.

"How did you...?" Stuart trailed off as he turned to see Ben Ward with his gun trained on his chest.

"Well, looks like you got us, gentleman." Vincent began. "Now what do you propose we do?"

"You can shut up for one and we'll cuff you and take you back to be processed." O'Reilly commanded.

Jack and Denny gathered up the loot that the gang had stashed behind the rocks in the corner to the right of the entrance. Jack couldn't shake this feeling that after everything there was still something that they were missing. Denny gathered the bills into his satchel and got onto his horse. Jack mounted up after one last sweep of the area...There was still that foreboding feeling...

Elizabeth and Bill made good timing to the Wuthering Pines outpost. Bill had told her to stay close and not to make a sound. Elizabeth did as she was told and hoped that they would find Jack soon. Once every room was clear, Bill brought in their supplies. He laid out his blankets and motioned for Elizabeth to take the room. Elizabeth took her things into the room and changed into some pants and a shirt. This was no place for a woman in a dress. She was determined to dress appropriately for what she may have to do. Bill hadn't heard from Jack since his last telegram at the Cape Fullerton office. They told them that the Mounties made it as far as the Wuthering Pine's outpost before they lost contact.

"Bill, where do you think they could have gone from here?" Elizabeth asked, concerned that she wouldn't see Jack anytime soon. "Should we keep pressing on?"

"No. It's getting dark. They probably set up camp somewhere out there. We'll most likely see them in the morning." Bill assured Elizabeth. "Now lets get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day." Bill went to his sleeping bag and climbed in. Within a matter of seconds he was out.

Elizabeth had no choice but to go to lay down. She wanted to sleep, but she was too worried for Jack and the others to let her mind drift off to sleep. She tossed and turned and before she knew it there was a knock on the door. It startled her awake. She looked over at Bill who was sound asleep. She decided that she should answer the door. She walked over to the door and opened it.

She was not prepared to see who was on the other side.

The man shoved her into the table that was not too far from the door. She tried to speak to him, but he just ignored her.

The man never said a word. He just kept going about the room. He didn't even pay attention to Bill who was asleep on the floor. Suddenly, the man whipped around and rushed Elizabeth and grabbed her by the neck. He lifted her up and pressed her against the wall. Elizabeth struggled, and then as the life was being drained from her eyes, she woke up back in her room. She was breathless. She sighed deeply, grateful that it was only a nightmare. She felt cold. She knew something was wrong. She took out her journal and began to write.

 _I woke up from a horrid dream where a man had burst into the cabin and looked for something. Once he couldn't find it, he grabbed me by the neck and as he was strangling me, I woke up._

 _When I woke up, I had this eerie feeling that something bad was going to happen to Jack._

"Jack!" Elizabeth gasped.

 _Why do I have this feeling that something is going to happen to Jack? What does this mean? Please Lord, don't let these fears mean anything! Be with my Jack and the others. Keep them all safe and let them come home._

Elizabeth put her journal down and began to pray for Jack and everyone's safety. She just knew that something was going to happen.

Miles away from the Wuthering Pines outpost, Jack and the others were making good time. Constables O'Reilly and Ward had pressed on ahead to Cape Fullerton. Jack and Denny were moving a little slower. They had stopped at a small outpost between Wuthering Pines and Cape Fullerton to let headquarters know that they should expect the judge to arrive that evening. Denny didn't like sending him off by himself, but he trusted his horse to get the judge back to Cape Fullerton safe and sound. Denny and Jack rode back in silence. It was late and both men were very tired. Denny spoke first.

"So, you're getting married." Denny offered.

"Yes, I am." Jack replied, happily, yet a bit groggily. "I do look forward to her being Mrs. Jack Thornton. I am looking forward to spending the rest of my life with her." Jack smiled. "How about you, Denny?"

"Well, as you know, I have the judges blessing. I do intend to propose to her as soon as we get back." Denny paused. "I'll wait a few days so I can plan something special."

The men both laughed. It was quiet for several seconds and then suddenly. They both heard it. The sound of a bullet whizzing by Denny's ear, hit Jack in the shoulder. He slumped over in the saddle. Denny grabbed the reins before they could fall to the ground. He quickly led Jack's horse into a gallop. He ordered Jack to hold on tight.

Jack obliged as he tried to keep his mind focused on not falling off. The bullets kept coming. Denny did his best not to get hit. Suddenly, he felt a shock of pain go through his leg. He yelled and dipped his head lower to the saddle horn and ordered the horse to keep moving. Their horses listened and the Mounties held on as if their lives depended on it.

Their horses galloped along a hill that had a steep incline. Denny did his best to hold on, but the horses were struggling. He lost the grasp of Jack's rein and Jack toppled off the saddle, and rolled down the hill. Denny's horse reared sending him rolling after Jack. Denny hit the ground at the end of the incline. Jack slammed against a fallen tree. When he came to, Denny had him laying beside a fire in his sleeping bag. His tent was set up. He felt like he had been dragged by a team of wild horses.

"I have to go get help, Jack. Can you move?" Denny asked.

"No." Jack responded. "I can hardly talk let alone move. I'll stay here. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Just hurry back."

"Alright, Jack. I'll come back as soon as I can." Denny reluctantly left Jack by the fire.

Shortly after Denny left, Jack fell into a deep sleep.

Several hours later, Denny made it to the Wuthering Pine's outpost. It was dark. Denny was exhausted. He thought about Jack falling down the hill. He knew that Jack was in bad shape. He hated leaving him behind, but he had no choice. He approached the Wuthering Pine's outpost and the light was on. He walked into the cabin and saw a woman at the kitchen table drinking some coffee.

Elizabeth turned around at the sound of the door opening.

"Oh, Denny! Let me help you. She went over to him and helped him to the couch. Denny laid his head back against the back of the couch. Before he drifted off to sleep, he looked at her with new eyes.

"Elizabeth! What are you doing here? Jack said you were back in Hope Valley." Denny didn't know what to think. "Jack is not going to be happy about this."

"Denny calm down. I am not alone. Constable Bill Avery is with me." Elizabeth explained. "I followed him and then when he found me, he let me tag along since it was too far for me to travel back to Hope Valley."

Just then, Bill came in from around the back where he was cutting wood. Bill quickly got his kit out to tend to Denny and then once Denny was bandaged up, he told them about Jack.

"Jack!" Elizabeth shot up from her chair and ran to the door, grabbing her coat as she made her way to her horse.

Bill ran after her and stopped her from getting on her horse. Elizabeth pushed him away and tried to mount her horse, but tears overwhelmed her and she turned to face Bill and fell into his arms. She was so distraught, but she knew that Bill was right in keeping her from getting on the horse. She wanted to get to Jack as soon as possible. It was too dark, however for them to head out now.

Back at the campfire, Jack was waking up enough to get a few more pieces of wood that Denny had cut for him. He fell back to sleep and waited for the morning.

It was four in the morning when Elizabeth woke up. She couldn't sleep anylonger. She had to find Jack. She didn't bother undressing the night before. She quickly saddled her horse and was about to head out when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She spun around.

"Bill!" Elizabeth exhaled. "You startled me. You can't stop me from looking for Jack.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Elizabeth. But you should eat something before we go." Bill protested.

"I'll eat when Jack can eat. I am not waiting another minute more." She turned and mounted her horse.

"Wait, Elizabeth. We should take the wagon in case he can't ride. We'll take this stretcher to carry him up the slope to the wagon." Bill offered putting the stretcher in the back of the wagon.

Bill harnessed the wagon that was on the side of the stables. He motioned for Elizabeth to sit beside him. They made good time, following Denny's directions to get to where he set up the campsite for Jack.

"Jack!" Elizabeth breathed as she saw Jack laying by the fire. She knelt down beside him and pressed her lips to his temple.

Jack slowly woke up and thought he was looking at an angel. He blinked his eyes and looked into Elizabeth's face. He smiled and couldn't believe that he was dreaming of the most beautiful woman in the world. He knew that this dream would get him through until he could see her again. He was dreaming of his sweet Elizabeth. He sighed and let his eyes close. This dream felt so real as she caressed his face and kissed his cheek.

"Jack, I'm here. We'll get you back to the cabin and Bill will take care of your injuries. He said the bullet just grazed you, but when you slammed against the fallen tree, that is what caused the most damage. Denny told us what happened and sent us to get you back to the cabin." Elizabeth kissed him on the lips.

Realization hit him, this wasn't a dream, this was _Elizabeth_. She _was_ here. She was _here_. Jack's eyes shot open and stared disapprovingly at her. He was not happy at all. He couldn't believe that Elizabeth would come. He couldn't believe that Bill would let her come with him. Jack was furious. He tried to sit up, but it was too painful. He looked into Elizabeth's eyes.

"What are you doing here, Elizabeth?" Jack began, but he found that it hurt to breathe. Elizabeth tried to help him sit up. He let her help but pushed her away when he was leaning against the fallen tree.

"Jack? What's wrong?" Elizabeth tried to brush his hair from his forehead.

"Stop, Elizabeth." Jack fumed. "I don't need your help." Jack looked at her and regretted what he said as he saw her eyes well up.

"Bill? We need to get Jack back to the cabin." Elizabeth stood wiping her teas and turning towards Bill and ignoring Jack's hurtful words.

The two of them helped Jack onto the stretcher. Bill pulled the stretcher up while Elizabeth held it at Jack's feet. It was slow going, but Elizabeth was quite proud of being able to help with getting Jack up the slope. Jack looked at her the whole time she was struggling to move the stretcher.

"Elizabeth. Are you sure you're alright?" Jack asked. "You can go as slow as needed."

"I'm fine." Elizabeth retorted. "I'm more capable than you realize, Jack Thornton."

"Elizabeth." Jack spoke in his breathy tone. "I'm sorry I was upset with you." Jack apologized. "I was just upset that you were here. Something could have happened to you."

"Well, it didn't. I can take care of myself and Bill is here." Elizabeth protested a bit breathlessly.

Bill looked back at her and saw that she needed to rest. The slope wasn't too steep to not allow them to rest a few moments. They were almost to the top. Bill sat down as well. Elizabeth looked into Jack's face. He was closing his eyes for the moment.

"Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

He opened his eyes in response.

"I hope you're still not mad at me for coming to help Bill bring you back. I just couldn't bare the thought of not knowing if you were alright. I had to follow Bill." Elizabeth began.

"Wait, you followed Bill? He didn't take you from the beginning?" Jack was impressed. A bit annoyed, but impressed nonetheless.

"No." Elizabeth admitted sheepishly. "I wanted to make sure that you would come back to me. I love you and if anything ever happened to you..." She broke off, her emotions taking over.

"Shh, shh. It's alright, Lizzie." Jack reached out and touched her face. "I'm here. I'm a bit beat up, but I'm fine." He chuckled, but then realized that it was a bad idea. "Ouch!"

"Oh Jack darling, I should be comforting you." Elizabeth leaned towards him until her face was almost touching his. "I'm sorry, but I'm glad I found you." She gently pressed her lips to his.

Jack kissed her back and groaned slightly at the pain. Elizabeth leaned back in concern. Jack smiled and caressed her face.

"I'm alright, Lizzie. I'm just a tad sore." He paused. "I'm not mad. I am actually quite impressed that you followed Bill. You are definitely adapting well to this brave frontier." Jack replied.

Elizabeth beamed and kissed him one more time before they carried Jack to the wagon. Once he was in the back, Elizabeth sat beside him. Jack rested his head on her shoulder. Bill moved the wagon as gingerly as possible to not jostle Jack or cause him any more pain than necessary. Once at the cabin, Bill helped Elizabeth get Jack into the bed. Bill began tending to his wounds and Elizabeth assisted. After he was bandaged up, Elizabeth sat beside him, holding his hand while Jack slept.

Denny's leg was healing nicely. He was anxious to get going, but everyone agreed to wait until both he and Jack were well enough to travel.

A few days later, with everyone rested and healed, Bill, Jack, Denny, and Elizabeth loaded up the wagon and the horses to head back to Cape Fullerton. Denny had sent a telegram to headquarters. He received a response informing them that Judge Harper had made it there safely and was at his home with his niece.

At the Harper Manor, Felicity was getting ready to see Denny who had just telephoned to see if she was free for lunch. Within minutes, she was ready and he came by to take her out fifteen minutes later.

Denny came in the door and Felicity ran into his arms. Denny braced himself for the impact. He pulled her tightly against him and leaned his head down for a kiss. Felicity wrapper her arms around his waist and kissed him back fiercely. They stood in the doorway for a few moments until Denny released her and took her hand.

"It's good to see you!" Denny expressed. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes! Let's go!" Felicity exclaimed.

A few hours later, Denny and Felicity were sitting at the cafe watching the people pass by. Felicity was enjoying her coffee and then Denny suddenly took her hand. Felicity was startled, but quickly recovered.

"Felicity?" Denny began, a lump forming in his throat. "I have something I want to say to you, but I want you to think about it before you answer."

"What is it, Denny?" Felicity looked into his eyes. "Is everything alright?" She was concerned.

"Oh, yes, everything is fine." Denny assured her. He chuckled as she looked at him skeptically.

Denny got one knee, holding her hand with his and reaching into his pocket with his free hand, he pulled out a small box. Felicity caught her breath.

"I have asked for your father's blessing." Denny began. "Felicity Jane Krakow, will you consent to be my wife?" Denny held out the opened box, revealing a stunning diamond ring with pearls surrounding it.

Felicity flew her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. He stood up bringing her with him. After a few kisses, he leaned back to see her face. The small crowd around them erupted into applause. Felicity wasn't the least bit embarrassed. Denny on the other hand, was quite shocked at her public display of affection. He smiled down at her and she looked unashamed into his face.

"So, I take that as a 'yes', Felicity?" Denny laughed softly.

"It's an emphatic 'yes', my dear Denny!" Felicity replied kissing him once more as if they were the only two in the cafe.

They spent the rest of the day in each others company, arm in arm.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Dreams To Have

Elizabeth was finishing up at the school waiting for Jack to escort her home. She was humming when Jack came in several minutes later. She hadn't heard him approach so he quietly, but swiftly came up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Pulling her into him, he whispered into her ear.

"Hello, _my Lizzie!_ How was your day?" He pressed his lips to her ear and then left a trail of kisses down to her cheek.

Elizabeth turned to see Charles' face. He turned her body around and held her closer. Elizabeth gasped, which was quickly silenced by Charles pressing his lips to hers. Elizabeth struggled in Charles' arms, but he held her tightly.

"Elizabeth. Stop it. I'm your husband and I am just playing with you. So, I'll ask again, how was your day?"

Elizabeth staggered back and pressed her hands to her chest. She leaned against her desk to try to collect herself. She couldn't believe it. She stared at Charles in disbelief and kept looking towards the door looking for Jack. She waited silently as she hoped that Jack would appear any at moment. She was disappointed. Jack did not come and Charles was looking at her with that ever annoying grin he always had for her. Even when they were children, he would look at her that way and she never meant to encourage his attentions. A calm had washed over her as she stood there and resolved to inform him of how gravely mistaken he truly was in calling himself her husband.

"Charles this has to stop. You are not my husband. I am engaged to Jack and we are getting married this Saturday. You were not invited as you have so ungraciously bestowed your intentions on me. I will not put up with your behavior any longer." Elizabeth stepped aside and moved towards the door.

"You _were_ engaged to Jack, Lizzie." Charles began.

Elizabeth whirled around at the sound of her 'pet' name being uttered from _his_ lips, from _Charles_ ' lips. 'How dare he use Jack's 'pet' name for me!' She seethed inwardly. 'This has to stop! Right now! I will tell Charles once and for all that he is _never_ to come to Hope Valley again! He is _never_ to contact me again.' She moved to stand in front of Charles.

"You listen here, Charles Alexander Kensington, III, I will not be bullied by you any longer. I am marrying Jack and you cannot change my mind about my resolve to spend the rest of my life with him." Elizabeth fumed.

"Elizabeth." Charles breathed quietly. "Jack is dead. He died when he was thrown from his horse. That was over two months ago." Charles tried to comfort her, pulling her close to him.

Elizabeth pulled back in disbelief. She slapped his face and turned from him.

"He is not dead! He is not dead!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Elizabeth!" Charles was left standing there as Elizabeth walked out of his life. Again.

Elizabeth shot up out of bed, breathless as she remembered the day that Bill showed her the telegram that told her that her world would never be the same. She didn't believe it that day. She knew that Jack was alive. She never believed the telegram. When she looked down at the floor, she saw the telegram opened. It suddenly became clear as to why she had such a horrendous nightmare. 'Dreaming that she was married to Charles, because Jack was gone...de...' She couldn't finish the thought. Even now that she knew that the telegram had been mistaken when Bill showed it to her. Knowing that the person who sent it, had no clue who was involved, but haphazardly guessed who the O'Connell Gang had shot and killed in those four days when Jack went missing.

" _Constable William Avery:_

 _The O'Connell Gang are armed and dangerous. They have killed three constables in the passed four days. Among them are: Constables Arnold George, Ellis Hubert, Horace Allen, Denny Lissing and Jack Thornton. Be advised. The O'Connell's are on their way to Cape Fullerton. We need all constables on alert._

 _Constable Patrick O'Reilly"_

She picked up the telegram and shoved it into her writing desk. She looked out the window and saw that it was still dark. She remembered that Jack had once told her that she could come to him for the smallest of cares. She grabbed her shawl from the back of her chair and walked over to the jail. She wrapped the shawl tightly around herself as she quickened her pace. The wind was crisp. She made it to the jail and knocked on the door.

Jack came to the door to see who it was. He opened the door, surprised to see Elizabeth on the other side. Concern crossed his face as he looked into her eyes.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Jack, but I had a nightmare and now I can't sleep." Elizabeth explained.

"Here, come in, Lizzie." Jack took her hand and ushered her through the door.

Jack led Elizabeth to the chair in front of his desk. She sat down. Jack sat in the chair beside her waiting for her to tell him what her nightmare was about. Elizabeth was shaking visibly, putting her face in her hands. Jack moved to kneel in front of her and pulled her into his arms. He gently rubbed her back and cooed in her ear. Elizabeth rested her head on his shoulder, sobbing into his neck. She couldn't control her crying as she held tightly to his waist.

"Elizabeth what happened?" Jack asked, continuing to rub her back.

"Charles." Was all Elizabeth could say. She continued to sob into his neck.

"Charles! Charles?" Jack stiffened. "That _would_ be a nightmare in more ways than one! Why would you dream about him?" Jack asked a bit stunned and hurt.

"It wasn't my choice, Jack." Elizabeth breathed, sitting back against her chair.

"He definitely wouldn't be my choice." Jack scoffed.

"Jack!" Elizabeth chuckled softly through her tears. "It's just that I received some news before I came to find you and it crushed me. I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe it. It was too much for me to admit that it could be true." Elizabeth expressed between sobs.

"What news, Elizabeth?" Jack took her hands in his.

"Bill told me of a telegram he received regarding some Mounties." Elizabeth paused, trying not to relive those horrible moments she thought she had lost Jack. "It said that the O'Connell Gang had been killing Mounties and..." She sighed heavily, not wanting to continue.

"And?" Jack coaxed. "What else did it say?" Jack guessed he knew what was coming.

"It said that you were one of the Mounties who were killed." Elizabeth exhaled, slumping her shoulders.

"Elizabeth!" Jack pulled her once again into a comforting embrace. "I'm so sorry that you went through that." Jack looked into her eyes. He leaned in, pressing his lips to hers.

He moved his tongue with hers in a deep kiss that sent shock waves through her body. She was home again in his arms. She had been so lost those few days when she thought he had died. Then when she saw him, broken on the ground, she had felt that she would lose him all over again. This kiss was assuring her that he was not going to leave her without a fight. He would be _her Mountie_ for the rest of his life and that wasn't going to be any time soon. Jack held her tightly in his arms as he held the small of her back. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck as they reciprocated each tender kiss.

After several moments, Jack stepped back slightly, a concern look on his face.

"Why would this telegram make you dream of being married to Charles?" Jack asked. "It doesn't make sense."

"In my dream, Charles is the one who told me that you were..." Elizabeth paused. "I can't say it, even now..." She broke off looking at the ground as tears began to escape down her cheeks.

"You mean, he told you that I was de...?" Jack began.

Elizabeth quickly covered his mouth with her hand. She shook her head, pleading him to not utter the word. She couldn't even hear it, let alone say it. He nodded as he realized how the news of his death truly had affected her. An overwhelming feeling of love washed over him. She would have been just as devastated as he would be if he ever lost her. Jack took the hand that covered his mouth in his and kissed her palm. Tears were still falling from Elizabeth's eyes. She looked so brokenhearted. He didn't even want to think how broken she would be if he really was dead. Elizabeth wiped her tears with her free hand. Jack pulled her in, hugging her firmly, yet gently. Elizabeth let her tears flow freely. She still couldn't fathom a life without Jack. She knew that she would remain single the rest of her life if he ever...

"Hey, Lizzie. I'm right here." Jack crooned. "I will never leave you. I'll always be here for you, Lizzie. I promise for as long as I draw breath!" Jack vowed.

"Jack! I'll always be here for you. You're my dream, Jack!" Elizabeth's sobs slowly ceased. "You, promise that you will always be here when I have a nightmare or when I am worried?" Elizabeth nuzzled her head into his chest.

"Of course, I promise. I'll be here for better or worse, in sickness and in health...for the rest of my life." Jack lifted her chin to look at her. "After all we've been through you think a little nightmare could make me run away from the only woman in my world?" Jack gazed at her intently.

Elizabeth's cheeks flared a bright crimson hue. Jack chuckled and then kissed her firmly. She was the woman that he would do anything for. There was nothing on earth that would keep him from her. Elizabeth kissed him back, promising with every kiss that she would do anything for him. Promising that there was nothing on earth that would keep her from him.

Jack placed a pillow under her head and covered her with his blanket once he moved his chair as close to hers as possible. Jack nudged Elizabeth awake after several moments. He didn't want to wake her. He wanted to take her to the cell opposite his so she could sleep peacefully. It would not have been proper, so he resigned himself to wake her and determined to escort her home.

Jack was at this desk going through the last weeks reports. He couldn't wait to be done with the paperwork. His picnic with Elizabeth was today. They had been planning it for weeks. He couldn't wait to see her again. Even though he saw her six hours ago, he still felt that it had been too long since he had seen her gorgeous face.

Three o'clock finally came and Jack was just out the schoolhouse doors, ready to greet Elizabeth. He could hardly contain his excitement. He suddenly heard the cowbell. Her gift commemorating her accomplishments on the homestead. He smiled to himself. He stepped to the side to let the children exit the schoolhouse. As the last child, Emily stepped out, she looked up at him and smiled.

"Good day, Mountie Jack!" Emily beamed as she continued down the stairs.

"Good day, Emily." Jack replied, smiling at her as she caught up to her brother Miles.

He turned and saw Elizabeth walking towards him with her basket on her arm. She greeted him with a glowing smile and he repaid her with his dimpled smile that he suspected always made her catch her breath or go weak in the knees.

"May I?" He asked those two simple words that he knew she had loved from the beginning.

Those two words had been said by him countless times. He remembered the first time he had said them when she had just received a big shipment of books and clothes from her parents. The crates were too heavy for her to lift. Even though he had laughed at her predicament, he still offered to carry them into the saloon for her.

"You may." She simply replied.

Jack took her basket in his arm and offered his free arm to her. Elizabeth accepted it and they walked out towards the lane of trees which were covered in pink blossoms. Elizabeth sighed contentedly.

Once at the end of the lane, Jack set the basket down and took Elizabeth in his arms for a deep kiss. He pressed his lips to hers, but they suddenly felt different. He pulled back slightly, only to see Faith looking at him with a puzzled look on her face.

Jack quickly released her and suddenly he awoke from his nightmare, back at the jail. There was a knock on the door. 'Great. Who could this be?' He thought as he walked over to open the door.

"Faith!" Jack exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm Dr. Burns' new nurse." Faith offered. "I'm here to see about renting an office since the town is growing and could use an infirmary. Dr. Burns said that you could use a doctor and was thinking about expanding his practice to Hope Valley." Faith explained. "Didn't you get my telegram?"

"Uh, no, I didn't, Faith." Jack looked over towards the schoolhouse then at the clock in his office.

"What is it?" Faith asked. She followed his gaze.

"Oh, it's just that it's almost three. School will be getting out now and escort Elizabeth home every day." Jack explained with a broadening smile.

"That's wonderful. So, Elizabeth still lives here. That's nice." Faith trailed off as she saw that Jack was no longer listening. She stepped aside to let him go down the jail steps.

Without a backwards glance, Jack quickly walked to the schoolhouse to pick up Elizabeth. 'What is Faith doing here?' He thought inwardly. 'What will Elizabeth think? How am I going to explain it to her?' Jack continued his inner monologue as he approached the schoolhouse. The children came running out as the cowbell sounded.

There she was, basket in hand right behind the children. Jack smiled as she walked up to him. She smiled back, but it quickly faded as she caught sight of Ned Yost approaching.

"Not him again." Elizabeth breathed.

"Who?" Jack asked as he turned around. He couldn't help but laugh at her response to Ned Yost coming with what appeared to be a telegram in his hand.

"Good afternoon, Constable, Miss Thatcher." Ned Yost handed the telegram to Jack. "I'm sorry, but this arrived yesterday and it had been lost in my stack of outgoing telegrams." Ned explained.

"That's alright, Ned. Thank you." Jack replied opening the telegram. It was from Faith. 'So this is why I didn't get it before she came.' He thought to himself.

"Is it Official Mountie Business, Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, it's private." Jack responded, immediately regretting his choice of words.

"Oh, 'private'." Elizabeth replied, quickly grabbing it from his hand. Jack tried to get it back from her, but Elizabeth ran down the stairs. She looked back at him with a smirk, but she lost her footing and started to fall.

Jack was by her side in a second, holding her by the waist. He held her like that for a few moments. Elizabeth smiled her thanks.

"I believe that is the third time I have caught you in my arms." Jack's dimpled smile spread across his face.

"I believe it is, Constable." Elizabeth replied trying to stand up.

"Not so fast, Miss Thatcher. I believe you have something of mine." Jack looked at her knowingly.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth smiled, feigning ignorance.

"Actually, I believe that you have two things that are mine?" Jack arched his brow, leaning in to cover her lips with his."

Jack's tongue moved against Elizabeth's for several moments. As they kissed, Jack opened one eye and reached for the telegram in Elizabeth's hand. He tried to take it, but she knew what he was doing and clenched it tightly, moving it behind her back. Jack leaned back slightly as he helped her stand back up.

"Elizabeth!" Jack said in his breathy tone. "You still have one more thing that is mine." He motioned towards the telegram.

"Oh. What was the first?" Elizabeth smiled coyly.

"I think you know, Miss Thatcher." Jack smirked. "I just collected it for several moments, I might add."

"Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed, playfully hitting his arm. "I'm not ready to give this to you. I want to know what is so 'private' that you can't share but is not 'official Mountie business'." Elizabeth held the telegram tightly behind her back.

"Please, Elizabeth." Jack held out his hand. "It's important." He implored, reaching for the telegram.

She turned away from him and quickly read it.

"Faith is coming?" Elizabeth looked at him expectantly. "Is she here now?"

"She arrived just before I came here." Jack admitted.

"Were you going to tell me?" Elizabeth asked, holding the telegram in her hand, looking into his eyes.

"I haven't had the chance, yet. I didn't know what the telegram was about for sure. I know now." Jack defended himself.

"I'm not sure I like that she is here, Jack." Elizabeth admitted.

"Elizabeth!" Jack exhaled. "You're the one. You're the only one." Jack took her in his arms and kissed her lips softly, willing her to trust him.

'Besides, dreaming of Faith doesn't mean anything, or does it?' Jack thought as he kissed Elizabeth.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Dreams To Have

Part 2

'Besides, dreaming of Faith doesn't mean anything, or does it?' Jack thought as he kissed Elizabeth.

'His kiss is more passionate than usual. I wonder what is going on in _my Mountie's_ head right now?' Elizabeth thought as her lips moved in a romantic dance with Jack's.

'Elizabeth dreamed of Charles, but it meant nothing. They had been friends for several years. He and Faith however, have only known each other for a short while, still he couldn't figure out why he had a dream about him and Faith.

True that she helped him and his brother in Hamilton but that didn't mean anything. Did it? Maybe it did, maybe it didn't but whatever the reason he needed to figure it out. He didn't want Elizabeth to think that he was done. He wasn't done, he loved her, he loved her with his whole being. She was the one, the only one. Why were his feelings so unsure? Was it because the proposal had rocked his world so much all those months ago? Maybe he was getting cold feet? But why after all this time, would he be getting cold feet? He proposed and she accepted. Done. End of that chapter. On to the wedding plans. When she had told him of her dream with Charles, that angered him. He wasn't angry with her, he was angry with Charles for invading Elizabeth's dreams, the one place that was reserved for him.'

Jack tilted his head back to look into Elizabeth's eyes. 'Her eyes were the window to the most beautiful soul he had known or ever will know. He couldn't hurt her by telling her of his dream with Faith. She did tell him her dream, and he knew it wasn't fair to withhold his dream with Faith, but was he doing it to protect her heart or his?' Elizabeth met his gaze with the same loving intensity. They were so attuned to each others thoughts, it was like Elizabeth could read what Jack was thinking because she had the same thoughts. 'Jack's eyes were the window to the most beautiful soul he had known or ever will know. She pleaded inwardly with him to tell her what he was thinking. He seemed so troubled. She wanted to alleviate his stress. She laid her hand on his cheek.'

"What is it, Jack? You seem to be somewhere else. Please let me help you?" Elizabeth ran her thumb up and down his cheek.

'Does she know how she is killing me right now? She is so selfless. How can I tell her what happened in my dream? How can I not tell her? She deserves to know.' Jack's thoughts were at war within.

This should not be a difficult task. They had weathered several storms, _together_. They had weathered storm Charles. They had weathered a real storm, not to mention a storm of misunderstandings and a storm of their own emotions and insecurities. They had sorted everything out in the mine and then once again,Elizabeth proved quite convincingly that Jack was her choice. He was her heart's desire. She was finished with Charles once and for all. So, why was he having these doubts? Was it because of her family? What it because he thought that he wasn't good enough for her? He knew that she loved him. She had fought for him. She had fought to keep them together. She loved him.

"Jack? You're making me nervous! Please tell me what you are thinking? You're so pensive." Elizabeth took a shaky breath. "Have I lost you?" Elizabeth breathed.

Jack suddenly snapped out of his reverie. He looked at her with shocked expression crossing his face. 'Has she lost me? What is she talking about?' Jack thought before asking her the question outloud.

"What are you talking about?" Jack inquired. "You could never lose me, Elizabeth. I thought we covered that, hadn't we?" He caressed her cheek with his hand.

"I thought so, but you have been quiet this whole time." Elizabeth began.

"We were kissing, Elizabeth. I know you think I have many talents, but talking and kissing simultaneously isn't one of them." Jack laughed.

"You're dodging the issue, Jack." Elizabeth huffed slightly. "Tell me what's going on!" She stepped back, crossing her arms.

"Alright, I'm sorry." Jack lifted his hands up in surrender. "I have been debating talking to you about something. I know that we have gone through a lot and we have come out the victor's in several stormy situations." Jack took her hand and led her to the stairs of the school, he sat down, pulling her down to sit beside him. He held her hand.

Elizabeth looked at him expectantly. She rested her free hand on top of his knee. Jack felt the warmth of her touch course through his body. She was in danger of being kissed within an inch of her life, but he had to focus on the task at hand. He had to tell her about his dream. It was only fair. He owed her that. She wouldn't have known that he had the dream of Faith, but he would have known and he would have continued to feel guilty about it.

"I'm ready, Jack. Please tell me. You have my undivided attention." Elizabeth assured him with her dazzling smile.

"Okay. Please wait until I tell you my dream and then you may ask me anything you wish. Deal?" Jack asked.

"Yes..." Elizabeth agreed hesitantly. "You're still making me nervous, Jack." She breathed.

'Oh, Lizzie, I'm sorry that I am dragging this out...' Jack thought inwardly. He took a deep breath and dived in to his explanation.

He spared her the details, only telling her the part of the dream that she was in.

"It was so real, Elizabeth." Jack began. "I recalled the times I asked you if I could help. I said those words that I suspected made you go 'weak in the knees'?" Jack asked, running his hand down her shoulder.

Elizabeth blushed. She knew the exact two words that he was referring to...'May I?' Those words did make her go 'weak in the knees' as he put it. She continued to listen to his account of his dream.

" _May I?" I asked those two simple words that I knew you had loved from the beginning._

" _You may." You simply replied._

Elizabeth sat there not saying a word. She continued to listen, as he rubbed her hand with his thumbs.

 _I took your basket offered my arm to you as I so often did. We walked out towards the lane of tree._

"The lane of trees covered in pink blossoms." Elizabeth interjected excitedly.

"Yes, pink blossoms." Jack smiled at her enthusiasm, but held up his finger to his lips.

Elizabeth nodded for him to continue.

 _Once at the end of the lane, I took you in my arms for a deep kiss. I pressed my lips to yours, but they suddenly felt different. I pulled back slightly, only to see Faith looking at me with a puzzled look on her face._

 _I released her and suddenly, I was back at my desk at the jail."_

Jacklooked at Elizabeth waiting for her to respond. He had hoped that she would understand why he thought he should keep the dream from her, to spare her feelings. He knew, however, deep down that she needed to know so they could move forward...together.

"I don't know what to say, Jack." Elizabeth responded. She tried to remove her hand from his grasp. He held her hand firmly.

"Don't, Elizabeth." Jack held her hand to his chest. "Don't be silent. Don't try to run away. I need to know that it was the right thing to tell you about my dream. Please?" Jack pleaded.

"I know it would be highly unfair for me to not be forgiving for your dream after I had a similar dream with Charles, but I don't like it." Elizabeth finished honestly.

"You think I liked hearing about Charles being married to you in your dream?" Jack asked gently.

"No, of course not." Elizabeth admitted. "I just hate seeing you with another woman. Remember when Rosemary came to town?" Elizabeth asked.

"How could I forget? You were so upset. I couldn't get you to understand that I had changed and moved on." Jack chuckled softly.

"Jack, I..." Elizabeth tried to interject.

"Let me finish." Jack put his hand up.

Elizabeth nodded.

"You finally came around." Jack teased. "I was glad that she came to town. Seeing her here and her trying to win me back, made me own up to my true feelings for you. Rosemary actually inadvertently pushed me to see that I was in love with you, _my_ _Lizzie_. For that reason alone, I will always be grateful to Rosemary." Jack replied.

"Jack!" Elizabeth scoffed. "I finally came around?" She replied swatting his arm in mock disgust.

"You forgive me? Can we move passed Faith and Charles? I'm willing to leave them in the past if you are, _my Lizzie_?" Jack stroked her cheek. "We can leave the dreams behind and move towards the future that God has for us."

"Of course I forgive you, _Jack darling_. Faith and Charles are our past. We are each others future." Elizabeth replied, smiling her brilliant smile that Jack loved so much.

Jack simply smiled showcasing his dimples. He pulled her into his arms and lifting her face to his, he pressed his lips to hers in a promise to always keep her first in his heart. Elizabeth made that same promise as she reciprocated each of his kisses. They melted in each others arms. They were together and that is all that mattered to both of them as they put their dreams behind them and vowed that they would make a new dream for their future... _together_.

Author's Note: I hope you liked my "Dreams To Have" two hour episode. The next few chapters are going to be GRAND!Chapter 23: Wedding Bells and Cow Bells. Our two favorite people plan their wedding and yes, I will have after wedding chapters. How can I not?


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

Wedding Bells and Cow Bells

Author's Note: Dreams Come True. Read on to see how Jack and Elizabeth's wedding plans progress. This story is inspired by memories of my growing up...albeit mixed up, but they are events that I remember with great fondness. There may or may not be a few surprises...Let's begin, shall we?

It was a beautiful Tuesday morning when Constable Jack Thornton stepped out of the jail, awaiting the stage to arrive delivering the lawyer who would be prosecuting the O'Connell Gang. He looked forward to testifying against them, but the timing was not ideal. He had to tell Elizabeth when he'd be gone and he knew full well how much she hated to see him leave on 'official Mountie business'. His job seemed to be tearing him away from her for far too long. He lost count in recent weeks how many times he's had to tell her to not worry and that he'd be back soon. This case was important. He didn't know what took the jury so long to get assembled, but he was relieved that he was finally asked to give his testimony. He would leave in two days. He had packed and set up patrols with Bill Avery. He was ready to get this trip over with. Elizabeth had asked him to go with her to Union City to look at wedding dresses. He didn't mind going, but it was not going to be a trip that he would really look forward to except that he would be with his future wife. That alone would get him to go anywhere as long as she was with him.

He looked up at the clock. The stage was due at any minute. He walked over to the coat hook and put on his heavy coat. It was unseasonably cold that morning when he waited at the depot for the arrival of the lawyer who would be prosecuting The O'Connell Gang in three days. Jack had been in correspondence with the lawyer, going over his testimony. He had it memorized and didn't feel that it was necessary for the lawyer to meet him here before the trial. The lawyer said that he had to come to Hope Valley first, but he never divulged the reason why he had to make the trip. Jack was concerned that it was a waste of funds, but it was the lawyers money and he could probably afford it. Still having that said, it seemed pointless.

The stagecoach arrived within five minutes. The lawyer stepped down from the stage. He was tall, broad in the shoulders and narrow at the hips. The lawyer was dressed in one of the finest suits that Jack had ever seen. He wondered briefly how much it had cost him. He was looking for a new suit for his wedding to Elizabeth because there was no way he was going to jinx his wedding by wearing the blue or green suit he owned. He smiled at the memory of the fateful day when Rip gave him fashion advise. His smile disappeared as the lawyer approached. His 'Mountie stare' well intact, he extended his hand in an official greeting.

"Hello, sir. Mr. Henry?" Jack inquired.

"Hello, Constable Jack Thornton." Mr. Henry replied. "Please call me..."

"Shawn! Shawn Henry, is that you?" Elizabeth asked running up to the depot. She was slightly out of breath as she approached the two men.

Shawn Henry turned at the sound of his name.

"Elizabeth Thatcher? My word, this is a pleasant surprise!" Shawn outstretched his arms to embrace Elizabeth.

Jack stood there watching the lawyer, Shawn, hug his fiance. He didn't know what to think. Was this man a new skunk or someone he could trust like Lee or Bill or Frank? Jack was sure that this was not going to be a pleasant trip. He cleared his throat.

"Oh, Jack. I'm sorry." Elizabeth stepped back and motioned towards Shawn Henry. "Shawn was my lab partner one semester in college." Elizabeth smiled brightly at Jack, not noticing his change in demeanor.

Elizabeth still had her arm resting on Shawn's arm. Jack looked from her eyes to her hand on the lawyer's arm. She followed his gaze and swiftly removed her hand. She suddenly felt just as uncomfortable as he was. Elizabeth looked to Shawn who seemed amused by their silent exchange.

"Well, I have to settle in to my room, so if you will excuse me, Constable?" Shawn began. "I'll come by the jail at half past seven." Shawn offered, not waiting for a response and simply leaving the couple at the depot.

Jack watched Shawn Henry leave then turned to face Elizabeth. His scowl told her that he was not happy about these turn of events. She still had a secret and he didn't like it one bit. Jack placed his hand on Elizabeth's elbow and guided her to the jail.

Elizabeth let him lead her inside, but she wasn't sure she was going to like being interrogated by her fiance about someone from her past. Once inside, she sat down on one of his chairs. Instead of sitting beside her, Jack sat behind his desk, so he could create some distance as he calmed down.

"Jack, are you alright?" Elizabeth asked, all the while knowing that by his countenance she knew he was not.

Jack looked at her then began to pace. He wanted to ask her who this 'Shawn Henry' was, but he didn't want to interrogate her, he was just concerned that he would have to watch out for her to keep her from yet another 'skunk'.

"How could you not tell me about Shawn Henry?" Jack inquired, trying to rein in his anger. "I thought we didn't have any secrets from each other, Elizabeth!" Jack continued to pace, glancing at Elizabeth every so often.

"I didn't think I needed to tell you about him. He was a friend in college. He wasn't like a 'Charles' type friend. We didn't see each other much after our semester together." Elizabeth explained lamely not wanting to share the full reason that he was in her life at that time.

"He wasn't a 'Charles' type friend?" He repeated. "What do you mean by that, Elizabeth?" Jack stopped and looked at her, waiting for an answer.

"I..." Elizabeth began. "Never mind." She stood up to move towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going, Miss Thatcher?" Jack inquired as he rushed to stand in front of her.

"You won't like it, Jack. I'm not sure I can tell you, yet." Elizabeth just stood there. "He was very special to me. Even though it was only for a few short months, he was there for me." Elizabeth stated.

Jack pulled her into his embrace. He wanted answers, but more importantly, he wanted to comfort her.

Elizabeth sobbed into his chest, as she clung to his waist. She truly had put Shawn Henry and their friend in her past. She had vowed never to talk about them and thought she would never cross paths with either of them ever again. She was sad about what had happened, but worse than that, she felt guilty for not telling Jack about that one fateful semester with Shawn. She looked up into Jack's eyes. He returned her look. He was always there for her, but he seemed to be elsewhere at this moment.

"Jack, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." Elizabeth apologized. "You deserve to know the whole story. I honestly tried to put it behind me. When I saw Shawn earlier, all my memories came flooding back. I never wanted to relive those months with Shawn." Elizabeth paused.

"Elizabeth? What happened that you chose to not tell me about this?" Jack asked with concern crossing his face. "Did he hurt you?" Jack tensed.

"What? No, of course not. He was a good friend. He would have never hurt me. It wasn't in his nature." Elizabeth defended Shawn.

"Here, come sit down." Jack guided her back to the chair.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Jack couldn't make the lawyer wait, but he desperately wanted to hear Elizabeth's side of the story before he questioned Shawn. He looked over at the door and then down at Elizabeth. He wanted to send the lawyer away for another hour, but he had no reason to tell him to leave.

Elizabeth got up and opened the door as Jack stood by his desk in indecision. She ushered Shawn into the jail and motioned him to sit in one of the chairs in front of Jack's desk. Jack heard her instruct him to wait and then she walked out of the jail, saying that she would be waiting at the cafe to have dinner with Jack later that evening.

Jack snapped out of his reverie just as Elizabeth shut the door.

"Please excuse me, Mr. Henry?" Jack rushed out the door.

Elizabeth turned around at the sound of the door opening. She stopped and waited for Jack to approach her.

"We need to talk about all this, Elizabeth." Jack insisted running his hand up and down her arm.

"We will, Jack. I promise." Elizabeth looked into his eyes, unaware of the few townspeople watching them. "Meet me at the cafe when you're done with your business with Shawn. I'll be waiting." She touched his cheek and gave a weak smile.

Jack nodded and then watched Elizabeth walk across the street to the cafe. Once she was inside, he took a deep breath and returned to his guest in the jail. He had a job to do and he couldn't keep the lawyer waiting any longer.

Shawn Henry sat there waiting for the constable to return. He didn't know what Jack knew about his and Elizabeth's time in college, but he hoped that he wouldn't ask him about it either. It was long ago and Shawn had tried to move on. Deep down, he knew that he would always love Elizabeth, but he wasn't here to ruin her future. He just had to see her again once he heard that she moved out west. It had taken him all but three days to decide to come here before the trial. He didn't have to go over the constable's testimony, that was just an excuse to come here to see Elizabeth. He heard the door open as Jack came in and made his way to the desk. He waited for the constable to sit down.

"Constable Thornton, I'm here to go over your testimony and nothing more." Shawn began. "I hope we can keep things civil?" Shawn inquired.

"Of course, Mr. Manly. We will stick to the case and will not speak of anything else." Jack agreed. 'I am highly interested in your involvement with my fiance all those years ago, however.' Jack thought inwardly.

The two men discussed the trial and Jack and Denny's dealings with The O'Connell Gang. Denny Lissing was to appear the same day as Jack. He and Judge Harper were going to meet them on Sunday. The trial was going to begin on Monday. Jack looked forward to testifying against the gang. He wanted The O'Connell Gang to be put away for a long time. Judge Harper, Denny and he were going to see to that. He hoped that the lawyer was as good as he had heard he was. The case itself seemed like an open and shut case, especially since they would be charged with kidnapping and attempted murder among other crimes.

Shawn Henry and Jack Thornton worked out the details of the testimony. Jack had rehearsed it several times and Shawn Henry was satisfied after an hour. He soon excused himself and went back to the saloon hotel.

Jack had watched him leave and then he changed out of his red serge and put on his green suit with a pail blue striped collared shirt. He was as dashing as ever and ready for dinner with _his Elizabeth_. He needed to know what happened in Elizabeth's past. He wanted to be there for her when she had to relive what she had wanted to keep in the past. He was in front of the cafe door. He took a deep breath and then went in.

Abigail had just finished with the dishes and peeked around the parlor entrance. She smiled and motioned towards the parlor. Elizabeth was sitting at the table with their meal of roasted chicken with a side of rice and green beans.

Elizabeth waited for Jack to take his seat. They blessed the food and the hands that prepared it and then for the first time since they got engaged, they ate in awkward silence. Jack kept looking up at Elizabeth, but would quickly look back down to his plate when she met his gaze. Elizabeth did the same and neither of them could figure out why it was so difficult for either of them to make conversation.

At the end of the meal, Elizabeth asked Jack to join her for a walk. They grabbed their coats and gloves then headed out towards the schoolhouse. Elizabeth walked at a slower pace than usual. She was nervous. She knew she should tell Jack about Shawn. She didn't know how he would take it, but she knew that he loved her and that he would forgive her for not telling him sooner. She walked a step closer to him and coyly grabbed his hand. Jack smiled as he squeezed her hand telling her that it was okay. He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. He knew that she was going to start her story soon, so he patiently waited.

"I was a junior in college. I had to get my science credit before I graduated, so I decided to get it done during my third year." Elizabeth began, smiling at Jack who smiled back, urging her to continue.

"I struggled at first. There was a group of girls who were relentless in teasing me. They said that because I came from money, I didn't know how to do things for myself. They were right in that I didn't do many things for myself, but the way they had talked about me behind my back and then teased me in front of the class, told me that I was not welcome." Elizabeth sighed.

"I'm sorry, Lizzie." Jack rubbed her arm.

"Through out the next few weeks they were merciless in their teasing, until there was a new face in the class. Shawn Manly had just transferred. He immediately grabbed the attention of every girl in the room.

"Including you?" Jack couldn't help but ask.

"Jack, of course not." Elizabeth protested.

"Sure, Lizzie." Jack scoffed.

Elizabeth ignored his quip.

"They practically swooned at his feet. One tried to get him to sit with her. He looked right passed her and saw me in the back of the room. He took the seat beside me and that was the day that everything changed for me."

"How so?" Jack inquired.

"The girls in the class still didn't like me, in fact they hated me. They said it wasn't fair that I commandeered all of Shawn's attention. I didn't understand why they were mad at me. We were just friends." Elizabeth smiled. "One day, one of the girls had walked right up to Shawn, ignoring me completely. She invited him to her party. Shawn smiled and said that he already had plans. She looked at me like I was the reason she couldn't get Shawn interested in her, and was very rude. Shawn gave her a piece of his mind."

" _Don't ever talk to her like that again."_ _Shawn turned to me and grabbed my hand. "Come on." He pulled me away from her. I looked back and she was fit to be tied._

" _Thank you, Shawn." I replied._

"From that day on, we were inseparable. The girls stopped bugging me, but they never became my friends either. I didn't care. I had Shawn and our other friends. I met a girl who was equally teased and she became my friend and the two of us would hang out with Shawn and his group of friends. I'll tell, those were the best months of that year until..." Elizabeth paused. Tears started to flow from her eyes and she began to shake.

"Elizabeth?" Jack stopped walking and pulled her into his arms. "It's alright, Lizzie. I'm here. If you need to we can continue this talk in the morning." Jack offered.

Jack pulled away to look into her eyes. He wiped her tears and then led her to the schoolhouse steps. He sat down, pulling her into his side. Elizabeth buried her head into his shoulder. He gently caressed her cheek and began singing softly in her ear. Elizabeth sighed contentedly and then closed her eyes. She had to tell him the rest of what happened that year, but she was so overcome by the memories, that she didn't know if she could tell him tonight. She wanted to get it over with and move on. She knew he had to leave in two days, so she knew she wanted to tell him as soon as possible.

"My friend David McPhee and his sister, Lucy were two of my best friends in college. David was graduating that year. He was going into engineering. He had wonderful dreams. His sister, Lucy was going to the states to study medicine. David took me out a couple times and even asked me if we could date exclusively. I only ever saw him as a friend. His sister knew he was crazy about me and tried to get me to give him a chance. I told her that we were only friends and that I didn't see her brother as anything more. Lucy was upset about that, but I wasn't going to date someone, lead them on just to make her happy." Elizabeth paused.

Jack waited patiently for her to continue. He held her to him and began singing again.

"It was graduation day when it happened." Elizabeth breathed. "Lucy called me and told me that her brother, David was gone."

Elizabeth began to cry. Jack held her firmly and rubbed her back as she tried to collect herself.

"David had been getting ready for school and his mom heard a thud. They later found out that he died from a sudden brain aneurism. I was so sad that he had died and I tried to comfort Lucy. She was angry with me. She said that I was the reason he died. Because I broke his heart. I knew she was grieving so I ignored her accusations." Elizabeth sighed deeply. "She never forgave me and I found out that that summer she joined Pinkertons. They didn't allow her to go on missions, but she was one of their dispatchers."

"I'm so sorry, Lizzie." Jack lifted her chin and kissed her lips softly, before she continued.

"Shawn was with me through the whole ordeal. Lucy was gone. Shawn was there to help me get over the pain that David's death had caused me. I knew I wasn't to blame, but I played the 'what if' game in my head all that year. He helped me get through. After graduation, Shawn and Lucy became really close and within the next year, they were dating. Once I heard that they were engaged months later, Lucy sent me a letter. I remember it as if it were yesterday.

 _'Elizabeth,_

 _I am marrying Shawn. We are happy and we plan to move to the states. You are not invited to the wedding because it will be too hard to see you there and not think about my brother, David. You broke his heart so can you blame me for not wanting you to come to my wedding?_

 _Lucy'_

"I never saw Shawn or Lucy again. I had to move on so I put them out of my mind." Elizabeth sighed with relief that her tale was over.

"Wow. That is quite the story, Lizzie. I'm sorry that you weren't able to mend things with Lucy." Jack lifted her face to his and kissed her tears away. He then covered her lips with his.

'I love this man so much. I am so blessed to have him in my life.' Elizabeth breathed inwardly.

'I love you, Lizzie. I will always be here to comfort you when you are sad.' Jack thought to himself as he continued to reciprocate each and every kiss that Elizabeth bestowed on him.

It was Wednesday morning, when Elizabeth walked over to the jail to see Jack. She had to talk to Shawn and she didn't want Jack to get the wrong idea about their friendship. She knew that Jack would be concerned about Shawn and she wanted to alleviate his fears.

"Good morning, Constable." Elizabeth exclaimed as she entered the jail.

"Hello, Gorgeous." Jack responded, walking over to her and wrapping her in a warm embrace.

"I wanted to talk to you about Shawn." Elizabeth began, looking down at his red serge. "I hope you understand that I have to clear the air with him. You don't have to worry about him. I hope you know that." Elizabeth explained.

"It's alright, Elizabeth. I trust you. Besides after what you told me, he seems like a good man." Jack admitted.

"Thank you." Elizabeth looked into his eyes, smiling brightly. She grasped the fabric of his red serge and pulled his lips to hers.

'I love it when she is bold like this.' Jack thought as his tongue moved in harmony with hers. 'This Shawn better be as good a guy as we think he is...if he isn't...well let's just hope he is.' Jack thought as he pulled her body closer to his.

'Oh, Jack! I will never tire of kissing you!' Elizabeth clung tightly to his red serge. 'He is so trusting. I love him all the more for that.'

Elizabeth stepped back slightly to look into his eyes. She returned the smile he gave her.

Jack straightened his red serge and walked over to the desk as Elizabeth made her way to the door.

"Will I see you at lunch, Constable?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Yes, Miss Thatcher. I should be able to come see you." Jack smiled.

"Until then, Constable." Elizabeth left to go invite Shawn to join her at the cafe for breakfast.

The cafe was busy that morning. Abigail was filling coffee and taking orders without a second to spare. Elizabeth waited at a table as Abigail and Clara worked their magic in the kitchen and the dining room. A few minutes went by and Shawn had come over to meet Elizabeth. Shawn came to her table and sat down. Shortly after that, Abigail came to take his order. She gave Elizabeth a curious look and then went about making their breakfast.

"Good morning, Liz." Shawn beamed. "Thank you for meeting me for breakfast."

"Of course, Shawn." Elizabeth smiled. "It has been a long time."

"It truly has. How has the frontier been treating you?" Shawn asked.

"It had definitely been an adventure." She replied. "We used to talk about coming out here for a visit, do you remember?" Elizabeth asked.

"How could I forget! David, you and me were quite the team. He loved you so much, Liz." Shawn grasped her hand. "Not just him." Shawn smiled.

Elizabeth gasped. She looked around the cafe and noticed that the familiar touch was not lost on her. Elizabeth pulled her hand back and tried to change the subject. Shawn disagreed.

"Liz, you have to know that you were the one for me." Shawn smiled warmly. "I know that I have not seen you in several years, but once I heard you were here, I just had to come see if we could be something again...I know that Lucy couldn't forgive you for what happened to David, but I never thought it was your fault." Shawn continued.

"Of course it wasn't my fault, but you left with Lucy and you were married that next spring." Elizabeth began lamely. She was trying to compose herself. She didn't want to cause a scene.

"Lucy left me. We fought all the time about what happened. I tried to move on and make her happy, but she was too far gone. She didn't want to be saved." Shawn sighed heavily. "She moved away and I haven't heard from her since. But that doesn't matter, Liz."

"Shawn, please stop calling me 'Liz'. That was a long time ago and things are different." Elizabeth looked towards the jail. "I'm in love with Jack and we are planning our wedding. So, if you'll excuse me, I must get to class." Elizabeth left the cafe.

"I won't give up, Liz." Shawn grasped her hand.

"You must, Shawn." Elizabeth pulled her hand away and looking around the cafe, she saw everyone's eyes were on them. "Leave me alone." Elizabeth stormed out.

Jack was out on his porch, drinking coffee when he saw Elizabeth head towards the schoolhouse. He set his cup down and caught up to her, offering his arm. Elizabeth accepted his arm and remained silent for several seconds. Jack could sense that she was troubled.

"Elizabeth, what is it?" Jack inquired.

"It's Shawn. He's in love with me. I tried to let him down gently, but he's so persistent. He told me that he won't give up." Elizabeth clung to Jack's arm tightly. She looked at him, gauging his reaction.

"Hmm. I wondered if he was going to be someone I could trust with you." Jack sighed. "It's a good thing we are leaving for the trial tomorrow morning. I'll just have to talk with him and set things straight." Jack squeezed her arm in assurance.

"Thank you, Jack. You're very good at setting things straight." Elizabeth beamed.

"Let's talk about wedding plans." Jack offered. He smiled his dimpled smile at her and Elizabeth gladly dived in to the details that she had been working on since they came back from Cape Fullerton.

Once at the schoolhouse, Jack took her in his arms just inside the doors and pressed his lips to hers. She melted into him and Jack moaned happily.

'I'll set things straight with Shawn and Elizabeth will never have to worry about his interference again.' Jack thought. 'I can be quite persuasive.'

'Jack will handle this and I'll be able to move passed this unfortunate morning.' Elizabeth moaned with pleasure as their tongues danced in a loving kiss.

Author's Note: I promised wedding bells and cow bells...Stay tuned for parts 2 and 3 of this story. I'm excited to write the next installment: A few surprises heading your way...buckle up and enjoy the ride.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

Wedding Bells and Cow Bells

Part 2

Author's Note: Elizabeth's friend, Shawn Henry has come back from her past, a surprise that Jack wasn't expecting. He thought they had uncovered all their secrets. Elizabeth alleviates Jack's concern, but to both of their chagrin, Shawn admits that he is still in love with Elizabeth. With the impending trip Jack and Shawn have to take for the trial against The O'Connell Gang, Jack will be sure to set things straight and hopes that Shawn will bow out gracefully after the trial.

While away, Elizabeth gets some news...

Jack was in the office, making sure he left instructions for Bill regarding the cases he had been working on. He had been dealing with minor thefts from a couple of the mill workers, and some of the children had been skipping class. Granted truancy wasn't a severe crime, but it did affect their learning. Jack looked up at the clock and saw that it was time to escort Elizabeth to school. This was one of his favorite morning activities. He was grateful that he still had time to do so, since he and Shawn Henry were leaving today. He didn't have to meet Shawn until nine o'clock. He thought about the night before, and how he had been right that Shawn turned out to be a skunk. He was upset by all that Elizabeth had gone through in her past, but to know that even though Shawn was of great help to her, he had had an ulterior motive. That was what disappointed Jack the most.

Jack walked over to the cafe to pick up Elizabeth. Elizabeth had just stepped out of the cafe door and smiled brightly at Jack as he walked across the street.

"Good morning, Constable!" Elizabeth beamed.

"Good morning, Miss Thatcher!" Jack returned her smile with his own dimpled one.

Jack offered his arm to Elizabeth. They began walking to the school. Jack noticed Shawn Henry walking up to the cafe. He smiled to himself knowing that Shawn missed his chance to see Elizabeth before they left that day. Elizabeth looked up at Jack, noticing that he was smiling at something.

"What are you smiling about, Jack?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Oh, nothing." Jack looked at Elizabeth. "Oh alright. I was just glad that Shawn missed seeing you just now." Jack winked.

"Jack. That's not very nice." Elizabeth admonished. "I am however, glad I didn't see him this morning. He made me really uncomfortable yesterday. I didn't want him to come between us."

Jack stopped and pulled her into his arms. He looked into her eyes as he promised.

"No one will ever come between us. If anyone else tries in the future, we'll just take care of it and you and I will be stronger together." Jack glanced around not seeing anyone, he kissed her on the lips. Jack's lips moved against her lips so sweetly, eliciting soft moans from Elizabeth as they continued to exchange kisses. No one would ever be able to come between them, their bond was too strong.

Jack said his good bye to Elizabeth who would be in school at the time of his departure. He had left her breathless as he made his way back to the jail. He had packed, but there were still things he could do to keep busy until nine o'clock. As he passed the cafe, he noticed that Shawn Henry was sitting outside on the steps. Jack wondered what the man was up to. He said he just wanted to handle the case. He couldn't help but wonder if he was going to try anything else. As a lawyer, he seemed to be straight laced, but where Elizabeth was concerned Jack wasn't so sure.

Shawn Henry had noticed Jack Thornton walking back to the jail and waited for him to go inside. Shawn was going to go see Elizabeth. He needed to say good bye. He needed to tell her how he would love her the rest of her life. He had to at least try. His chances were slim to none, thanks to the Mountie, but he had history with this woman he loved. Shawn stood up and headed towards the schoolhouse.

Jack had looked out the window just in time to see Shawn reach half way to the schoolhouse. Jack didn't like this. He quickly left the jail and got on Sergeant. He rode over to Shawn and dismounted. Shawn heard the horse approach. He turned to see Jack looking right at him.

'Great! Now, what does he want? Can't he just leave me alone?' Shawn thought to himself.

"Mr. Henry, may I ask what you are doing here?" Jack inquired.

'Just going to say good bye to the love of my life!' Shawn thought inwardly.

"Well, Mr. Henry?" Jack asked again a bit more forcefully. "Why are you headed to the school when you know that Miss Thatcher is in class?"

"I just had to say good bye. What's wrong with that, Constable?" Shawn spat back.

"Nothing if that is all you're going to do, but I highly doubt that." Jack seethed.

"You're jealous. This is ridiculous. I don't have to stand here and take this. I can say good bye to her and you have no right to interfere, Constable." Shawn stormed off towards the schoolhouse.

'You bet I am! I have every right, Mr. Henry.' Jack thought as he followed Shawn to the schoolhouse.

Elizabeth was writing instructions on the chalkboard for her students. Emily looked back at the door as a tall handsome man walked in.

"Miss Thatcher? Who is that?" Emily asked.

"Who?" Elizabeth asked, turning around to face Shawn. "Children please follow the instructions on the board while I help this gentleman." Elizabeth made her way to the back of the room.

She pulled Shawn to the side of the classroom by the doors. She was not pleased to see him, but Shawn didn't care. He came to say what he had been keeping to himself for far too long. Elizabeth needed to know. He was sure that he could win her heart if she opened it to the possibility of a future with him.

"Elizabeth, I came to say good bye." Shawn began.

"Shawn, I'm in the middle of class." Elizabeth sighed.

"Just give me a minute?" Shawn asked. "All I need to know is if you can..."

Jack walked up to the doors and listened. He could hear Elizabeth's reply to a question that he hadn't heard.

"No, I cannot, Shawn. We've discussed this and you know what my answer will be. Please just go and leave me alone." Elizabeth's voice was stressed.

"Elizabeth, please. Just give me a chance? I love you." Shawn whispered.

Elizabeth looked back at the children who had all turned to see what was going on. She smiled at them.

"Alright, children, get your coats and you can have an early morning recess." Elizabeth held up her hand to signal Shawn to wait before he continued their conversation.

The door opened and Jack stepped aside to let the children descend the stairs.

"Hello, Constable!" Emily stated as she ran passed him.

"Hello, Emily." Jack replied.

Jack stepped further behind the open doors. He would be able to listen to Elizabeth and Shawn so he could see if she needed him to step in. Jack hadn't heard all that Shawn had said, but he wasn't going to miss anything now.

"What did you want to say, Shawn?" Elizabeth still had a trace of stress in her voice.

Jack didn't like it when anyone caused his girl stress, especially a man. He wanted to go in and send Shawn to the depot until they left for the trial, but he knew Elizabeth could handle herself. He wanted her to know that he trusted her to handle these situations without his help. He was however, sorely tempted to just step in and save her day.

"I wanted you to think about coming back to Hamilton with me. I know I can make you happy, Elizabeth. I love you." Shawn admitted again.

'What! He loves her?" Jack thought inwardly. 'So much for being able to trust him.' Jack was ready to intervene. He had heard enough.

Back inside, Elizabeth had had enough. She squared her shoulders and spoke with the passion that Jack had come to love and respect. Elizabeth was tired of the men in her life telling her what they 'knew' was best for her. Every man in her life had told her what to do or what she should do...It began with her father, then Charles, men in school who will remain nameless and now, Shawn. The only man who believed that she could make decisions for herself was Jack Thornton. It was him and him alone who knew the true Elizabeth. He never tried to do things for her in the way that told her she couldn't do things for herself. He had only helped her when she indeed needed help from someone strong and protective. She stared at Shawn and then a calm washed over her as she told him once and for all what she had always felt about him.

"Mr. Shawn Henry, I thank you to leave me alone. We may have been friends long ago, but you have been too persistent for your own good. I have told you that I am in love with another and yet you still tell me that you can make me happy if I give you a chance." Elizabeth exhaled sharply. "I love Jack Thornton and I plan to be Mrs. Jack Thornton very soon. So, please go with him to the trial, put those criminals away and never come back to Hope Valley, unless you can accept that we will forever be just friends."

'That's my girl!' Jack thought with a broad smile stretching across his ridiculously handsome face.

"But, Liz?" Shawn began.

"You have nothing more to say that I wish to hear." Elizabeth answered tersely. "Good day, Mr. Henry."

Shawn finally took the hint and he proceeded down the steps, noticing Jack, but not saying another word. Jack let him go and then he stepped into the schoolhouse.

"Elizabeth!" Jack began.

"Oh Jack. I'm so glad you're here." Elizabeth exclaimed as she quickly closed the distance between them. "Why can't my lifelong friends stay my friends and not keep trying to come between us?" She rested her head on his shoulder once he pulled her into his arms.

"Thank you, Jack." Elizabeth expressed. "You always seem to be here just when I need you."

"Happy to be of service, ma'am." Jack smiled gazing into her eyes.

Elizabeth stepped up and leaned in to kiss him. She had to get the children back in for their afternoon lesson, but all she wanted to do was send them home and spend the rest of the day with Jack. He was leaving at nine o'clock, so that plan would have to wait until Jack returned.

"I suppose I should let you get back to your class, Miss Thatcher." Jack smiled broadly. "I have to finish getting ready for my trip." He took her hand and brushed his lips across her knuckles. "Good day, Ma'am." Jack said as he tipped his hat. He turned and then walked out the door.

Elizabeth followed him out and called the children back in for their second lesson of the day.

It was a quarter after nine as Jack and Shawn headed out of Hope Valley. Jack smiled to himself as he thought of the good bye kiss he left on Elizabeth's lips. He looked out the window as he thought about the task at hand. He would escort the lawyer safely to the trial and he would keep an eye on things as the trial progressed. He would do that as the diligent Mountie that he was, but as far as the man was concerned, he would not make nice and he would not consider him a friend, unless he changed his view on where he stood with his long time friend, Elizabeth Thatcher. Jack would treat him with indifferent civility. Shawn Henry was an assignment, nothing more.

Elizabeth released the children later that afternoon. She had brought some of her wedding planning material as she was working on name cards and the seating chart. She wanted to make sure that her family and friends from Hamilton would be civil to each other. The Gregory's were going to be there and her father and Mr. Gregory had always had a tentative partnership when it came to the Hamilton Shipping. As his partner, Mr. Gregory would not miss the wedding of Mr. Thatcher's daughter, no matter who she married. He had always had a soft spot for the Thatcher sisters and viewed them as the nieces he was never blessed to have.

Elizabeth made her way to the mercantile an hour later. Mr. Yost had a telegram for her from Hamilton. She quickly went back to the cafe to her room to read it.

" _Dear Elizabeth~_

 _I hope this telegram finds you well. Your mother and I would like you to come home for a time so we can plan your wedding. I know you wish for it to be in Hope Valley, but your mother and I have some ideas and we would love to see you before your big day. Please consider coming for a few days. Let us know when is most convenient and we'll pay for your trip._

 _Love~_

 _Father"_

Elizabeth had wanted to see her mother. She hadn't seen her since she and Jack left to help with the Tom and Julie situation. She knew that her parents would try to get her to come back home even after she told them that she was engaged to Jack Thornton. She would not back down however. She would stand up for what they wanted to happen in regards to the wedding, not her parents. Her mother and father would just have to accept her wishes. She immediately sat down and wrote a reply that she and Jack would come as soon as he got back from his assignment.

" _Dear Mother and Father~_

 _We will make the trip to Hamilton in a few weeks, pending on the outcome of a trial that Jack is involved in. I cannot divulge anymore than that as he cannot tell me much either. Please respect our wishes to come at our own time. Do not attempt to travel here. I'll keep you updated on our impending arrival once Jack and I have made travel arrangements._

 _Love~_

 _Elizabeth"_

Elizabeth had the telegram sent off within the hour. She felt sure that whatever her parents had planned to get her to agree to, she and Jack would decide together on where they would have the wedding and when they would travel to Hamilton...on their own terms.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

Wedding Bells and Cow Bells

Part 2b

Author's Note: Hello, Fans! Thank you for all your support in my story. You mean a great deal to me. I love all the reviews. They keep me writing.

The site is having difficulties with showing the reviews and emails. So, I will read them as soon as I can. Working on my story and I am proofing a friends as well. Hope to get that sent via FF email as soon as I can.

I just hope that you will all continue to like what my head comes up with in the chapters to come. So, without further adieu, here is Part 2b.

Jack and Shawn had been silent on their way to the train station. Each one lost in his own thoughts regarding Elizabeth Thatcher. Jack was confident in knowing that he and Elizabeth were strong in their relationship and neither he nor she had to worry about what Shawn had intended to do... break them apart. Jack thought back to his last good bye to Elizabeth.

" _No one will ever come between us. If anyone else tries in the future, we'll just take care of it and you and I will be stronger together." Jack glanced around not seeing anyone, he kissed her on the lips. Jack's lips moved against her lips so sweetly, eliciting soft moans from Elizabeth as they continued to exchange kisses. No one would ever be able to come between them, their bond was too strong._

Jack had meant every word. He left with full confidence that he and Elizabeth could weather any storm or meddler. He looked over at Shawn. Shawn was looking out his window, but could sense that Jack was looking in his direction. He looked back at him.

"What is it, now, Constable?" Shawn inquired a bit perturbed.

"I was just thinking about how I'm glad you are on this case and that you are far away from _my Elizabeth._ We both know that you would rather be back in Hope Valley trying to win her heart." Jack accused.

"Well, right now I am focused on this case, Constable. I hope our personal dislike for each other won't impede our working together. Can I trust that you will stay diligent in your duty to guard me and get me safely to and from the trial?" Shawn inquired.

"You can be assured that I will do my due diligence regarding your safety." Jack responded, his 'Mountie stare' intact. "I will ask that you keep your focus on the trial. I expect that you will conduct yourself as the gentleman you supposed to be when we first met. Having that said, there will be no talk about Elizabeth on this trip, you understand?" Jack countered.

"Yes, Constable. I am amenable to your wishes." Shawn promised. 'For now, I am.' Shawn thought inwardly.

A few hours later, Jack and Shawn boarded the train and were on their way to the trial in Medicine Hat.

Elizabeth let the children go an hour early that day as she had some business at the mercantile and then she was off to meet Abigail to go over the meal for the reception. She was elated after the last few days, being thrown into wedding planning and discussing all the activities that Abigail and Clara had planned for her. She missed Jack, but she knew that he would be back soon. At least that's what she kept telling herself. It had been nine days since he left. The trial had proved to be quite challenging in regards to the evidence. Jack had sent her a telegram that his and Denny's testimony had proved to be just what Shawn Henry needed to convince the jury that The O'Connell Gang needed to be sentenced to the max allowed by the law.

She had received a few other telegrams, which she had read several times in the passed four days. She recalled them now as she made her way to her room.

" _My Elizabeth~_

 _I am willing myself to get back to you as soon as I can. This trial is going well. I hope to be back in your arms by this Saturday. I long to kiss your sweet lips and walk with you to our spot on the hill, where our lips first met._

 _Forever Yours~_

 _Jack"_

Elizabeth swooned at the thought of Jack holding her and kissing her under a blanket of stars. She was back in her room as she recalled the latest telegram. This was the fourth and final telegram she would receive before he returned in two days time.

" _My Elizabeth~_

 _I received your telegram regarding our trip to Hamilton. I agree that we need to make the decisions together. No matter what your parents say, you and I will make our wedding, ours and not theirs. I love you, Elizabeth. We will make this wedding an event to remember, to cherish. We can discuss travel plans when I get back to Hope Valley, to you._

 _Shawn Henry has said that he will be coming to Hope Valley for one night then he'll head back to Hamilton. That's good news, as I am getting tired of him._

 _Until we meet again this Saturday, my Lizzie. Remember that you have my heart and I will always return to you._

 _Forever Yours~_

 _Jack"_

Elizabeth sighed and leaned against her pillow. She was ready for the day to be over. Just two more days and she would see _her Jack_ again. She fell asleep thinking about him kissing her 'hello'.

In Hamilton, Mr. Thatcher had received his daughter's latest telegram. He was not thrilled that she was resolved to wait for the Mountie to travel with her. He had much rather have a different escort, but he knew as they were engaged, he had less than an ideal say in what his daughter would do. That Mountie, he had to admit was a good match for her, but he had wanted her to have the wedding in Hamilton among all her family and friends. After all, she had grown up here and this was all she knew, until she moved to that little Hope Valley of hers. He had to come up with a way to keep them here for the wedding. He had to get them to see that it would be most beneficial to them to have the wedding here and not in Hope Valley. Mr. Thatcher was sure he knew what he was talking about. He had to be right, hadn't he? He had agreed to not visit her while her Mountie was away, but he so wanted to see her and speak with her, alone. He had thought about sending Charles, but then he reminded himself of the last trip he and Charles had made. He didn't think that even Charles would agree to go, after what he went through in Elizabeth's final refusal of his hand. Charles had been crushed and he had been sullen the whole way home. Charles remained an invaluable asset to the company, but he did not come around as much as he used to. Mr. Thatcher had to admit that he missed his company. He had been grooming him to one day take over Hamilton Shipping as his son-in-law...his dreams had been crushed that day as well. He did, however trust Elizabeth's judgment and knew that she had indeed found the right man for her. He said a prayer that all would work out for them and then he went back to work.

Jack and Shawn had finally been able to leave for Hope Valley. Jack couldn't wait to get back to _his Elizabeth._ Shawn couldn't wait to see her and try one last time to convince her to come back to Hamilton with him.

In Cape Fullerton, neither of them spoke as they waited for the stage. Jack had said all he needed to say. As far as he was concerned, Shawn didn't need to say more than he already had in the last few hours. Just before they left for Cape Fullerton, Shawn gave Jack a piece of his mind. Jack recalled the conversation now, as they waited for the stage to take them to Hope Valley.

" _You don't know Elizabeth the way that I do, Constable." Shawn seethed._

" _You're right, Mr. Henry. I know her better than you ever will." Jack countered._

" _That's rich." Shawn scoffed. "I've known her since college."_

" _You may have known her in college, but you have not been around her for several years." Jack protested. "She has changed a lot since college. People change and when they do, they can be a completely different person than anyone had known from their past."_

" _I'll prove to her that she is better off with me." Shawn threatened._

" _You keep thinking that if it gives you comfort." Jack quipped."Now if you don't mind, I am tired and I have cases to get back to when we get back to my Hope Valley." Jack rested his head against the window frame and shut his eyes._

 _Shawn looked out the window and vowed to not speak another word to Jack as they made their way to Hope Valley._

Jack neither knew nor cared what Shawn did next, he just wanted to get home to _his Elizabeth._

Elizabeth let out the children and quickly gathered her basket to get ready for the stage that was due to arrive at nine. Rosemary had graciously offered to entertain the children while she went to meet the stage. She couldn't wait for a particular Mountie to come home. She had missed him so much. Elizabeth knew that Shawn would be coming with him but she hoped that the two of them could catch up without his company. She was sad that he had pushed so hard for a relationship with her, that he ruined the chance of a friendship. She resolved to put Shawn in her past. She was done with what happened. She needed to focus on the future. She needed to focus on her future with Jack Thornton.

Having freshened up, Elizabeth sat down in the depot at quarter 'til nine She was composed, hands folded in her lap, but inwardly she was abundantly giddy. She looked up at every sound as she waited for the stage to come into view. Elizabeth was ready to plan their trip to Union City for wedding dress shopping and other wedding preparations. She was even looking forward to their trip to Hamilton where Jack and she would stand up for what they wanted for their wedding. It was finally nearing four. The stage was due to arrive any minute now. Elizabeth stood up and held her hands together to calm her down. She had been praying for a safe journey and hoped that the stage had not been delayed. She looked into the distance and there it was...the stage that carried the most important man in her life. Jack Thornton.

Jack Thornton had been longing to take Elizabeth Thatcher into his arms. He was minutes away from that very moment. He could hardly contain his excitement, but as a Mountie, he was composed and very respectful to the other passengers. They had picked up a family on their way from Union City, the stages last stop before Hope Valley. Shawn had remained silent and Jack was grateful for that, but he had hoped that Shawn would have gotten on the train in Union City instead of coming back with him. It couldn't be helped, Shawn had been determined to see Elizabeth again. Jack was adamant that it would be over his dead body. Shawn laughed at that and didn't say anything else for the rest of the trip.

Nine o'clock, sharp, Jack saw Elizabeth waiting at the depot. She was standing, holding her hands together. 'She's trying to keep calm.' Jack thought chuckling to himself. The stage reined in and Jack all but jumped out of the stage. He reached Elizabeth and picked her up into his arms and swung her around. The onlookers all stopped what they were doing and witnessed the young couple with pride as if they helped them get back safely. Shawn had been looking at Elizabeth since he could see her from the stage, but now he felt sick to his stomach as she was in the arms of another. He was done for the day. He grabbed his bags and headed towards the saloon hotel. He glanced back at the happy reunion, regretting it immediately as he saw Jack kiss Elizabeth's sweet lips. Shawn turned and entered the saloon, slamming the door.

"Hey, careful, sir." Tom bellowed as he walked by with an order he was taking to a table by the window. "The doors are strong, but I'd like to keep them in good condition for several years."

"Stow it!" Shawn commented, rushing up to his room that Tom had agreed to keep for him.

"Well." Tom replied baffled. "I suppose his company will no longer be pleasant."

Jack grabbed his bags and offered his free arm to Elizabeth, who gladly accepted it. Linked as closely as decorum would allow, they walked over to the jail to drop off Jack's things, stealing glances and smiling broadly at each other.

'Jack is home! _My Jack_ is home!' Elizabeth beamed inwardly.

Jack released Elizabeth's arm and set his bags inside his room. He swiftly came back to her side and pulled her close. Elizabeth returned his smile as he leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. Her lips moved with his in perfect harmony. Their tongues danced in unity. With each kiss, they were welcoming the other one back into their arms. Jack pressed her body closer to his at the small of her back. Elizabeth leaned in as close as possible, wrapping her arms around his neck. Jack's kisses elicited the sounds that delighted him every time they escaped her lips between kisses. Elizabeth ran her hand down his back and was dangerously close to his back side. Jack reached back and grasped her hand, stepping back.

"That's our cue, Elizabeth." Jack quipped, giving her a knowing smile.

"What?" Elizabeth asked, somewhat baffled why he suddenly stopped their romantic reunion.

"Elizabeth." Jack said in his breathy tone. "We need to be careful. If we get carried away, we won't be able to stop." Jack ran his hand up her arm, then resting it on her cheek.

"I know you're right, Jack." Elizabeth sighed resignedly. "I'm sorry. I just missed you so much. I wish we were married right now." Elizabeth pressed her cheek into his hand giving him that heart stopping smile that he had been dreaming about since he'd left for Medicine Hat.

"It would be nice to be married right now, but you know what you want for our wedding." Jack reminded her, raising his eye brows.

"Yes, we have discussed it." Elizabeth responded. "Once again, you're right." She released a big sigh.

"I'd love to continue this discussion, Elizabeth, but I have some paperwork to finish before lunch." Jack smiled apologetically. "Shall we continue at noon? I should be able to take a break then."

"Yes, that would be wonderful." Elizabeth smiled.

"Until then, Lizzie." Jack lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

Elizabeth rang the cow bell and the children filed out the door with their lunches heading to recess. Jack was waiting to the right of the steps as Elizabeth descended the stairs. Jack offered his arm and they walked over to the blanket he had set out for their impromptu picnic. Elizabeth sat facing the children and Jack sat next to her, keeping a respectable distance.

"How did your morning go, Jack?" Elizabeth asked as she handed him a roast beef sandwich.

"It's been uneventful." Jack smiled his thanks as he took the sandwich and unwrapped it.

They sat there in companionable silence, eating their sandwiches while watching the children play. After they were finished, Elizabeth rested her hand on top of Jack's which was between them.

'I love her boldness.' Jack thought as he returned her smile.

"I hope to go to Union City this weekend to look at wedding dresses. Would you be free to escort me?" Elizabeth asked, leaning in slightly, batting her eyelashes.

"I should be able to escort you, Elizabeth." Jack responded hesitantly. "Wouldn't you rather have Abigail go with you?"

"Do you not want to go?" Elizabeth inquired. She started to remove her hand.

"No, it's not that, Elizabeth." Jack grasped her hand. "I just thought you'd want to keep your dress a secret until our wedding." Jack explained.

"We're not going just for my wedding dress, Jack darling." Elizabeth smiled coyly.

"We're not?" Jack questioned, raising his brow. "What else would we need from Union City?"

"There is a gentleman's shop next to the dress shop. I want to get your suit while we're there." Elizabeth smiled.

"Is that so? How do you know about the shop?" Jack inquired.

"Abigail told me that's where she and Noah had gone for their wedding attire." Elizabeth answered. "She said it was worth it to spend the money to get them the dress and suit that they wanted to help make their day memorable." Elizabeth continued.

"I see." Jack replied. "What is it?" Jack asked noticing Elizabeth's sudden change in expression.

"He's here." Elizabeth stated pointing to the man walking up behind him.

"Shawn." Jack stated. "What is he doing here? He should just head home to Hamilton now. There is no point to him hanging around now that the trial is over and the jury convicted The O'Connell Gang."

"Is there something you are not telling me, Jack?" Elizabeth asked. "You seem more upset than usual."

"Shawn said that he wanted to say good bye and speak to you one more time regarding you going back to Hamilton with him." Jack turned to face her. "I told him it would be 'over my dead body!'" Jack responded fervently.

"Jack!" She beamed. "That is actually sweet of you to say. A bit over the top, but still quite sweet." Elizabeth gushed.

Jack smiled back, helping Elizabeth stand and then turned to face their unwelcome lunch guest. Jack stood in front of Elizabeth, holding her hand protectively as Shawn approached. Shawn came up to them, not bothering to shake the hand that Jack had stiffly offered. He was giving his 'Mountie stare' as Shawn began to speak.

"Hello, Elizabeth." Shawn began. "May I speak with you, Elizabeth? In private?"

Jack couldn't believe the forwardness of this man. She was having lunch with him and in front of the children Shawn had asked her to speak with him privately. The children may not have seen them talking, but if he escorted her away from them, the children would definitely take notice and start asking questions. Jack would not allow that to happen. He held Elizabeth's hand firmly, giving it a squeeze. Elizabeth returned his gaze and gave him a nod to continue on her behalf.

"You may not speak with her in private, Mr. Henry." Jack protested. Whatever you have to say, you can say to the both of us." Jack remarked.

"Elizabeth?" Shawn questioned, looking at her and ignoring Jack's remark.

"Yes, Shawn. I will not be speaking with you in private. Have your say and then please leave Hope Valley." Elizabeth requested firmly.

"Are you sure? It seems that this Mountie is speaking for you, Elizabeth. I would gladly take you away from here and we could start over in Hamilton. Would you like that?" Shawn offered.

Elizabeth could not believe the audacity of this man. He had changed. He was not the man she knew all those years ago. She had heard enough. He was calling Jack's intentions into question and that just would not do. She squared her shoulders and stepped from behind Jack's protective stance.

"That is enough, Shawn! I once saw you as a friend, a very good friend." Elizabeth spoke low and with feeling. "Having you question Jack's intentions is not allowed. He is neither speaking for me, nor is he keeping me here against my will." Elizabeth exhaled deeply.

Jack stood behind her, ready to step in if necessary, but he knew _his Elizabeth_ had it handled. He smiled broadly as Elizabeth continued telling Shawn that she would not be going with him to Hamilton.

"Furthermore, I do not wish to see you ever again. You have done nothing but try to come between us and that will not do as a friend of mine, long time or not." Elizabeth continued.

"Elizabeth? Please reconsider? I love you!" Shawn stated boldly.

Jack's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe that Shawn would make that declaration after she so vehemently refused him.

"Shawn Henry! You need to go back to Hamilton and never come to Hope Valley again. I'm tired of men from my past telling me they know best for my future. I have had way too many men come into my life and try to ruin what I have with Jack. I will not let anyone else come in between or try to come between us. Leave now, Shawn. We are no longer friends." Elizabeth turned to face Jack.

"Elizabeth!" Shawn breathed, not believing that she could ever mean that. "Elizabeth?" Shawn asked.

Jack pulled Elizabeth into his arms as she began to sob. He shook his head at Shawn. He motioned for him to leave. Shawn had lifted his hand to rest on her shoulder, but Jack intensified his stare to deter him from touching her.

Shawn walked back to the saloon hotel to prepare his luggage. He had looked one last time towards where he left Elizabeth in Jack's arms. He wanted to say good bye, but he knew that he had blown his chances. He had pushed too far. Elizabeth would never change her mind. He had to learn to accept that. He just never thought he would be one of the men in her life that would have to say good bye forever.

Shawn Henry sat in his seat, as the stage made it's way out of Hope Valley an hour later.

Elizabeth had several questions to answer when she and the children resumed their lessons that afternoon. She did not want to have this conversation with them, but they had all become so invested in her that she thought she would address some of their concerns as a class.

"Now, children, I will tell you that what you witnessed at lunch was my saying good bye to a dear friend. I understand that you want to know more, but it is nothing for any of you to concern yourselves with." Elizabeth sighed. "Now, if you would all please open your readers to page twenty-seven, we'll read this poem and then I want all of you to write about what this poem makes you feel."

Later that evening after dinner, Elizabeth and Jack were walking to the pond. Jack held Elizabeth's arm firmly, yet tenderly. She was his. He was hers. They knew that no one could ever come between them. Through all the recent challenges that life had thrown at them, they had come out on the other side all the better for it. They were stronger together.

Elizabeth sat down on the blanket that Jack had laid out for them. Jack sat next to her, reaching for her hand. Elizabeth's hands were cold. Jack took the thermos of hot chocolate he had brought and poured her a cup. She gladly accepted it, taking a drink and letting the hot liquid warm her from within. Jack poured himself a cup and leaned against the tree which was next to the blanket they shared. Elizabeth set her cup down and scooted closer to Jack, resting her head on his chest. Jack wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer.

"Did you want to talk about what happened at lunch?" Jack inquired as he rubbed Elizabeth's arm.

"Jack, I don't want to think about the past." Elizabeth exhaled as she settled in as close to him as possible. "I'd rather focus on the future, with you." Elizabeth looked up at him. "Planning our wedding is the topic that I am most interested in."

"I'm amenable to that idea, _my Lizzie_." Jack responded kissing the top of her head. "I love you, Elizabeth." Jack lifted her face to look into her eyes.

"I love you, too, Jack." Elizabeth replied as she gazed back into his eyes.

She saw all the love he had for her in those hazel eyes. Jack leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Elizabeth kissed him back with as much passion as he was giving. Jack placed his hand behind her head and laid her on top of the blanket. He was balancing his body over hers as he kissed her fervently. Elizabeth deepened the kiss, pressing herself into him. Jack's tongue moved against hers in harmony. Elizabeth released a moan as Jack continued to delight her senses. A warmth overtook her body as she had hoped this moment would never end.

After a while, they sat up, knowing that they had to keep their hearts in check. They both knew that they had to stop. Jack leaned against the tree, pulling Elizabeth to lean into his chest. She sighed contentedly. They were silent for several moments.

Elizabeth had been wanting to talk to Jack about their trip to Union City. She knew he had been traveling for several weeks for the trial and other official Mountie business, but he had said that he would go with her. She broached the subject as carefully as possible.

"Jack?" Elizabeth began. "Are you still..." Elizabeth trailed off.

"Am I still, what, Elizabeth?" Jack encouraged. "You needn't be hesitant, Lizzie. Whatever it is, I'm sure my answer will be 'yes'." Jack chuckled.

"I wanted to go to Union City this Saturday, and hoped that you still wanted to join me?" Elizabeth inquired hopefully.

"I said I would go, and I meant it." Jack sighed. "Don't you remember? You asked me this the other day." Jack laughed again.

"I guess with all the traveling you have done, I wasn't sure you would want to go." Elizabeth replied.

"I'm going because you want me to go and I want to make sure you are safe." Jack replied. "Besides, I admit that I am curious about the gentleman's shop that you want to take me to." Jack smiled as he pressed her closer to him.

It was time to go to Union City. Jack and Elizabeth boarded the stage and headed out bright and early that Saturday morning. A few hours later, Jack helped Elizabeth down from the stage. They walked arm in arm to the dress shop.

"I guess this is where I leave you, Elizabeth." Jack acknowledged.

"Yes, Jack. I want my dress to be a surprise." Elizabeth admitted. "Besides you have your own wedding attire to shop for. I'll see you in a few hours?"

"A few hours? Is that all?" Jack teased. He pulled her in for a quick kiss.

"Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "We're in public." Elizabeth protested.

"That hasn't stopped us before, Lizzie." Jack replied winking, as he turned to go into the gentleman's shop, leaving her breathless.

A few hours did go by, and Elizabeth had tried on several dresses. She was getting a bit discouraged, but she knew she would find the perfect dress. Jack had found and purchased his suit. He was waiting in the front of the dress shop. Elizabeth had to hurry as she saw the uncomfortable expression he had on his face as she disappeared into the back room yet again. Elizabeth showed him a few of the dresses, but she knew she was getting closer to choosing her dress, so she opted to not show him the last six dresses. At length, she finally decided on a gorgeous gown that she knew would make Jack's mouth drop to the floor. She smiled at herself in the mirror and the dress clerk agreed that she had truly found the best dress for her. Elizabeth had the dress boxed up and left the back to meet Jack.

"A few hours." Jack stated. "That's all, right, Elizabeth!" Jack exclaimed. "I do not concur with your assessment of time in this case." Jack chuckled.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I wanted to find the perfect dress for our wedding and there were just so many choices." Elizabeth replied sheepishly.

"It's alright. As long as you found the perfect one, this trip was worth it." Jack smiled taking the box from her and offering his free arm.

Jack and Elizabeth headed back to Hope Valley. Abigail had packed them a lunch for the road home and each one of them ate their roast beef sandwich in companionable silence. Once they were finished, Jack pulled Elizabeth close to his side and she rested her head on his shoulder. They gazed out the window imagining their wedding day.

That following Tuesday, Jack was filling out paperwork before he had to meet Elizabeth for lunch. He was ready to see her again. Elizabeth had been so busy with wedding preparations that Jack hadn't seen her at lunch in a few days. She worked with Abigail regarding the decorations and Clara was making the bridesmaids dresses. Her tasks were getting finished, but she still felt that there was a lot left to take care of. Jack had told her that he was taking care of the honeymoon prep and that his mom had agreed to pay Abigail for the food. Abigail declined the offer at first, but after a very convincing letter from Charlotte Thornton, she graciously accepted.

Charlotte Thornton had wired Elizabeth to welcome her to the family. She had promised to come meet her before the wedding and help with any last minute details. She was due to arrive in two days. Elizabeth was excited to meet her, but also a bit apprehensive. Jack assured her that his mom would love her as much as he did. Elizabeth smiled at his assurance, but inwardly, she was not too sure.

Author's Note: Charlotte Thornton makes her grand entrance. Let the fun begin. Thank you for sticking with this story. I know it seems to be coming to an end, but I did promise to have after wedding stories. So, I hope you'll keep reading. Some of our stories are up to 80 chapters. I am writing this story as long as I am inspired to do so and as long as the story is keeping everyone entertained. I love how it is unfolding, and I don't always know where my 'pen' will take me. So, thanks again for the kind reviews and faves, as they keep me going.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

Wedding Bells and Cow Bells

Part 3

Author's Note: This will be a long chapter. The end of this #thrillogy. I hope you have enjoyed my interpretation of the Ma Thornton character and the wedding. Parents, friends, a wedding and thanks to some fellow #Hearties on twitter, a Mountie Ball. There will be some surprises. I hope you like this chapter! As always, please read and review.

* **I do not own "When Calls the Heart". All characters belong to Crown Media and Michael Landon Jr. and company. Thank you for letting us add to this wonderful world, Mrs. Janette Oke.** *

Thursday morning was already proving to be very interesting. Elizabeth had made a light lunch for later and walked over to the jail. Jack had been too busy to see her at lunch during the last couple of days. She wondered if it had to do with the wedding or maybe that his mom was due to arrive today. She smiled as she knocked on the jail door. There was no answer. She knocked once more, but after several moments of silence, she decided to let herself in.

Jack was at his desk. Elizabeth was shocked. He didn't hear her knock.

"Excuse me, Constable, but didn't you hear me knocking on the door?" Elizabeth asked crossing the floor to stand in front of his desk.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I'm trying to get this paperwork done and you're the third person to come see me this morning." Jack paused realizing how his statement must have come across to her. "Not that you're not important. It's just..." Jack trailed off. He saw her expression. 'Great! I put my foot in it again.' Jack thought as Elizabeth crossed her arms.

"Well, I guess I'll see if Abigail wants to come to the schoolhouse for lunch if you're too busy to steal away." Elizabeth turned to leave.

'Go after her, Thornton!' Jack told himself.

She closed the door with a thud. She was angry. He followed anyway. He caught up to her and turned her to face him.

"Elizabeth. You have to know by now that I will say stupid things without thinking and that I don't mean for them to sound the way they do." Jack sighed as he ran his hands up to her elbows.

"I know, Jack." Elizabeth sighed. "It's just that your mother comes today and I was nervous and I wanted to talk to you before class and then at lunch. I want to make a good first impression. You didn't seem interested in seeing why I came to see you." Elizabeth exhaled.

"I'm sorry, Lizzie. I know she will love you. You had me at 'hello'!" Jack led her to the side of the building away from prying eyes. "I love you, Elizabeth and that fact alone will alleviate any uncertainty that my mom may have in meeting you." Jack explained.

"Alleviate? Is she worried about me? About us?" Elizabeth suddenly felt a new sense of dread.

"No, it's just that the last gal I asked to marry me, was not who she wanted for me and it took Rosemary breaking my heart to see what my mom had truly felt about our engagement." Jack continued. "She will love you, Elizabeth, I'm sure of it." Jack smiled, showing off his dimples. He kissed her tenderly.

The four o'clock stage was right on time as Elizabeth and Jack waited at the depot to welcome his mother. A couple descended the stage and Jack waited for his ma to step down. He looked inside and saw that there was no one else. He asked the driver if there had been another passenger. The driver confirmed that there was one other lady, but she got off at the last stop.

"Why would she do that?" Jack asked Elizabeth while they waited in the cafe two hours later.

"I'm not sure, Jack." Elizabeth responded resting her hand on his.

Ned Yost came into the cafe with a telegram in hand.

"Constable, this telegram came for you." Ned handed the telegram to Jack and quickly went back to the mercantile.

 _"_ _Jack,_ __

 _I hope you don't mind, but I delayed my arrival by a day. I had some things to take care of in Union City. Don't worry, son. I'll be there tomorrow. Don't come get me. I have every intention of meeting your future bride. See you soon._ __

 _Love,_ __

 _Ma."_

Jack shared it with Elizabeth. She read it and handed it back to Jack. She pursed her lips and furrowed her brow. She was sure that his ma was not looking forward to meeting her. Jack gave her a reassuring smile, knowing what she was thinking.

"Don't worry, Elizabeth. She will meet you and she will love you. I'm sure she is just getting a few more supplies for her stay here." Jack offered, caressing her hand.

"I hope you're right, Jack. I want your ma to like me." Elizabeth sighed.

"What's not to like, Lizzie?" Jack's dimpled smile spread across his face.

"I'll see you this evening, Elizabeth." Jack caressed her cheek and then watched her as she made her way to the cafe.

That evening, Abigail and Elizabeth were busy in the cafe serving the hungry workers from the sawmill. Clara had helped in the kitchen as Elizabeth helped deliver the food to the hungry customers and kept the coffee filled. When the dinner rush was almost over, Jack had come in to have his usual: chicken fried steak, mashed potatoes and gravy with crisp green beans. Elizabeth delivered his meal and started back to the kitchen.

"Oh, no, Elizabeth. We can handle the rest, you go sit down with Jack and enjoy your dinner." Abigail insisted giving her a plate of the same meal.

Elizabeth smiled graciously and joined Jack in the dining room.

Jack smiled as she sat down. Elizabeth smiled back, but she really wasn't in the moment. Her thoughts drifted to Charlotte Thornton. She was looking forward to finally meeting Jack's mother, but she was also worried that they wouldn't like each other. She rested her hand on Jack's which was on the table. His smile broadened.

"Jack, I do want to meet your mother, but I am also nervous. I know my family didn't exactly welcome you with open arms and I am worried that I may make a similar impression." Elizabeth began. "My goodness, I sure sound snobbish. I'm sorry, Jack. I don't mean to imply that your mother would be, that she should, that..." Elizabeth trailed off as she realized that she was babbling.

"Elizabeth, calm down." Jack soothed. "It will be all right. You needn't worry so about what my mother will think of you. You don't have much in common, but you will get to know each other and it will be fine." Jack encouraged, giving her a wink.

Elizabeth sighed with relief. She knew that Jack was right. She just wanted to make the best first impression possible. They had hoped that his mother would be there by now. But her telegram had told them that she would be delayed a day. Neither she nor Jack knew what was keeping her, but they just had to accept it and busy themselves with their daily tasks until she arrived.

Jack was looking forward to see his mother after several years. He hadn't been back since his graduation from the academy. His mother was a free spirit. She was always traveling and when he had the time to go see her, she was already on her own adventure or when she was free he was on an assignment. His brother, Tom, was busy with his job at McNeil's. He knew that his brother would come to the wedding, but they had to set a date first. Jack was thinking about this very fact. They needed a date. He wanted to marry her as soon as possible. He knew, however that they should wait for her to be done with school. He had some time off in the summer. He thought it would be the perfect time to go during his fortnight leave. He just had to talk to Elizabeth about it.

"Elizabeth?" Jack began. "We need to talk." Jack caressed her hand which was still on top of his other hand.

"Yes, Jack? About what exactly?" Elizabeth asked hesitantly.

"Nothing too serious, Elizabeth." Jack soothed. "May we take a stroll later after school?"

"Of course, Jack. I love going on strolls with you." Elizabeth replied enthusiastically.

"Then it's a date." Jack replied. "I better go do my rounds so I'll be done in time. Have a wonderful day, Elizabeth."

"Will you walk me to school this morning?" Elizabeth reached out and touched his hand as he got up to leave.

"Oh, of course. But we need to leave now if you're ready?" Jack inquired.

"Yes." Elizabeth stood up. "Let's go." She grabbed her basket and they headed towards the schoolhouse.

Later that day, Elizabeth was waiting for Jack to come pick her up for their walk. As she finished putting her books into her basket, there was a knock on the door. She smiled to herself as she walked over to let Jack inside. 'You don't need to knock, Jack. Just come in.' She thought to herself.

"Hello! You must be Miss Elizabeth Thatcher!" The woman explained as she stepped inside the schoolhouse.

Elizabeth was stunned. She knew this had to be Jack's mother, but she hadn't expected her to come here first. Elizabeth smiled and tried to hide her nerves as she greeted Charlotte Thornton.

"Hello! Nice to meet you, Mrs. Thornton." Elizabeth extended her hand to her future mother-in-law.

Charlotte Thornton looked around the schoolhouse, admiring the work that Jack had told her about in his letters to her. She was quite impressed. She walked over to one of the benches and sat down. She turned towards Elizabeth and motioned for her to sit beside her. Elizabeth sat beside her and folded her hands in her lap. Waiting.

"My Jack has certainly chosen a pretty woman to spend the rest of his life with." Charlotte smiled at Elizabeth. "I hope that you will both be very happy together, Lizzie." She expressed.

"I don't know what to say, Mrs. Thornton." Elizabeth breathed.

"Please call me Charlotte. You needn't be worried, Lizzie. Jack has written about you and I must say that his words have done you justice. I hope you don't mind my calling you Lizzie. Jack first told me of your nick name after you helped that family on their homestead." Charlotte stated. "The Harper's, I believe." Charlotte continued to share other stories that Jack had shared regarding Jack and Elizabeth. She even knew about her parents and his trip to Hamilton. She knew about Charles.

Elizabeth was silent as she let all the information sink in. She hadn't realized that Jack had been telling his mother about her. She hadn't thought that he would even speak about her. She was under the impression that he would keep her a secret until they were officially courting and in a good place. Now that they were engaged, she had expected Jack to write his mother to tell her of the new woman in his life. But for her to know of what had been going on all this time, was quite a shock to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth? Are you alright?" Charlotte tried to break her from her reverie.

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth finally responded. "I hadn't realized that Jack would have shared so much about me, before we had a chance to meet." Elizabeth finished lamely.

"Jack has always shared everything with me. He and Tom are my whole world. I have always told them that they can only leave me if they promised to keep me informed of their adventures and concerns." Charlotte smiled. "You are definitely an adventure in Jack's life. He has told me of your will, determination and dedication. He thinks the world of you, Elizabeth and I am not surprised. From what I've heard, you are his match in every way." Charlotte stated with conviction.

"Ma! You're here!" Jack exclaimed as he entered the schoolhouse. He quickly walked up to the two most important women in his life. Charlotte rose to hug her son.  
"Of course, son. I wanted to come meet your lady friend first. She is quite something, Jack." Charlotte turned towards Elizabeth, grabbing her hand. "I do have to wonder though, what are your parents going to think?"

"What do you mean, Mrs. Thornton?" Elizabeth asked. "My father has come around. He is on board with my marrying Jack." Elizabeth turned to Jack. "Did you not tell her of our visit with my father and Charles?"

"I sent you a telegram, mother. Did you not receive it?" Jack inquired, turning to his mother. "It explained that they came to see Elizabeth and tried to have us transferred." Jack explained.

"Oh, yes, of course. I do recall that telegram, but Jack, Mrs. Thatcher and I have been communicating and she is sure that you will be getting married in Hamilton. She informed me that she has secured the Hamilton Regency Club for the wedding and reception." Charlotte turned to Elizabeth.

"What! How could my mother do this?" Elizabeth sat down on the bench.

Jack sat beside her, grasping her hand. He didn't want her to worry. He knew that they would think of something. He rubbed the back of her hand.

"It will be alright, Lizzie." Jack soothed. "We'll go to Hamilton and straighten this all out. They will have to agree that this is our wedding and not theirs." Jack spoke determinedly.

"Yes, Lizzie and I'll support your decision to have the wedding in Hope Valley." Charlotte added.

Elizabeth exhaled, relaxing into Jack's shoulder. Charlotte took that as her cue to head to the jail to settle in. She left Jack and Elizabeth to work out the details of their impending trip to Hamilton. She smiled as she made her way to the jail.

Jack comforted Elizabeth as she leaned into his shoulder. Elizabeth was pensive as she considered the confrontation that would have to take place if they wanted to have the wedding they desired to have.

"Jack, we need to go to Hamilton as soon as possible. My parents cannot make any further arrangements. If they do, we'll have no choice but to go along with it." Elizabeth exhaled exasperatedly.

"No, Elizabeth. We won't let them get that far. It's you and I, Lizzie. We will have the wedding we both want. We will go tomorrow morning." Jack explained kissing the top of her head.

Elizabeth sighed contentedly, leaning deeper into his shoulder. She knew that they would come up with the best solution. She had faith that they would have their wedding in Hope Valley.

Three days later, Jack, Elizabeth and Charlotte arrived at The Thatcher Manor. The trip was long, but necessary. Elizabeth and Jack would be firm in their wishes to have the wedding in Hope Valley. Her parents would have to concede or not be invited. As painful as that would be, Elizabeth was resolved in this fact. She could not live without Jack. She would not be married in her home town. This is not where she belonged. They were ready to start a new life with or without her parents.

Mrs. Thatcher answered the door and welcomed her daughter home. She nodded at Charlotte and Jack. She motioned for them to follow her inside. She had the butler escort them to their rooms. Jack and Charlotte's rooms were next to each other. Elizabeth's was a few doors down from Charlotte's. They all prepared for dinner and were soon escorted to the dining room. Mr. Thatcher had come home an hour after they had arrived. Julie and Viola were in the parlor chatting as they waited for their guests to join them.

Jack came to Elizabeth's door.

"Are you ready, Elizabeth?" Jack asked through the door.

"I'll be right out, Jack. You and your mother can head down if you like."

"I'll head down, Elizabeth." Charlotte stated. "You two can come down together." She left.

Elizabeth stepped out her door a few moments later. She looked resplendent in a deep purple gown with embroidered pale pink flowers. She smiled at Jack as she took the arm he offered.

"Shall we, Lizzie?" Jack inquired, his smile stretching across his face. "You are gorgeous! What ever gave me the right to have such joy in my life?" Jack winked and kissed her quickly.

"You're just blessed, I guess." Elizabeth smiled. "Let's get this dinner over with."

They made their way to the dining room, but were not prepared for the unexpected dinner guest.

"Shawn!" They exclaimed in unison.

Shawn Henry stood up to greet Jack and Elizabeth. He smiled at each of them as if there was a secret that he alone was privy to. He nodded at Jack then turned his smile to Elizabeth. He was standing next to Charlotte who didn't know why their reaction was one of such surprise.

"Your mother and I were just getting to know each other." Shawn looked at Jack briefly but then returned his gaze to Elizabeth.

"Yes, Mr. Henry was telling me of the case that you and he were involved in, Jack." Charlotte spoke up, unsure why the air was suddenly thick with tension. "You must tell me more over dinner, son." Charlotte walked passed him and headed towards the dining room.

Shawn Henry watched her leave. He had hoped to garner some more support in his endeavor to win Elizabeth back. He knew that he had made some colossal mistakes in Hope Valley. He truly did love Elizabeth and he prayed that he was not too late. Little did he know how late he was.

The tension in the room continued to grow. Jack and Elizabeth were silent as they waited for Shawn to regale their mother's and Elizabeth's sisters with the details of the O'Connell Gang and the case that put them away. Charlotte had turned to Jack for answers, but Shawn had been quick to reply. Jack looked a bit sullen, as he looked down at his plate. Shawn was so charming, that he tried to look interested, so no one would be uncomfortable.

Elizabeth had placed her hand on top of Jack's which was resting on the table. Jack glanced her way, trying to keep a smile on his face. Their eyes were holding a private conversation.

'What do we do?' Elizabeth's eyes questioned.

'We put an end to this dinner.' Jack's eyes screamed.

'Yes.' Elizabeth's eyes replied.

'I love you, Elizabeth Thatcher.' Jack's eyes softened.

'I love you, too, Jack Thornton.' Elizabeth's eyes responded.

Jack turned to face Shawn Henry. He was ready to show him the door. He didn't want to appear too rude, but having Shawn here did not help their case for having the wedding in Hope Valley. He had been ignoring the conversation as it turned to the merits of the couple getting married in Hamilton versus Hope Valley. Jack and Elizabeth were so engrossed in their private conversation that neither of them heard Shawn say that he had pulled some strings to get the Hamilton Regency Club rented out for the two days that they would need for the decorating and the ceremony. Jack and Elizabeth had refocused their attention to the conversation.

"Excuse me?" Jack questioned, staring Shawn down. "Who are you to make these decisions regarding Elizabeth's and my wedding?" Jack began. 

"I am just trying to help in getting the wedding you two want." Shawn smiled, unconcerned with Jack's reproach.

"Settle down, Jack." Mrs. Thatcher tried to calm him down. "It is the best option for the ceremony. The Regency Club will accommodate the number of guests quite comfortably. Shawn's father has special pull with the Club's owners which allowed us to get one more day that William's influence would have garnered us." Mrs. Thatcher turned to Elizabeth who had remained silent.

"The problem is that we are getting married in Hope Valley, mother." Elizabeth finally found her voice. "I'm sorry mother, but you will have to accept that and inform the Club of our decision." Elizabeth looked into Jack's eyes, and he immediately calmed down.

"Well, I don't mean to cause anymore tension during this lovely dinner, Mrs. Thatcher." Shawn turned to his hostess. "I'll take my leave and we can discuss this tomorrow when Mr. Thatcher is with us. Shall we?" Shawn stood up, bowing his head to each Thatcher and then took his leave.

Jack and Elizabeth sat there, speechless. Neither of them were ready for Shawn to make an appearance, let alone help with the 'Hamilton' wedding plans. Jack was seething inwardly. Elizabeth was so shocked that she didn't know exactly what to feel. She had thought that their confrontation in Hope Valley would have severed all contact. Apparently, Shawn was trying to make one last stitch effort to win her heart. Jack and Elizabeth excused themselves to go for a walk. They both needed to talk and it needed to be in private.

Jack grabbed Elizabeth's coat and waited for her at the front door. Elizabeth came down the stairs and Jack helped her with her coat then offered his arm to her. She gladly accepted it as they left the manor.

Elizabeth led Jack to her favorite park just a few blocks away from the North West Mounted Police Hamilton Division. Jack gladly walked beside her, holding her arm firmly. They arrived at a grouping of trees with a bench in the center. Elizabeth sat down exasperatedly and Jack joined her. Jack caressed her arm and waited for her to get out what she needed to say first.

"Jack! What's happening? Why is Shawn here and why is he helping my mother plan 'our' wedding?" Elizabeth exhaled as she slumped against his shoulder.

"I don't..." Jack began, but Elizabeth cut in.

"I mean he knows that I do not want to have anymore contact with him. Is he trying to get me back? If he is, he'll just have to get used to disappointment. My heart is not free." Elizabeth looked at Jack who was watching her.

Jack smiled as he heard what she was saying. He was more than pleased that her heart wasn't free for another man. He knew she was his and that filled his heart with such love for her. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have this wonderful woman in his life. He was indeed richly blessed.

"What is it, Jack?" Elizabeth inquired, wondering why Jack was just staring at her.

"I'm just in awe of you, Elizabeth! I love you and you love me!" Jack exclaimed matter of fact.

"I believe that is why we are getting married, Constable. Right?" Elizabeth smiled and caressed his cheek.

"I suppose so, Miss Thatcher." Jack concurred.

Jack took her into his arms and pressed his lips to hers. They moved their lips together in a passionate kiss. Jack held her closer as Elizabeth pressed her body into Jack's. Jack searched her mouth with his tongue. Jack elicited sweet moans from Elizabeth between each kiss. Elizabeth swooned as she melted further into Jack's embrace. They held each other for several moments.

Once Elizabeth settled against Jack's shoulder, she sighed contentedly.

"What are you thinking, Lizzie?" Jack inquired, running his hand up and down her arm.

"How I long for my family to accept that this is our wedding and not theirs. My mother won't stop unless we put our foot down. I am wishing that we were home. I could be planning with Abigail and Clara. They know what I want and they are behind every decision we want to make." Elizabeth explained.

"I agree. We will have the wedding we both want. I promise, Lizzie. When your father gets home, I'll have a talk with him.

Mr. Thatcher walked into the parlor an hour later. Elizabeth and Jack were sitting on the settee, holding hands. He looked at Jack, motioning him to follow him to his office. Jack and Elizabeth exchanged a glance. Neither of them knew what to expect from this meeting. Jack kissed her hand and then followed Mr. Thatcher into his office, closing the door behind him.

Elizabeth watched as the door was shut. She prayed that they would be able to come to a compromise that would please everyone involved.

"Jack, please sit down." Mr. Thatcher offered his chair set across from his desk.

"Thank you, sir." Jack accepted the chair and folded his hands in his lap.

Mr. Thatcher sat at his desk looking at the young man who had stolen his daughter's heart. He was finally willing to accept that she had made the right choice in accepting this young man's hand, but it still bothered him that they lived so far away. He wanted them to have the wedding where she grew up and more importantly, he wanted them to live in Hamilton. He took a deep breath and then dived into the rehearsed speech.

"First of all, Jack, I'd like to welcome you to the family." Mr. Thatcher expressed, holding his hand up, requesting that Jack wait until he is finished.

Jack acquiesced his request and continued to sit patiently.

"Now, I understand that you and my daughter wish to be married in Hope Valley. As I see the merits of this, I hope you will consider our families concerns. I will be more than happy to pay for the wedding and reception. I do request that it be here, however. My wife longs to have her daughter wed at the Club. Our wedding and reception were the talk of the town that season. We hope that each of our daughters will be married there. If you agree, I'll add the dowry that I have put aside for Elizabeth." Mr. Thatcher explained.

Jack waited. He was sure that Mr. Thatcher was not finished. He couldn't believe that Mr. Thatcher was using Elizabeth's dowry as a bargaining chip to get them to have the wedding in Hamilton. He knew that Elizabeth would never agree to this plan.

"If, however, you decide to have it in Hope Valley, I am prepared to pay for our travel to and from there, but that is all." Mr. Thatcher stated. 'I'm sure that he will agree to my terms to receive Elizabeth's dowry.' He thought inwardly. 'Jack Thornton will need my help in sustain the lifestyle that Elizabeth has been accustomed to all her life.'

Jack shifted uncomfortably as he listened to Mr. Thatcher's stipulations. This meeting was not going anywhere. He knew that he would never agree to marry Elizabeth in Hamilton. He could do without her dowry, and he was certain that Elizabeth didn't care about her dowry as well. Still, he had to speak with her to make sure that they were on the same page. At length, Mr. Thatcher finished and excused Jack from his office.

Later that evening, Jack and Elizabeth were sitting in the parlor. Mr. Thatcher along with everyone else had already gone to bed. They couldn't stay up too much longer, but Jack had to let her know what he and her father had discussed.

"Elizabeth, we need to discuss what your father and I were talking about in his office." Jack began. "Regardless of what he thinks, I have faith that you and I will come up with a solution that will make everyone happy."

"I'm listening." Elizabeth responded, resting her hand on his arm. "Whatever it takes, Jack."

"That's why I love you, Elizabeth." Jack replied, kissing her cheek.

"I love you, Jack darling." Elizabeth rested her hand on his cheek for a few moments.

"Your father had propositioned that if we have the wedding in Hamilton, then he will pay for the wedding and the reception.""I realize that the bride's family usually pays for the wedding anyway, but to use it as a bargaining chip to get us to change where we marry is unconscionable." Jack explained. "If, however, we decide to get married in Hope Valley, he would only pay for their travel." Jack watched her.

"Why would he do this? What have I done that has made him stipulate these terms?" Elizabeth inquired, shaking as her tears began to accumulate and spill over.

Jack gathered her in his arms and pressed his lips to her forehead. He couldn't bear to see her cry. He soothed her, caressing her hair and running his hand up and down her arm.

" _I love you truly, truly dear,_

 _life with it's sorrow, life with it's tear,_

 _fades into dreams when I feel you_

 _are near,_

 _for I love you truly,_

 _truly dear!_

 _Ah, love 'tis something, to feel your_

 _kind hand,_

 _Ah yes, 'tis something, by your side_

 _to stand,_

 _gone is the sorrow, gone doubt and_

 _fear,_

 _for you love me truly, truly dear!"_

He sang, "I Love You Truly", by Carrie Jacobs-Bond which was written in 1901, then revised in 1906, in her ear as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, Jack! I love it when you sing to me. This is wonderful. I believe we have just found 'our song'!" Elizabeth sighed contentedly.

"I believe we have, my dear." Jack whispered as he finished the song. He was pensive as his thoughts returned to their predicament.

Jack was equally baffled at what she could have possibly done to deserve such a response from her own family regarding their wedding plans. He knew that they did not like that it was so far away, but they had finally accepted him into the family, so they were unsure as to why Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher still required them to marry in Hamilton or they wouldn't give her her dowry. It wasn't right to withhold what was due her once she married. He didn't care about the dowry, but he could understand how this decision had affected Elizabeth. She was still shaking and he sang softly into her ear. After several minutes, Jack came back from his reverie.

"Elizabeth?" He inquired. "Is the dowry so important to you that you would want us to be married here instead of Hope Valley?" Jack waited patiently for her reply.

Elizabeth thought about it for a few moments. She loved Hope Valley and wanted to be married there. She reflected on all the memories she had there and knew in her heart that it was truly her home. Hamilton no longer held that place in her heart. Hope Valley was where she met and fell in love with Jack Thornton. There was no contest. Hope Valley was where their hearts belonged. She looked into Jack's eyes. He was watching her, waiting for her to give her answer.

"No, Jack. It is not important at all. I'm just so upset that they would do this to try to manipulate us into bending to their wishes." Elizabeth expressed. "If this is how my parents want to play it, then I see no reason for us to be here any longer."

"Are you sure, Elizabeth? We might as well get some of the things you need for the wedding while we're here." Jack offered.

"Yes, we can at least do that. I need to talk to Julie. I don't think Viola would agree to stand with me if we had our wedding in Hope Valley. She is too much like father. She would insist on having it here." Elizabeth sighed. "Julie would come in a heartbeat. What about your brother, Tom?"

"He and my mother would go wherever we needed them to be apart of our wedding." Jack assured her. He squeezed her hand. "I love you, Elizabeth. You are all I need in my life. We will make the income necessary to sustain us and we will be perfectly happy in the fact that we are building a life together." Jack encouraged her as he turned her to face him, caressing her arms.

Elizabeth nodded as she looked from Jack's eyes to his lips. Jack took that as his cue. He pressed his lips to hers and they held each other for a few more moments. _'I love you truly, truly dear.'_ Jack sang into her ear as he released her. They agreed to stay two more days and then whether her parents agreed to it or not, they would leave for Hope Valley, with or without her dowry. They were each others family.

Two days later...Jack and Elizabeth packed all their bags and the several items Elizabeth purchased for the wedding and for her trousseau to take back to Hope Valley. Julie had agreed to come with them and help Elizabeth with the plans. Just as Elizabeth had predicted, Viola refused to stand up with her. Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher were resolute in their decision. They agreed to come to the wedding, as they had stipulated if they were set on having the wedding in Hope Valley. Elizabeth was disappointed to say the least, but she too was just as resolute in her decision to have the wedding where she and Jack wanted to have it. They wanted their wedding on their terms.

Jack, Elizabeth and Julie were on their way within the hour. Tom agreed to bring their mother in a couple weeks. Charlotte wanted to see some more of the city and go back to Fort McNeill to see where Tom lived. Elizabeth had ordered some items from a catalog when she had been sure that she would be in Hamilton to receive them. They would bring some more wedding provisions for Jack once the packages arrived in Hamilton. After their stiff good byes to her parents and tearful good byes to Jack's mother and brother, the three set out to Hope Valley.

Once they were settled, Julie asked about Shawn Henry. She was there for his interference with the wedding plans and when he had first approached Mrs. Thatcher to conspire to get Jack and Elizabeth to stay in Hamilton for the wedding, but he hadn't made another appearance since the family dinner.

"What did Shawn Henry finally decide to do?" Julie asked Elizabeth.

"I honestly don't know, Julie." She looked at Jack. "I really don't care either. He is no longer apart of my life." She gave Jack's hand a squeeze.

"I'm sorry it turned out the way it did, Elizabeth." Jack caressed her hand sympathetically.

"I'm not. I realize that he helped me when we were in college, but he seemed to always want something in return." Elizabeth sighed heavily. "I guess he hasn't changed after all these years."

"I'm glad that you and I are strong enough in our relationship to withstand all these 'past suitors' of yours." Jack teased her.

"Jack!" Elizabeth scoffed, playfully hitting his arm.

As they arrived in Hope Valley three days later, Jack took all the things into the cafe. Abigail had him put them in her storage off the kitchen until they needed to transfer them to the church. Elizabeth and Julie took her trousseau upstairs to her room. Julie pulled out some of the items and held them up for Elizabeth.

"I bet you'll knock Jack's socks off with this little beauty, sis!" Julie laughed as she saw Elizabeth's cheeks change to a deep shade of pink.

"Julie!" Elizabeth gasped. "You, dear sister, are incorrigible." Elizabeth smiled.

"Oh, Elizabeth, if this little negligee makes you blush, just think what you will be feeling when you're standing in the room with Jack on your wedding night!" Julie sighed and once again laughed at her sister's expense. She loved how she could get her sister to blush at the slightest hint of romance.

"Julie! That's enough." Elizabeth turned to leave the room, and ran into Jack who was about to announce his presence.

"Oh, Jack." Elizabeth slammed into his chest. "I didn't hear you come up." Elizabeth exhaled softly.

"I gathered that, Elizabeth. I was calling up to you." He smiled as he saw the color in her cheeks deepen. "What have you done to my bride to be, Julie?" Jack looked over Elizabeth's shoulder, pursing his lips as he knew that Julie had said something inappropriate to embarrass her sister.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about, Jack. Honestly, you two are so respectable it makes me laugh." Julie replied, not phased by her future brother-in-law's reproach.

Jack sighed and returned his attention to Elizabeth. She seemed to be trying to calm herself down. He released her, turning and offering his arm, inviting her to take a walk.

"Take a walk with me." Jack had offered.

"That would be lovely." Elizabeth loved hearing those five words almost as much as she loved hearing the words, 'I love you, Elizabeth Thatcher.'" She sighed and left down the stairs on his arm.

Jack hummed their song as they made their way down the tree lined path. Elizabeth listened to him as he intertwined his fingers with hers. She was looking ahead and then gasped as she realized where he was taking her.

"Jack! What is this?" Elizabeth gasped as she saw a cabin a few feet away.

"Well, a man is allowed his secrets, isn't he?" Jack inquired as she slowly looked from him to the cabin and back to him.

"I suppose." Elizabeth thought back to the times when Jack had been busy once they got back from their trip. "How long have you been building out here?" Elizabeth looked into his eyes questioningly.

"That's a secret." Jack stated, pulling her closer into him.

He leaned forward, capturing her lips with his. Elizabeth's lips moved against his, their tongues tangled as they stood on the hill where several months ago they shared their first kiss.

Tomorrow was the day. Elizabeth was going to drop her name and pick up a new one, Thornton. She would become Mrs. Elizabeth Thornton. True that she would always be a Thatcher, but this time tomorrow she would have a name that she would have for the rest of her life. She was ready! She had proved that she could be as brave as him. She had seen so much of his 'Mountie business' that she knew she would be able to deal with whatever challenges they would face. He was a brave and strong Mountie. She was a strong and independent teacher. They would both do what needed to be done to make and keep their home a happy one.

Home. This was the word that was on her mind for the past few weeks. Jack had surprised her with a home for a wedding gift. He had kept it a secret. She smiled as she remembered how he had kept the planning of their first date a secret. He was a true romantic. She loved him so much, and especially for the romantic he was. He was tough, smart, funny, caring and he loved her with a fierce passion that neither of them could have fathomed when they first met. She thought about that day.

'Oh Jack. You made me so mad once you thought my father had sent you to keep watch over me.' Elizabeth thought inwardly. A smile crept across her face when she recalled his expression as he left the saloon in a huff moments later. 'Who would have known that the Mountie I met that day, would become the man I would want for the rest of mine. She sighed contentedly as she continued to erase the math lesson on the board.

Jack would be coming to escort her home soon. The cafe where she had stayed for the passed three years. She would miss her morning chats with Abigail, but she looked forward to the morning chats she would have with Jack, her husband. She blushed as she thought of waking up next to him, knowing that they no longer would have to worry about decorum when they showed their affection to each other...well at least they wouldn't have to worry about it in the privacy of their own home. Home. She hoped he would take her to see the progress of their home that afternoon. Jack had been secretive the past few days, but he promised to take her out there the day before the wedding to show her his surprise.

Jack Thornton had just ridden in from Rock Creek. He was a bit tired from his ride, but he was too excited to see _his Elizabeth_ and take her to their homestead. Jack stopped by the cafe and made sure that his mother and the Thatcher's, who had arrived two weeks before, were settled and kept their promise to not come to the homestead that evening. Jack had a plan and he did not want it to be interrupted.

Jack went to the livery to get a buggy to pick up Elizabeth for their ride to the homestead and then to the pond. He walked into the schoolhouse and there she was, his Elizabeth! He sighed deeply as he thought about this time tomorrow, he would be taking her home as Mrs. Jack Thornton. She would be Elizabeth Thornton. She would finally be his. He would finally be hers. They would be where they belong. Together.

"Good afternoon, Miss Thatcher." Jack stated as he walked to the back row of the desks.

"Good afternoon, Constable." Elizabeth replied, turning to face him.

Jack quickly closed the distance between them and pulled her in for a warm embrace. Elizabeth rested her head on his shoulder. She was home. Jack chuckled as she squeezed him tighter.

"What is that for, Elizabeth?" Jack inquired, noticing she was holding a bit too tight.

"I just missed you, Jack." Elizabeth sighed. "How was Rock Creek?" She asked loosening her hold slightly.

"I missed you too, Lizzie." Jack responded. "Rock Creek was fine. There were just a few miner's who didn't want to leave the saloon there once they had too much to drink during a card game."

"Oh, I see." Elizabeth replied.

"Are you ready for our ride?" Jack inquired, rubbing her arm, stepping out of her embrace.

"Oh yes. Yes, I am!" She beamed. "Let's go." Elizabeth all but pulled him out the door, not being able to contain her excitement.

Jack helped Elizabeth down from the buggy as she gazed at the new home that she would share with her husband to be. She looked around and saw that their was a pond. He had promised to take her to see it before he left for Rock Creek, but they ran out of time. Her family had arrived and there were too many wedding plans to finish before the big day. Jack took her hand and led her to their home. Elizabeth gasped as she saw the porch had a swing with a big bow on it. She looked at Jack who nodded for her to go inspect her gift.

Elizabeth untied the red bow and placed it on the table which was right under the big picture window not a foot away. She sat down in their new swing and motioned for Jack to join her.

"Do you like it?" Jack asked as he took his seat, wrapping his arm around her, pulling her into his side.

"I love it, Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed. This is a perfect wedding gift." She beamed as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

He turned her face to look at him and pressed his lips to hers. Sweet sounds escaped her throat as he kept kissing her on her lips, then each of her cheeks and on her porcelain neck.

"There's more inside. They are more like housewarming gifts, darling." Jack winked as he led her into their home.

Once inside, Elizabeth gasped in awe. She was standing in their foyer. Just to the right of the door was an entry way which led to the parlor. She looked to the left to see their dining room with a table at it's center with another red bow tied around it. She went to the table to 'unwrap' her gift. She looked back at Jack who was still standing just inside the door. The dining room was connected to the kitchen. Elizabeth entered the kitchen and noticed that it had new kitchen equipment. She looked over at Jack.

"A gift from your parents." Jack shrugged. He moved to stand behind her, wrapping his arms tenderly, yet firmly around her.

"It's wonderful." Elizabeth sighed, leaning her head back against his shoulder. "She looked over towards the parlor, an unspoken question on her lips.

"There's more, Lizzie." Jack released her only to take her by the hand and lead her into the parlor.

The parlor had a fireplace opposite the window seat set beneath another picture window.

"Oh, Jack! It's gorgeous!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she took in the room.

Along with the fireplace and the window seat, there were two matching Victorian wing back chairs with a small round table nestled between them. A red bow rested on the table. Elizabeth turned to Jack and flung her arms around his neck. Jack welcomed her embrace and kissed her fiercely. Elizabeth pressed in, deepening their kiss. They stood there for an immeasurable amount of time then released each other as Jack had motioned for her to accompany him down the hall. They walked passed three doors. The first was a guestroom, then there was the bathroom and finally a second guestroom at the end of the hall, complete with another picture window. Both rooms had yet to be furnished, but that would come in time. Jack grasped Elizabeth's hand and led her to the stairs at the beginning of the hall.

Elizabeth sighed nervously as she followed Jack up the stairs. Jack glanced back at her and squeezed her hand. She smiled back at him, knowing that they must be heading into what would be their bedroom. At the top of the stairs, there was a room which had a rocking chair with a red bow on it. There was a desk in the corner with a box wrapped with yet another red bow.

"How many presents are there, exactly?" Elizabeth turned towards Jack with a questioning look.

"Only a few more." Jack smirked. "We're getting married tomorrow, so I figured that you needed to open a few gifts before..." Jack trailed off, remembering he was trying to keep their trip a secret.

"Before, what, Constable?" Elizabeth prodded.

"No. My lips are sealed, Miss Thatcher." Jack walked towards the door. "Now let's get you home. We have a wedding tomorrow and I need my beauty sleep." Jack winked at her.

"Jack!" Elizabeth laughed at his joke. "You're a silly man." She closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his waist. "That's one of the many reason's why I love you, Jack darling."

Jack smiled, showing his dimples and headed for the stairs. Elizabeth stopped and looked down the hall at the closed door with the biggest red bow wrapped around it.

"What about the last door? Don't I get to see what's behind it?" Elizabeth questioned hopefully.

"That's for tomorrow night." Jack simply answered.

"Why can't I see it, Jack?" Elizabeth persisted.

"Elizabeth." Jack spoke in his breathy tone. "If I let you see what's in there, we may never leave. I may never be able to look anyone in the eye tomorrow if we go in there and I lose all my self control." Jack blushed.

"What do you...?" Elizabeth began but soon trailed off. "Oh my, Jack." Elizabeth breathed. "We must be going. Now!" Elizabeth collected herself and ran down the stairs.

Jack just laughed and followed his blushing bride to be. 'This time tomorrow, I'll be a married man.' Jack thought as his dimpled smile covered his face.

The day had finally arrived. Jack woke up to the sun coming through the jail window, shining on the floor just outside his back room door. He was ready. She were ready. Today was the day that he would marry his best friend. The woman who recaptures his heart on a daily basis. The woman who chose him and him alone to be the man who would be the spiritual leader of the house. She was the woman he chose to build a life together and to grow old together. The jail door flew open and Bill ran in.

"Jack? Jack, are you here?" Bill yelled as he ran down the hall.

"Yes. I'm in my room." Jack replied, opening his door. "What has you all fired up?"

"Just making sure you didn't get cold feet and ride off into the sunset last night." Bill teased.

"What? That's ridiculous. What made you think that?" Jack asked Bill.

"You weren't home until really late last night, or early...depending on how you look at it." Bill explained.

"I took Elizabeth to the homestead to show her some of our wedding gifts." Jack began. "Besides, I would never have cold feet, where Elizabeth is concerned. I need to finish getting ready."

"I don't know if you'll ever be ready for the rest of your life, let alone today." Bill scoffed.

"What a horrible thing to say. Of course, I'll be ready." Jack countered, ignoring Bill's teasing.

"Fine. I'll yield. It's yours and Elizabeth's special day after all. I suppose I'll have to be good now." Bill laughed as he patted Jack's back and left him to prepare for his big day.

Jack shook his head as he finished getting ready.

Several minutes passed and there was a knock on the door. Jack went to answer it.

"Happy wedding day, Jack." Lee Coulter came in all smiles. "You ready to say, 'I Will'?" Lee slapped him on the back.

"I sure am, Lee! This is the day that I'll finally get the girl of my dreams." Jack explained, emotion sweeping across his face. "Thank you again for standing up with me today."

"My pleasure, Jack. I only hope you will return the favor when my time comes." Lee remarked.

"You can count on it, Lee." Jack replied.

Elizabeth's room was a buzz with her sister and mother helping her get dressed for the most important day of her life, thus far. Mrs. Thatcher helped lace up Elizabeth's bodice then she and Julie helped her get into her gown.

Her gown was exquisite with a beaded sweetheart neckline and lace and pearls cascading from her capped sleeves. The bodice was made of a soft cream fabric which was sewn in a crosshatch pattern with pearls at each point on the pattern. The train was a foot behind her. The skirt was a drop waist with pearls and beads scattered throughout in clusters sewn to the pickups of her gown. Her shoes were a modest heel made of ivory satin. The veil was worn at her mother's wedding as well as the blue flowered hair pins which were tucked into her stylish updo complete with ringlets throughout. Julie let her borrow her tiara she wore at her most recent ball in Hamilton.

"Oh, Elizabeth! You are a vision in white!" Her mother beamed.

"Yes, sister, you are gorgeous! Dare I say, Jack may faint once he sees you."

"Thank you, both so much." Elizabeth replied, a blush sweeping across her face.

There was a knock on the door. Abigail came it once the ladies opened the door. Abigail walked to Elizabeth and clasped her hands.

"Elizabeth, you are exquisite!" Abigail exclaimed.

"Yes, my dear, you are stunning!" Charlotte agreed, coming in the door, closing the door behind her.

"Are you ready, dear?" Mrs. Thatcher asked. "I believe there is an exceptionally handsome Mountie waiting for you at the church."

"Oh, yes, sister, Jack has been a ball of nerves." Julie laughed. "I suspect that he will be as calm as can be once he sees you." Julie winked at her sister trying to reassure her disregarding her earlier jab.

"I'm ready!" Elizabeth replied as she led the way down the stairs.

Mr. Thatcher was waiting at the foot of the stairs. He gasped when he looked up at his daughter. He smiled and offered her his arm. Elizabeth graciously accepted it and they made their way to the awaiting carriage.

It was white with ribbons tied around the base and rose clusters on both sides. 'Here Comes The Bride' was written in red on the back of the carriage. A white horse was attached to the carriage. Mr. Thatcher helped each of his ladies into the carriage. Elizabeth looked at her father as he sat beside her.

"Father? Have you heard anything from Viola?" Elizabeth had hoped that her older sister would have come to her wedding, but knew the chance was slight.

"I'm sorry, dear, she has chosen to not attend. She feels..." He trailed off and took a deep breath. "She feels that you should have chosen someone else." He gave her a knowing look.

"Oh, I see." Elizabeth knew who he was referring to. She did not like it, although she was not surprised, especially after she had encouraged him to make the trip to Hope Valley to propose.

"Where is Shawn? Did he come, Father?" Elizabeth asked nervously.

"No, dear. After you told me of his attempt to bring you home, I couldn't in good conscience invite him as one of the Hamilton party." Mr. Thatcher smiled warmly. "I love you, my dear and I would not wish to ruin your big day in any way." He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

They had arrived at the church. The stairs had ribbons of lace and satin wrapped around each post and a spray of roses down the railing. Elizabeth alighted the stage with her arm securely tucked into the crook of her father's arm. Her mother and Julie walked up the stairs. Mrs. Thatcher was greeted by James, one of the ushers for their wedding.

"I Love You, Truly" was being played as Julie began the march down the aisle as her bridesmaid. She was followed by Rosemary and then Abigail who was the matron of honor. Pastor Frank asked everyone to stand. The wedding march began to play as Elizabeth and her father, William Thatcher walked down the aisle.

All eyes were on Elizabeth. Gasps were heard through the crowd as they admired her exquisite wedding gown. Elizabeth was aware of every eye on her, but she only had eyes for Jack. Jack's face was aglow with his dimpled smile stretching across his features. Elizabeth caught her breath as she focused on the suit he was wearing. The suit was a deep gray with vanishing pinstripes. As she approached him, her father stopped in front of Jack.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Pastor Frank asked.

"Her mother and I do." William responded.

"Please take her hand, Jack." Pastor Frank instructed.

Jack needed no further encouragement as William placed Elizabeth's hand in Jack's. Jack nodded at William. Elizabeth kissed his cheek and he sat down, Grace tucked her hand into his arm.

Elizabeth and Jack spoke their vows and Pastor Frank at length pronounced them "Husband and Wife." Pastor Frank said, "Jack, you may now kiss your bride." He smiled as Jack did as he was instructed.

Patrick and Emily stood up and rang the cowbell as Jack and Elizabeth kissed. The crowd applauded their surprise. Jack and Elizabeth smiled brightly at the two of them and then resumed their passionate first kiss as husband and wife.

Jack pulled Elizabeth close to him, lifting her veil, he pressed his lips to hers in an all consuming kiss which promised her that from this day forward he would be her provider, her protector, her partner, her best friend and true love for the rest of his life. Elizabeth wrapped her arms tighter as she returned his kiss and his promises. They parted and faced their friends and family as they made their way down the aisle to the reception.

"I Love You, Truly" was played as they made their way down the aisle. Pastor Frank instructed everyone to make their way to the tables set up outside by the pond. Everyone followed to greet the newly married couple at their private table.

There were lights hanging from shepherds hooks around the tables. Under a very prominent tree near the pond, Jack and Elizabeth sat at their own table. Elizabeth and Jack quickly ate their dinner and Jack asked Elizabeth to dance with him.

They made their way to the dance floor which was sectioned off by a rope of gold with pink and white rose petals sprinkled on top of it. Jack took Elizabeth into his embrace and began their dance. Elizabeth gasped as he gave her a quick kiss.

"Jack!" She breathed. "Everyone is watching." Elizabeth blushed.

"Let them." Jack laughed softly. "They're supposed to. This day is for you."

"I'll have you know, Mr. Thornton, that this day is for both of us." Elizabeth stated with conviction.

"Yes, both of us." Jack repeated, kissing her again, but this time covering her lips with his and pressing her closer to his body. An applause erupted from the crowd. Elizabeth stepped back slightly, a deep pink blush crossing her face. She looked down and tried to take deep breaths to calm herself. Jack lifted her face with his hand. He smiled assuredly at her that it would be alright. This was their day and they were going to make it memorable.

After several dances, the crowd gathered around the little cake table. Elizabeth took the knife and Jack covered her hand with his as they cut into the beautiful white cake with pink and cream roses covering the base of the cake.

The bouquet and garter toss were next after several toasts were made. Jack and Elizabeth were touched by everyone's moving words to congratulate them on their new life together.

Elizabeth tossed her bouquet and Julie caught it. Her big smile revealing how truly happy she was to be the winner.

Jack ran his hands up Elizabeth's leg as he pulled the garter from her leg. He was very careful as to not show anyone her leg. Elizabeth still blushed and then Jack stood and winking at her, he tossed the garter, which landed in the hands of Tom Thornton.

Later that evening, after saying good bye, Jack and Elizabeth rode off in the newly flower clad carriage with cans and ribbon trailing behind it. They rode to their new house on the hill. Jack helped Elizabeth down from the carriage and without a word, he swept her up into his arms. He carried her into the house and dashed up the stairs. At the end of the hall, their luggage was waiting for them. Elizabeth smiled at him and he leaned in covering her lips with his in a the most passionate kiss he had ever given her.

Elizabeth kissed him back and moaned as his lips elicited the love sounds which made his heart beat faster. He set her down and held her close as they danced in front of the bed. Elizabeth looked towards the bathroom which was just to the right of the fireplace in their master bedroom. It had a red bow hanging from the mantle.

Jack led Elizabeth to their bed. He laid her down and then hovered over her, caressing her face with his hand. The other hand behind her head. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. Their bodies were as close as they could be as Jack rolled her over on top of him. He whispered in her ear.

"I love you, Mrs. Thornton!" He breathed into her ear and then placed several kisses along her neck. "I will love you for all of my days." He looked into her eyes. "Love me, Elizabeth!"

"I love you, Constable Thornton! I will love you with all my being from this day forward." Elizabeth replied as she kissed him soundly. "I am going to love you, now." She captured his lips and they rolled on the bed. Their kisses promising to stay true to each other for the rest of their lives.

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed my version of the wedding. I do plan to have flashbacks of the ceremony and the reception. I wanted to try to make my telling stand out. There are so many magnificent tellings of this special day that I had to try to make it as different as possible. Thank you all for following my story. Happy Wedding Day, Jack and Elizabeth Thornton.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

Wedded Bliss

Author's Note: Yay! These two are finally married! I am so happy to present Constable Jack and Mrs. Elizabeth Thornton to all of my readers. Thank you all so very much for your continued support of my story. It truly is a labor of love, and yet not much labor is involved. This next chapter will be their Honeymoon. I look forward to seeing the reviews on this chapter. You are all wonderful and I truly appreciate each and every one of you. Go, #Hearties!

Rebekah ;~}

Post Script: I promise to have a Mountie Ball, but I'm not sure how soon it will be...I let my 'pen' decide that as I write as inspiration hits. In the mean time, please enjoy this "Honeymoon" chapter.

Elizabeth was encompassed in Jack's arms, his breathing was even. She had to get up, but she was so comfortable in his arms that she didn't really want to move. She sighed as he turned in his sleep, releasing his hold on her. She took this as the opportunity she needed to get ready for when he awoke. She pulled a wrapped item from her suitcase and dashed to the bathroom. She quickly unwrapped the gift, then pulled it out of the small box from it's straps. Elizabeth let out a small gasp. The negligee was a soft pink with ruffles covering the bust in two upside down heart shapes and sheer down to the top of her thigh. It had a scalloped trim with spaghetti straps which tied at the shoulders. She slid it over her head and quietly returned to her husbands waiting arms. He was still asleep as she laid down beside him, resting her head on his chest. She sighed contentedly and slipped off into a deep sleep.

Jack suddenly felt something soft against his body. He looked down to see Elizabeth resting on his chest. He gently ran his hand up her back and felt the fabric. It was a light shade of pink. He didn't recall seeing it before. 'She must have put it on after I fell asleep.' He chuckled silently to himself. ' _My Elizabeth_ is full of surprises.' He thought appreciatively. Jack watched her sleep for a few moments and then kissed her gently on her shoulder. They had both been exhausted from the days events, that they had fallen asleep within minutes of getting home. His heart ached to love her now as his eyes moved over her body. Her curves showing through her sheer negligee. He had heard his married friends speak of it when he was at the academy. He would blush and then excuse himself before hearing more than he was comfortable with. He laughed at the thought of how they would all be shocked that he had finally settled down. He and three of his unmarried friends swore they would never marry, and here he was, the first one to marry. Not only did he marry, but he married well and they would all be green with envy if they knew who he married.

"Jack?" Elizabeth questioned half asleep. "What are you laughing about?" She rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I woke you, Lizzie. I was just remembering my time in the academy." Jack kissed her cheek. "Go back to sleep, my love." Jack leaned in and covered her lips with his.

"I'm not tired, now." Elizabeth spoke between kisses.

"Neither am I." Jack stated as he claimed her lips and rolled her over onto her back. "I love you, Mrs. Thornton." Jack expressed between kisses.

"I love you, _my Jack!_ " Elizabeth covered his lips with hers and their kisses became more intense.

A few hours later, Jack awoke with Elizabeth laid across his chest. He needed to get ready for their honeymoon. The stage would leave that afternoon. Jack carefully removed himself from under his wife and went into the bathroom.

Once Jack walked out ready to pack up their luggage, he noticed that Elizabeth was still in bed. He decided to wake her up. Jack knelt over her and brushed her cheek with his lips. She stirred slightly. Then he leaned in closer and whispered into her ear.

"It's time to get ready to go, Mrs. Thornton." Jack caressed her cheek.

"Hmm?" Elizabeth asked.

"The stage leaves this afternoon to take us on our honeymoon." We have a couple hours, Sweets."

"Honeymoon?" Elizabeth rubbed her eyes. She opened her eyes, looking up at her husband leaning over her. "Jack! So it wasn't a dream!" She blushed.

"No, my love. It was a dream come true." Jack explained as he gave her a quick kiss.

Elizabeth smiled brightly as he offered his hand to help her up. Elizabeth accepted his offer and then went to the bathroom to get ready for their trip. At quarter to two, they were locking up the house and took their wedding buggy to town to the depot.

"Where are we going, Jack?" Elizabeth asked Jack as they were almost to the depot.

"It's a surprise, Sweets." Jack leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I guess I can wait. Although, I'm just giddy with excitement to find out." Elizabeth kissed his cheek and then rested her head on Jack's shoulder.

"I am positive that you will be thrilled, my love." Jack replied placing a kiss on the top of her head.

Elizabeth sighed happily as she closed her eyes. She thought about their wonderful wedding day and recalled the toast that Lee had made as best man.

 _'May you love each other with a fierce love. May you live for each other with conviction. May you laugh with each other when life throws you. May you never let the sun go down on your anger, but always kiss each other good night.'_

Jack had closed his eyes and recalled their wedding day. The day that he would never forget. He thought back to Rosemary's toast.

 _'I hope that you and Elizabeth will be truly happy for all the days of your lives. I hope that Elizabeth will strive to be the wife of your dreams. I hope that Jack will strive to be the protector, provider and husband you deserve, Elizabeth. God bless you both as you embark on this grand adventure into wedded bliss.'_

Jack and Elizabeth came out of their reverie with a jolt. The stage driver had called out to them.

"Constable. Mrs. Thornton. We'll have to rest the horses here. We're about five miles out, but my horses are not as new as some of these young drivers' horses. My apologies." The driver offered.

"That's alright, Chip." Jack replied, having met him at the depot earlier.

"Yes, it's fine, Chip." Elizabeth added.

Chip gave them their luggage then Jack and Elizabeth walked into the hotel to get a room. The hotel clerk smiled brightly at them. He gave Elizabeth a wink and nodded at Jack. Jack and Elizabeth were not sure what to make of their reception, but the clerk handed them a key.

"Everything is all set, Constable and Mrs. Thornton." The clerk smiled again and then went back to his work.

Jack and Elizabeth gave each other a look, but neither of them knew what was going on.

Once at their door, Jack took the key and turned it, opening to reveal a grand room with thick red drapes on the windows and a four poster canopy bed with a sheer fabric over it. There was a small table and a winged back chair on either side of it. The gold and red scroll work in the chair complemented the red drapes. There was a gilded fireplace opposite the bed. Jack and Elizabeth couldn't believe there fortune.

Elizabeth looked once again at the fireplace and noticed that there was an envelope in front of the mirror which was hanging above it. She walked over to open it. She read allowed as she held the check that was inside.

 _'Dearest Jack and Elizabeth~_

 _I wanted this night to be special as you make your way to your honeymoon destination. I spoke with Chip just before the wedding and told him to deliver you to this hotel to surprise you with this honeymoon suite. I know that we did not see eye to eye on where you had your wedding, but I hope this suite will make up for some of the hard feelings you may have harbored towards me in refusing you your dowry._

 _On that note, I do apologize for my stubbornness. After yesterday, I do realize that you two were right in refusing to be married in Hamilton. I hope that you will come to forgive your mother and I. As a further apology, I enclosed a check for your dowry in hopes that we can look passed your mothers and my foolish ideas regarding your wedding._

 _Much Love~_

 _Father and Mother_

 _Post Script: Jack, you are apart of our family now, so please know that this is our wish for you as well that you accept our apology. We love you, Son. Keep our daughter safe. Love her. Protect her._

 _Father and Mother_

Elizabeth looked at the check and then handed it and the letter to Jack.

"What do you think, Jack?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Wow! I didn't expect them to come to terms this quickly. But, I am glad they did." Jack closed the distance between them. "How are you, my love?" He enfolded her into his arms.

"I am very pleased, Jack darling." Elizabeth smiled, glancing over her shoulder at the bed. "I suppose we shouldn't let this 'gift' go to waste." She gave him a knowing look.

Jack needed no further encouragement. He swooped her up into his strong arms and carried her over to the bed. He sat beside her and as his lips claimed hers, he gently laid her down, scooting her up towards the pillows as they continued their passionate kissing. Jack unbuttoned her blouse as Elizabeth was unbuttoning his shirt. She pulled his sleeves down and began rubbing his bare shoulders.

"I have always wondered what you look like under your shirt, Jack. Last night was wonderful, but it was so dark when we came to our bedroom. This morning was magical and I loved seeing your shoulders for the first time, but looking at them now, I feel like it is still the first time. Isn't that silly?"

"Not at all, my lovely Elizabeth. Not at all." Jack swept her sleeves off her shoulders and leaned in, placing kisses along her neck and collarbone. His kisses trailed down towards her bust line and Elizabeth gasped.

Jack looked up into her eyes, wondering if she was alright. Elizabeth smiled shyly.

"I guess I have to get used to that. I wasn't prepared for your touch to be so electric!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she dashed to the bathroom.

She had set her suitcase with her toiletries and her new negligees inside the bathroom the night before. She was ready. At least she thought she was ready to continue her exploration of her husband's body. The sight of him overwhelmed her with a sense of love. She was embarrassed to have such desire course through her. She was certain that her mother would be fit to be tied if she knew of the thoughts that were running through her head when she thought of Jack Thornton, her husband, her Mountie. Elizabeth blushed anew as she thought about the tender and loving touches they first experienced the night before. Jack knocked on the door, breaking her free from her reverie.

"Elizabeth? Is everything alright?" Jack asked, concern in his voice. "If you are not ready, we don't have to do anything right now. We could just sit out on the deck if you want to write or something." Jack offered, although hoping Elizabeth would be up for what he had planned...to stay in bed the rest of the day.

"No, it's alright, Jack. I'm just a bit nervous. I don't know how long I'll be nervous, but this is so new to me that last night I didn't know what to expect and tonight, I still feel that I don't know what I am doing." Elizabeth sighed as she slowly opened the door, looking into her husband's eyes who was standing at the door.

"Elizabeth!" Jack spoke in his breathy tone, admiring the vision in front of him. He was speechless as he looked her over. His dimples on display as his smile broadened.

Jack's eyes shined brighter as he scanned his wife's body which was in yet another negligee. It was a sheer gray fabric which barely passed the curve of her bottom, with high hems on either side of her legs. The dark pink fabric covering her chest, hugged her perfectly, accentuating her cleavage.

Elizabeth looked down, blushing fiercely as Jack took her into his arms. He lifted her chin to see her eyes. They were brimming with tears, threatening to spill over. Jack wiped her tears and soothed her as he swept her up into his strong embrace carrying her over to the bed.

"We can go as slow as you like." Jack whispered into her ear as he gently laid her down on the bed, hovering over her, pressing his lips to hers.

That was all she needed to hear to alleviate her fears of being intimate with her husband. Her passion was rising as she wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer to her body. Elizabeth pressed her lips to his and ran one hand up his chest and down to his waist. Jack chuckled between kisses as she tickled his side.

"Two can...play...at...this...game..." Jack replied between kisses, trying to control his laughter.

Jack tickled Elizabeth at her stomach and then traced his fingers lightly over the rise of her chest which caused her to gasp. She looked at him and huffed.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth glanced from her chest to his eyes. "That is a 'no fly zone' in tickle wars." Elizabeth tried to keep a straight face as she attempted to insert her make up rules for their impromptu round of tickling.

"Hold on. 'Tickle Wars'? What are you talking about?" Jack laughed. "There are no rules when you are tickling someone, especially someone you love so passionately." Jack continued to tickle her sides and then leaned in, kissing her cleavage.

"There is in this house, Mr. Thornton." Elizabeth tried to reprimand him, but was too wrapped up in the joy that his romantic touches elicited with every movement he made.

"Oh really, Mrs. Thornton?" Jack smirked. "What are you going to do if I don't follow these rules? Make me wear the dunce cap or make me stand in the corner?" Jack laughed as he continued to tickle her stomach.

She gave up and swept her leg from under him and pushed with her elbow from the bed to land on top of him.

"Whoa! That was some move, Mrs. Thornton. I was not expecting that." Jack looked up into her face as she took a turn placing kisses along his chest and running her tongue from shoulder to shoulder. Jack relaxed into the pillow, enjoying this new daring side of his wife. He recalled her hesitancy the previous two nights, and this new bold Elizabeth had him spellbound. She was truly something.

"I love you, Jack darling. I know I have been shy and unsure of myself, but you gave me the most wonderful encouragement last night when you said, _'We can go as slow as you like.'_ It made me recall the first time you said that to me when you were giving me riding lessons. I was nervous that day, but once you got up on the horse behind me, I knew that I was in good hands and you were never going to let anything happen to me." Elizabeth kissed his lips, then looked into his eyes again, her eyes were filled with such passion that Jack was breathless.

"These hands will always be there to protect you and keep you safe, loved, and cherished, Elizabeth. That is a promise." Jack pulled her closer to him and placed more kisses where her cleavage was slightly showing through her negligee. "Elizabeth, you have no idea how you drive me crazy. I want to love you the rest of our lives and I will never stop loving you. You are not just my happy ending, but you are my happy forever." Jack gushed and realized that he was more mushy now than he had ever been with anyone.

"Oh, Jack. You say the most wonderful things." Elizabeth laughed softly into his chest. "You have such a way with words, that I wonder if you were just feigning 'foot in mouth' Mountie when you were getting to know me." Elizabeth laughed as she gave him a knowing look.

"Ah, no. There was no feigning involved. I have always had 'foot in mouth' when it came to women." Jack began. "I just never had it so bad until I met you. You were so gorgeous. I couldn't take my eyes off of you and then when you told me who you were, I couldn't help but be upset that it was your father who sent me here to watch over you instead of being able to chase and catch whiskey runners in Cape Fullerton." Jack kissed her lips, he ran his hands around her back and pressed her close for a moment. "Elizabeth, you were that turning point in my life when I realized that I had been in the wrong place. It took your stubbornness and determination to help me see what I was missing, just being dedicated to my career and not looking for something more."

"Oh, Jack! I love you so much." Elizabeth breathed. "Now, please just be quiet and kiss me. Love me!"

Jack captured her lips with his and rolled her onto her back, kissing her body and together they moved as one as their desire for each other took over and the outside world was forgotten.

The next morning, Jack and Elizabeth made their way to the train station, looking for their private car which was once again paid for by her father and mother. Jack was pleased that they finally understood that he and Elizabeth were one and they were going to stay that way for the rest of their lives.

Once in their compartment, Jack placed the luggage in the closet and pulled out clothes that needed to be hung up to let the wrinkles out. Elizabeth went into the bathroom to freshen up. She took a small package in with her. Jack watched her sway her hips as she turned to close the door, winking at him.

Jack couldn't wait to see what his beguiling beauty was up to. He sat on the sofa under the window and tried to wait patiently. He tried, but did not succeed. He was soon at the door.

"May I help you, Lizzie?" Jack asked through the closed door. He was hoping she would say yes, but he doubted it.

"No need, darling. I'm almost ready." Elizabeth called through the door, giggling at his eagerness to see her. "You will not be disappointed, Jack darling." She smiled as she looked at her reflection, sure that he would faint at the sight of her.

"Alright, don't take too much time, my love." Jack bit his lip as he tried to think of something to do while he waited. Her concept of time didn't always coincide with his. "I'll just be on the sofa, trying to read." Jack answered.

Elizabeth chuckled softly again and quickly spritzed herself with the perfume that Jack had bought her from their trip to Union City. She slowly opened the door, extending her leg out so he could take her in. Jack gave a low whistle as she placed her foot on the floor and then stretching her arm out, she peeked around the door and looked into his eyes. He had the look she had hoped for as she stepped further into the room, closing the door behind her.

Jack's jaw was agape. He looked at her from head to toe. Her hair was down, with a few strands resting on her shoulder and the rest cascading down her back. Her eyes were bright with the anticipation of what would happen next. He looked at her lips, which were painted with a lovely shade of pink. Her negligee was just above her upper thigh. It was baby doll style with a deep sweetheart neckline. The blue fabric matched Elizabeth's eyes which did not escape Jack's notice. He continued his gaze down her legs to her toes. Every inch of her was pure perfection in his eyes. He smiled broadly as she closed the distance between them. She walked in between his legs and he grasped her hips, pulling her onto his lap. Jack cradled the back of her head with his hand, leaning her lips towards his. Just before their lips met, Jack whispered into her perfect ears.

"I love you, Elizabeth Thornton. Be mine, tonight and every night." Jack pressed his forehead to hers.

"I'm yours, Jack Thornton. Tonight and every night." Elizabeth replied as she nestled deeper into his chest.

Love carried them away to their private island. They stayed there until it was time for dinner. Jack reluctantly uncovered his head and moved to go to the phone to order in. Elizabeth peeked out from under the sheet and smiled at the strong frame of her husband. He was gorgeous. She never knew that love could be so grand. In his arms she was truly the luckiest and most blessed woman in the world. No one could even dream of coming close to this man's love for her. She sighed and smiled at him when he looked back at her.

"What is it?" Jack asked, walking over to her and sitting on the bed.

"You! You take my breath away every time I look at you. I've always admired your physique, but now that I can see you like this, forget about it! I wish we didn't have to cover up sometimes..." She blushed at her own comment about his masculine form.

"You, my dear, are truly a vision in all natural!" Jack leaned in to kiss her. "We better get clothes on as our dinner will be brought to us shortly. Then afterward, we can disrobe again if you like." He winked, causing the desired affect of the rising pink hue to caress her cheeks.

Their dinner arrived and the server gave Elizabeth the once over, but quickly averted his eyes once he saw Jack staring him down.

"Excuse me, sir." The waiter bumbled as he made a swift retreat, daring one last glance at Elizabeth before shutting the door.

'You better run.' Jack thought to himself as he watched the waiter leave.

"Jack? Jack, what is it?" Elizabeth asked again. She had been trying to get his attention.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry. I was lost in thought." Jack replied turning his gaze back to his lovely bride. 'How did you ever get so blessed, Thornton!' Jack thought inwardly.

"Now, Jack don't think for one moment that the waiter is competition." Elizabeth challenged. "I saw the way he was looking at me and your protective stare did not escape my notice either, Constable."

"Guilty." Jack simply stated. "I know that there will be men in our lives that I'll have to watch out for. There have been quite a number already and we weren't even married yet." He looked at her and she smiled, walking over to him.

"Jack darling, I'll only ever have eyes for you. I'm sure you know that?" She questioned. She ran her fingers up his chest between the robe he had quickly put on to answer the door.

"Yes." He replied in his breathy tone, his eyes gazing lovingly into hers as he ran his hands up and down her robed arms. "Although, maybe next time you can step into the bathroom or put on real clothes before someone comes in?" Jack inquired with a nervous laugh as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer.

"I suppose I should do that...considering how tied up in knots you are." She leaned up and kissed his lips, beckoning him to the bed.

Jack gladly followed, laying next to her as she scooted back on to the pillow. Jack leaned over her and touched his forehead to hers. She breathed in his scent of aspen and peppermint. Elizabeth could hardly contain herself. Jack claimed her lips with his own and they rolled over the bed. Their hearts connected and their bodies were as one...as they fell into wedded bliss.

The next day...

Elizabeth gasped as they were arriving in Surrey. She was ecstatic to be in Surrey. She had always wanted to go, yet never had the chance in the last three years she had lived in Hope Valley. She turned to her husband and smiled that smile that always made his heart melt. His dimples were on full display. He took her hand as they alighted the train. They made their way to the hotel, which was only a couple blocks away. Once settled into their room, Elizabeth quickly freshened up for their date. Jack had gone down to make reservations for their first of five nights in Surrey. Elizabeth was ready for this night. She had packed another special negligee to wear this evening after their night of dinner and dancing. She was ready. Her love for her husband had only grown since she said, "I will" only three days ago.

Jack came back into the room an hour later with a bouquet of flowers and a small box. He smiled from ear to ear when he saw Elizabeth walk towards them, a vision in pink. She wore a soft pink dress made of satin with an organza overlay. She had a few of her strands pulled back with barrettes and the rest of her hair cascaded down her left shoulder. Her shoes were just high enough to make her eye level with Jack and therefore, easier to kiss. Jack was stunning in his deep blue suit he had bought along with his wedding suit during their trip to Union City.

"Shall we, Mrs. Thornton?" Jack inquired offering her his arm. He walked proudly down the stairs with the loveliest woman on his arm. This was going to be a romantic night!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

Wedded Bliss Part 2:

Surrey ~ Day One

Elizabeth was on the arm of the most handsome man in the room. Of course she was probably biased being that this particular man was her husband. He guided her to their table, with the small box tucked under his arm. They had asked one of the concierge's to put the flowers in a vase for them and set them on their small table by the window. The concierge had obliged them and Jack and Elizabeth had set out to their dinner reservation at the hotel restaurant. Jack pulled out the seat for Elizabeth and quickly excused himself.

"One moment, Elizabeth. I'll be right back." Jack said, smiling.

"Alright, Jack darling." Elizabeth smiled back.

A few short minutes later, Jack was seated across from her. He had that ridiculously handsome smile on his face, showing off his dimples. Elizabeth smiled at the fact that Jack appeared to be up to something but decided to let it go and be surprised as the evening progressed. Jack loved orchestrating surprises and Elizabeth loved being the recipient of said surprises. She could hardly contain her excitement as she saw a small band of musicians approach their table. Jack nodded for them to play. Their song began to play. Jack stood up and offered her his hand. She gladly accepted it and he pulled her into his arms as they danced to their song.

"I love you truly, my dear." Jack whispered into her ear as he pressed his cheek to hers. Jack began singing the song softly and brushed his lips along the curve of her ear.

" _I love you truly, truly dear,_

 _life with it's sorrow, life with it's tear,_

 _fades into dreams when I feel you_

 _are near,_

 _for I love you truly,_

 _truly dear!_

"Oh Jack darling." Elizabeth giggled at his tender touch. "You know I'm ticklish there." She blushed furiously.

"That is exactly why I'm doing it. Your giggle is the cutest sound I've ever heard, my love." Jack continued singing softly.

 _Ah, love 'tis something, to feel your_

 _kind hand,_

 _Ah yes, 'tis something, by your side_

 _to stand,_

 _gone is the sorrow, gone doubt and_

 _fear,_

 _for you love me truly, truly dear!"_

The evening carried on as Jack and Elizabeth enjoyed being in each others arms as the dining room slowly faded from view and all they could see is their love looking back at them. Being lost in their own little world, Elizabeth pressed closer to Jack and ran her hands down to the small of his back. He smiled brightly as he held her tighter and leaned in for a kiss, a kiss that he would normally be guarded against since they were in public. The new song that had just started playing, brought them back to their senses.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I get lost in you and forget about propriety." Jack apologized. "Take a walk with me?" Jack inquired, offering her his arm.

"I'll never say no to that, Jack darling." Elizabeth enthused. "Where are we going? It is quite late."

"You'll see, my dear, you'll see." Was all the reply that Jack gave her.

The newly weds strolled down to the park a few blocks away. Waiting for them was a horse and carriage with lanterns on each of the corners, connected by a rope of gold. The open carriage had red velvet seats and there was a heavy champagne quilt to keep them warm. The driver held the one horse still as Jack helped Elizabeth get in. He sat beside her, laying the blanket over them. The air was crisp which caused Elizabeth to sit closer to Jack. He wrapped his arm around her, a chuckle escaping from his lips. She gave him a look.

The driver made his way through the park path designated for his carriage, thinking to himself how the couple he was carrying were the two loveliest people he had met all day. He hummed a tune as he took a left down the path to a secluded grouping of trees which were like a covered bridge over the trail.

Elizabeth looked around her seeing the trees and the hydrangea and rose bushes lining the path. Her smile broadened as Jack pulled her tighter and pressed his cheek to hers. Jack turned her to face him after several moments and pressed his warm lips to hers softly, yet firmly. They held each other as the carriage made its way to the end of the lane.

Elizabeth gasped at the vision before her. Jack had truly out done himself with this scene...

The gazebo in the center of the rose garden at the end of the trail had white lanterns hanging from each of the openings. There was a small table and chair in the middle of the gazebo, adorned with red and soft pink roses in a vase. The backs of the two bistro chairs each had a small bouquet of bright pink hydrangea hanging from them. Elizabeth continued to gaze at the decorations as Jack quietly guided her to her seat. He walked over to the Victrola to start the music. It was soft and melodic. He sat across from her and took her hand in his. Elizabeth smiled shyly as he caressed her hand. She had questions in her eyes and he chuckled softly.

"It's surprising what a hotel will do when you tell them that you're on your honeymoon." Jack answered her questioning eyes.

"They are amazing. I wonder how often they are requested to do something special for honeymooners." Elizabeth stated, while assuming it was quite often.

"I imagine quite often, Sweets." Jack stated reading her thoughts, squeezing her hand to garner her attention which was diverted by the flowers and lanterns surrounding them.

"Elizabeth?" Jack inquired. "Are you happy?" Jack suddenly asked.

"Of course, I'm happy, Jack. How could I be anything else when I'm spending my evening with you?" Elizabeth blushed. "This is more than I dreamed possible. The hotel really out did themselves." Elizabeth enthused.

"No, that's not what I meant. Are you happy with your decision to marry me?" Jack paused, gauging her response.

Elizabeth looked into his eyes for a long moment. She tried to fathom what would make him ask such a question. She looked down at her hand in his and felt the warmth spread through her body. He was hers. She was his. They were where they belonged...together. 'How could he ask me such a question!' She thought to herself. Jack was looking into her eyes, waiting for her answer. She looked back at him, but instead of using her words, she decided that she would show him how happy she truly was in her decision to marry him.

"Elizabeth?" Jack questioned as she got up and walked over to stand in front of him.

Jack watched as Elizabeth motioned for him to stand, grasping his hand. She pressed her body close to his and they were soon dancing in the gazebo. Jack gladly held her even closer as they swayed to the music. He leaned his cheek against hers. She kissed his cheek and then trailed kisses up to his ear. Jack's heart began to race. He was exhilarated by her touch. He breathed on her neck as her lips continued to trail down his neck. Jack couldn't hold it in any longer. He captured her lips with his and their tongues began a passionate dance of their own. Moving in unison as they savored each others kisses. Every kiss, every caress, ignited their love. Jack broke from the kiss, taking her hand in his, he guided her to the gazebo's bench and covered them up with the blanket that was left by the hotel staff. Elizabeth nestled in closely to Jack's side as he wrapped his arms around her. His lips found hers and they shared several tender kisses as the night sky was filled with stars and a full moon.

At length, Elizabeth felt the chill in the air intensify, even with the blanket and Jack's arms draped around her. She huddled closer into his embrace as he kissed her forehead. He released a resigned sigh. Jack knew that it was time to head back to the hotel. Their first evening under the stars had come to an end.

"Elizabeth, my love, are you ready to go back to our room." Jack finally asked.

Elizabeth's teeth chattering gave him his answer. He chuckled softly, removing himself from under the blanket, he let her sit there awhile as he packed up the food. Elizabeth stood with the blanket wrapped securely around her as they walked back to the carriage, which had just come back as instructed to give them privacy.

Back in their room, Jack started the bath water. He had hoped that Elizabeth would be ready to experience something new tonight. She had shown him the previous night how comfortable she was with him in their love. He knew she had to be ready to try a bath together. He had to admit, that he had envisioned her in a bath, covered in bubbles. He had to banish that thought from his mind before, but now he could think about it all he wanted to, since he could finally experience it whenever they both wanted to.

"Elizabeth?" Jack called from the bathroom. "Would you come here a moment?" Jack asked, hoping that Elizabeth would appreciate the surprise.

"Yes, Jack darling?" Elizabeth began, but then caught her breath. "Jack!" Elizabeth blushed fiercely.

"What? Elizabeth you have shown me that you are comfortable with me and I thought we could try something new together. Please, don't be nervous, Sweets." Jack pleaded.

"I'm just not sure about this, Jack. I mean, I'll be..." Elizabeth blushed.

"We'll be bare together." Jack chuckled. "It is nothing to be nervous about. This is our third night together, my love. Why are you so nervous?"

"I don't know, Jack. It seems a bit too steamy in here." Elizabeth admitted.

"Oh, it hasn't even begun to get steamy, Elizabeth." Jack pulled her into his arms. "I'll get in first and then I'll help you get in, alright?" Jack inquired taking off his clothes and stepping into the hot sudsy water.

Elizabeth gasped at his physique. No matter how many times she saw him in this way, he rendered her breathless. She didn't think she could or wanted to ever get used to seeing him in the natural. She looked down at her dress and nervously began slipping it over her head. She couldn't see Jack's expression, but she knew he had to be smiling from ear to ear and showing off his dimples. She blushed anew when her eyes met his as her dress fell to the floor. She took the hand he offered and slowly climbed into the tub. He ran his free hand along her waist as she lowered herself into the hot sudsy water, leaning against his chest. She sighed deeply, relaxing her shoulders. Jack wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her down further into the water so just their heads were above the water. Jack caressed her arms as the water warmed her skin and he brushed kisses along her cheek to her neck. She giggled as his kisses made her skin come alive. She was calm. She began to relax into his embrace, not knowing why she was so nervous as she had got into the bath for the first time with her husband. Jack pressed his cheek to hers.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it, Mrs. Thornton?" He pressed his lips to her cheek in assurance.

"No, it wasn't, Mr. Thornton. I was just not imagining that this would be something that you would want to experience with me." Elizabeth admitted.

"Why not?" Jack quipped. "You don't know how long I've been dreaming of this moment, Lizzie." Jack stated.

"You have?" Elizabeth turned in surprise. "Before...we were...Jack?" She couldn't even say it without blushing wildly.

"Yes!" Jack exclaimed in his breathy tone. The tone that completely melted her heart. "It was a fantasy of mine. Haven't you ever had a fantasy about me, Lizzie?" He asked, using his personal nick name for her.

"I don't know, I mean, I don't think so..." Her smile betrayed her words." Elizabeth feigned innocence.

"Elizabeth?" Jack inquired. "I know that you have, but I don't know the particulars. Would you please share with your husband? No secrets, remember?"

"Yes, I suppose that I should tell you." Elizabeth began. "I hope you won't be disappointed."

"How could I ever be disappointed, Lizzie?" Jack questioned, pulling her into his chest. "I can be patient." Jack tried to make the words as true as he could. He really wanted to know what her fantasy was, but he didn't want to make her any more uncomfortable than she already was.

"Oh, Jack! We were swimming in the pond. We were..." Elizabeth started.

"All natural?" Jack quipped, chuckling softly.

"Of course not!" Elizabeth looked into his eyes. "We had our undergarments on. It was still improper."

Jack did his best to not laugh out loud, but her shocked expression pushed him over the edge. He laughed at how nervous she was, and pulled her against his chest. He loved how innocent his beloved Lizzie truly was and it made him proud to be the man that she would share her 'firsts' with. No one in the world was privy to their romantic interludes. He would cherish these moments forever. He was so lost in his own thoughts as he held her close, that when she suddenly broke away he was stunned.

Elizabeth got out of the water and grabbed a towel, not bothering to dry herself off, she left the bathroom wrapped in her towel and climbed into bed. She was furious. 'How could Jack laugh at me?' She thought to herself. Maybe she was being too sensitive. But she was still upset that he thought her fantasy was so funny. 'Why would he ruin such a perfect moment?' She asked inwardly.

Jack was still in the bathtub, wondering what he could have said that made her so upset with him. 'You really put your foot in it this time, Jack.' He thought to himself. 'I better go see if I can repair the damage, although...I have no idea how.' Jack got out of the tub and quickly wrapped a towel around his waist. He took a deep breath and made his way to the bed.

"Elizabeth?" Jack began. Jack touched her shoulder, her back was facing away from him."Please tell me what has you so upset? What did I say or do that was wrong?"

Elizabeth heard him, but she didn't feel like talking. She was embarrassed and didn't want to admit that she was being silly. He was most likely laughing at how nervous she was, which was just as offensive to her as his laughing at her fantasy. Really, though? Was she being too sensitive? She was annoyed with herself. She wanted to turn to him and apologize, but she didn't know what to say.

Jack was laying on his back, facing her, hoping that she would just tell him what he did so he could fix it. She had been silent for the passed ten minutes. Elizabeth was not going to speak tonight. He might as well just go to sleep, or at least try. Jack closed his eyes.

After several minutes...Elizabeth could hear Jack breathing evenly. She knew he was out and she finally thought of what she could say. She was being silly. She was being over emotional. She was acting like she was pregnant. Could she be? Pregnant? Surely not. They haven't been married that long. Maybe she was just too sensitive because he had never laughed in her face like that before. It stunned her. She didn't want to be offended, but it did hurt. She sighed deeply, resting her head on his chest. Elizabeth yawned and tried to stay awake. She was ready to talk to him, but he was asleep, so there really was no reason to stay awake. She nudged his chest. He made a moan in his sleep, but positioned his arm around her and rubbed her back. She listened to his breathing...'Still even.' She thought to herself. 'Great! He's truly in deep sleep.' Elizabeth closed her eyes and waited for sleep to take her or for Jack to wake up so they could talk.

Jack woke up in the middle of the night. He saw Elizabeth's head resting on his chest. He sighed and wished she was awake so he could apologize to her, but she had gone to bed angry. Something they vowed that they would never do. He kissed her forehead and slid out from under her body. He went to the kitchenette in the suite and pulled out the milk they had bought. He wasn't going to be able to sleep until she forgave him. He did go to sleep for a little while, but he knew it wouldn't last. His dream had been vivid about her forgiving him and then they made love as if he didn't say or do anything wrong. He thought about their conversation in the tub and what he could have possibly said that offended her so.

" _Yes!" Jack exclaimed in his breathy tone. The tone that completely melted her heart. "It was a fantasy of mine. Haven't you ever had a fantasy about me, Lizzie?" He asked, using his personal nick name for her._

" _I don't know, I mean, I don't think so..." Her smile betrayed her words." Elizabeth feigned innocence._

" _Elizabeth?" Jack inquired. "I know that you have, but I don't know the particulars. Would you please share with your husband? No secrets, remember?"_

" _Yes, I suppose that I should tell you." Elizabeth began. "I hope you won't be disappointed."_

He laughed at the thought that she could ever disappoint him. Then he sobered up and thought back totheir conversation.

" _Oh, Jack! We were swimming in the pond. We were..." Elizabeth started._

" _All natural?" Jack quipped, chuckling softly._

" _Of course not!" Elizabeth looked into his eyes. "We had our undergarments on. It was still improper."_

That's when it hit him. He had laughed at her fantasy and to make matters worse, he laughed at her nervousness. It still didn't make sense to him, he found her fantasy quite charming. Her nervousness was endearing, as he had suspected that she saved herself for him as he did for her. It truly made him love her all the more. He was so sure of their purity that he never thought other wise. Her being nervous was only a testament to her not knowing what love could be like once one was married. Being in the same boat, that made their wedding night all the more enjoyable and special. With renewed determination, Jack went back to the room. He looked over at their bed. Elizabeth was not there. He looked out on the deck and saw that she was leaning on the railing, wrapped in their bed sheet.

Jack came up from behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing his lips to her cheek. He then leaned his chin on her shoulder before he apologized.

"I'm so sorry, Elizabeth!" Jack began. "I didn't mean to laugh at you. I was so glad that you were nervous and that even having a fantasy about me made you feel shy. It meant that you were just as pure as I was. I knew it all along, but having it confirmed just made it so special to me. We waited for each other. That means the world to me, Lizzie." Jack was about to continue, but Elizabeth cut him off.

"Jack, I'm sorry for overreacting. Please forgive me?" Elizabeth turned to face him, breathing into his neck.

"There's nothing to forgive, Sweets. I know that I shouldn't have laughed at you, but you have to admit that it was pretty funny." Jack laughed, hoping that Elizabeth would join him.

Elizabeth turned up her lip and sighed, letting a small chuckle escape her lips. She too had to admit that her reaction to his laughter had been pretty funny. She was so emotional. _'Could she be pregnant?'_ Elizabeth smiled warmly at the thought. She looked into Jack's eyes and kissed him.

"What was that smile about?" Jack questioned, pulling back for a moment.

"Smile? Why whatever do you mean, my good sir?" Elizabeth feigned innocence.

"No secrets, remember, darling?" Jack inquired, brushing his lips against her ear, kissing her lobe.

"Only if it's harmless." Elizabeth stated. "It's not a secret per se, it is more of an uncertainty, my love. I don't want to tell you, yet. But rest assured, I will tell you."

Elizabeth took his hand and guided him to their bed. She set him down on the edge of the bed and then moved to stand between his legs. She knelt down and began rubbing his chest. Jack relaxed his neck, letting it fall back as she continued to explore his upper body with her hands. Elizabeth leaned in closer and placed kisses on his chest, which trailed up to his shoulders and neck. She laid him down, climbing on top of his torso, straddling his hips. Jack looked into her eyes. The passion within did not escape his notice. Elizabeth leaned in, kissing him full on the lips. His tongue slipped in between her lips, as their kiss intensified. Their lips moved against each other in a romantic dance as Elizabeth helped Jack slide up to the headboard. Elizabeth pressed him against the pillows and trailed her feverish kisses down his abdomen. Jack relaxed his head against the pillows, a big smile spreading across his handsome face. Several kisses later, Jack couldn't just sit on the sidelines any longer. He lifted Elizabeth's chin to face him. He leaned in, pressing his lips to hers in an all consuming kiss rolling her onto her back and covering her body with his, which carried them to their private island...making their first night in Surrey one to remember for the rest of their lives.


	29. Chapter 29: Wedded Bliss Surrey Days 23

Chapter 29:

Wedded Bliss:

Part 3:

Surrey Days Two & Three

Author's Note: Thank you, LisaNY for your review. I only get a handful of your reviews. The most recent is Ch 29. I was so thrilled to hear that you are enjoying my story. So we're on days two and three of their five day excursion to Surrey. Their private island awaits, not to mention a few more surprises up Jack's sleeve... Let's get to it. Enjoy!

Jack woke up to the smell of jasmine and honeysuckle. He wasn't sure where the fragrant aroma was coming from, so he slipped out of bed to check it out. He looked over to where he expected Elizabeth to still be asleep. She wasn't there. He walked over to the deck and saw the doors were still secure. He then caught the scent as it led him to the bathroom. Elizabeth was in the bath, asleep. He chuckled as he removed his drawers and gently lifting her, he slid down behind her encompassing her protectively. He laid her head onto his chest and then leaned his head back on the back of the tub. 'I could get use to this!' Jack thought to himself as he rested his eyes. He thought about the love that they had expressed so beautifully last night after their first tiff. He smiled as he remembered how she sat him on the bed and then kissed him, while guiding him towards the pillows. She took charge and showed him just how much she loved him and he was grateful that their little tiff was short lived. He smiled as he heard her suddenly whisper his name as she nestled closer into his chest. Jack chuckled as he realized that she was still sound asleep. He was glad that she didn't slip under the suds before he came in to join her. He wondered what made her decide to come take a bath. He had to admit he was slightly disappointed that she didn't wake him to join her. It didn't matter, really, and he was with her now. When he first woke up, he reached over to pull her closer to him, but all he had was a handful of sheets in her place. That's when he decided to look for her and found her in the bathroom. He had never seen such a vision as when Elizabeth, _his wife_ , was in the bubble bath.

 _Jack. Jack. You're such a tease. No! We can't, not here. Please lets go back to the hotel. Lets take a bath...Jack no. Don't you dare, Jack Thornton._

Jack couldn't help but laugh at the dream she was having. He guessed that she did not want to do whatever the unseen Jack was trying to get her to do. He kept listening as she whispered in her sleep.

 _Oh my! You take my breath away. Please put me down. No not down there. Don't you dare throw me in, Jack Thornton! You won't throw me in? You're jumping in with me? No! I want to go back to our room. Now!...JACK!_

Jack burst out laughing, causing Elizabeth to jump in the tub. She turned in surprise as she realized that she was no longer alone in the tub. She glowered at Jack, who was trying to stop laughing. He pulled her into his chest and pressed his lips to hers. She tried to fight it at first, but her lips melted into his and he pressed her body closer to his. They sunk deeper into the suds and Elizabeth began her personal exploration of her husband's body. Jack welcomed her romantic touches and sighed contentedly as she moved her lips from his, to his cheek down his jawline and ending with his neck. Jack relaxed his neck, allowing his head to fall gently against the back of the tub. He relished her lips as they made their trek across his exposed chest. Her hands explored his abdomen and legs under the water. Jack was truly in heaven. Elizabeth's touches were solely for him and he was blessed to have this woman call him her own. She suddenly lifted her head to look into his eyes. Jack looked back into the ocean depths of her eyes as she leaned in to claim his lips once again.

"Love me, Jack!" Elizabeth breathed into his neck after pulling away from his lips.

"Oh, I do! I do love you, _my tigress_!" Jack declared. "You are definitely comfortable in our love, my dear. I can't wait for your next exploration!" Jack exclaimed.

"No I mean 'love me', Jack." Elizabeth placed her finger to his lips and nodded towards their bed in the other room.

Jack realized what she was asking and swiftly got up and out of the tub. He helped her out and lifted her in a cradled position. Not bothering with drying off, he carried her to their bed and playfully threw her onto the mattress. He followed by diving into the sheets. Elizabeth let out a peel of laughter as he covered her like snow covered the mountains in winter. Jack pressed his body to hers and gently captured her lips as they sunk deep into the sheets. Elizabeth pulled the thick blanket over their heads and they were immersed into their private world. Forgetting everyone, but each other.

Elizabeth woke to Jack's gentle pulling of her body. She looked over her shoulder as she saw that he was holding her tighter into him, but he was sound asleep, breathing deeply into the back of her neck. She snuggled against him and caressed his arm which was draped over her stomach. Elizabeth ran her fingers up and down his forearm, Her touch stirred Jack, but he was still asleep as he turned to pull her on top of him. Elizabeth whispered his name, but he didn't respond.

 _'How adorable are you to be holding me in your sleep and not know how dangerously close you are to being kissed within an inch of your life, my love.'_ Elizabeth thought to herself as she ran her lips over his neck. With each kiss, Jack seemed to move slightly. She knew that she was slowly waking him up and for some reason, he was fighting it.

"Jack? Are you really asleep?" Elizabeth inquired, continuing to trace his skin with her lips.

His smile stretching across his face, answered her question. Jack opened his eyes as she pressed her lips to his shoulder and traced the length of his collarbone with her tongue. Jack sighed deeply as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly to his chest. Elizabeth's lips were so close, that he couldn't resist covering her lips with his. Elizabeth elicited soft moans from deep within his chest. He was elated to send shock waves of emotion through her body. They connected heart, mind, body and soul. _'This morning is going into my private journal.'_ Elizabeth thought as Jack rolled her over onto her back. _'Our love is not meant to be shared with anyone.'_

It was noon and Jack and Elizabeth were heading to the Boxcar Cafe just down the street from their hotel. As the waitress served them their plates, she winked at Jack, which did not escape Elizabeth's notice. She watched as Jack gave her a shy smile and thanked her for their lunch. Elizabeth's gaze followed the waitress as she disappeared behind the two swinging kitchen doors. _'Alright, Jack she's gone you don't have to keep smiling in her direction.'_ Elizabeth thought.

"She looked familiar. I've never been to Surrey, but I'm sure that I have seen her somewhere before." Jack commented.

 _'She must have left a lasting impression on you for you to keep looking in her direction, Jack.'_ Elizabeth seethed inwardly.

"Does she seem familiar to you, my love?" Jack inquired of his beautiful bride. His smile disappeared as she seemed to be lost in thought.

 _'I'll smile and just pretend I didn't see her admiring my husband.'_ Elizabeth continued to seethe inwardly, with a small smile plastered on her face.

"Elizabeth?" Jack tried to bring her out of her reverie. "Did you hear me? I asked if you had seen her before?" Jack covered her hand with his.

She hadn't realized that she was clenching her fork so tightly, that when he slowly brushed her fingers with his, her grip loosened. The fork started to fall to the floor, Elizabeth had looked towards the floor to retrieve the fork, but Jack swiftly caught it before she could even react. She smiled apologetically as he set it down on the table. He returned her smile, wondering what she was upset about. She hadn't said a word in the few minutes since the waitress brought them their food. He wanted to know what she was thinking, but he could tell by her shoulders tensing that she was not going to share willingly.

"Elizabeth. What's wrong?" Jack inquired. "I asked you if you had seen that waitress before. She seemed familiar to me. Although neither you nor I have been to Surrey, I feel like I've met her or run across her before." Jack continued to try to figure out his wife's mood.

 _'I know he's asking me if I've seen her before. I don't know if I have or not, but why is he so curious as to bring it up now? I need to answer his question. I don't care who she is, but him being so curious is upsetting.'_ Elizabeth's thought's were keeping her from engaging in polite conversation.

"I guess we'll just eat lunch in silence then." Jack commented once he was sure that she would not talk to him. "Elizabeth?" He attempted one last time.

Several minutes later, the waitress came to hand them their check. Jack smiled at the red headed waitress with a curl falling down the left side of her cheek. Elizabeth noticed the charming smile she returned and then her gaze followed her back to the kitchen. Once she again disappeared behind the double doors, Elizabeth turned to Jack.

"What is going on? You two sure don't mind smiling at each other." Elizabeth quipped. "Maybe I should leave and you can ask her to spend the day with you." Elizabeth stood to exit the cafe.

"What? Elizabeth, wait!" Jack called to her as she let the door slam shut. Jack rushed to her side just outside the cafe.

He grasped her elbow and spun her around. He looked to the right and left of the street, seeing no one, he then pulled her closer. He wanted to ask her what she was so upset about.

"Elizabeth, what has gotten into you? First, you are upset about my laughing at your fantasy and your shyness and now you are getting jealous over the red headed waitress. You have never given me the silent treatment like this before. What gives?" Jack exhaled, still holding her firmly.

"I don't know Jack. I wonder if maybe I'm..." She trailed off.

"What is it, Elizabeth?" Jack inquired as he held her tighter. "What ever it is, we can face it together."

The next morning...the young couple were sleeping in passed five o'clock, which is when they usually woke up before they were married.

Elizabeth was lying in Jack's arms, she had finally told him what she had thought might be possible, but was scared to admit it.

Jack had awoken to her rubbing his arms which were securely holding her to his chest. He recalled the previous evening's conversation.

" _Elizabeth, what has gotten into you? First, you are upset about my laughing at your fantasy and your shyness and now you are getting jealous over the red headed waitress. You have never given me the silent treatment like this before. What gives?" Jack exhaled, still holding her firmly._

" _I don't know Jack. I wonder if maybe I'm..." She trailed off._

" _What is it, Elizabeth?" Jack inquired as he held her tighter. "What ever it is, we can face it together."_

" _I'm scared, Jack. I know we can handle anything together." Elizabeth acknowledged. "It's just that, we were just married...It's too soon. I don't want to share..." Elizabeth trailed off again._

" _Elizabeth!" Jack exclaimed in his breathy tone that often rendered her speechless. "What are you scared of? What's too soon? Jack continued to question her._

" _I might be pregnant, Jack." Elizabeth exhaled. "I don't know for sure and honestly, I don't think one can know this early, but it hasn't even been a week." Elizabeth let her tears escape down her face as she could not hold them in any longer._

" _Elizabeth! Do you really think that you are...pregnant?" Jack choked out. He couldn't believe the possibility. He was elated, but baffled as to why Elizabeth was so scared. 'Why would she not want to share this news?' Jack thought to himself. "What don't you want to share, exactly?" He asked gently._

" _We didn't plan to start a family this soon, did we? I mean there was so much I wanted us to experience as a couple first, before we brought another person into the mix." Elizabeth admitted through her tears. "I love you, Jack! I want to share our time together, just the two of us. And, now...it won't happen...until our baby is grown."_

" _I love you too, so very much, Elizabeth!" Jack turned her to face him, silencing her fears with his lips as their love carried them away to their private island._

Elizabeth's head was resting on Jack's chest, his arms draped around her. She looked up into his face. He was gazing at the ceiling. Jack seemed to be pensive. She wanted to talk to him, but she didn't want to disturb his thoughts. She nestled into his neck and ran her lips from his neck up his jawline and ending at his ear, nibbling it softly.

Jack chuckled softly as her lips continued to explore his face. He loved this side of _his Elizabeth, his tigress._ Jack loved the feel of her lips on his skin. He never imagined that her touch could ever mean so much to him. He had been enamored by her from the beginning. After all they have been through and meant to each other, he knew that he could trust the love they had to carry them through.

"Do you know what you do to me when you kiss me like that, Elizabeth?" Jack asked, suspecting that she knew full well what she was doing to him.

"I can't help it, Jack. You're so irresistible." Elizabeth breathed against his neck. "You are my world, Jack!" She whispered. "What were you thinking about a moment ago, Jack darling?"

"I know that you think we started a family too soon, but I am really excited to be a father. I hope to be like my dad someday. I'll teach him or her how to be the best person he or she can be. What ever our child decides to pursue in life, I'll make sure that they know that I am behind them, one hundred percent." Jack looked down at Elizabeth.

"It is soon, but if God has desired us to move on to the next step of our lives, than so be it." Elizabeth sighed. "I know you will be an excellent father one day, but I should probably try your shepherd's pie before this baby comes to be sure." Elizabeth gave him a wink and caressed his face.

"You're such a tease, Lizzie." Jack chuckled as he held her hand to his face, gazing into her eyes. "Seriously, though, I know that you will make a wonderful mother and together, we will raise a bright and caring son or daughter." Jack covered her lips with his, taking his time and enjoying the time he took as they found their way back to their private world on this third day in Surrey.

Elizabeth finally got out of bed, careful not to stir her sleeping husband. Jack looked so peaceful that she did not want to wake him until she was ready for their day trip to Crescent Beach. About an hour later, Elizabeth crept over to the bed and sat on Jack's side. She reached out to touch his shoulder, but he wouldn't budge. His smile spread across his face as she ran her hands up his chest. His eyes did not open and she wondered if he would wake up any time soon. Elizabeth figured that he was indeed in a deep sleep, therefore dreaming of something quite pleasant to produce _his Elizabeth_ smile. She went over to the desk to write in her journal. She looked back at Jack and noticed that he was mumbling in his sleep.

…...

In his dream, Jack was reliving his and Elizabeth's wedding day...

" _I, Jack take thee Elizabeth to be my lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for better or worse, for sickness and health..." Jack mumbled his vows in his sleep._

Elizabeth listened to what Jack was dreaming about. She could only distinguish some of what he was saying.

" _...I, Jack...thee Elizabeth...wedded...to have...and to cherish...better...health..." Jack mumbled ._

Elizabeth's eyes began to fill with tears as she realized that Jack was reliving their wedding in his sleep. She, too had often remembered their wedding day in recent days. This was their third day, but every night she had relived their beautiful day from beginning to end. Elizabeth looked over at Jack who had _his Elizabeth_ smile stretched across his face as he relived their wedding day. She thought back on that day as she recalled their personal vows.

 _I choose you to be the man in my life to keep unto myself and to forsake all others. I choose you to be the head of our household and to lead our family in God's ways and love. I will be your shelter from the storm. I will be your rock when your world is shaken. With God at the helm, we will live a life that is fully pleasing to Him._

She recalled Jack repeating the vows they had written to each other.

 _I choose you to be the woman in my life to keep unto myself and to forsake all others. I choose you to be the woman who will inspire me to keep my path straight as I guide our family in this life that God has given us. I will be your shelter from the storm. I will be your rock when your world is shaken. With God at the helm, we will live a life that is fully pleasing to Him._

Meanwhile...

 _Jack was dancing with his new bride as he twirled her around the saloon floor where they had the reception. Abigail outdid herself with the wedding dinner for the whole town. Elizabeth's family and few friends from Hamilton who made the trip were very gracious to her as she served them their dinner. Clara and a few of the other women in town served everyone, starting with the bride and groom._

 _Now, that they were content, Jack decided that it was time for them to dance._

" _May I have this dance, Mrs. Thornton?" Jack spoke in his sleep._

 _Elizabeth gladly took the arm he offered as Jack led them to the dance floor. Jack held her close, resting one hand on the small of her back and the other outstretched in the traditional position. Elizabeth blushed as he pressed his body to hers and then captured her lips with his. They were suddenly the only ones in the room as they only had eyes for each other. Jack stepped slightly back and looked into her eyes. Her tears were threatening to spill over. Jack's smile broadened as he kissed her cheeks and then kissed her ear as he whispered to her..._

Elizabeth had been listening intently to what ever Jack was dreaming about now. She heard him ask her to dance...now she could hear him whisper something into the unseen Elizabeth's ear.

 _'You are my life, Elizabeth. I will love and protect you for the rest of mine. I love you so much, Elizabeth Thornton! Thank you for being my wife.' Jack continued to speak in his sleep._

Elizabeth caught her breath as she heard Jack relive that very moment that she had truly been filled with such joy and contentment that Jack had promised to love and protect her for the rest of her life. She closed her journal and walked over to his side of the bed. Caressing his face, she knelt down and whispered into his ears.

"I love you Jack! You are my world. I will love and protect your heart as fiercely as you have loved and protected mine."

Jack slowly opened his eyes to see Elizabeth leaning over him. He gently wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. He covered her lips with his and they rolled onto the bed. After several kisses, Jack looked into her eyes.

"That was the best wake up call I've ever had." Jack smiled. "Promise me that you'll be mine forever?"

"That is the easiest promise I will ever keep, my love!" Elizabeth replied then her lips melted into his.

Author's Note: I hope you are enjoying their honeymoon excursion. Next chapter will be their day at Crescent Beach, a beach that was founded in 1909. I love putting real places into my stories. I'm looking forward to them having some fun in the sun and sand. Chapter 30: A Day at the Beach...coming sooner than you would think!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Wedded Bliss

Part 4 Day 4

A Day at the Beach

Author's Note: I am looking forward to this one. I love the beach so I had to google to see if there was a beach near Surrey. Of course there was and the name is perfect. So, I will be adding Crescent Beach as one of my locations to my story. I hope you enjoy, "A Day at the Beach"!

Day four of their honeymoon had arrived and Elizabeth was excited to go to the beach with her husband. She had not been in years and it was going to be his first time since he had joined the RNWMP. Jack was ready to take Elizabeth to the beach and 'play' with her on the sand. It was a nice day with a slight chill in the air. Jack packed their blanket and a couple of towels in case it was nice enough to go in the water for a few minutes. Elizabeth packed their clothes in one bag since they were going to come back later.

Jack came in from the buggy and walking up behind Elizabeth, he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her into a cradled position. Elizabeth peeled with laughter as she held onto his neck. Jack spun her around the room a couple times and then gently laid her on the bed, following her.

Elizabeth's fun was cut short. Jack had been smiling, but his smile suddenly disappeared as he realized that he shouldn't have spun her around.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I wasn't thinking. I shouldn't have done that. Are you alright?" Jack caressed her face with his hand. "I should be more careful now that think you are pregnant." Jack leaned in and kissed her, silencing any protest she might have had if he did not claim her lips for several minutes.

At length, Jack and Elizabeth arrived at Crescent Beach. The view took Elizabeth's breath away. Jack smiled at her exuberance as he helped her down.

"Jack! It's breathtaking!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"No, my love, you are breathtaking!" Jack responded, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her into his chest. "Now, kiss me, Mrs. Thornton!" Jack playfully demanded as he claimed her lips.

Once they were changed into their swimsuits, Jack and Elizabeth walked hand in hand down to the beach. Elizabeth loved the feeling of sand between her toes and would occasionally dig her feet beneath the sand and then kick it into the air. She felt like a kid again. She remembered the times she and her sisters would dare each other to run into the water and sit for as long as they can stand it. Elizabeth was usually the winner. Viola was usually the first one to run back to the warmth of her towel. Elizabeth thought of all the games they had played as children at the beach but then she remembered one day when an old friend had been there to help her...

He was the one memory from her childhood excursions to the beach that she wished she could forget, now that he was no longer apart of her life. The friend that she thought would be in her life as the brother she never had.

She looked over at Jack who was burying his feet in the sand, about to kick it into the air. She smiled as they seemed to have the same traditions when at the beach.

"What is that smile for, Mrs. Thornton?" Jack asked as he noticed that she was watching him.

"Nothing, constable." Her smile stretched across her face, completely forgetting the memory she had of the last time she was at the beach. "I was just noticing that you like to kick the sand in the air like I do. It's just another small thing that we have in common. It proves that we are truly made for each other." Elizabeth gushed as she pressed her body into his.

"That's why we work so well together, _my love_." Jack gushed in return. He pressed his lips to hers.

They found a spot among some rocks a ways away from any would be peeping tom's. Jack laid down the blanket they had packed and then set out the food. Elizabeth fixed each of their plates with the fried chicken and some mashed potatoes with green beans. Jack leaned against one of the rocks and pulled Elizabeth into his chest.

Once their lunch was cleaned up and put away, Jack laid Elizabeth down on the blanket. He hovered over her, pressing his lips to hers, he rolled her onto his chest. They exchanged several kisses and then Elizabeth rested her head on Jack's shoulder as he began singing their song. Elizabeth drifted off to sleep as Jack held her tightly in his arms...she dreamed of the fateful day long ago...

 _It was 1900, and Elizabeth was twelve years old. She and her sisters were playing at the beach. She and her sisters had been splashing in the water and running to and from the shoreline, until they were breathless. It was Julie who dared her two older sisters to jump from the cliff into the water. Julie dove first into the cold water. Then Viola refused to join her sister and tried to get Elizabeth to agree to staying up on the cliff with her. Elizabeth was torn between jumping to please her younger sister and staying up on the cliff to climb down with her older sister. She and Viola were never close, but they were both more level headed than their younger sister. Elizabeth stood, staring at the cold water below._

" _Come on, Elizabeth. You know you want to feel the excitement of jumping into the water!" Julie coaxed._

 _'I admit that it does sound fun.' Elizabeth thought inwardly._

" _Please, Eliza!" Julie called her by her childhood name, reserved for moments such as this when her sister, Julie wanted her to do something that Viola would be caught dead doing._

" _Fine!" Elizabeth called out._

 _She looked to Viola who gave her a disapproving look. That was all the encouragement she needed to follow in her younger sister's footsteps. Elizabeth let out a battle cry!_

" _Here I come!" Elizabeth yelled at the top of her lungs and dove head first into the water._

 _The water was tumultuous, at best, which she didn't realize before she jumped in. The water folded over her and Julie as dough smothering eggs for a cake. She reached the surface gasping for air as the water came crashing over her again. Julie had been pulled under the water. Elizabeth resurfaced and saw Viola climb down as swiftly as she could to the lower level of the cliff. She was screaming frantically for Elizabeth to find Julie and get up onto the cliff landing. Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she took a deep breath just when a wave came over her again. She opened her eyes and saw Julie slowly sinking into the ocean's depths. She made her way to her and pulled her up above the surf. Julie was unconscious. She swam with all her might to the cliff, only to make contact with Viola so she could pull Julie out, but the swell of ocean water engulfed her and everything went black..._

"Jack!" Elizabeth bolted from her spot on the blanket, breathing heavily.

"Elizabeth? What's wrong?" Jack started awake to see Elizabeth shaking, her knees pressed firmly to her body.

Elizabeth was shaking from her memory and she felt the urge to leave the beach at once. She knew that this was the same beach. If memory served, she was only about five miles from where she had been that fateful day when she was twelve. Her body convulsed as she continued to shiver from the memory. Jack pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back and holding her firmly to him. He hated seeing her so afraid. He kissed the top of her forehead and began singing their song to calm her down.

"Elizabeth? What happened? Was it a nightmare?" Jack inquired.

"Yes, well it was a memory, one that I had forgotten after all these years." Elizabeth sighed.

Jack's arms around her were working their magic and effectively soothing her to her core. She sighed deeply, nestling her head into Jack's chest. She had forgotten that fateful day, all those years ago, and now she was reliving them on her honeymoon of all places. She didn't like that fact, but she wasn't about to cut their trip short, just because of a bad memory. She looked up at Jack, who was watching her, waiting for her to share what had happened.

"I was twelve years old when it happened, Jack. Viola, Julie and I were at the beach five miles from this spot, actually." Elizabeth commented, pointing down the beach to where she was at that time...She continued to paint a picture of the events as Jack closed his eyes.

 _'Viola! She's awake.' Julie shouted to our sister._

 _I came to and there was Charles kneeling over me. He appeared to have just administered mouth to mouth. I had never seen him before. He was handsome. Elizabeth stated dreamily. Forgetting who she was talking to for the moment, she quickly apologized._

"Oh, Jack. He doesn't hold a candle to you! He never has!" Elizabeth looked up at Jack who's shoulders had tensed at that comment.

"Charles? Handsome?" Jack asked, trying to keep calm.

"Yes, Charles. I hadn't seen him since we were nine." Elizabeth stated lamely. "I didn't even know he jogged." Elizabeth admitted.

Elizabeth knew she had slipped in describing him as 'handsome'. She hoped that Jack wouldn't get upset. They were married now, so she hoped that he had put the 'Charles debacle' behind them.

"You found him handsome and me only 'kinda cute'?" Jack inquired incredulously.

"Jack, you know I was teasing you that day." Elizabeth remarked.

"I suppose. It would still be nice to hear what you were really thinking." Jack stated.

"I once wrote about you in my journal. I called you a very handsome and annoying Mountie." Elizabeth admitted.

"Handsome and annoying, huh?" Jack quipped. "I suppose I deserved that back then." Jack chuckled, forgetting that he was upset in the first place.

"Maybe I shouldn't continue my story." Elizabeth acknowledged.

"What? Oh no you don't. You have to tell me how your day at the beach ended. Don't leave me hanging, Lizzie. Charles or not, I must know what happened to you and him after that." Jack finished as he saw Elizabeth's quizzical look.

"Please go on, my love..." Jack continued.

 _'Charles! I haven't seen in you in three years.' I recalled as Charles leaned in closer._

 _'I'm glad I ran into you on this day of days. I've missed you, Elizabeth." He smiled as he slowly helped her to her feet._

 _'Thank you for saving me. How did you find us?' I asked him as I caught my breath._

 _'I saw your sister, Viola waving from the cliff. She was frantic and understandably so. I was just glad I was on my jog when I came by.' Charles had told me._

 _'I'm glad that you were here. Thank you, again, Charles. What are you doing this evening?' I asked him so I could invite him to dinner that evening._

 _After that evening, we were inseparable._

"Wow! I never knew I would be in Charles' debt some day." Jack remarked. "Elizabeth, why didn't you tell me this sooner? I've known you for more than three years now." Jack inquired, his feelings a bit hurt.

"I honestly forgot about that day, Jack. That was the last day that my sisters and I went to the beach. I guess I was too scared to go back. My mind shoved it back into the corners of my memory so I wouldn't relive it." Elizabeth laughed. "Who'd have thought that our honeymoon would bring back such a horrible memory." She looked into Jack's eyes.

"I'm sorry for bringing you here, Lizzie. If I had known, I wouldn't have brought you to a place that held such a horrible memory." Jack lifted her chin to his and he pressed his warm lips to hers, effectively wiping away her bad memory for several moments.

Once back in the hotel, Jack walked up to the counter to ask the concierge to bring up some wine and a plate of assorted fruits and cheeses. Jack had a plan.

Jack and Elizabeth were wrapped in each others arms, putting Charles out of their minds. This was their last night in Surrey. Jack was determined to make it memorable for _his Elizabeth_. Jack trailed kisses across Elizabeth's shoulders and then ran his hands along her sides, pressing his body closer to hers. Their dinner reservation wasn't until eight, so Jack intended to keep his bride busy until then.

Once their snack came and they finished it, putting the cart just outside their door, Jack disrobed and climbed back into bed, pulling Elizabeth into his strong, loving arms. Elizabeth melted into him, effectively forgetting her ordeal all those years ago. She traced her lips along his collarbone as he rested his head on the pillows. Elizabeth elicited sweet moans from Jack's lips as she moved to his lips. Jack cradled her head and rolled on the bed to cover her with his body. Elizabeth exhaled as his kisses trailed along her collarbone and then up her neck. She was lost in his love.

"If this is what it means to getting lost in love, than I don't want to be found, Jack!" Elizabeth breathed against his ear as he continued to trail kisses up her neck then to her ears.

"May we never be found, my love!" Jack concurred as he silenced her with his lips.

The afternoon melted into evening as Jack stirred from his nap. He looked down to see Elizabeth still securely in his arms. His smile broadened as he recalled the afternoon they had shared. He brushed is lips along her forehead. He hadn't wanted to wake her, but they only had an hour to make it to the surprise he had the concierge put together for them.

"Elizabeth, darling? It's time to get ready." Jack kissed her shoulder, trying to get her to wake up.

"Hmm? What?" Elizabeth asked groggily. "Is it morning?" She asked, not looking out the window.

"No, sugar. It's just after seven. Our reservation is in an hour. I have to take a bath, care to join me?" Jack smirked.

"Yes, please! That is one of my favorite things to experience with you, my love!" Elizabeth enthused.

"Good. Mine, too, my darling." Jack slid out from under her and helped her up.

Elizabeth shimmied out of her negligee and stepped into the hot foamy water. Jack slipped in behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Elizabeth rested her head against his chest. Jack ran his fingers along her arms and kissed her neck. He couldn't get enough of her. All he wanted to do was be with her all the time and not have to anything but love her. Jack knew that they would be getting back to reality in a couple days once they were back in Hope Valley, but he still couldn't help wishing that they had another week to enjoy each others company without the outside world interrupting them.

Elizabeth was lost in her own thoughts. She wanted nothing more than to spend an extra week with the man she loved and not having to share him with anyone. She would never tire of loving him. Elizabeth knew that her love for him would never go away and that he had felt the same. She wanted so much to just stay in tonight, but she loved Jack's surprises and she knew that he probably had to pay a little more to have the concierge's help him set up whatever he had planned for their last night in Surrey. This was their last night in Surrey, but it would not be their last forever. Elizabeth knew they would be back. This place held so many romantic memories of their young love, that she never wanted to forget their time here. They would be back! She vowed turning to press her body to her husband for a few more minutes longer in the tub.

"Elizabeth? We should probably get dressed." Jack chuckled as he began to feel her hands roam his body under the water. "We...only have...twenty...minutes..." Jack squirmed as she tickled his abdomen.

…...

Jack led Elizabeth out to the hotel gardens. To her left there was a gazebo decorated in white and cream lanterns with roses and chrysanthemums draped over the roof, cascading down the doorway, making four curtains covering the gazebo. Inside the gazebo, there was a table and chairs adorned with flowers and a crisp white linen table cloth. Elizabeth gasped as she took in her surroundings. The benches were covered with plush red cushions. One of the cushions had a cream blanket draped over it.

"What do you think? You like it?" Jack inquired.

"It's wonderful!" Elizabeth enthused.

"Here, allow me." Jack pulled out her chair as she sat down.

"Thank you, my love." Elizabeth responded as he took his seat across from her.

The food was waiting for them under silver domes. Elizabeth picked up hers, revealing hers and Jack's favorite: chicken fried steak, whipped potatoes and asparagus. At length they finished their meal and Jack offered his hand to Elizabeth. She gladly accepted it. Music started to play from outside the gazebo. Elizabeth looked quizzically into Jack's eyes.

"The concierge's doing. I paid them to run the phonograph." Jack answered her unspoken question.

Jack twirled her gently and then brought her close to his body as he leaned into her cheek. He started singing along with the music into her ear. Elizabeth sighed contentedly as she listened to her husband's voice and she began to accompany him. They were lost in their private world. She didn't want this night to end.

"I love you truly, truly dear!" Jack whispered into her ear as the song ended.

"I love you truly, truly dear!" Elizabeth whispered her response. "More than you will ever know, my darling."

"Oh, I beg to differ, my love. I love you more than you will ever know." Jack covered her lips with his, effectively ending their conversation.

Several dances later, Jack guided Elizabeth to the bench with the blanket. He unfolded the blanket, letting it drape over both of them as he laid her back on the pillows which were also left by the concierge's he hired. Jack leaned over Elizabeth, pressing his lips to hers as their tongues picked up where their feet had left off in a romantic dance. The music stopped and Jack heard shuffling of feet.

'Good! Now I have her all to myself!' Jack thought as he continued thrilling his wife with his lips.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

I Love You to the Moon and Back

Author's Note: I used a saying my mom uses on my dad. Can you guess who says it in the story...before you read it. Let me know if you guessed it. This is the last morning of their honeymoon. I suppose they have to get back to their normal lives eventually. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Per Twitter users, I am writing the chapter some of you have talked about and I said, I would love to write my own version of this event.

Shout out to Mary Jo Scheid who gave me one of the best reviews to date! I love all the reviews, and yours came after a looong day. I also want to give a shout out to Patricia Myers and Yvonne Davila for your wonderful reviews. Thank you Elizabeth TT for your reviews and your support as well. Down to business, and by business, I mean delighting my readers once again with yet another #Dantabulous {yes, my own hash tag creation} Chapter. For those who want to follow me, my Twitter handle is bella_diva1980. Let me know you follow my story and I'll follow you, too.

Jack woke to the sun's rays shining brightly as he slowly opened his eyes. He squinted, then turned to face his beautiful bride. Elizabeth was still asleep. He gently pulled her into his body and remembered their romantic evening in the gazebo. He sighed as he recalled how they had to end the night and head back to their room. He didn't want any other guests see them come out of the gazebo. It would have turned quite a few heads. Elizabeth would have been royally embarrassed. He gazed at her nestled into his side, her head resting on the pillow, inches from his. He gently placed a kiss on her cheek and recalled the evening before, after Elizabeth succumbed to sleep.

" _I love you, Elizabeth Thornton. I love you to the moon and back." Jack expressed, looking on Elizabeth's face._

 _Elizabeth had fallen asleep, her head on his chest. She stirred as his breath caressed her cheek._

 _At length, Jack had gathered her into his arms and carried her back to the hotel. He approached the concierge's desk to inform them that they were done with the gazebo. The concierge had nodded and then motioned for one of the others to help him clean it up for other guests._

 _Jack carried Elizabeth all the way to their room. She was cradled in his arms as he climbed the steps. He set Elizabeth down for a moment to unlock and open the door. He lifted her up into his arms and pushed the door open with his foot. As he laid her down on the bed, he swiftly unlaced her shoes and carefully removed her stockings and unbuttoned her skirt. She woke enough to help him undress her, then she laid back down on the bed, pulling him onto her._

" _Elizabeth?" Jack inquired. "Are you awake?" Jack asked, not sure that he would even get a response._

" _Not really." Elizabeth began groggily. "Love..." Elizabeth trailed off, letting sleep claim her once again._

 _Jack chuckled. He knew she was about to ask him to 'love her', but he hadn't wanted to take advantage of the moment. She was so tired, that it wouldn't have been as enjoyable as if she were awake. Besides, Jack was old fashioned. He sighed resignedly and removed his clothes then slipped under the covers, sidling up behind Elizabeth, encompassing her in his arms._

" _Later, my love. I will love you later. Right now, I will let you sleep and dream of me." Jack stated and then sung their song in her ear until he too, let sleep claim him._

 _It was nearly three in the morning, when Jack had felt Elizabeth caress his cheek with her lips. He had fallen into a deep sleep, but her touches always woke him up, whether he let her know he was awake or not. He feigned being asleep as she trailed kisses from his cheek, to his jawline, to his ear and back down to his lips. Still pretending to be asleep, he listened to her as she whispered in his ear._

" _I love you, Jack Thornton! I love your heart shaped lips, your hazel eyes, your shoulders and oh, your arms! How they pull me close and hold me firmly, protect me, love me. I wish you were awake so I could show you how much I love every part of you, Jack darling." Elizabeth's eyes roamed his body as her hands followed._

 _Jack was trying his best to pretend to still be asleep, but she was making it increasingly difficult with her romantic touches. He finally opened his eyes and cradling Elizabeth's head in his hand, he rolled them over on the bed, covering her with his body._

" _Your wish is my command, my love." Jack smiled broadly. "Time to love you, Sugar!" Jack exclaimed, covering her soft lips with a tender kiss, beckoning her to join him in their private world one last time before they had to leave for Hope Valley._

Jack and Elizabeth were on their way home to Hope Valley. Elizabeth was excited to get back to her students and Jack anticipated getting back to his duties as a Mountie. He wondered how Bill had fared acting as the Mountie while they were in Surrey. He had asked Lee to help in any way he could.

"Look, Jack!" Elizabeth pointed out the window. "We're almost home!" Elizabeth leaned closer to look at Hope Valley approaching.

"We're almost home." Jack acknowledged and pulled her into him. He gave her a quick kiss.

"Do you have to report to the jail when we get home?" Elizabeth asked, suddenly saddened by that prospect.

"No, I have today to recoup and then I start tomorrow, midday." Jack replied alleviating her worry.

"Oh, Jack that is wonderful. I hoped that we could open our gifts and settle into our house. We did not have much time before we left on our honeymoon." Elizabeth replied.

"Well, I should swing by the jail to see if any mail has arrived." Jack stated. "Why don't you head over to the mercantile to get some supplies. Our house will be quite bare. Then we'll head home." Jack suggested.

"Alright, my love." Elizabeth responded as the stage arrived at the Hope Valley Depot.

Jack watched Elizabeth make her way to the mercantile, then he walked into the jail. Bill was at his desk and handed Jack a stack of correspondence he received while away. Jack nodded his thanks.

"Glad you made it home safely, Jack." Bill welcomed him home and shook his hand heartily.

"It's good to be home." Jack replied. "It looks quiet out there. Did anything happen while we were away?" Jack inquired.

"No, nothing much. There was an invitation to the Mountie Ball coming up this next month." Bill nodded towards the stack of correspondence in Jack's hands.

"I see. Thank you for keeping the town safe, Bill. I'll see you tomorrow." Jack remarked as he made his way to the mercantile to pick up Elizabeth before they walked home.

In the mercantile, Elizabeth was welcomed by several townspeople. They asked her a slew of questions. She graciously answered most of them and blushed at some of the comments the ladies made regarding her time with Jack. It wasn't inappropriate per se, but she certainly thought that they were too inquisitive for their own good. She looked up at the sound of the bell as the door opened when Jack walked in to claim her and take her to their home. She smiled brightly as if she hadn't seen him for several days. He smiled back, showing off his dimples. She swooned slightly and took the arm he offered as he approached her. Jack came in the nick of time to rescue her from the questions that were getting to be a little personal.

"Excuse me, ladies. If I may borrow my bride?" Jack inquired of the group of ladies Elizabeth had been conversing with.

Among them were Florence, Molly, and Mary. The women greeted Jack with shy, knowing smiles and walked away from the newlyweds, snickering amongst themselves.

"There are enough taboo subjects in the world. Romance between a man and his wife should not be one of them." Rosemary added to the ladies conversation regarding the newlyweds. She responded coming up to the group of ladies.

"Rosemary, really, I must insist that you keep your opinions to yourself." Florence remarked as her cheeks turned a bright red.

"Oh tush, Florence. What happens between a man and a woman is natural in marriage." Rosemary persisted.

"Be that as it may, Rosemary, we should respect each others views." Molly stated, putting her arm through Florence's to calm her down.

"Very well." Rosemary conceded. "Have a nice day ladies."

Once the newlyweds arrived home, Elizabeth gasped as she saw that their luggage was already in their house. She glanced at Jack who nodded.

"I ran into Lee who had Hickam and some of the other men from the mill to deliver our luggage." Jack smiled.

"How thoughtful of them." Elizabeth enthused. "Anything happen in town while we were in our own private world?" Elizabeth asked, suddenly blushing at her own question.

"I have a lot of mail to look through. Would you like to help, Mrs. Thornton?" Jack inquired, a small smirk on his face. 'She's so cute when she blushes at her own forwardness.' Jack thought, kissing her cheek.

"Yes, I'd be happy to, Constable Thornton." Elizabeth replied, returning his kiss.

Jack built a fire in the parlor as he let Elizabeth go through their mail. He watched as he waited for her to come across the invitation to the Mountie Ball. His smile stretched across his face as she saw her holding up the envelope. She eagerly opened it, her own smile broadening as she pulled out the invitation.

"Oh, Jack! May we go?" Elizabeth asked after she read the invitation for a second time.

"Yes." Jack simply stated. "It will my first as a married man. I thought we could stay with your family if that works for you, Lizzie."

"Yes! Yes! That would be splendid." She answered looking at the invitation. "It says that it is in a fortnight." Elizabeth remarked. "That gives us some time to get settled before school starts."

"Yes, I'm glad it is on a weekend. Bill will be going with us. He told me that they are having an awards ceremony on Friday at five in the evening followed by dancing from eight to eleven." Jack explained. "I've been to a handful of them as it was required to attend when we were in training. It was interesting, but when the dance came around, my friends and I would duck out and go home. We were determined to not fall for any of the single ladies that were at these dances. I didn't want to marry at the time and three of my friends had agreed. We made a promise that we would never marry." Jack chuckled as he saw Elizabeth's expression change. "That promise went out the window when I first saw you in the crowd as I came up to the mine. I didn't know if you were married or not, but I was going to find out and if you were not married, I knew I would be in trouble of falling in love with you." Jack pulled her closer to him and kissed her softly.

Elizabeth was breathless as Jack leaned back to gaze into her crystal blue eyes. He caressed her face. 'I'm finally sitting by a warm fire curling up with the woman I love.' Jack thought as he claimed Elizabeth's lips once more. Their kiss ignited their desire. Elizabeth's lips melted into Jack's as she leaned him back on the settee. Jack moved his tongue against hers as he sunk deep against the cushions. Elizabeth broke the kiss momentarily to sit on his lap. They resumed their kissing and after several moments, Jack carried Elizabeth to their bedroom. He laid her on the bed, hovering over her, he gently guided her to the pillows. She began unbuttoning his shirt as he unbuttoned her blouse. They smiled brightly at each other. Moments later Elizabeth was encompassed in Jack's arms, laying on his chest. 'You amaze me, Jack!' She thought to herself.

"You're amazing, Elizabeth!" Jack read her mind. "Your love for me is intense." Jack looked down at her and claimed her lips. "I love you, Elizabeth Thornton! You are my life, my love, my everything."

"I couldn't have said it better myself!" Elizabeth enthused. "You are the man of my dreams, Jack. I love you more than you will ever know."

"I think I have a pretty good idea of how much you love me, _my tigress_." Jack replied claiming her lips once more, effectively ending their conversation for the time being.

The night of the Mountie Ball had finally arrived. Elizabeth had been waiting for this moment. She was in her old room, getting ready. Jack had left early to be apart of the set up and had told her that he would be back by at half passed four to escort her to the Ball. Elizabeth quickly put on her red dress with blush flowers scattered from her left shoulder to the right side of her waist. She had heard that women usually wore red to these Balls, and she wanted to wear the color that Jack loved. It was form fitting with a slight plunge in the front and the back had blush lace trailing from her shoulders to the small of her back. She loved how the color complimented Jack's red serge.

At a quarter to five, Jack escorted Elizabeth into the ball room at the Hotel Hamilton. Elizabeth was taken by the splendor surrounding her. The tables were adorned with crisp white linens and two foot red topiary's as centerpieces. The place settings consisted of a red cloth napkin on a gold charger and gold ware on either side. The chairs were white with a red sash draped over them tying in the lower right corner of the back.

Jack watched as Elizabeth continued to take in all the ballrooms splendor. 'She is so beautiful!' He thought inwardly. 'I wonder if she sees that all eyes are on her right now.' He asked himself as he noticed all the red serge's and red dresses looking in her direction. He chuckled softly.

"What?" Elizabeth asked breaking from her reverie. "What is so amusing, Constable?" Elizabeth asked again.

"Haven't you noticed that everyone is staring at you, Love?" Jack motioned towards everyone else in the room.

"Honestly, I was too enamored with the opulence of the room. Besides, they are not looking at me." Elizabeth concluded.

"You keep thinking that if it gives you comfort." Jack smirked.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as he led her to their table. Jack pulled out the chair for her and she sat down. He joined her and as he sat down, a familiar face came up to them. His smile broadened as he noticed the other constable, but did not recognize the woman and baby by his side. Jack stood to greet the constable as he offered him his hand.

"Patrick O'Reilly. This is indeed a surprise." Jack enthused as he shook his hand heartily.

"Jack Thornton. It is great to see you. How has Coal Valley been treating you since I left?" Patrick returned his hearty hand shake.

"The town voted on a new name. It is now Hope Valley." Jack smiled good naturedly.

"Oh, that's right. I heard about that from Shawn Henry, a solicitor who works with us in Cape Fullerton." Patrick offered, noticing Jack stiffen. "Do you know him?" Patrick inquired.

"Yes. We worked together on the O'Connell case. He was my assignment. I kept him safe during the trial, but..." Jack trailed off as he felt Elizabeth squeeze his hand. Jack looked at her with a raised brow.

"I see." Patrick acknowledged the look that Elizabeth gave him. "Perhaps you can tell me about it later, Jack." Patrick offered, not wanting to make Elizabeth uncomfortable.

"Yes, we have all night, right?" Jack replied, looking back at Patrick. "This must beautiful lady must be Mrs. O'Reilly?" Jack inquired of the woman standing next to Patrick.

"Yes, where are my manners. This lovely lady is Sarah O'Reilly and she is holding our daughter, Felicity Erin." Patrick beamed as he wrapped his arm around Sarah.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. O'Reilly." Jack took her hand and bowed his head slightly in greeting.

"This is my wife, Elizabeth Thornton." Jack announced proudly.

"Wife?" Patrick exclaimed. "You finally made her yours. That's wonderful." Patrick smiled.

"Patrick." Sarah finally spoke. "She is not his possession." Sarah gave an apologetic glance at Elizabeth.

"It's alright. I am his and he is mine." Elizabeth replied, blushing at her bold statement.

Patrick and Sarah shared a quick knowing glance as they understood how their friends felt. Jack suddenly broke their thoughts.

"I suppose we should sit down." Jack pulled out the chair for Elizabeth once more and then they all sat down.

The emcee came up to the podium, commanding the attention of everyone in the room. Patrick and Jack looked at each other as they recognized him as the head of the Hamilton RNWMP division. Elizabeth and Sarah looked at their husbands quizzically.

"That is the head of the RNWMP in Hamilton. He must be handing out this years awards." Patrick answered their wives. "I bet you will be recognized for the capture of the Tolliver gang, Jack." Patrick nodded towards the award table.

"You will be awarded as well, Patrick if that is the case." Jack returned his comrades smile. "You were a great help to me that night. I was so worried for Elizabeth and Julie." Jack gazed at his wife, squeezing her hand.

"I admit I was terrified, but I knew you would come for me, Jack! You always do." Elizabeth returned his loving gaze and squeezed his hand twice.

The emcee continued handing out awards in the background. The couple had eaten their meals and were waiting patiently through all the commendations and announcements of the new recruits that were granted their first posts. At length, the emcee acknowledged Jack and Patrick for their capture of the Tolliver gang. They were each awarded for the capture of two separate cases: Jack for the capture of the O'Connell gang and Patrick for his involvement in the capture of the Stevenson gang in Cape Fullerton. They were responsible for the theft of several shipping ports along the coast, including Hamilton. Among the recipients were Micah Edwards, Ben Ward and Denny Lissing for their involvement in taking down the Tolliver gang and the solicitor, Marcus Fredericks.

Two hours later, the couple joined the other mounties on the dance floor. Patrick and Sarah held their three year old daughter's hands as they danced in a circle. Jack held Elizabeth as close as decorum would allow.

"What a wonderful night, Jack. You deserve your awards and commendations. I am so proud to call you mine." Elizabeth gushed, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you, Love. I am so proud to call you mine, forever." Jack returned his kiss than whispered in her ear. "I can't wait to show you how proud I am to be yours!" He kissed her cheek once more as the blush deepened in her cheeks.

Several dances later, Elizabeth went to the ladies room, while Jack refilled their drinks. On her way she ran into Micah Edwards.

"Hello, Constable Edwards." Elizabeth greeted him as he and the woman on his arm stopped in front of her.

"Hello, Miss Thatcher." the constable replied.

"I am actually Mrs. Thornton, now." Elizabeth smiled good naturedly. "Who might this be?"

"This is my fiance, Miss Elise Fairfield." Micah beamed as he introduced his fiance to Elizabeth.

"Congratulations, Constable Edwards." Elizabeth stated as she excused herself.

"Congratulations to you and Constable Thornton, Ma'am." Micah offered as she walked away.

Elizabeth stopped to acknowledge his sentiment. She watched them continue into the ballroom. 'What a charming couple.' She thought inwardly.

"Hello, Miss Thatcher!" A man's voice spoke up as he approached her.

Elizabeth gasped as she turned to face the unsuspecting guest. Her face went white as her memories came flooding back. 'How could he be here of all places?' She thought to herself. 'He is quite the brazen one! What do I do? Jack is in the ballroom. I must excuse myself as swiftly as possible. He must not see the fear in my eyes.' She looked at the man and tried to smile pleasantly.

The man smiled, but it was not the pleasant smile she had remembered all those months ago. He was dressed in a waiters suit. He padded his coat pocket to indicate that he meant business.

"Don't make me use this. I only want your help with something, Elizabeth. If you scream, I'll have no other recourse than to use this." He padded his pocket again.

"You wouldn't dare!" Elizabeth challenged him.

"If you believe that, than you don't know me as well as I thought, Elizabeth Thatcher." The man stated.

"Thornton!" Elizabeth seethed. "My name is Elizabeth Thornton!" She spoke with conviction.

"Wait! What? You married the constable?" The man cackled. "That's rich. This is perfect. Now enough small talk! You will do as I say and no one will get hurt. You understand?" He reached into his pocket and the cocking of the gun, gave her no other choice but to comply.

The man nodded then motioned for Elizabeth to lead him to the hotel rooms. Elizabeth glanced back at the ballroom. 'Jack, please come. Lord, please alert Jack to what is happening! I need You! I need Jack to come rescue me!' She prayed silently.

Meanwhile, back in the ballroom...Jack waited for Elizabeth to return.

He and Patrick were discussing their many adventures throughout the last couple of years since their time in Coal Valley. Sarah sat their listening as Felicity Erin was playing with some wood blocks they packed for the trip. Felicity Erin seemed to be interested in the story regarding the O'Connell gang's capture, when Patrick had asked Jack how that happened. She was enthralled with Jack Thornton. She smiled brightly as Jack regaled them with his adventure. Once the focus was on her father, she seemed slightly less interested as she had undoubtedly heard his story several times over the years.

As Patrick continued to share his story, Jack couldn't help but look at the ballroom entrance for Elizabeth to come back to her seat. 'She should be back by now.' He thought. 'Where is she? Something is not right.' He continued his inner monologue, effectively muting his friends story.

"What is it, Jack?" Patrick snapped him out of his reverie.

"What? Oh, sorry Patrick, but Elizabeth should be back by now." Jack stated, his voice thick with concern. "I'm going to go check on her." Jack got up without another word.

Patrick looked at Sarah, giving him a questioning look.

Sarah nodded in reply. She knew he was asking her to be excused to help his friend. Patrick followed Jack who had made his way swiftly out of the ballroom. Patrick had just caught up to him as he was approaching the staircase.

Jack felt someone coming up behind him and relaxed once he realized that it was Patrick. Jack turned to him and told him what the concierge at the front desk had told him seconds ago.

"He said that he saw a man escorting a woman up the stairs about twenty minutes ago. He thought they were a couple." Jack stated flatly, putting on his 'Mountie business' facade.

"Alright, Jack. Lead the way. I'm behind you one-hundred percent!" Patrick replied.

Patrick nodded his approval to accompany Jack upstairs. They drew their pistols and slowly crept up the stairs. Jack had a hunch that the woman in the couple was Elizabeth, but he had no idea who the 'man' could be. They were in a hotel swarming with Mountie's. This man was surely brazen to be attempting something criminal amidst all these officers. 'Whoever you are, you picked the wrong night to mess with _my Elizabeth_!' Jack thought as he and Patrick made their way up the stairs.

Author's Note: I did not know where this chapter was leading until page 6. Now that I have an idea where my imagination is taking us...I admit that I am getting quite excited. I hope you don't mind the cliffhanger. I absolutely love leaving my readers in suspense. Hope you don't mind too terribly. Until next time! Chapter 32: I Love You to the Moon and Back Part 2!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

I Love You to the Moon and Back

Part 2

Author's Note: I'm excited for part 2 of this chapter. Jack and Elizabeth return from their honeymoon. Bill Avery tells Jack of the Mountie Ball coming up. Jack and Elizabeth are excited to go. It will be Jack's first as a married man. Elizabeth has never attended. At the ball they meet up with Patrick O'Reilly and his family, Micah Edwards and his fiance and an unexpected guest. Here's Part 2. I hope you like it. Let me know if you guessed who the mystery man is who captured Elizabeth.

The man led Elizabeth down the hall of the third floor. Elizabeth was scared, but she tried not to show how scared she truly was. She knew that Jack would wonder where she was and come after her. She prayed silently as the man continued to press the gun to her back. Elizabeth was tired of this. Getting taken and then waiting for Jack to rescue her. She felt like the proverbial damsel in distress. She wanted to do something, but she was worried that it would anger the man and cause him to do something drastic. She had to live. She had just gotten married. Elizabeth had to return to _her Jack_. She steeled her thoughts and determined that she would do whatever it took to stay alive, for Jack's sake and for her own sake.

The man gazed at this woman. 'We'll go into her room, get the jewels and other items of value and then I'll take her as insurance so I can escape the country. Elizabeth was worth something. Maybe I'll demand a ransom. Mr. Thatcher would pay handsomely for her safe return. Now that I know Jack Thornton is still in the picture, and that she married the constable, this is quite the devious venture. This plan is perfect. I'll get the girl, her jewels, the ransom and get revenge on the man who put me away.' The man continued his internal monologue.

A young couple made their way down the hall. The woman noticed Elizabeth's expression and thought it curious.

'She looks scared.' The woman with the golden hair and slender build, glanced at the man next to her. 'Is he her husband? No, surely not. He makes my skin crawl.' The woman continued walking with her husband as they made their way down the hall to the stairs leading to the ground floor. 'I'll tell one of those Mounties downstairs. Maybe they can come help her. If she needs help and I'm not just taking an idea and running wild with it.' The woman looked up at her husband and smiled. 'Yes. That's what I'll do. Surely someone would help her.'

The man made sure that the couple made their way downstairs before he spoke to Elizabeth.

"You'll get your jewelry and then we'll leave." The man stated as soon as they reached her room and he shut the door behind them. He looked over Elizabeth. "Well, we don't have to leave right away." He sneered.

"This is quite the night! Wouldn't you agree, Elizabeth?" The man pulled her close and spoke softly into her ear.

She shuddered. She did not appreciate the man using her name. It was not right.

She didn't like the way he spoke to her with such familiarity.

"I can't wait to see the look on that Mountie's face when he realizes who has his woman." He kissed the spot just behind her ear as he chuckled sardonically. His breath was hot against her skin. Still holding the gun to her back, he ran his lips down her jawline. "Once we reach Pier 9, I just may let you go if you do as you are told." The man lied to her as he continued to kiss her skin.

Elizabeth's skin crawled at his touch. She needed to get away. She scanned the room with her eyes, trying not to move so he could see what she was up to. She determined to be a statue. She would not move unless he went too far. Kissing her in this intimate way was too far, but she had to keep him distracted as she tried to come up with a way to get away from him long enough to write something in her journal.

'Jack, I need you. Please come find me? I know you have to be wondering where I am.' Elizabeth continued to pray silently as he kissed her neck. 'Pier 9? I know exactly where that is. I must get word to Jack somehow.' She engaged the man in conversation, hoping that he wouldn't catch on to her plan.

"You know we could see if there are any other Mounties who have valuables." Elizabeth suggested, trying to distract him.

"You are probably right, Elizabeth. I have other plans, however, plans that concern a certain Mountie's wife and I do not want to be distracted from that job." The man admitted.

"I have some things in my closet that you might be able to pawn." Elizabeth offered.

The man nodded and let her go to her closet.

'I'll do what you say, but I will not be going anywhere with you, if I can help it.' Elizabeth seethed inwardly. I just need to write a note to Jack somehow.' She went to her closet. The man was standing at the door. He kept his gun on her, but she had to get her hands on something to write with. She looked inside the closet, where she had placed her journal. She took the pen beside it and quickly scribbled a note.

 _Jack,_

 _Billy Hamilton is taking me to Pier 9. I have faith that you will come for me. I will be brave, for you, my darling._

 _Your Lizzie_

Elizabeth tore out the page and folded it twice, tucking it inside the middle of her journal, with a piece sticking out of the top. She laid her pen on top of the journal. Elizabeth looked in her satchel next to the night stand and grabbed the first trinket she could find to offer to Billy.

Billy smiled as Elizabeth gave him the gold locket. He inspected it.

"Yes, this will do nicely." Billy commented, stuffing it into his pocket.

Elizabeth didn't know what he meant by that, but she tried not to think about the implications. She feared that he meant to take her with him. She knew he lied to her about letting her go, once they were at the Pier. Elizabeth looked about the room once more, trying to stall him from leaving. He wasn't interested in searching through the other rooms for more valuables. He had a plan and she was trying to figure it out. She had to think. She put on her bravest 'Mountie wife' face. She would be brave for Jack. She would stay alive for him to come save her.

Jack and Patrick had searched the first floor and made their way up to the second. Jack didn't like this. He didn't know where Elizabeth could be and it had been over half an hour since she left the ballroom. They had searched each room. Jack from one end of the hall, met Patrick in the middle. They made their way up to the second floor. On their way up, they ran into a young couple. The woman saw two Mounties coming towards them. She remembered the woman who had appeared to be under distress. She stopped her husband and called out to the Mounties.

"Hello, constables." She greeted.

Jack turned, giving Patrick an exasperated look. He didn't have time for this. He plastered a 'Mountie smile' on his face and looked at the young lady.

"Yes, ma'am. How may I be of service?" Jack inquired, trying not to look passed her to the stairs.

"I saw a young lady and a gentleman on the third floor. They were about to enter a room. I'm not sure, but the young lady appeared to be scared. She gave me a look, but didn't say anything. The man gave me the creeps." She rambled.

"Beatrice. I think he understands." Her husband stopped her.

"Yes, sorry Herald." Beatrice looked back at Jack. "She was very beautiful. I'm afraid for her."

Jack knew she had seen Elizabeth. He nodded his thanks and took off up the stairs. Patrick was close on his heels. He made it to the third floor and looked down the hall. There was no sign of anyone. He looked at Patrick who had stopped beside him.

"What do you think, Jack?" Patrick asked, a bit winded.

"You start here. I'm going down the hall. He may still be here." Jack hoped aloud.

Elizabeth was sitting on the edge of the bed when she heard someone speak. The door was shut, but she thought she could hear Jack. She craned her neck to hear better. Billy Hamilton put a finger to his lips to keep her from talking. Elizabeth ignored him. If she could only call out to him. Jack was so close. She must do something to get his attention.

Billy looked to the window to see if there was a trellis to climb down. He swore bitterly. They were stuck in their until the Mountie had cleared the floor.

Elizabeth ran as fast as she could to the door. Billy was lost in thought and didn't hear her make her escape. She ducked out of the door, shutting it swiftly, yet silently. She looked down the hall and saw a red serge step into a room. She didn't know how he was able to open the door, but chalked it up to his Mountie training. She swiftly walking up to the room. She was almost there, when she heard a gun cocking.

Elizabeth froze. She slowly turned around and saw Billy Hamilton smiling sardonically at her. Once again, he made her skin crawl. She decided that she would risk everything and called out to Jack.

"JAAAACK!" Elizabeth yelled as Billy ran up to her, grabbing her arm he pulled it behind her back. "Augh." She screamed in pain.

Elizabeth tried to fight off Billy Hamilton, but having her arm immobilized made it difficult.

Jack ran out of the room, stopping in his tracks at the sight of Elizabeth in the arms of the very man who he almost lost her to.

"Billy Hamilton!" Jack seethed. "Let her go! Now!" Jack demanded.

"You are not in a position to make demands, Constable." Billy Hamilton countered.

"Augh." Elizabeth winced in pain as he pulled her arm back tighter. "Jack! Please?" She breathed.

"See? I'm in charge now." Billy Hamilton stated.

"Stop, Hamilton!" Jack continued, stepping forward slightly. "Hand her over to me and I'll try to get your sentence reduced for cooperating." Jack bargained.

"No, that isn't part of the plan." Hamilton refused. "Now enough small talk. You listen here, Jack."

"I'm listening, Hamilton." Jack continued to seethe. 'Hold on, Elizabeth.' He thought inwardly determined to keep his 'Mountie stare' intact. "Elizabeth, it will be alright." Jack looked into her eyes, trying to assure her.

"You are going to let us leave here and you will not follow us." Billy commanded.

Jack was staring Billy Hamilton down as he held Elizabeth tightly against his chest. Billy walked backwards to the door, pulling Elizabeth with him. Jack looked into Elizabeth's eyes, holding a private conversation with their eyes.

'Elizabeth. I love you. I will come for you! I will always come for you.' Jack's eyes promised.

'Jack. I love you. I'm scared I don't want to go with him. I know you will come for me.' Elizabeth's eyes responded.

Billy looked from Jack's face to Elizabeth's and back to Jack's. He neither knew nor cared what was going on between them. He looked at Elizabeth and thought inwardly about his plan as these two seemed to be speaking to each other with their eyes.

'This woman is more trouble than she is worth. Her father better pay handsomely.' Billy remarked. Once I send the ransom note, I better take care of the constable. How am I going to do that? Think Billy, think!' He encouraged himself. He would be getting away from him this time, but the Mountie had special training. Billy Hamilton did not want to run forever.

"That's enough!" Billy barked. "We're leaving. You will be hearing from me soon, Jack." Billy advised.

Jack nodded to Billy, never taking his eyes from Elizabeth's.

'You must go with him.' Jack spoke with his eyes.

'No, Jack! Please! I can't! I won't!' Elizabeth pleaded. She motioned towards their room unbeknownst to Billy. 'My journal. There's a note inside my journal.'

Jack nodded then pleaded with his eyes once more.

'Be brave, my darling. For me, please? I can't take seeing you so afraid.' Jack pleaded right back.

'For you, my love. For you.' Elizabeth promised.

"You will be hearing about my demands in due time." Billy advised Jack. He pulled Elizabeth closer to the door.

Elizabeth was still looking at Jack.

"I'll be seeing you again!" Jack spoke darkly to Billy with his intense 'Mountie stare' intact.

"I'm counting on it, constable." Billy scoffed. "Don't follow us." Billy warned once more.

"You'll be alright, Sugar. I will get you back. That is a promise." Jack spoke softly, turning to Elizabeth as Billy ducked out the door with her in his grasp.

Several moments later, Patrick O'Reilly met up with Jack. He had the other man in handcuffs.

"Patrick, I'm going to check our room for something that Elizabeth left for me to find." Jack did not wait for a reply.

Once in the room, he walked straight to the closet and saw that Elizabeth's journal had something sticking out of it. He pulled the paper out, unfolding it, he began to read the note.

 _Jack,_

 _Billy Hamilton is taking me to Pier 9. I have faith that you will come for me. I will be brave, for you, my darling._

 _Your Lizzie_

Jack crumpled the paper and promised himself that he was going to get _his Elizabeth_ back. He glanced up at Patrick who had followed him inside the room.

Patrick took the note, Jack offered him. After reading it, Patrick stood, pensive. He could tell that Jack was formulating a plan. Jack was quick on his feet. He knew that Jack would do whatever it took to get his wife, Elizabeth back safely. Jack wasted no more time. He motioned for Patrick to follow him.

Jack went to the emcee and had him make an announcement. Several Mountie's volunteered to go with him and Patrick to look for Mrs. Thornton. Among them were: Micah Edwards, Ben Ward, and Denny Lissing. They mounted their horses and headed down to the docks. The Mounties split up in groups of two to search the docks.

Seagulls were flying overhead the abandoned ship at Pier 9. The salty sea air woke Elizabeth. She was tied up on a bed in a small dank room. The port window was open, which answered her question as to where Billy Hamilton had taken her. Her head throbbed, but be that as it may, she tried to sit up but her hands were tied and couldn't prop her body up against the headboard. She pushed up with her knuckles, but struggled greatly. She fell against the pillow, which was not much softer than her extremely firm mattress. She laid there defeated, sobbing into her pillow. After several minutes passed, she heard walking in the hall outside her door. She was silent. If she could convince Billy that she was still out, maybe he would leave her alone and she could buy some more time to try to get up and find a way to escape before he came back.

Billy Hamilton was about to knock on the door to see if Elizabeth was awake. He hadn't expected that she would have tried to run at the hotel. He had to admit that she was braver than he remembered. It must have been the Mountie's influence. He laughed as he remembered the day he and Thornton bid on her pathetic cake. In hindsight, Billy Hamilton had wished that the Mountie won the cake...he shuddered as he remembered the aftertaste as he pretended to enjoy his prize. Elizabeth was a beautiful woman, but he had other intentions when he was paying her attention. He had hoped that she could be a source of wealth for him. That and he just liked the fact that it made the constable insanely jealous. He chuckled again as he walked away from the door and went above deck to see if his partner had returned. He hadn't seen him since before he captured Elizabeth. He feared that the other constable had found him.

Jack and Patrick had searched the first abandoned ship that the shipyard attendant had advised them of. Jack looked to the ship a couple docks down and saw movement above the deck. He was too far away to see who it could be, but he hoped it was someone who would help him find _his Elizabeth_. He took a deep breath and looked at Patrick. Patrick nodded his approval for Jack to take the lead and he followed him to the other ship.

Denny who was leading the three teams, waved his hat, signaling that they would be on the look out for anyone who tried to leave the docks. Jack waved his hat in reply. Jack went over the facts in his head.

Billy was going to ransom Elizabeth. Little did he know that they did not have time for that. Jack wanted to get this over with. There was no reason for him to go sit and twiddle his thumbs, waiting for Billy to call Elizabeth's parents and make demands. Besides, he had a whole unit of Mountie's at his disposal. Jack was going to get Elizabeth back and take Billy Hamilton to prison himself. He readied his gun and motioned for Patrick to follow him.

'I'm coming for you, Elizabeth, as promised.' Jack breathed inwardly. 'I'll always come for you, Love.'

Author's Note: This was pulling me in a few directions. I finally settled on the direction that is most exciting to me. I hope you will all concur, dear readers. This is yet another cliffhanger, but part 3 will be grand. Until next time...


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:

I Love You to the Moon and Back

Part 3

Author's Note: Flow is flow! I must be butter, because I'm on a roll. (a phrase I borrowed from a barista friend of mine.) So, I am ready to get Elizabeth back into Jack's arms and I am so ready for you all to know who Billy Hamilton's partner is...who's with me? I hope you have enjoyed the suspense. I love writing suspense almost as much as I love writing about their love for each other. I hope you will be thrilled with this chapter. Without further ado...

The man who Patrick apprehended was being escorted to the RNWMP headquarters. Unbeknownst to the rookie Mounties he had a pen knife in the sleeve of his shirt. He deftly slid it to his hand and quietly worked it into the key hole of his cuffs.

Constables' Stevens and Clark were busy chatting about their next assignments. The man chuckled inwardly as he was finally freed of his cuffs. Constable Stevens heard the clanking of the cuffs on the ground. He looked to the man, just in time for his fist to catch his jaw. Stevens fell back to the floor. The man had already turned to face Constable Clark. He bobbed and weaved, then clocked the constable in side of the head. With both men out, the man made his way back to the shipping yard. He had to get back to Elizabeth Thornton. He hated that she was married, to a Mountie, no less. He had once tried to woo her and he failed. She was in a courtship with him then, but they had been arguing and he had given her the cold shoulder. He recalled their conversation on the stage when they made their way to Cape Fullerton. Trent Callaghan laughed at the way Jack had squirmed watching him flirting with Elizabeth Thatcher. The constable for whatever reason, had been quiet and sullen, effectively ignoring his girl and making it really easy for Trent to delight her with his conversation. Elizabeth had been quite charming and seemed to be enjoying his company. Trent sighed as he walked back to the ship, reliving that day in his memory.

" _I traveled up the California coast and stopped at the many beaches and took in the sites." Trent explained._

 _Jack rolled his eyes, which did not go unnoticed by Elizabeth. She gave him a disapproving look and he ignored it by looking out the window._

" _That is fascinating, Mr. Callaghan." Elizabeth exclaimed, smiling at Trent._

Trent at the time believed Elizabeth to be sincere in her fascination, but he found out much later that she had been pretending to make her Mountie jealous. He shook off that feeling and went back to that day.

" _Oh no, please call me Trent. I hope I may be able to call you Elizabeth, Miss Thatcher?" Trent asked._

" _Yes, Mr. Callaghan, you may call me, Elizabeth." She paused. "I mean, Trent."_

Jack appeared to want to leap from the stage and walk the rest of the way home. Trent had smiled at that prospect to be able to have Miss Thatcher to himself. Trent then recalled the moment he was able to help Elizabeth before Jack could.

 _The stage had been bumping along for the passed hour and jostled Elizabeth out of her seat, causing her to fall to the floor. Jack was quick to offer her his hand, but Trent beat him to it. He held Elizabeth's hand and helped her to her seat._

Trent had noticed Jack was watching the exchange and he could tell that Jack's blood must be boiling at the thought of another man touching his girl's hand. Trent had made the constable jealous. Trent laughed at the memory.

 _Elizabeth listened to Trent with childlike wonder and Trent had enjoyed regaling her with his 'stories'. He knew she was eating it all up. He had never been to the states, but she seemed so thrilled to listen to his stories regarding the museums he had read about. He wanted to take her hand and hold it. He wanted to touch her face. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He couldn't, however, she was apparently seeing the Mountie who was sitting across from them. Even though he seemed to be mad at her during that trip, Trent wasn't about to start a fight in such close quarters._

Trent finally ended his daydreaming with his and Elizabeth's good bye.

" _Elizabeth, it was truly my greatest pleasure to meet you and get to know a bit about your adventures in teaching in the frontier." Trent grasped her hand and brushed his lips to the back of her fingers._

Trent smiled as he recalled hearing their conversation about him as he was leaving the depot.

" _I thought he'd never leave!" Jack exclaimed. "He was so annoying!"_

" _Jack!" Elizabeth admonished. "I found him to be quite charming."_

" _Sure you did." Jack retorted. "We can't get back to Hope Valley soon enough."_

" _Maybe we can discuss what has been bothering you once we get home?" Elizabeth asked._

Trent never found out what they had been arguing about, but he didn't care. They obviously got passed that and were now married. That didn't stop him from wanting to succeed in carrying out his plan. He finally made it back to the ship. He looked around and seeing no one in sight, he quickly climbed the ladder to the deck right outside of Elizabeth's room.

As he climbed the ladder, Trent recalled the moment he had first came to the schoolhouse to visit with Elizabeth, a week after meeting her.

" _Well, I am surprised to say the least that you came to Hope Valley. But, I am about to start school, so if you don't mind..." Elizabeth started._

 _He bowed his head and departed._

Trent had to resign himself to the fact that she would never choose him over the constable, so he had no other recourse than to kidnap her and make her come to appreciate him in time. If not, he would have to sell her and start over.

He saw that Billy Hamilton was at the forward deck so he made his way to Elizabeth's room.

Billy Hamilton had been too distracted to see Trent Callaghan come up the ladder. He was concerned that his partner had not come back to the ship yet. He wondered what was keeping him. He thought that one of the Mounties could have captured him, but his partner assured him that he was resourceful. Billy Hamilton paced the floor. He kept looking from the window to Elizabeth's door. She had been quiet, too quiet. He wondered if he should check on her to make sure she hadn't done something foolish.

Billy sent one of Trent's friends to deliver the ransom on the Thatcher doorstep. The kid was young, but he would do anything for a quick buck. Billy had promised the kid a few dollars. The kid left an hour ago. So, he should be coming back any minute.

At length, the kid came in and approached Billy.

"Did you deliver the note?" Billy inquired.

"Yes. It's there." The kid smiled proudly.

"Good. Here you go." Billy stated, handing the kid a few dollars.

Elizabeth heard Billy Hamilton pacing back and forth. She looked around the room and knew what she had to do. She planned to hide under the bed. She would hide there long enough to make Billy Hamilton think that she was gone. She looked at the window. There was no way she could squeeze through that small of an opening. She grabbed the wash basin bowl to arm herself.

The Mounties were on the deck. Trent heard them coming and hid in a room under a table. Patrick O'Reilly heard something from behind him and Jack. He motioned for Jack to continue forward while he went to check out the noise he heard. Jack started for the room on the other side of the ship.

Patrick came to a door, readying his gun, he cautiously stepped inside the door. He looked around the room and saw the man's foot peaking out from under the table.

"Get up, nice and slowly." Patrick ordered.

"Of course. Yes, sir. I'm just not cut out for all this." The man's fumbled over himself.

"Alright, get up. Hands where I can see them." Patrick ordered once again.

The man moved out from under the table, slowly, purposely. He reached for his knife tucked inside the heel of his boot. Patrick had his gun trained on him, but the man was too swift as he got to his feet, positioning the knife just right, he lunged with full force into Patrick, knocking him to the ground. Patrick still had his gun, but the man swiftly straddled him and knocked the gun from Patrick's hand. He held his knife to the Mountie's throat.

"Don't be a hero!" The man ordered. He took the cuffs which fell to the floor when the man lunged at

the man deftly got up from the floor and walking with his back to the door, keeping his eye on the constable, he cleared the door and then swiftly got back to where they kept Elizabeth.

The Thatcher Manor was dark. Mr. Thatcher had just closed the house down for the night. He went to the front door to check it. It was unlocked. Something told him to check outside, so he opened the door and looked down the street. He didn't see anything, but he stepped back towards the door and his foot crushed something. He looked down expecting to see a leaf underfoot, but was surprised by an envelope. He picked it up and took it inside to his office. He quickly opened it.

 _Mr. Thatcher,_

 _We have your daughter, Elizabeth Thornton. If you want to see your precious daughter again you will bring five hundred dollars to the shipping docks at eleven o'clock tonight._ _Come alone. If you don't, Elizabeth will regret your mistake._

 _Hamilton_

Mr. Thatcher fell to his chair. He couldn't believe it. He read the note and looked at the name. He recognized the name. 'Hamilton. Hamilton?' He thought to himself. 'Why does that name sound so familiar?' He was pensive for several moments, then it hit him. 'Hamilton, Billy Hamilton. Billy was the one who was caught stealing my equipment.'

Mr. Thatcher rung the bell for his manservant.

"Yes, Mr. Thatcher?" Clive came to the open door. "How may I serve you this evening, sir?"

"Get my car ready." Mr. Thatcher ordered. "We are going down to the docks." He quickly left the office to get dressed.

Several moments later, after telling his wife not to worry, he and the chauffer left for the docks. Mr. Thatcher had a few hundred in ready cash and was prepared to give Hamilton all of it if necessary.

The chauffer drove the back streets to get to the docks as swiftly as possible. Hank had been the confidant to the Thatcher family for twenty some odd years. He stood 6'3" in stocking feet. He carried himself as a gentleman, even though he originally came from the seedy side of town. Mr. Thatcher would normally stay clear of people like Hank, but one particular Saturday afternoon, William had found himself meeting a group of investors in the seedy part of town and Hank had been close by working at the fish market, slinging fish. He towered over Mr. Thatcher and his muscles were truly a sight to be hold. The men that had wanted to invest had been unsavory characters and when William tried to renege on their discussing further to come to an understanding, the men had become threatening. William recalled the incident as Hank had made his way to the docks.

" _Mr. Thatcher, we have come here to make an offer." The lanky man in a dishevelled brown suit spoke softly, belying his notorious nature._

" _I see. I came to hear what you had to say, but I do need to speak with my partner before we agree to do business with you. This was what you would call a consultation. A courtesy." Mr. Thatcher had explained. "I'm sorry if you thought we had already agreed to take you on, but as it stands..." Mr. Thatcher trailed off. He noticed a couple of the men move towards him. He was getting increasingly nervous._

" _Are you implying that we are not proper gentlemen, sir?" The lanky man in charge inquired._

" _What? No, of course not, sir." William back peddaled. "I only meant..." He caught the man at the fish markets attention. He gulped at the sight of him. 'I certainly could use his help right about now!' William thought to himself._

 _As the men were moving in on William, he glanced back at the imposing figure, but he was no longer there._

 _Just as a man was about to grab William, the man's fist came out of nowhere. His right hook connected to the man's jaw, cracking it. The man fell in a heap. Hank swiftly turned to the other man and grabbed him by his collar, picking him up by his pants and collar he heaved him into the three men charging William. They all crumpled in a pile, moaning and rubbing their heads._

 _Hank turned to William and motioned for him to get in his car. The driver who had been immobilized by fear had gladly moved over into the passenger seat, letting Hank take over the driving._

 _Mr. Thatcher told him where to go and began thanking him for his service._

" _That was most impressive. I cannot believe how you threw that man like he was paper and sent him into the midst of the other men." William gave a slow whistle. "Are you looking for something better?" William inquired._

" _Something better? Ha. Anything would be better than slinging fish all day." Hank remarked._

" _How would you like to be my driver. Fitz here is retiring in a week and I could use a reliable and strong driver to keep me safe when I go into unsuspecting situations as what happened back there." William remarked._

" _Sir, it would be my honor to serve you." Hank expressed sincerely. "I was looking for something better, but I had no idea that it would happen so soon. Thank you, sir."_

William came back to the present as Hank slowed his vehicle and parked close to the entrance of the docks. Hank motioned for William to stay in the car as he scanned the area. He saw some red serges make their way down from one of the ships. He would follow them and suss out where this Billy Hamilton character was wanting them to meet.

Back onboard the ship, Trent had walked into Elizabeth's room.

"Hello, Elizabeth Thatcher." Trent used her former name purposely.

There was no answer. Trent looked around the room. He didn't see her anywhere.

"I know you are in here, Elizabeth. I'm blocking your only way out." Trent called to her.

Elizabeth was under the bed. She knew he was right, but she wasn't ready to make her move. She had something to defend herself, but she was afraid that her bold move would not be enough to get away from Trent and Billy. She laid there, frozen. She remembered when she had to try to get away from Beau Montgomery and had failed to get completely away when she ran into Nate Tolliver who was coming in through the side door. She had to do better. She had to be brave and she had to get back to Jack. She was determined to reach him and never be away from him again. She stilled her breathing and readied herself to make a run for it.

Trent looked towards the closet and opened the door. He looked inside. It was empty.

Elizabeth could see Trent's feet facing away from her, so she took it as her opportunity to dash out the door. She crawled out from under the bed and as she was rising to run, Trent had turned at the sound and caught her arm. With as much impetus as she could muster, she crashed the wash basin over his head. Trent stumbled backwards and Elizabeth ran towards the door. She ran as fast as she could to where she remembered seeing the rope ladder. Elizabeth started to climb down the ladder, but it was slippery. Her shoes were not equipped to handle the slick rungs of the ladder. Elizabeth's foot slipped and she lost a hold of the ladder.

Jack had made his way around the ship and was about to go into the room where they had kept Elizabeth. He had checked all the other rooms on the deck but two. He drew an imaginary straw and decided on the room closest to the rope ladder where he had climbed up. He heard some struggling from the side of the ship.

Elizabeth took a step downward, but her foot slipped and she started to fall. She screamed as she felt gravity pull her towards the dock. She closed her eyes and the pull suddenly stopped as she felt a strong hand grasp her and begin to pull her up. She was afraid to see who caught her. She shook off the thought that it was one of the men who held her captive and looked up into the man's face.

"Jack!" She exclaimed.

Jack's smile broadened as he pulled her up and into his arms. Jack pressed Elizabeth to him and caressed her hair, holding her head in the crook of his neck. He breathed a sigh of relief. Elizabeth nestled closer to his neck, kissing his skin. She had been so scared, that she was beginning to think that she would never see Jack again. She was shaking. She let her original fear fall away as she realized that Jack, _her Jack_ was holding her in his strong, protective arms.

"I'll never let you go, Love! I am so glad I was here to catch you." Jack exhaled sharply.

"Oh, Jack darling!" Elizabeth mustered, but then she was silent. ' _Jack, my Jack!_ You're here and you're mine.' She thought inwardly.

Jack lifted her face to his and his lips melted into hers as they kissed passionately. His tongue danced with hers as they relished in their reunion. At length, Jack broke away from the kiss and spoke very softly, yet firmly to Elizabeth.

"We must get you out of here. I have a unit of Red serges combing the area for Billy Hamilton. I know he has a partner. Do you know where he is?" Jack inquired, hoping she could tell him what he needed to know.

"Yes. He was in my room. I hit him over the head with a wash basin and he'll be out for awhile." Elizabeth beamed.

"You sure are something, Mrs. Thornton!" Jack chuckled.

Elizabeth led him to her room, but there was one thing amiss. Trent Callaghan was no longer on the floor.

"He's gone." Elizabeth remarked. "Trent Callaghan is gone."

"Wait! Billy Hamilton's partner is Trent Callaghan? What are the odds." Jack chuckled.

"What is so funny, Constable?" Elizabeth inquired.

"You, my dear are a magnet for unsavory men!" Jack quipped.

"Jack!" Elizabeth tried to swat his shoulder, but Jack caught her hand in his and pulled it to his chest, resting it above his heart.

Pulling her body into him, Jack couldn't resist kissing her again. His lips covered hers and she melted into his embrace. 'We must get out of here, but man, I have missed these lips!' Jack thought inwardly as he continued to taste his wife's lips.

'Focus, Elizabeth! You and Jack need to get out of here. Oh, who am I kidding? I don't want to stop kissing these lips! No, stop.' Elizabeth thought to herself.

"Stop!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she pulled back, looking into Jack's eyes.

"What?" Jack asked, still mesmerized by her lips.

"We have to get out of here, Constable Thornton." Elizabeth reminded him.

"You're right! Hold that thought!" Jack playfully ordered her as he pressed his finger to her lips.

Jack took Elizabeth's hand as he led her down the ships deck. He ordered her to stay close, which was an easy order for her to follow. She scanned the area in front of them. She knew that Jack was looking for Trent Callaghan, but inwardly she hoped they wouldn't run into him.

There was a sudden noise which caused Elizabeth to freeze. Jack looked back at her and then caught movement behind her. He looked to the door they just passed, that was creaking from the wind. He smiled assuringly at her.

"It's just the wind, Sugar." Jack squeezed her hand. "Come on. We have to find Trent Callaghan."

"Alright." Elizabeth breathed. "I'm never leaving your side, Jack darling."

"I am certainly never leaving your side, Sugar!" Jack stated with such conviction that he left Elizabeth breathless.

Jack squeezed her hand and continued leading her down to the forward deck.

Hank waited by the docks away from the last ship. He had ordered Mr. Thatcher to stay in the car. Hank would hand the ransom over, only if Billy Hamilton kept his end of the bargain. Hank had a gun stashed under his waist band and he wasn't afraid to use it. He scanned the area, then saw him...

Billy Hamilton waited under the docks light near Pier 9. Hank had carefully approached him, with his gun at the ready. Billy Hamilton smiled sickly, cautiously.

"You have the money?" Billy Hamilton asked of the man he had never seen before.

"Yes." Hank simply stated. "Do you have Mrs. Thornton?"

"She's here." Billy cocurred.

Little did he know that his partner, Trent Callaghan was not with her and that he was not even on the ship.

Hank moved cautiously towards Billy. He had his hand in his pocket. He was ready to use the gun if necessary. Billy didn't like the way the man was walking towards him. He swiftly pulled out his gun and told Hank to slide the case of money to him.

Hank complied and was regretting not pulling his gun on Billy first. Billy picked up the case, never taking his eyes off Hank. Billy began to back away slowly. Once he was far enough away, he turned and bolted for a waiting car.

Hank took off after him the instant he saw Billy get in the car. He logged the plate number just before the car faded in the distance. Hank went back to the ship.

Mr. Thatcher was waiting in the car as Hank instructed him to. He was never a fan of waiting. But he was not equipped to deal with this situation. He bowed his head and prayed. At length, he decided to get out of his car and wait. He needed to know that Elizabeth was safe and hoped that this ordeal would be over soon.

"Hold it, right there!" A voice demanded.

Fear gripped William as he slowly turned around to see a man, his gun was trained on William's chest. William took a deep breath. 'Breathe, William, breathe.' He spoke inwardly. 'If you keep calm, you will not faint. Just breathe!'

"Who are you?" Trent Callaghan questioned.

"My name is William Thatcher. I'm waiting for her here." William stated nervously.

"Where is she?" Trent questioned again.

"I have no idea. I have someone retrieving her right now. I hope to have her back home soon." William rambled.

"Enough!" Trent Callaghan raised his gun.

William Thatcher panicked. He held his hands up, defensively and pleaded with the man to not shoot.

"Stow it!" Trent Callaghan ordered. "I don't know where my partner is and frankly, I don't care. All I wanted was to get Elizabeth back and leave this, this...place." Trent confessed. "Now that I have lost her again, I just want to get out of here. But before I do, I have one more thing to take care of..." He trailed off, about to pull the trigger, when suddenly he was pushed to the floor.

Jack Thornton had barrelled into him and knocked him over. Jack was on top of him. He punched him in the jaw and Trent, having lost his gun in the fall, grabbed Jack by the waist and using his foot, tossed him over his head. Jack tucked into a rolled position and sprung to his feet He wheeled around and stood in a fighting stance. Trent Callaghan was ready for him.

Trent took his own fighting stance and the two began to circle as an invisible fighting ring was formed around them. Jack made the first move, coming in fast, he pulled his right back and sent it hurtling into Trent's face. Trent bobbed, countering it with his left hook. He caught Jack on the chin.

Elizabeth, who had ran to William, caught her breath as she watched the two men go toe to toe. She was holding onto William's waist as he held her protectively. They both watched in awe of the Jack's prowess in the 'ring'. Elizabeth knew that Jack would take him down, but Trent was not a push over.

Trent Callaghan smiled sickly at Jack as they began to circle in the 'ring'.

"I'm sick of you, constable!" Trent seethed. "You're always ruining my plans."

"You, sick of me?" Jack scoffed. "Don't even get me started." Jack growled.

"Be careful, Jack." Elizabeth interjected.

"It will be alright, Elizabeth." Jack soothed, never taking his eyes off of Trent.

"Isn't that sweet." Callaghan stated sarcastically.

"Shut up, Callaghan!" Jack roared as he lunged for Callaghan's mid section.

Trent faked a right, causing Jack to stumble to the ground. He swiftly recovered, however and was on his feet in seconds. Trent spun around and swung his right into Jack's jaw. Jack weaved, countering his right with a left cross. Trent stumbled back from the blow and came in hot.

Jack and Trent exchanged blow for blow as Elizabeth and her father stood by his car, watching the two men.

At length, Jack knocked Trent down to the ground one final time with a solid right hook to his face. Trent lay sprawled on the ground as he made his way to where Elizabeth stood, holding her father, shaking.

Jack took Elizabeth into his arms and held her close to him. William clapped him on the back.

"Thank you, son!" William stated sincerely.

"Don't mention it, sir." Jack returned, still holding Elizabeth firmly.

"William. You must call me, William, son. You've earned it!" He replied.

At length, Jack cuffed Trent and they met up with his unit. Bill Avery and Denny Lissing were gathering all the red serges.

"Jack, Billy Hamilton got away." Bill spoke, pointing to Hank. "This man here, saw him drive away."

"We'll catch him." Denny Lissing spoke up. "I'll put my men on him and we should have him by the end of the week." Denny stated with convition.

Jack nodded at Denny and looked to Trent Callaghan, who was cuffed and standing between Ben Ward and Micah Edwards. Trent looked away as he saw the stare that Jack was giving him. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be locked up and never see this 'Mountie's' face ever again.

"Take him away!" Denny ordered Ben and Micah. "Get him out of the Thornton's and Mr. Thatcher's sight."

Elizabeth and William nodded their thanks. Jack held Elizabeth close as they made their way to Mr. Thatcher's car. He and Elizabeth got in the back as Hank and William sat in the front, giving them privacy.

"Oh Jack. I'm glad it's all over!" Elizabeth enthused, nestling her face into his chest.

"You and me, both, Love!" Jack exclaimed, pulling her in protectively.

"I love you to the moon and back, Jack darling!" Elizabeth stated fervently.

Elizabeth let relief wash over her. Jack lifted her face to his in an all consuming kiss as he expressed all the love he felt for this remarkable woman. He had a long night. But now and forever, he had the world in his arms.

Author's Note: Hope you liked it. I know what you are thinking. What happened to Billy Hamilton. Don't worry...we will see him again and we will know what comes of him. Please read and review!

Author's Note: Did you guyes guess who Billy Hamilton's partner was? I hope you liked this chapter!


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34:

The Hamilton Search

Author's Note: Thank you for so many great reviews from the last few chapters. I'm so thrilled that you liked my "I Love You to the Moon and Back" series. Onto the next adventure, The Hamilton Search. Did you like my play on words? I hope you enjoy the ride!

" _We'll catch him." Denny Lissing spoke up. "I'll put my men on him and we should have him by the end of the week." Denny stated with conviction._

Elizabeth had believed, Constable Lissing's promise. She knew that he and his men would indeed capture Billy Hamilton and put him away. They at least caught Trent Callaghan. Elizabeth recalled the sick feeling she had when Trent Callaghan had looked her way just before he was ushered into the police car.

She shuddered, which did not go unnoticed by Jack as he pulled her closer into his side. She was also cold from the salty sea air, but mostly from the fear that had gripped her these passed several hours.

" _What is it, Sugar?" Jack inquired as he felt her shake beside him._

" _I was just so scared, Jack darling." Elizabeth replied. "I feared that you wouldn't find me." Elizabeth exhaled sharply._

" _Never! I'll always find you, Sugar! That is a promise." Jack lifted her face to his. "Trust me! There is nothing more important to me than your safety, with the exception of your love." Jack expressed, holding back the tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks._

 _Elizabeth truly felt assured as he placed his lips softly on hers and they melted into each other for a few moments. Denny Lissing had spoken up as she released Jack's lips for a moment._

" _Take him away!" Denny ordered Constables' Ward and Edwards "Get him out of the Thornton's and Mr. Thatcher's sight."_

Elizabeth sighed at the memory. She was now snuggled against Jack's chest as she lay in their bed at the Thatcher Manor. This was their last night before heading back to Hope Valley. She recalled their conversation before she had fallen asleep on their way home to the Thatcher Manor.

" _Oh, Jack! I'm glad it's all over!" Elizabeth enthused, nestling her face into his chest._

" _You and me, both, Love!" Jack exclaimed, pulling her in protectively._

" _I love you to the moon and back, Jack darling!" Elizabeth stated fervently._

 _Elizabeth let relief wash over her. Jack lifted her face to his in an all consuming kiss as he expressed all the love he felt for this remarkable woman._

Jack held Elizabeth closer to his side as she laid her head on his chest. He was thinking about staying a few more days, so he could be apart of the search for Billy Hamilton. He wanted to make sure that he was indeed put away in Medicine Hat prison, shackled to the wall for the rest of his miserable life. Jack then turned his thoughts to Trent Callaghan. He never liked the guy. He knew from the beginning that Trent Callaghan was not a good man. Jack shook with anger at the memory of seeing that sickly stare he gave Elizabeth before he was ushered into the car. He wanted to wipe that look of his face right then, but more importantly, he wanted to help Elizabeth feel safe by standing by her side as Trent Callaghan was taken away. Her safety was all that mattered. He had her in his arms again and she would stay safe the remainder of the trip. He would assure her of that. He would protect her.

"Elizabeth? Are you awake, Love?" Jack inquired, waiting silently in the dark for her response.

"Yes, for now, darling. What is it?" Elizabeth replied groggily.

"I was hoping to stay for a few more days to make sure that they capture Billy Hamilton. Would you be willing to stay with me?" Jack inquired, certain of her answer.

"I am not leaving you for anything, Constable Thornton!" Elizabeth replied, suddenly awake. "You are stuck with me, I'm afraid." She glanced from his eyes to his lips and back again.

Jack's smiled broadened as his lips claimed hers and they drifted to their private world throughout the night into the early morning. Savoring every kiss, every loving touch and their love was complete. They sunk into the sheets, wrapped in each other's arms as they both let their dreams take over.

It was half passed seven, when Elizabeth finally woke up reaching for Jack and finding his side of the bed empty.

"Jack? Are you here?" She called out to him, hoping that he hadn't left to meet Denny Lissing, Micah Edwards and Ben Ward yet.

"I'm here. What is it sweetheart?" Jack came back to their room. "I'm about to head out to meet Denny's unit to look for Billy Hamilton." Jack sat next to her, kissing her quickly.

Elizabeth held tightly to his neck, not letting him go. She was worried for him, as she always was. She knew he could handle himself, but she didn't want him to go. She had spent several hours away from him and just wanted him to be with her.

"Please stay a little while longer, Jack?" Elizabeth pleaded.

"I can't, Elizabeth, they are waiting for me. I told them that I'd meet them at eight o'clock this morning." Jack answered.

"Jack, I need you!" Elizabeth continued to plead.

'Great! She's not playing fair! How can I say no to that?' Jack thought inwardly. He sighed deeply.

"Elizabeth, we talked about this. I have to go." Jack sighed as she pulled out her bottome lip in a serious pouting expression. "You're not being fair, Elizabeth."

"Jack? Please stay with me? I just got you back!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Elizabeth!" Jack spoke in his breathy tone. "If I help capture Billy Hamilton, then I'll know once and for all that he cannot come after you and that you will be safe."

"I'll be safe with you, Jack!" Elizabeth began. "Besides, I'm usually in danger when you are not with me. Don't you think it would be better for you to stay with me?" Elizabeth rationalized.

Jack pulled her close to his side and kissed her cheek. Jack started to get up, but Elizabeth pulled him back down. He wasn't expecting her to pull so hard and lost his balance, falling onto the bed. Elizabeth deftly straddling his torso and leaning over him, covered his lips with hers. Not being able to resist _his tigress_ , Jack reciprocated her kiss. They rolled on the bed for a few moments. At length, Jack pulled away. He gave her his heart melting smile and she was frozen.

"Now, be good and have a good day, Sugar. I must go. I'll see you for dinner." Jack quickly left, leaving Elizabeth to stare after him on the bed.

Constables' Lissing, Ward and Edwards were waiting at the RNWMP headquarters. It was half past eight and they all had knowing smirks on their faces. Jack tried to stay professional as he approached the men.

"Any word on where Billy Hamilton was last seen?" Jack inquired, giving them each a look.

"No word as of this morning. Constable Stevens said he thought he had seen him last night, but it was too dark to be sure." Micah Edwards offered.

"Where was that, exactly?" Jack inquired.

"Several blocks west of the docks." Ben Ward stated. "We were about to head there to see if any one saw anything out of the ordinary."

"We don't have much to go on, so this is our best lead so far, Jack." Denny Lissing chimed in. "Now that you are up to speed, let's get going." Denny Lissing ordered, clapping Jack on the back.

The men with Constables' Stevens and Clark headed to the west side of town. Stevens seemed to be nervous. Clark, on the other hand, was all fired up to take down Trent Callaghan's partner. They were both still sore over his catching them by surprise. They were Mounties after all and were taking him in, and he still managed to get them distracted enough to take them both out. Stevens was not looking forward to another confrontation, but Jack noticed how Clark was chomping at the bit. Jack wasn't too sure that Clark was capable of thinking with a level head. He seemed to be too eager to look for danger. Stevens, seemed to have wanted to go back home. Jack could tell he was the nervous type and was uncertain if he was even ready to be in the field. Jack said a prayer as they arrived at the corner of Fifth and Wesson. There was an abandoned shop with the windows boarded up.

Jack pulled out his gun, ready for anything and Denny Lissing and the other's readied their weapons. Denny followed Jack as the other two went around the back to stop anyone eluding the contstables. Jack motioned for Denny to head towards the front of the building, while he swiftly, quietly headed up the stairs just inside the shop.

Billy Hamilton heard a noise as he went about securing his plans for his departure that afternoon. He shook off the thought that someone was coming and packed what he could for his trip. He was done. Billy knew that there was no life for him here. He had to start over, start fresh where no one knew who he was or what he had done. Billy would just have to settle for Elizabeth to be a distant memory. He would have to resign himself to only see her as a lost opportunity. He hadn't wanted to accept that for the longest time, but this final attempt had taught him that he had blown his chances. Elizabeth Thatcher, or rather Thornton belonged to someone else. His rival, Jack Thornton. Constable Jack Thornton. He was done with that man. He never wanted to see him again. He would however, love to see Elizabeth one last time. He suddenly heard something from outside his door.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Billy Hamilton called out.

"I'm here." A man spoke firmly. "I wanted to make sure that you never came back. Mrs. Thornton does not need any more of your drama, Billy Hamilton." The man growled.

"Show yourself!" Billy ignored the man's bark. "I answer to no one. You hear me? No one!"

"We'll see about that." The man simply stated.

Elizabeth was sitting at the kitchen table. She had just finished dinner. She had waited for Jack to return, but he was still searching the city. He said he'd be home for dinner, but deep down she knew that he couldn't promise that. She had resigned herself long ago to the fact that he would often be late in getting home. This time was no different. He and Denny and the others were looking for Billy Hamilton. She neither knew where he was nor did he care.

"Hello, sweetheart!" Mr. Thatcher came in from his office. "What are you still doing at the dinner table?" William inquired.

"Waiting for Jack, father." Elizabeth sighed, gazing at the entry way, in hopes to see Jack come in.

"I see. Your mother and I are headed for the theater. Would you like to come to help pass the time?" William offered.

"No, thank you, father. I'll wait here for Jack. He may need me." Elizabeth paused. "...to make him dinner. I'm sure he did not take time for anything but searching for Billy Hamilton."

William nodded and left the room. He was sure that Elizabeth and Jack would be fine, but he wondered where this Billy Hamilton had gone off to. He waited for Grace in the car and at length she came down the steps. Hank opened the door for her. Grace thanked him and got in, nestling close to her husband.

"Where to, sir?" Hank inquired as he gingerly got into the driver's seat.

"The theater, Hank. We need a distraction." William gazed with concern at his wife. Grace nodded in agreement.

Hank drove the Thatcher's to the theater and waited outside in his car for the play to be over. He checked his watch. He knew he had to go take care of something, but he had time.

Jack had come into the house an hour later. He was exhausted. All he wanted to do was hold Elizabeth in his arms and go to sleep with her nestled into his body. He needed her. He needed to feel her pressed against him. He needed rest and comfort. She was the one person in the world who could give him that comfort. He went to the kitchen table and saw a plate of food with a note lying next to it.

" _Jack,_

 _I had Harris prepare a plate for you. I hope your search was successful._

 _Yours,_

 _Elizabeth"_

Jack smiled as he read the note. He sat down and ate his food quickly. He wasn't very hungry, but she had gone to the trouble of making sure that he was served. He put the plate in the sink and then headed for their bedroom.

Elizabeth was lying underneat the sheets where Jack had hoped to be in a matter of moments. He swiftly undressed and slipped into the covers beside her. He pulled her body into his and nestled his chin on her shoulder, his lips inches from her cheek. Jack wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, pulling her as close as possible. He had to tell her some of what he had discovered earlier that day. But for now, he would sleep, for he desperately needed it. He thought about the events of the day as he drifted off into sleep. His thoughts became his dreams.

 _Jack made his way up the steps. His gun was ready. He slowly opened the door and there he was...on the floor covered in sweat and dirt. The room was so closed off that Jack could smell the body odor. It was strong. He looked around the room for something to sop up the sweat around the man's face. He looked pale and Jack feared that he might be too late. He lifted up the man and sat him on the bed. This windowless room was no place for anyone, let alone an elderly man who appeared to have no clue to what was going on..._

Jack woke up to Elizabeth hovering over him.

"Hi!" Elizabeth breathed, gazing down at him.

"Hi!" Jack responded, suddenly realizing that he was no longer in the room.

Elizabeth pressed closer to him and kissed him soundly. Jack responded, however, his mind was else where. He had to get back to the precinct. He needed to find answers. He tried to forget what he had witnessed earlier, but the memory of the elderly man fading before his eyes was etched in his mind.

Author's Note: There you have it. Who is this man that Jack found? I look forward to your reviews. Now, I'm off to work. Have a blessed day, fellow #Hearties.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35:

The Hamilton Search

Part 2

Author's Note: Yet another thrillogy coming your way. Buckle up for a fun ride. Last chapter, I introduced a new original character, Hank. We don't know much about him, except that he is good and he is fiercely protective of The Thatcher's.

 _One Day Earlier..._

 _Hank had taken Mr. Thatcher to the docks to exchange the cash for Mrs. Elizabeth Thornton. Hank didn't like this plan and he wasn't sure that it was a good idea for Mr. Thatcher to come with him. Hank had wanted to go alone, but Mr. Thatcher insisted._

" _Sir, I don't think you need to come. I can deliver the ransom if the man keeps his end of the bargain. If not, I can get out of any situation." Hank protested._

" _Nonsense, Hank. I'm coming. She's my daughter and I need to make sure she gets here safe and sound." Mr. Thatcher insisted. "Besides, you do work for me and I will not let these men scare me from standing up for myself and my family." Mr. Thatcher spoke with conviction._

" _Alright, but you stay close, sir." Hank ordered. "You may be my employer, but I know what I'm doing." Hank commanded._

" _I will do as you say, Hank. Thank you for assissting me." Mr. Thatcher replied._

 _He had known from the start that Billy Hamilton was not a good man. Hank had spoke to Mr. Thatcher about not giving him a chance over a year ago. Mr. Thatcher insisted that Billy Hamilton just may in fact surprise them. Hank was not pleased with his employers naivety, but he had no choice. So, they gave Billy Hamilton a chance and within a matter of months, Billy blew it. He had been caught stealing from the company and Mr. Thatcher had his foreman fire him._

 _Hank came back from his reverie as he made his way down to the docks. He had gone back to the docks to see if Billy Hamilton would come back for any reason. Hank had a suspicion that he would have left something on the ship._

 _Two hours later...Hank had been right. He saw Billy duck into an alley from his vantage point behind a stack of beer barrells. Hank waited for a few moments before he followed him. He quietly and efficiently made his way to the alley and hid behind some boxes. At length he decided to approach Billy Hamilton._

 _Billy Hamilton heard a noise as he went about securing his plans for his departure that afternoon. He shook off the thought that someone was coming and packed what he could for his trip. He was done. Billy knew that there was no life for him here._

 _He suddenly heard something from outside his door._

" _Hello? Is anyone there?" Billy Hamilton called out._

" _I'm here." Hank spoke firmly. "I wanted to make sure that you never came back. Mrs. Thornton does not need any more of your drama, Billy Hamilton." Hank growled._

" _Show yourself!" Billy ignored Hank's bark. "I answer to no one. You hear me? No one!"_

" _We'll see about that." Hank simply stated. "Now, you're coming with me."_

 _Billy turned just in time to see Hank lunge at him. Hank left Billy with no time to counter his move. Hank swung his fist back and connected to Billy's jaw, knocking the man out. Billy slumped down into a puddle in front of the bed. Hank easily lifted Billy and threw him over his back. He had a plan. He was going to make sure that Billy Hamilton never bothered the Thatcher's or the Thornton's again._

 _Hank took Billy Hamilton to an old friend. He told him that Billy was never to come back to Hamilton again. The man had nodded his agreement. The man hoisted Billy's limp body onto his ship. He was on his way to Africa. He needed a good deck hand. If Billy ended up being a poor sport, he would make him swab the decks for the rest of his life._

 _Hank had said good bye to his friend and went back to drive the Thatcher's to the theater. He hoped that his plan would not be discovered, but for now, Billy Hamilton would not bother Mr. Thatcher and his family. He just had to keep quiet about it. If it came down to it, he would leave his employ and start over somewhere else. Hank did not like that prospect. He loved working for the Thatcher's._

 _Back at the Thatcher Manor, that same night..._

 _After delivering the Thatcher's to the theater, Hank waited with Elizabeth until she went to her room. He was about to sit on the sofa after cleaning out the car, when Constable Thornton came stumbling in._

" _Hello, Constable Thornton."_

" _Hello, Hank. Is Mrs. Thornton here or did she go with her parents to the theater?" Jack inquired._

" _She retired to your room, sir." Hank replied. "I'm glad you're back. I have to go take care of some things after I bring the Thatcher's home." Hank offered._

" _Do you need help with anything?" Jack inquired, while hoping that Hank would be fine on his own._

 _"No need. Not yet, any way." Hank smiled. "I'll let you know."_

 _Jack nodded and then made his way to the room he shared with his wife._

 _Hank was really happy for Elizabeth. He had always hoped that she would find someone worthy of her. He was infinitely impressed when he first met the constable and he knew that they would make a handsome couple. Hank left to pick up the Thatcher's from the theater._

 _Hank dropped off the Thatcher's and with Mr. Thatcher's permission, he took off early that night. Mr. Thatcher watched him leave, wondering why Hank had wanted to go home earlier that usual. He shrugged it off and went inside the manor._

 _Hank left the Thatcher's to go back to the room where Billy had been hiding. After sending Billy away,_ _Hank had heard someone call out to him. Hank swiftly took Billy to his friend and then went back to the ship. He arrived at the house where he had seen Billy go into earlier that day. Hank had his old service pistol in the waistband of his pants. He had no intention of using it, but it paid to know how if you were ever in a jam. He took a deep breath and walked up to the door. Looking inside the window, he noticed that there was an elderly man hunched over, tied to a chair. Gazing around the room, he realized that the man was alone. Hank slowly pushed the door open. He led with his pistol, in case there was someone he didn't see in the corners of the room or in the next room over. Hank tucked his pistol in his waistband once he was sure it was clear. He swiftly moved to the man in the chair. He was covered in sweat and dirt. Hank took his pocket knife and untied his wrists. The man started to fall to the floor, but Hank caught him in his arms. He lifted him in his arms like a child and cautiously made his way out the door. There was no sign of anyone. Hank made it to his car and placed the man in the back seat._

" _Hold on, sir! I'm taking you to the hospital. You need medical attention." Hank drove the man to the hospital and had him checked in. He told the nurse to put him in the Thatcher wing of the hospital. The nurse complied as she knew Hank as the Thatcher's right hand man._

 _Hank drove back to the manor to inform Mr. Thatcher of the man and his condition. Mr. Thatcher agreed that he needed medical attention and had told Hank that he would go see him that evening. Mr. Thatcher could always count on Hank to do the right thing. He went back to his office to finish his paperwork._

The following night, day two of the search for Billy Hamilton.

Jack had come home from the precinct dog tired. He went to his and Elizabeth's room and fell onto the bed. He didn't even hear Elizabeth come in later.

Elizabeth saw that Jack was laying on the bed still in his uniform. She removed his shoes. Once she was in her negligee, she nestled in beside him. Elizabeth smelled the faint scent of the city. 'He has been searching for two whole days, now. My poor constable.' She rubbed his arm as she pressed her body into his back.

"Sugar?" Jack questioned groggily. "Is that you?" Opening his eyes, he turned to face Elizabeth.

"Who else would it be, silly?" Elizabeth laughed good naturedly. "Faith? Rosemary, perhaps?" She teased.

"Never!" Jack bolted up and turned to wrap his arms around her, rolling her onto her back. "It's always been you. No one else, Love!" Jack pressed his lips to hers, evaporating any doubt she had in her mind.

After several kisses, Elizabeth leaned back to catch her breath.

"Oh my! Jack! That was...that was, incredible." Elizabeth smiled. "I should tease you more often." Elizabeth exhaled as she sunk into the sheets.

"I realize that you were teasing, but really, Elizabeth? Rosemary?" Jack chuckled, a bit breathless himself.

"I know, but did you have to ask if it was me?" Elizabeth smiled. "I couldn't resist teasing you."

"I'll get you for that!" Jack showed off his dimpled smile. "Two can play at that game."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as he rolled her onto his chest and fell back onto the pillow. Elizabeth gazed down at him. He had such love in his eyes. When he looked at her like that, she would agree to do anything for him. She blushed suddenly at the thoughts she had as she gazed into Jack's eyes.

"What are you thinking about, Mrs. Thornton?" Jack smirked.

"How was your day?" Elizabeth answered slyly. 'I really wanted to climb onto your lap and kiss you passionately, Mr. Thornton.' She thought inwardly.

"Really? That's what you were thinking?" Jack quipped. 'You weren't thinking about assaulting me with kisses.' Jack thought to himself. 'I know I was wanting to do just that!'

"How was your day, Jack?" Elizabeth questioned, determined to feign interest for the moment. She did want to know, but she was really wanting to love him first.

"We still haven't found Billy Hamilton. I went into the city yesterday as you know, but last night I had this weird dream. I was climbing up the stairs to a room. When I got inside, there was a man tied up, soaked in sweat and covered in dirt. He looked like he was about dead." Jack explained.

"Oh my goodness!" Elizabeth covered her mouth.

"When I woke up early this morning, you were hovering over me and said, 'Hi!'. The dream felt so real that I had to go see if anyone had found a man from the docks. He looked so bad, Elizabeth. I went to the docks to search for him, but when I got to the room which looked like the one in my dream, there was nothing but an empty chair and rope lying in a puddle on the floor. If he was there, but I dreamed about him, never seeing him in the flesh...it's just a bit creepy." Jack exhaled.

"Or maybe it's 'Mountie intuition'?" Elizabeth questioned.

"I haven't thought of that!" Jack looked into space, contemplating the idea. "It would definitely be more believeable to my superiors." Jack sat there, pensive.

Elizabeth ran her hands up and down his shoulders. Jack was still staring into space. Elizabeth moved to sit behind Jack, she got up on her knees and pressed her body to his back. As she began massaging his shoulders, Jack broke from his reverie and let his body relax. He let his head fall backwards, leaning against her chest as her hands worked their magic, releasing the tension in his shoulders. Elizabeth leaned in and kissed his neck. She pressed her cheek to his. Jack took a deep breath, exhaling through his mouth, then with an overwhelming need for his wife, he twisted his body and pulled her into his arms. He laid her down and covered her body with his, capturing her lips. Elizabeth elicited soft moans from his throat and she too, felt the overwhelming need for her husband. Their hearts and bodies were connected and love flowed through them. Elizabeth's soul was filled with such love that it spilled over into Jack's soul as they expressed their wants and desires for each other. Jack fell back onto the bed, bringing Elizabeth with him, pressing her head to his chest. Elizabeth relished in her favorite spot. She snuggled closer still into the comfort of his body. His arms encompassed her protectively.

"I'll look for the man tomorrow. Maybe he is connected to Billy Hamilton somehow." Jack thought out loud.

"You think so?" Elizabeth shuddered. "I hope not." She pressed her face to his chest.

Jack felt her tears fall onto his chest. He held her tightly into him and rubbed her back. Elizabeth continued to cry.

"What is it, Sugar? You know that I won't let Billy Hamilton near you, ever again." Jack soothed.

"I know. It's just that...if he is connected to the man you found, then you may have to face him again." Elizabeth looked up into his eyes.

"I'll be careful, Sugar. You know I'm good at my job, right?" Jack inquired, a bit concerned that she didn't have faith in his abilities.

"Yes, I know that, it's just that, Billy Hamilton scares me. He was so dangerous. I didn't know he was capable of what he had done and when I was in the ship, I couldn't bare the thought of never seeing you again, Jack." Elizabeth melted into a puddle of fear as her tears flowed anew.

"Hey! It will be alright." Jack soothed, gathering her into his arms. "What has come over you? Why are you so afraid? I'm here, Love. I won't let you go and I will be careful when I go out there." Jack lifted her eyes to his.

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth breathed. "I'm tired of being afraid of Billy Hamilton! I want you to be done with him so I can stop worrying about your safety, Love." Elizabeth kissed his neck.

"I'll be careful. That is a promise." Jack vowed and then lifting her face to his, he covered her lips with his own and they soon drifted to their private island...then having their needs met, drifted off to sleep.

Little did they know, that one of their problems had been taken care of...who is this man that Jack can't find?

Author's Note: So, there you have it. Jack and Elizabeth are not sure who this man is or why Jack dreamed about him. We, however, know that Hank has taken care of the Billy Hamilton problem. What will come of Hank? What if he is found out and he has to answer for his involvement with shang~haiing Billy Hamilton? Good questions, all...Stay Tuned for the exciting conclusion of "The Hamilton Search".


	36. Chapter 36: The Hamilton Search Part 3a

Chapter 36:

The Hamilton Search

Part 3a

Author's Note: Who is the man that Jack dreamt about? We know that Hank has taken care of the Billy Hamilton problem. Why did he keep it a secret? What will come of Hank? Good questions, all...Stay Tuned for the exciting conclusion of "The Hamilton Search".

Settle in for a regular diet of excitement and intrigue...I have taken an idea and run wild with it...bare with me, please, dear readers. This chapter is LONG! This is Part 3a. I have so much to tie up. I hope you enjoy Part 3a and Part 3b. This really was one of my favorites.

 _Twenty years earlier..._

" _Hank Marshall!" The captain of the Sea Treasure called to his newest crewman._

" _Yes, sir, Captian Ames!" Hank stood to attention. "What can I do for you now?"_

" _You can get those three men in line. Our latest recruits are not so eager to learn a new trade." Captain Ames bellowed._

" _Yes, sir. I'll have them whipped into shape in no time." Hank promised._

" _That's why I chose you out of our recruits a month ago." Captain Ames replied, walking away._

" _Who does he think he is, Hank?" Smythe belly ached. "We ain't willing because we didn't sign up for this pleasure cruise." Smythe sneered. "We 'ad no choice, is wot we 'ad."_

" _Stow it, if you don't want to spend another night in the brig, Smythe." Donaldson breathed._

" _Come on, fella's it's not so bad." Carter chimed in. "We get three square meals a day and we have a place to sleep." Carter spoke up, being the eternal optimist._

" _Alright men. Enough of that chatter. If you all want to sleep in those cots, instead of the brig, I advise that you get started on the daily chores. Captain Ames doesn't like lolly gaggers." Hank ordered._

" _Why do you like him, Hank?" Smythe asked._

" _Yeah, why do you cow tow to his every whim?" Donaldson remarked._

" _You heard Captain Ames. He's his favorite." Carter answered._

" _I am no such thing. I just do what I am told. You have to in order to survive Captain Ames' ship." Hank remarked stoicly._

 _After several minutes of swabbing the decks and repairing the nets, Smythe walked over to Hank to ask him some questions._

" _Hank, we need to get out of here. Why do you put up with the Captain?" Smythe inquired._

" _Captain Ames is a hard task master, but if you prove that you are loyal, he'll treat you well. You will do well to remember that, Smythe." Hank instructed._

 _Smythe who stood a few inches taller than Hank, hunched his shoulders and looked Hank square in the eyes. He was barrell chested and had a mid section that would make Santa Claus look thin. Despite his mass, he was limber and quick. He came aboard the ship the same time that Carter and Donaldson did, but he picked up how things were run pretty quickly. He tried his best to stay on Captain Ames' and Hank's good side. For the most part, he was a hard worker but Hank knew that he was wanting to cause trouble. It was only a matter of time._

 _Hank stared right back into Smythe's face. He was about to challenge him as he so often did when they acquired 'new recruits'. Hank set his jaw and creased his brow. He took a deep breath, waiting for Smythe's first move._

 _Smythe was known for his quickness, but he had yet to best Hank in a fight and today was the day that he would succeed. Smythe stepped back into his left heel and then springing into action, Smythe grappled Hank to the deck. He leaned on top of him, hitting Hank in the mouth. Hank took his foot and pushed Smythe off of him. Hank got to his feet and braced himself for Smythe's next assault. Smythe came in swinging his left, then his right and attempted to land a left jab to Hank's face. Hank bobbed and his right connected with Smythe's left cheek. He cut the skin open and Smythe swore._

" _Cheap shot, Hank!" Smythey bellowed._

" _You want cheap shots?" Hank spat. "I don't fight that way, Smythe and you know it." Hank circled him._

" _I'll show you!" Smythe pulled out his knife. "This is how you fight dirty."_

 _Smythe maneuvered his knife into a thrust position and barrelled towards Hank. Hank faked right and took Smythe by the back of the collar and his suspenders, pushing him to the deck. Smythe dropped the knife, skidding across the deck. He got up, a bit muffed up from the deck. He had a few splinters in his lip. Smythe lunged for him again._

" _Now, it's a fair fight!" Hank remarked noticing that the knife was still on the deck._

"Hnmmm!" Smythe grunted as he shook his head.

Smythe looked to one of his friends for help. They averted their eyes. They were too smart to square off with Hank Marshall. Smythe was the one who didn't seem to get that Hank was the one to fear just as much as Captain Ames. Smythe swore bitterly and was about to circle around Hank, but then the captain came up on deck.

"Smythe!" Captain Ames bellowed. "You are due in the galley. NOW!"

"Yes, sirrrr." Smythe growled under his breath.

"What was that? You want to stay in the brig for a night?" Captain Ames challenged him.

"Nnnooo, sir." Smythe remarked.

 _Three days ago..._

 _Hank Marshall had found the car that helped Billy escape, but Billy had not been anywhere near it. Hank followed his instincts and went back to where Billy's last known address was. He had been right that Billy would be there. That was when he decided to collect an old debt. Captain Ames was in town 'recruiting' and Hank had the perfect plan for getting rid of Billy Hamilton. Hank had vowed never to get back into this line of work, but he wasn't about to kill the man. This way, he would be out of the Thatcher's lives and hopefully have a fresh start. He would leave the 'changing of character' to Billy, himself._

 _There was great concern for someone finding out what Hank Marshall was about to do, but he had to risk it. This day twenty years ago, he had saved Captain Ames' life. He recalled that day now as he was waiting for the captain to meet him._

 _Twenty years ago..._

 _The Sea Treasure was docked for it's bi-annual 'recruiting' for the next years missions. Captain Ames had been 'recruiting' men since he was a recruit, himself some thirty years prior to him meeting his right hand man, Hank Marshall. He could trust him. He had saved his life on more than one occasion, but this one day in particular had resonated with both men._

 _'Knock, knock.'_

" _You may enter." Captain Ames allowed._

" _Sir! Smythe is up to something." Hank Marshall warned. "Since you stopped our fight, he has been acting strange."_

" _How so?" Captain Ames inquired._

" _He is quiet, too quiet. Smythe usually being the instigator of these fights has become calm, less argumentative. It isn't in his nature."_

" _I see." Captain Ames expressed. He looked at Hank, who seemed to be waiting to say something else. "Is there anything else, Hank?"_

" _I believe that Donaldson and Carter are assisting Smythe in this plan." Hank acknowledged._

" _What plan exactly?" Captain Ames pressed._

" _Mutiny, sir!"_

" _Smythe wouldn't dare! He knows how we deal with mutineers." Captain Ames spoke with a dark conviction._

" _I wouldn't be too sure, Captain. He has been quiet for a few weeks now." Hank shared his intel. "I'll keep an eye on them, sir." Hank slightly bowed his head as the Captain dismissed him._

 _The next evening..._

" _Donaldson. Carter." Smythe commanded. "We move tonight."_

" _Yes, sir." Donaldson agreed._

" _I'm not sure that this will work, sir..." Carter trailed off as he noticed Smythe's darkened expression._

" _Stow it, Carter. Are you with us or against us?" Smythe questioned. "I need you, Carter."_

" _Y-yes, sir. I'm with you. I don't want to be on the Sea Treasure any longer." Carter mustered his courage._

" _Good. We meet tonight. You know where." Smythe dismissed his colleages._

 _It was midnight, when Hank had finished his meeting with the captain. He retired to his room. When he was about to turn out the lights, he saw a light moving in the hall. He swore softly. He was dog tired and he wanted to go to sleep. Hank quickly put his pants back on and his coat. He grabbed his pistol and stowed it in his waistband. His lantern provided just enough light to see a few paces ahead._

 _The light was approaching Captain Ames' quarters. Hank ducked behind the mess door. The man he had been following looked around to make sure he was alone._

 _Captain Ames was at his desk, drinking his one alotted rum for the day. He thought he had heard something, but shook of the feeling as he walked to head. There was a knock on the door._

" _What is it?" Captain Ames bellowed._

" _Sir, it's Carter. He's hurt. He needs the doctor." Donaldson spoke frantically._

" _Do I look like the ship's doctor to you?" Captain Ames replied as he opened the door._

 _*Thwack* Captain Ames was hit over the head just as he stepped out of his quarters._

 _Donaldson and Carter carried Captain Ames to the side of the ship where the life boat was tethered._

" _Tie him up and get him in the boat." Smythe ordered._

" _Yes, sir." Donaldson answered._

" _Carter, keep a look out!" Smythe barked._

" _Yes, sir." Carter acquiesed._

 _Smythe left them to search the captain's quarters for anything of value. He had planned to change course and head back to his home town. He could care less about the men who were helping him commit mutiny._

 _Carter turned and stared into the face of the one man they were trying to keep in the dark._

" _Aagh..." Carter was silenced with a blow to the head. He slumped to the floor._

 _Donaldson, who had his hands full lowering the captain into the sea did not hear Carter scream. Donaldson turned at the sound of a gun cocking._

" _If you shoot me, I'll drop the captain." Donaldson challenged._

" _True." Hank remarked. "But you will also be dead. You decide!" Hank spoke menacingly._

 _Donaldson gulped as he looked into the eyes of the man who had never backed down from a challenge. Using his enormous strength, he hoisted the captain up onto the deck. The captain was slowly coming to and shook his head as he stared into the men's eyes looking at him._

" _What the..." Captain Ames spoke, rubbing his head as he felt the throbbing increase. "Why am I? What happened?"_

 _Hank looked from Donaldson to the captain. He listened for anyone coming up from behind him. He had taken care of Carter and he had Donaldson in his sight. Where was Smythe? He was undoubtedly the master mind of this coup._

 _Smythe heard the commotion, and crept out of the room. He saw his lackies and then focused his attention on Hank, who had a gun trained on Donaldson. Donaldson had just set the captain down on the deck. He was coming to, but Smythe couldn't have that. He took out his pistol, ready to shoot the captain._

" _If you want something done right, you got to do it yourself." Smythe seethed inwardly, pulling back the trigger._

 _Hank heard the noise again. He looked behind him, there was nothing. Hank motioned for Captain Ames to be still and put a finger to his mouth to keep him quiet. Hank moved behind two barrells and waited._

 _Smythe came out from the hall way. He sneered at Captain Ames._

" _I guess I'll have to take care of you, myself." Smythe aimed the gun at Ames' head._

" _Drop it!" Hank spoke, coming out from the two barrells._

 _Smythe swore bitterly. He glanced at his useless partner, Donaldson, who had been petrified into inaction. He didn't know what came of Carter, but he figured that he was incapacitated. Smythe looked back at Hank._

" _Now what, Hank? You going to shoot me...in cold blood?" Smythe spat. "It's not your style."_

" _You're right. That's not my style. I'll see you shackled to the walls of Medicine Hat Prison."_

" _Not if I can help it." Smythe bellowed, thrusting his body towards Hank. His move had taken Hank by surprise._

 _Smythe barrelled into Hank, causing him to drop his gun. Hank pivoting his body and crouching low, centered his gravity, grabbing Smythe by the waist, grappled him to the floor. He straddled Smythe, attempting to stop him from moving. Smythe thrust his fist into Hank's face, knocking him to the side. As Smythe was righting himself, Hank came in swinging. Smythe dodged his left jab and swung his right cross, connecting to Hank's side. Hank stumbled backwards, catching hold of some netting, almost falling over the edge of the ship. Smythe charged him, but Hank stepped to the side causing Smythe to clear the railing and plummet into the ocean depths._

Present Day...

"Jack?" Elizabeth asked searching the manor. "Jack?" She had looked through all the rooms upstairs and was making her way to the library, when Jack came into the house.

"Hello, Elizabeth." Jack came into the house, immediately wrapping his arms around her.

"Jack? What happened? I expected you hours ago." Elizabeth held him tighter as he nestled his head into her neck.

"I'm sorry I'm late. We still haven't found Billy Hamilton. It's as if he disappeared." Jack exhaled, leading her to the parlor and sitting her on the settee.

"I thought I heard you come in a few moments ago. I was searching for you upstairs." Elizabeth began, trailing off...

 _Half an hour earlier..._

 _Elizabeth was at her dressing table, when she had heard someone outside her room. She sat frozen, waiting to see if it was just her imagination. Several seconds went by, but she felt like she had been sitting there forever. Elizabeth walked cautiously to the door and peeked out. Just as she expected. There was no one there. She breathed a sigh of relief, but then started calling for Jack, hoping that it was him getting home who she heard._

Jack sat beside her, waiting and watching Elizabeth as she seemed to be lost in thought. He took her hands in his, rubbing her knuckles. She began to shake and he quieted her shaking by pulling her into his side. At length, he brought her out of her reverie.

"What is it, Love?" Jack inquired. "Why are you shaking?"

"I was looking for you. I heard something or someone, but when I came out of my room, there was no one there." Elizabeth explained.

"Are you sure it isn't your overactive imagination, sweetheart?" Jack quipped.

"No! I'm, honestly, not sure. I didn't like that you weren't here. I felt like I was being watched." Elizabeth shuddered as she pressed herself closer into Jack's protective embrace.

"I'm here now. I'll look around for any sign of a break in." Jack got up to check the rooms, but Elizabeth gripped his hand.

"I'm looking with you." Elizabeth stood to her feet. "I don't feel safe being in here alone."

"Alright. Come with me." Jack took her hand as they searched the rooms.

 _Inside the closet of the room next to Jack and Elizabeth's, a man had hid, when he heard Jack come in the door. He had to wait. He hoped that they wouldn't look too hard for what he hoped Mrs. Thornton would brush off as her overactive imagination. He peeked out of the closet door and watched Jack and Elizabeth walk passed the room. He needed to find the documents that he knew the chauffer had to have, but he didn't know where to look. The chauffer was cunning and he knew that he would hide them in an unlikely place. The man swiftly left the house. He would have to come back when no one was home._

" _I'll be seeing you again, Mrs. Thornton!" The man vowed as he climbed down the trellis outside Julie's room._

Hank Marshall made his way to the hospital. He and Mr. Thatcher had been visiting the older man for the passed few days. Hank knew that the man was his former captain. He just couldn't believe that he had changed so much in appearance. The only thing that didn't change about Captain Ames, was his surly disposition. Hank had wanted to tell Constable Thornton and his wife, but Mr. Thatcher was adamant to keep it quiet for now. The constable and his daughter didn't need to know who they were helping just yet. He knew that the constable was searching for Billy Hamilton and that they didn't need to be bothered by this man when he and Hank could take care of him.

"Sir?" Hank questioned Mr. Thatcher.

"No, Hank. I know what you are going to ask. I do not want to involve my daughter or son-in-law." Mr. Thatcher stated.

Mr. Thatcher and Hank walked into the room at the hospital. Captain Ames greeted them as they approached his bed. Hank sat in the chair beside his bed as Mr. Thatcher hung back respectively, listening.

"We hope you are comfortable here, Captain." Hank expressed. "We do have some questions regarding what had happened to you." Hank paused.

"Not as many as I do, I'm sure." Captain Ames quipped. "Not as many as I!"

"Shall we start from the beginning?" Mr. Thatcher coaxed. "I know I would like to know why this man had you tied up." He began, his voice trailing as he saw the expression in Hank's eyes.

"I had just sent my crew on leave for the week. They had all been working very hard and we just 'recruited' a half dozen men. They were staying on board the ship, under the watchful eye of my first mate, Mr. Fitzwilliam." Captain Ames began.

Hank and Mr. Thatcher listened to the events leading up to the captain's kidnapping. Hank was not surprised that the man responsible was one of his 'recruits' all those years ago. Hank had always admired the captain, but he knew that he was among the few who would ever see him as someone who saved his life. Hank was brought out from a horrible living situaiton, but most of the other men had been taken against their will. Hank listened to the captain and thought about his own experience in getting 'recruited' into the captain's employ.

 _Hank and Carter had been recruited along with Smythe and Donaldson. Smythe had rubbed Hank the wrong way from the beginning. He was always jockying for position, but was always falling short of the captain's expectations. Eventually Hank had won the captain's favor and after several months of seeing Hank be wined and dined by the captain, favored by the captain, Carter had changed loyalties from Hank and Captain Ames to Smythe and Donaldson._

" _Carter? What are you doing?" Hank had asked his former friend as he held the gun up to him._

 _It was the night that the mutiny had been attempted. Smythe was just thrown overboard and Donaldson was on the floor. Captain Ames had been slowly coming to..._

" _Shut up, Hank!" Carter held the gun tightly. "I don't have to listen to you! I'm the one with the gun, not you. I'll be staying in the captain's quarters and you will take me back home. I don't want to be here any longer."_

" _Carter, listen. I know that you are not really with these men. You just wanted to get home. If you put the gun down now, we'll never speak of this again and I'll make sure that you get home. All of us. We'll start over and Captain Ames will let us go as we have done our best to serve him these past ten years." Hank negotiated._

Hank smiled at the memory of Carter putting the gun down and promising to move on and keep in touch. Over the next ten years, however, Carter had slowly faded from everything he knew. Hank had heard that he found a job on a ship in Africa. He was taking over the recruitment of men. Hank was glad that he had found something useful. Instead of shang-haiing men, he gave them a choice to join his crew and then were paid equally and treated well. It was Carter whom he had enlisted in shipping Billy Hamilton to Aftrica. He knew that he would make a real man out of Billy, given the chance.

He never heard of what came of Donaldson and Smythe, however, and that worried him. Donaldson was sent home where Hank assumed he tried to rebuild his life. Smythe was never seen again by any of his fellow recruits, so he surmised that the ocean had taken him. Smythe was very resourceful, however, so it was entirely possible that he had survived the fall into the ocean. But then again...no man was infallible.

Captain Ames had finished his account of the events and at length, Hank drove Mr. Thatcher home and they vowed to not let The Thornton's know what was going on...just yet.

In their room, Elizabeth was getting ready for bed. Jack had been searching all day and was asleep. She had come in later after cleaning his clothes for the morning. She didn't know how much longer the search for Billy Hamilton would take, but she hoped it would end soon. Jack had looked so dejected at dinner. He came in three hours after everyone, except Elizabeth had headed for bed. She had waited to eat with him. Elizabeth and Jack ate silently. She recalled their dinner and the conversation that had caused him to go to bed without so much as a good nights kiss.

" _Did you find Billy Hamilton?" Elizabeth inquired._

" _No." Jack simply replied. "I don't want to hear that name again, tonight." Jack took a bite of his chicken-fried steak._

 _They ate their dinner silently, keeping to their own thoughts. Elizabeth had thought of several topics of discussion, but Jack only grunted at any idea she had. The one subject that she had hoped to talk about was her pregnancy._

 _She had finally seen a physician in Hamilton to get a second opinion. Her mother had taken her two days prior to the Mountie Ball. She had been so afraid and wanted to keep it quiet as she watched Jack search tirelessly for Billy. His mind was occupied in the search, too occupied to know that she was in fact pregnant. She wanted him to stay sharp and focused on his self imposed task of finding Billy Hamilton. That night at dinner, she broached the subject._

" _Jack, I have been wanting to talk to you, but you have been so busy with everything that I hadn't had the time." Elizabeth began._

" _What?" Jack inquired, looking up from his plate. "I can't talk right now, Elizabeth. I am exhausted and I have an early start in the morning."_

" _This can't wait, Jack! I've waited too long to tell you, and I haven't wanted to distract you from finding Bi..." She broke off, reminding herself that he did not want to hear his name again that night._

" _Elizabeth. Not now." Jack removed himself from their dinner so swiftly that Elizabeth had no chance to respond._

She was on her side of the bed. Jack was breathing evenly. She hoped he would wake up, but knew that he had an exhausting last three days searching for Billy Hamilton. They had hoped that he would know what came of Billy by now, but their hopes were dashed once again, when he came home with no news.

Jack had his back to Elizabeth. He had hoped that she would not want to talk anymore that night, but he knew that he had hurt her by abruptly leaving the dinner table that night. He was tired and he didn't want to talk about Billy Hamilton. He was the bain of his existance. He wanted nothing more than to have him removed from his life, completely. But, it wasn't meant to be, just yet. He could hear Elizabeth breathing on the other side of the bed. He wanted to take her into his arms and sleep that way for the rest of the night, but he had left her feeling so hurt that he didn't think that she would accept his embrace.

Elizabeth stared at the ceiling. She glanced at Jack from time to time, but his back was still towards her and he had not given the slightest inclination to hold her. She was devastated. She was pregnant and the one man she wanted to tell, was upset and wouldn't talk to her. Elizabeth let out a deep sigh as tears welled up in her eyes and escaped angrily down her cheeks. Her body shook so violently that Jack could feel it on his side of the bed. He turned towards Elizabeth. It was dark so he couldn't see her, but he could feel her body shaking and knew without a doubt that she was crying.

"Elizabeth?" Jack inquired as he reached his arms out for her to pull her closer into him.

"Not now!" Elizabeth threw the words back at Jack.

The words that made her retreat into her own thoughts as she tried not to think about their dinner earlier that night. She was deeply hurt that he wouldn't listen to her and let her tell him what she had been dying to tell him for the passed three days. He had no clue as to the nature of her news and that made her fear for his response when she finally told him.

Jack tried to hold her, but Elizabeth pulled away from his embrace almost as soon as he pulled her into his body. He didn't know what to do, what to say. She was clearly upset and he had really hurt her with his rejection of their conversation earlier at the dinner table. He didn't want to talk. He just wanted to eat and then take his wife to bed. He needed her to just be with him.

"Elizabeth, please understand that I have had a rough few days and I just didn't want to talk. I just needed to be with my wife...until the morning when I would have to go on the search yet again." Jack explained, hoping that she would understand and let him hold her.

"Jack, I know that, but I have had a rough few days as well." Elizabeth sighed, scooting closer to him. "I have been worried sick for your safety and I have..." She trailed off, uncertain if she should tell him her news.

News that she had been so excited to tell him a few days ago, but now it seemed like if she told him, he would not receive it well while on his own personal 'assignment'. Her tears flowed freshly from her eyes, but she still wouldn't let Jack hold her.

Elizabeth cried as she relived their conversation from the night before. Jack had been so determined to find Billy Hamilton. She recalled their conversation and the love that overwhelmed them after alleviating their worries. She wanted to tell him last night, but it was not the right moment. _'Would there ever be a right moment?'_ She wondered to herself as she cried into her pillow.

Jack laid there in silence as he listened to his wife, whom he loved with every fiber of his being, cry into her pillow. He thought back to the night before when they had talked about their fears and then recaptured the 'wedded bliss' they had experienced on their honeymoon.

Unbeknownst to the other, Jack and Elizabeth were recalling their previous nights conversation. Jack laying on his side of the bed and Elizabeth plastered to the edge of her side. Both feeling so...ALONE.

" _I'll look for the man tomorrow. Maybe he is connected to Billy Hamilton somehow." Jack thought out loud._

" _You think so?" Elizabeth shuddered. "I hope not." She pressed her face to his chest._

 _Jack felt her tears fall onto his chest. He held her tightly into him and rubbed her back. Elizabeth continued to cry._

" _What is it, Sugar? You know that I won't let Billy Hamilton near you, ever again." Jack soothed._

" _I know. It's just that...if he is connected to the man you found, then you may have to face him again." Elizabeth looked up into his eyes._

" _I'll be careful, Sugar. You know I'm good at my job, right?" Jack inquired, a bit concerned that she didn't have faith in his abilities._

" _Yes, I know that, it's just that, Billy Hamilton scares me. He was so dangerous. I didn't know he was capable of what he had done and when I was in the ship, I couldn't bare the thought of never seeing you again, Jack." Elizabeth melted into a puddle of fear as her tears flowed anew._

" _Hey! It will be alright." Jack soothed, gathering her into his arms. "What has come over you? Why are you so afraid? I'm here, Love. I won't let you go and I will be careful when I go out there." Jack lifted her eyes to his._

" _I'm sorry." Elizabeth breathed. "I'm tired of being afraid of Billy Hamilton! I want you to be done with him so I can stop worrying about your safety, Love." Elizabeth kissed his neck._

" _I'll be careful. That is a promise." Jack vowed and then lifting her face to his, he covered her lips with his own and they soon drifted to their private island...then having their needs met, drifted off to sleep._

Jack had suddenly realized what he had said the night before.

" _...What has come over you? Why are you so afraid? I'm here, Love. I won't let you go and I will be careful when I go out there."..._

Jack had asked her why she was so afraid and she had told him...

" _I'm tired of being afraid of Billy Hamilton! I want you to be done with him so I can stop worrying about your safety, Love."_

Jack knew that there was more to what Elizabeth was worried about, but he had been so tired that he didn't give it much thought. Besides, she soon distracted him from any other thought entirely, except for the thoughts of _loving her through the night_.

"Elizabeth?" Jack tried to get her attention again.

"Yes?" Elizabeth replied between her sobs.

"I can't take it anymore, Love." Jack reached out for her, crushing her body to his, enveloping her lips with his own.

His kiss was demanding, hungry. He moved his lips against hers and his tongue caressed hers as he pulled her in deeper into his embrace, his love, his soul. He needed her and he could sense that she needed him just as much, if not more. She had been upset and he did not know the whole reason behind her tears. All he wanted right now was to erase the distance between their hearts and love her, _love her_ as she deserved to be loved. _Completely! Passionately!_ He would ask her what she was worried about. He would get to the bottom of this...but for now, he was pleasantly distracted by her lips, her arms as they explored his body and her body so close to his that he truly felt that they were the only two people in the world.

In the early morning hours...Jack was laying on his back, Elizabeth pressed firmly to his chest. Her hair was strooned over his shoulder as she breathed deeply in her sleep. Jack couldn't sleep. After their conversation and the romantic interlude that interrupted said conversation, he had still needed to know why she was so upset. He was about to ask her, but she had fallen asleep. She was so tired lately, but he hadn't noticed in recent days, being so consumed by searching for the man who had threatened the one woman he held so dear. _His Elizabeth!_ He was so focused on finding him that he had neglected his wife. He came to this conclusion several hours ago, but she was asleep. He couldn't wake her. She needed her sleep. She had been exhausted as well...emotionally exhausted. She acted as if she truly were...' _Pregnant! Pregnant? Pregnant!' He suddenly came to the conclusion of her anger and hurt. 'I've been so stupid! No wonder she has been so upset, or rather, angry.'_

"Elizabeth? Please, wake up, Love!" Jack coaxed, hoping to tell her what he had finally discovered.

Elizabeth stirred to the sound of Jack's voice. She tried to come back from her dream. It was so vivid. She and Jack were deep in their love and she didn't want it to end.

Jack continued to try to wake her, kissing her earlobe, he whispered. "Elizabeth? Elizabeth!"

"Jack?" Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked up into his. "Jack!"

Elizabeth pulled his lips to hers. He gladly accepted her kisses. He returned them and was distracted for a time before he pulled back to look into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth! You don't know how sorry I am that I didn't realize sooner what has been going on with you. You're..." Jack began, but Elizabeth interjected.

"Pregnant!" Elizabeth breathed.

"Why didn't you tell me, sooner?" Jack replied.

"I couldn't. I wanted you to stay sharp and focused on finding and apprehending Billy Hamilton." Elizabeth began.

"Elizabeth." Jack spoke softly as he pulled her closer into him. "You can come to me for anything, regardless of what is going on at work. You are _my_ first priority, _Love_." Jack expressed as he leaned in and captured her lips for a few passionate moments.

"Jack." Elizabeth spoke a bit breathlessly. "I love you more and more each day. I can't believe that you are mine. When you leave to go look for Billy, I cringe every time." Elizabeth sobbed into his chest.

"Shh. Shh. It's alright, Elizabeth. I'm here and I will never leave you." Jack held her tightly as she drifted off to sleep.

Jack laid there with his wife wrapped protectively in his arms as he prayed that he would find Billy Hamilton soon and be done with the man.

"I vow to keep you safe, _my love_." Jack spoke softly to the sleeping Elizabeth. "I'm a Mountie and a Mountie always keeps his word." Jack drifted off to sleep, joining _his Elizabeth_ in dreaming the night away.

Author's Note: Did you like where I left off? I hope you like the next part...I loved writing it! Happy Weekending!


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 36

The Hamilton Search

Part 3b

Author's Note: The final conclusion...of "The Hamilton Search". Buckle up and hang on tight. I love how I wrapped this up!

The Third Day...

Mr. Thatcher sat at the breakfast table with his wife. Elizabeth and Jack had joined them a few minutes later.

"Good morning, dear." Grace greeted her daughter. "Jack dear, I'm glad you could join us this morning. How is your search going?" She inquired.

"Slow." Jack exhaled as he looked at the side board of meats and cheeses. He filled his plate. Before he sat down, he leaned over to his mother-in-law and kissed her cheek. "Good morning."

Elizabeth had greeted her mother and father and joined her husband, sharing the breakfast on his plate. She hadn't been too hungry lately, which Jack had noticed this morning.

"Elizabeth? Shouldn't you eat a little more than just a piece of bacon and a soft boiled egg?" Jack inquired of the small breakfast fare on his wife's plate.

"I'm actually surprised that I can eat this much." Elizabeth glanced at her husband. "I think..." She trailed off as an overwhelming need for the washroom came over her. Placing her hand over her mouth, she rushed out of the room. "Excuse me."

Hank Marshall had come into the room while Elizabeth was occupied. He nodded his head to Jack and then addressed Mr. Thatcher.

"Sir? We better get going if you want to meet your client at half passed nine." Hank expressed as Mr. Thatcher excused himself to grab his coat, but waited for Jack to talk to him before he and Hank were too deep into their plan.

As he left the room, Hank handed Jack a note, motioning for him to be quiet as he placed his finger to his lips. Jack nodded and tucked the note in the sleeve of his red serge. After Hank left, Jack excused himself to go check on his wife.

"Elizabeth? Are you alright, Love?" Jack inquired through the door.

"I'm just tired." She came out of the restroom and looked up into his face, caressing his cheek. "As I said, it has been a rough few days." She smiled lamely.

"I'm so sorry I haven't been here for you, Love!" Jack gathered her into his embrace and kissed her forehead. "I'll do better once I know that Billy Hamilton will no longer be a danger to you or our baby, until then, I best be off." Jack kissed her forehead.

"Yes." Elizabeth responded dejectedly. "Hurry home to me, Jack darling?" Elizabeth requested.

"Always, my love, always!" Jack kissed her quickly and left to continue his search.

Jack stopped short when he saw his father-in-law approach him on his way out.

"Jack, I need to speak with you before you go." Mr. Thatcher expressed.

"Of course, sir." Jack replied following Mr. Thatcher to his office.

"Please sit. I have a confession." Mr. Thatcher began.

Jack sat down as requested and his Mountie stare covered his face. He listened to Mr. Thatcher explain about finding Captain Ames and helping Hank with taking care of him. He also informed him of Billy Hamilton's whereabouts.

"Billy Hamilton is on his way to Africa?" Jack fumed.

Suddenly...in the other room...a visitor came through the door, pushing past the butler and heading straight for Jack and Elizabeth's room.

The man ran up the stairs, as Elizabeth was closing the door. She turned and came face to face with the intruder. The man smiled sickly and moved closer to her.

"AAAAGGGHHHH!" Elizabeth screamed as he approached her.

Jack and Mr. Thatcher stopped and looked up in the direction of Jack and Elizabeth's room. They both bolted for the stairs, fear settling into their hearts.

"Jaacckkkk!" Elizabeth yelled as the man moved towards her. "I need y..." Elizabeth tried to yell before the man knocked her out.

He swiftly shimmied down the trellis with Elizabeth slung over his shoulder. She moaned and he shushed her.

"Be quiet, woman!" He ordered.

"Jack?" Elizabeth asked as she came to. Suddenly realizing that she was being jostled and moving fast down the street, she yelled louder. "Jaaaccckkkk!"

"Shut up, I said, or so help me!" The man threatened.

He made his way to the meeting place. His partner would be waiting. He hated to wait, but he had no other choice. Donaldson would just have to be patient. The man still had Elizabeth in his arms and was almost to the docks when he heard a man from behind him.

"Took you long enough, Smythe!" He spat.

"Watch your tone with me, boy!" Smythe spat back. "If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself. I told you that the last time you botched up our plans."

"Why did you have to bring up the last time? I thought we were passed that, Smythe."

"Stop your grousing. I'll never get over the last time. It was because of your idiocy that I was knocked off of the ship. You boys left me for dead." Smythe swore bitterly.

"I said I'm sorry, Smythe." Donaldson belly ached.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be if this plan goes south." Smythe barked. "Now, take her and tie her up. I'll be back. I got to see where our 'friend' ended up." Smythe sneered.

Donaldson nodded in agreement and Smythe was out the door. He had a score to settle and his sights were on one man in particular. One Hank Marshall. He hated this man for always one upping him in life. He was the Captain's favorite, the crews' man to fear and respect. Hank embodied everything that Smythe had never accomplished in life. Smythe didn't need people to respect him, but he would want them to fear him...Once Hank stood up to him on the Sea Treasure, he had lost what little status he had amongst the crew and the captain. He was never one to seek friendship, but if there was one thing he was good at, it was his uncanny ability to never forgive.

Several minutes later, Smythe waited outside the RNWMP Headquarters. His friend at the docks, had told him that there were Mounties searching for an older man who had been hurt. When his friend, Mac, the one with the peg leg, had informed him of the older man and described him...that was what Smythe needed to know. Now that he knew where Captain Ames was being holed up, it was only a matter of time before he found Hank Marshall. He watched some Mounties come down the steps. Smythe stood out from where he was and approached them.

"Hello, my good sirs!" Smythe addressed the two rookies.

Stevens was first to greet Smythe and Clark reluctantly followed suit.

"Hello, sir. How may I help you?" Stevens inquired pleasantly.

"I'm looking for a mate of mine...Hank Marshall." Smythe stated, matching the Mountie's pleasant tone.

Stevens gave Clark a cautioning look. Clark ignored it. He informed Smythe that Hank Marshall was inside. Smythe smiled, but it took on a sickening form. Then he asked one final question.

"I was wondering if you knew of another man I was looking for, Constables?" Smythe inquired.

"Sir, we have to be going now. As you see we're on duty and need to get to our post." Stevens explained, trying to get Clark to follow.

The Mounties nodded their heads and turned to walk away. Smythe watched them leave, but spoke the name of the other man he was looking for.

"Captain Ames." Smythe called out.

The Mounties stopped in their tracks. Smythe got the answer he was looking for. He let them leave, but soon followed them several paces behind.

"What were you thinking, Clark?" Stevens demanded. "We don't know that man. Why would you tell him that Hank Marshall is in the headquarters? Constables' Denny Lissing, Ben Ward and Micah Edwards are all helping Jack Thornton with the search for him." Stevens stated.

"Oh tush. We didn't give him any information about the captain." Clark defended.

"You told him of the man, Hank Marshall. You and I know that he was the one who Constable Thornton had brought in for shang-haiing Billy Hamilton." Stevens threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. "Think man. Thornton will not be happy about this."

"You worry too much. The man seemed harmless to me." Clark defended, however not knowing how wrong he truly was.

Jack and Mr. Thatcher were inside questioning Hank Marshall. He let them know where he had kept Captain Ames. Jack left Mr. Thatcher with the Mountie on duty and headed towards the safe house on Wellington St, where Hank had told him to go.

Once in front of the house, Jack knocked on the door and he heard someone coming to answer it.

"Who's there?" The man asked on the other side.

"Constable Jack Thornton, sir. Hank Marshall sent me." Jack replied in his Mountie tone.

"Oh, Hank Marshall sent you?" The man repeated. "I'll be right there."

Once the man opened the door, he saw a kind old man who had a weathered tan and crows feet in the corner of his eyes. He was tall and lean. His weathered face told him of his years, but he had a lively exuberance about him. Jack reached out to shake his hand. The man returned a very firm handshake.

"You must be Captain Ames?" Jack inquired.

"Yes. Please just call me, Luke." The captain motioned for Jack to enter.

"Alright. Luke it is. I'm Constable Jack Thornton. I need your help. Someone has taken my wife, Mrs. Elizabeth Thornton. He came to her parents home, looking for something our mutual friend, Hank Marshall has." Jack took a seat by the window so he could keep a look out.

"I'm not sure what you mean, but I'll help in any way that I can." Luke Ames agreed.

"Good. We need to leave. Hank is back at the RNWMP headquarters right now with my father-in-law, William Thatcher. I'll explain our plan on our way." Jack spoke quickly as they made their way back to the headquarters.

Donaldson was waiting in the room with Mrs. Thornton. She was tied to the bed. He looked over at her from time to time. Every time he did, Elizabeth averted her eyes. He wanted to talk to her, but he didn't know what to say. He knew she thought that he was lower than dirt. He knew he was lower than dirt. But he had to say something.

"So, you are married to a constable?" Donaldson began.

Elizabeth didn't speak. Her thoughts were too busy to bother with the likes of this man. She couldn't help recall her time in the mine and then her time in Cape Fullerton with Nate Tolliver and Beau Montgomery. _'Jack! Please come to me! Please help me! I'm worried...'_

"Come on, lass. You can talk to me. I won't bite...much." Donaldson moved closer to her.

Elizabeth instinctively held her stomache. She was worried that the way he held her over his shoulder might have caused trauma to her little one. She knew that it was still quite early, but not knowing if the jostling hurt or not, caused her to lean on the side of caution. She didn't want anything to happen to her baby. _Jack's baby. Their baby!_ Elizabeth continued to ignore Donaldson, until he moved to stand directly in front of her.

"Please stay away." Elizabeth pleaded, holding her stomache. "Don't touch me!" She scooted herself as far back on the bed as the rope would allow. Her wrists hurt. But she was more concerned for _her_ baby.

Back at the RNWMP headquarters, Smythe had walked away, waiting for the two mounties to leave. At length, Smythe walked in and headed towards the cells where he knew Hank was being kept. He saw Hank sitting against the wall, his head in his hands.

"My good friend, Hank!" Smythe commented. "It's been a long time, friend." Smythe smiled sardonically.

"Friend?" Hank shot back. "We were never friends, Smythe and you know it."

"Wot? We're not friends? That hurts, Hank." Smythe threw his head back in a raucous laugh. "Fine, Hank. Have it your way." Smythe pulled out a gun, training it on Hank's chest.

"What are you going to do, Smythe?" Hank asked, already knowing what he was after.

"You know what I want." Smythe spat.

"Well, you can't have it." Hank responded clenching his fists around the iron bars.

"If you won't tell me where you kept it, than I'll have no other choice but to shoot you." Smythe threatened.

"Shoot me then, but know this, if you do you'll neither get your hands on the land that Captain Ames left me, nor the crocks of gold as his predecessor. You decide, Smythe." Hank challenged.

"Where is it? Tell me, NOW!" Smythe demanded. "If you don't, I can't say that the Thatcher's and that precious Mrs. Thornton will be safe any longer." Smythe spoke menacingly.

"You wouldn't dare, Smythe!" Hank called his bluff. "You would have that Mountie to answer to."

"You think I wouldn't? Watch me!" Smythe snickered. "Now, where is the deed and the crocks of gold?"

When Jack and Captain Luke Ames arrived at the RNWMP, Hank was gone. Jack saw that the bolt had been shot. He figured that Hank had been taken by force to get him to tell his captor where he hid the deed and loot. Thankfully, Hank had told him where he kept the deed and the crocks of gold. After sending Mr. Thatcher home, Jack, Captain Luke Ames, Denny Lissing and his men left for the house that Hank had described to Jack.

Several blocks away, Constable's Lissing, Ward, and Edwards, followed Jack Thornton to the street that Jack had seen in his dream. He prayed that whoever had Elizabeth would leave her alone and just want a ransom in exchange. He didn't intend to pay it, unless it was absolutely necessary. Jack told Mr. Thatcher to go home. He refused at first, until Jack told him that he will need to keep his wife and daughter safe. The man they were after, could go back to the house. William Thatcher immediately left for the house.

Elizabeth laid curled up against the wall in the room in the house on the corner of Fifth and Wesson. She thanked the Lord that Donaldson had thought better of coming closer to her. He had reached for her and she slapped his hand away. She prayed silently for strength and the ability to keep him away from her, if he decided to try anything. She recalled the last hour, trying to piece together what Donaldson had almost confessed. Maybe he was going to divulge the name of his accomplice. The information could prove useful if, no, 'when' she got out of here.

" _You are so pretty!" Donaldson smiled sickly. "Your Mountie is a lucky man." Donaldson said, standing in front of her._

" _Please just leave me alone? I promise I'll behave if you don't touch me." Elizabeth bargained._

" _Nah, I'm not going to touch you. You could be worth something." Donaldson began. "That's what Smy...never mind." Donaldson caught himself._

 _Elizabeth didn't know what Donaldson was about to say, but she could tell that he wasn't about to let whatever it was slip out again. He swiftly clammed up and left the room._

Donaldson was out in the big room, waiting for his partner to return. Smythe told him to not mention his name. He didn't know who knew he was alive and Smythe wanted to keep his anonymity. He was waiting to strike. Little did Donaldson know that Smythe had struck when he captured Mrs. Thornton and was now making his final move with Hank Marshall as his wild card.

Hank led Smythe to the docks. He knew the deed and the loot would be safe, but he didn't want Smythe to get any closer to where he had hidden it. Hank was a risk taker. He knew he was risking Smythe catching onto his ruse, but he had to stall for time. He had to give Jack and whoever else was looking for him a chance to catch up to them, before Smythe did something worse than what he had already done. The longer he could keep Smythe away from Mrs. Thornton was another good reason to daudle. At length, they reached the docks, Smythe training a gun to Hank's back.

"So, you have it here, somewhere, Hank?" Smythe inquired.

"Yes. It's here." Hank lied.

Jack, Luke, Denny, and his trusted men made their way to the house where Hank had stashed the deed and the loot. Once in front of the house, realization hit Jack. It was in fact the house that he dreamed where he found the old man tied to a chair, near death. He looked over his shoulder at Captain Luke Ames. He was the man in his dream. He chuckled inwardly, knowing that he must keep his 'Mountie stare' in tact if they were to find what Hank had protected for all these years. Jack had Denny and Ben search upstairs, while he and Luke searched the first floor. Micah Edwards was to stand watch for anyone returning to the house.

Elizabeth was successful in keeping Donaldson away from her. She prayed that he would just stay in the other room, until Jack was there to take her home. She was nervous for the other man to come back. She knew that he was the one she would not be able to convince to leave her alone. Elizabeth sat there in silence as the minutes ticked by. She prayed for Jack's safety and for the men to help him find whatever this man was after before he did.

Jack and Denny found the deed and the loot tucked inside the wall of the second and third bedrooms. Jack folded the deed up and stuffed it in his inner red serge pocket. He and Denny called out to the other Mounties upstairs and they all met Micah Edwards out front. Jack sent the men to the Thatcher's to keep an eye on things. He, Luke and Denny made their way back to the headquarters. He didn't like that they were not closer to finding Elizabeth or Hank Marshall. He wondered if he should go to the docks, but there was no reason to suspect that the man would be there. He had Hank and Jack knew that Hank would never take him to the Thatcher's or to the house where they had just found the deed and the loot.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town...

The Thatcher's were waiting in the parlor for Jack to bring Elizabeth safely back home. William had wanted to go with Jack, but he knew he would most likely be in the way more than he would be helpful to his daughter. He sat in his chair in the parlor, looking out the window at every sound. Mrs. Thatcher tried to read her book to distract herself from fearing the worst.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Hank! How did you get out? Jack told me that he had to take you in." Mr. Thatcher asked after answering the door.

"Someone got me out, sir." Hank replied as Smythe came into view, still holding the gun to Hank's back. "Please let us in, sir. Do as you are told and Smythe here, won't harm anyone." Hank promised.

"Come in." Mr. Thatcher stated flatly, although on the inside he was shaking with fear. He couldn't let his wife see how scared he was, he had to be strong...for her. "For once since she left, William Thatcher was glad that his Julie was away for the week. He was glad that Viola was in England with her husband, Sir Lionel.

"Thank you, kind sir." Smythe feigned politeness while pushing Hank inside and shutting the door behind him.

Grace Thatcher moved towards William and gripped his arm. She was shaking, and William placed his hand over hers to try to calm her down. He looked into her eyes.

 _'It will be alright. Just try to stay calm.'_ His eyes inquired of hers.

 _'Yes, William, I'll try. I know that Jack will save us.'_ Grace's eyes replied.

"Come now, I won't hurt ya'." Smythe commented as he led everyone into the parlor. "As long as these men don't try any heroics, then this will just be a pleasant visit amongst friends." Smythe acknowledged their private conversation.

William gave Hank a look. Hank nodded slightly, signaling that he should stand down...for now. William nodded in response and calmly let Grace to sit in her chair. She sat down, but held onto William's hand. He joined her in the chair next to her and they waited patiently...for help to come.

Jack, Luke and Denny didn't find anything at the docks, and decided to head to the Thatcher's. That nagging feeling that something wasn't right kept Jack festering in the back of his mind. Denny had agreed that they should check on the Thatcher's and had instructed Ben Ward and Micah Edwards to meet them across the street from the house to make a plan.

Donaldson waited impatiently as he kept walking from the window to Elizabeth's room. He wanted Smythe to come back, but he knew that Smythe had a score to settle. Donaldson hated waiting. He never liked the idea of having to wait on everyone else. Ever since he muffed up their last plan twenty some years ago, Smythe had not trusted him by far. He was always given meneal tasks...like baby sitting. Donaldson looked over at Elizabeth, the fetching woman who belonged to the Mountie. Donaldson swore bitterly. _'How did he get so lucky with a woman like her?'_ Donaldson continued his inner monologue. _'What's 'e got that I ain't got, any way? I have charm. I'm nice, or at least I can be when I choose to be.'_

Elizabeth prayed again for Jack and the others to find her. She also said a prayer for her family. She hoped that they were not affected by these men who had taken her hostage. She laid down to try to sleep. Her emotions were too much, and she wanted to keep herself as comfortable as she could. Her baby was all that mattered right now. She had to stay calm to not cause any damage to _Jack's baby._

Donaldson walked up to Elizabeth's room. He opened the door and looked inside. She was asleep. He walked in to sit next to her on the bed.

 _'What is he doing?' Elizabeth asked inwardly. She had her back to the door and fear settled in when Donaldson sat on her bed. 'Pretend to be asleep, Elizabeth!' She told herself. 'Jack, please come soon! Come find me!' Elizabeth breathed silently as she felt Donaldson running his hand up and down her arm._

Back at the Thatcher Manor, Jack and Denny had staked out across the street. They watched what was happening through some binoculars. The big picture window afforded them the best vantage point. Jack could see that Hank and another man was inside with the Thatcher's. He sent Ben Ward and Micah Edwards to the back door. They waited there for Jack, Luke and Denny to make their play. Luke Ames went to the front door to activate his part of the plan.

Smyth was done playing. He had spent the last two hours trying to get Hank to talk. He needed to find the documents that he knew the chauffer had to have, but he didn't know where to look. He pressed him to tell him where he had stashed the, but Hank wouldn't budge. He finally pointed his gun at Grace Thatcher and cocked it.

"Now. You tell me where the document is and maybe I'll spare this woman's life." Smythe seethed.

"Over my dead body!" William exclaimed as he stepped protectively in front of Grace.

"William, no!" Grace pleaded, clutching his arm.

"Shh. It will be alright, dear." William promised.

"Shut up, you two. You are both making me nausous." Smythe stepped closer.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

Captain Luke Ames waited at the door. He heard some shuffling of feet within. He heard a woman and a man talking. He could only assume that they were the Thatcher's. He waited. At length, Hank came to the door.

"Hello, sir." Hank acknowledged that it was his captain with a nod, but Luke gave him a nod as he motioned behind him, across the street.

Hank acknowledged Jack and Denny as they made their way around to the sides of the house. Jack walked on the side where the porch hit the side of the backyard. He stealthily opened the door and slid inside without so much of a sound. Denny found a ground floor window and climbed in, slowly shutting the window behind him. He made his way to the parlor.

Jack was about to reach the parlor coming in from the left. Denny came in from the right. They made eye contact with Hank. Hank nodded slightly as Smythe was busy diving into his monologue of what was going to happen next.

"Once we have the deed and the crocks of gold, I'm taking the lady with us as insurance." Smythe stated. "You men stay here. If I have the slightest inkling that I am being followed, Grace Thatcher here will be very sorry."

William gripped his wife's arm protectively. Grace pressed herself closer to him.

Hank looked over at William as Jack made his way behind Smythe to get William's attention.

"Look, Smythe. Your quarrel isn't with them, it's with me." Hank challenged.

"You want to fight here?" Smythe inquired. "So be it." He set his gun down and squared off.

Jack took that moment and sprung for the gun. He grabbed it, pointing it at Smythe.

"Hold it right there, Smythe." Jack ordered.

Smythe froze in his tracks. He knew that voice. It was the Mountie who had been searching for Billy Hamilton. He heard Hank speak of him and how good he was at his job.

"So, you're the famed Mountie Jack Thornton. Nice to finally meet you." Smythe spoke sarcastically.

"We're taking you in." Hank moved behind Smythe to tie his hands.

Smythe pivoted to face Hank, and barrelled into him, catching Hank and Jack by surprise.

"If you want me, you'll have to kill me." Smythe made a dash for the front door.

Jack and Hank ran after him. Ben Ward had been watching the commotion from the side door and dashed to meet Smythe out in the front of the house. Ben Ward matched Smythe's gerth and easily tackled him to the ground. Smythe spat back at him before he knocked him out.

"You won't find your woman, Mountie! My man has her and he knows what to do if I don't come back within the next hour." Smythe challenged.

Jack came up to the pair on the ground.

"What do you mean?" Jack ordered Smythe to explain.

"Mrs. Thornton has my friend keeping her company. He can be a gentleman if it suits him, but it's only a matter of time before he gets bored waiting for me..." Smythe trailed off suggestively.

Ben Ward pulled him up off the ground, still holding him in a vice.

"You tell me where she is! NOW!" Jack seethed. Fear trying to grip him as he thought of Smythe's implications.

Smythe swore bitterly as Ben held him tighter.

"Fine. She's nothing to me." Smythe told Jack where to find Elizabeth.

"Go, Jack. Edwards and I can take care of this filth." Ben nodded at Edwards. He agreed.

Captain Ames opted to stay with the other two Mounties.

Several minutes later, Jack and Denny approached the house. They heard scuffling from within.

Jack kicked open the door and he saw Elizabeth on the floor holding her stomach in a fetal position. He ran to her and slowly lifted her up into his protective arms. Denny came in from the back.

"I didn't see anyone. He must have run off, Jack." Denny acknowledged. He swiftly checked the other rooms and then went outside to keep watch and give the Thornton's some privacy.

Elizabeth woke up and immediately felt the familiar strength surround her. She huddled into Jack's arms and rested her head in the crook of his neck. It was then that she finally let her tears fall freely. Jack didn't ask any questions. He would know in time what had happened. For now, he just wanted to hold Elizabeth and assure her that everything would be alright. Elizabeth kept her arm resting on her stomach. Jack noticed that she was rubbing her stomach and it worried him. He prayed that the recent ordeal would not affect their baby's health in any way.

"Elizabeth? Are you alright? Can I do anything for you?" Jack inquired as he carried her to his horse. He helped her up into the saddle, then effortlessly swung up behind her.

"You're doing what I need you to do, Jack darling." Elizabeth expressed, relaxing into his comforting embrace. "You're here and he's gone. Thank the Lord that he is gone." Her tears threatened to spill over again.

"He better stay gone if he knows what's good for him." Jack seethed.

Elizabeth looked into his eyes and pressed her finger to his lips. She didn't want to hear about this man ever again. She was safe in Jack's arms and her baby, hopefully was going to be alright.

Later that night after Jack made sure that Ben Ward and Micah Edwards had everything under control, he went home to _his Elizabeth._ She was laying in their bed.

"Doctor Evans came by while you were at headquarters. He says the baby will be fine, but I am to rest for at least a week due to the stress of the last couple of days." Elizabeth explained as Jack was changing into his pajamas.

"Thank God for that!" Jack expressed as he climbed into bed and nestled in behind his wife, pulling her into his body.

"Jack?" Elizabeth inquired as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Yes?" Jack replied with his own question.

"Love me!" Elizabeth expressed.

"Are you sure? I don't want to cause you anymore stress, Sugar." Jack hesitated.

"All I need is your love right now, _my Mountie!_ " Elizabeth turned to press her lips to his.

That was all the permission that Jack needed. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to him as he thanked the Lord for returning his wife to him safe and sound. He loved her through the night and when she was content, she fell onto his chest and let sleep claim her. Jack smiled up at the ceiling as he once again held _the world in his arms!_

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed "The Hamilton Search" #Thrillogy! I loved writing it and I hope you will continue reading my story. I am just writing as inspiration hits and truth be told, this is my happy place! I will write until the 'ink gains dry' so to speak. Have a blessed weekend. I have Family in town, so I may not get to more chapters until later this week, but we'll see.

CONTINUE FINAL SCENE HERE

STORY NOTE TO TIE IN PREVIOUS PAGES:

 _ **The chauffer was cunning and he knew that he would hide them in an unlikely place. The man swiftly left the house. He would have to come back when no one was home.**_


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38:

Concerns

Autor's Note: So, I think it is time to get these two back to Hope Valley for a good long while. I have to settle a few things first, but trust me, they'll be heading home soon. This is long, and I hope it leaves you wanting more...Here we go again!

Elizabeth laid her head on Jack's chest throughout the night. She was trying not to have the fears that she had during her previous dealings with being kidnapped. She was fed up with these nightmares and the reliving of these events that seemed to be bothering her. She ticked off the men, that had 'bothered' her since their dealings, on her hand: Nate Tolliver. Beau Montgomery. Marcus Fredericks. Billy Hamilton...and most recently, Donaldson. It was Donaldson who she had fresh on her mind. She was so tired of this...these men. She was furious. She slowly fell asleep and her fears seeped into her dreams, into her nightmares.

" _NO!"_ Elizabeth bolted up from her comfortable position in Jack's arms.

Jack was startled awake. He didn't know why she was yelling and he couldn't get her to stop.

" _No, Donaldson! I refuse to let you touch me! You will not touch me!"_ Elizabeth was yelling, but she was not awake. _"Get away from me! This is my baby and you will not do anything to harm my baby! You understand me? Do you?"_ Elizabeth continued to talk in her sleep.

Jack tried to soothe her by holding her to his chest. He leaned back against the headboard and pulled her into his arms. She didn't resist, but he felt that she was miles away. He began singing their song and she slowly quited her yelling and rested her head on his chest as he laid back down, his arms still wrapped protectively around her and holding her close.

"Jack?" Elizabeth's eyes opened and she was looking up into his face.

"Yes?" Jack inquired as he looked down at her, rubbing her arm with his hand.

"What happened? Why am I covered in sweat?" Elizabeth looked down at herself.

"I think you were having night terrors, Elizabeth." Jack explained. "You were yelling in your sleep and then when you quited down, you sunk into my chest and were quiet for several minutes." Jack sang their song.

"I love our song. It calms me down. I still don't understand what I had dreamed. It felt so real. You were not here and I was with..." Elizabeth trailed off. She suddenly remembered who she was with when she had those nightmares the night before. It was him...Donaldson." She shuddered.

Jack was helpless. He didn't know what he could do until she told him what had happened when she was alone with the man Smythe called Donaldson. He didn't know what to say to his wife to comfort her and to keep her mind off of these horrible events that seemed to keep finding her.

 _He was a Mountie. How could he make her the target of these bad men just by being associated with him? He couldn't do it any longer. What if one day, she died because of his career choice? I couldn't live without her! I couldn't live with myself knowing that I would be the reason for her death. I wouldn't want to live without her! I love her! She is my everything!_

"Elizabeth? I have to tell you something. But I want to know what happened with you and that man. I don't want to push you to tell me before you are ready, but I feel that the sooner you tell me or tell someone, you will feel better and these night terrors will cease." Jack looked down at her face. She had fallen asleep.

Jack chuckled softly and settled in, doing his favorite thing...holding his wife as she slept. He kissed her head and closed his eyes. He thougt about the last several hours. His thoughts filtered into his dreams and he couldn't tell which was real and which was his subconscious.

…...

 _Hank looked over at William as Jack made his way behind Smythe to get William's attention._

" _Look, Smythe. Your quarrel isn't with them, it's with me." Hank challenged._

" _You want to fight here?" Smythe inquired. "So be it." He set his gun down and squared off._

 _Jack took that moment and sprung for the gun. He grabbed it, pointing it at Smythe._

" _Hold it right there, Smythe." Jack ordered._

 _Smythe froze in his tracks. He knew that voice. It was the Mountie who had been searching for Billy Hamilton. He heard Hank speak of him and how good he was at his job._

" _So, you're the famed Mountie Jack Thornton. Nice to finally meet you." Smythe spoke sarcastically._

" _We're taking you in." Hank moved behind Smythe to tie his hands._

 _Smythe pivoted to face Hank, and barrelled into him, catching Hank and Jack by surprise._

" _If you want me, you'll have to kill me." Smythe made a dash for the front door._

 _Jack and Hank ran after him. Ben Ward had been watching the commotion from the side door and dashed to meet Smythe out in the front of the house. Ben Ward matched Smythe's gerth and easily tackled him to the ground. Smythe spat back at him before he knocked him out._

" _You won't find your woman, Mountie! My man has her and he knows what to do if I don't come back within the next hour." Smythe challenged._

 _Jack came up to the pair on the ground._

" _What do you mean?" Jack ordered Smythe to explain._

" _Mrs. Thornton has my friend keeping her company. He can be a gentleman if it suits him, but it's only a matter of time before he gets bored waiting for me..." Smythe trailed off suggestively._

Jack woke up to Elizabeth kissing his neck. He let a moan escape his lips as she continued to pleasure him with hers. He leaned his head back on the pillow and she kissed his newly exposed jawline. She whispered into his ear as she continued to trail kisses along his jaw.

"Jack. I love you so much. Hold me? Love me!" Elizabeth breathed, the ache for her husband was acute. "Please, Jack?" Elizabeth kissed his lips passionately.

Jack returned her kiss with just as much passion. He pulled away slightly to speak.

"How can I say 'no' to you, Love?" Jack expressed, chuckling lightly into her neck just before claiming her lips and carrying her away to their private island.

The next morning...

Jack quietly slipped out of the bed and changed into his uniform. He wanted to check if the Mountie's found Donaldson. He didn't like that they didn't know where he had run off to or if he was even in the city. Jack had to know if he was still a threat. He didn't think that the man would come back after kidnapping a shipping magnates daughter. Not only was she a daughter, but a wealthy married woman with a baby on the way. Jack walked into the kitchen where the cook had set up his cereal and a glass of milk.

This was his custom ever since he had been welcomed into the Thatcher's lives. When they married, William had finally welcomed him home, but when they told them that they were expecting, William was an entirely different father-in-law. He truly seemed happy for them. He was ready to be a grandfather and it showed on his face whenever he looked at his daughter carrying the little one inside her. Jack smiled as he took the cereal bowl and spoon and put it in the sink. The cook thanked Jack for taking care of his dishes. Jack nodded and was heading for the door when Elizabeth had come into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Jack." Elizabeth leaned in to kiss him. "Are you leaving already?"

"I have to go to the Mountie station. Denny Lissing is helping me with something." Jack explained.

"Something? What would that be?" Elizabeth asked, furrowing her brow.

"Elizabeth." Jack spoke in his breathy tone. "You know that I can't..." He began.

"Shh." Elizabeth placed her fingers to his lips. "I know. I just hoped you would give me a little more than that, Constable." Elizabeth sighed, letting her fingers fall to her sides. She looked away for a moment.

"What is it?" Jack asked. "There's something that you aren't telling me." Jack rubbed her shoulders.

"I don't want to worry you, Love. It's nothing." Elizabeth looked away.

"If it's nothing, why then can't you look at me, Lizzie?" Jack pressed.

"Weren't you on your way out?" Elizabeth tried to distract him. She leaned in to his ear. "Besides, the sooner you leave, the sooner you can come back to me." She kissed the skin just below his ear lobe.

"Don't think I don't know what you are doing, Mrs. Thornton." Jack breathed. I want to know what happened, but I'm a patient man. I have other ways to get you to tell me what happened two nights ago. It will be fun convincing you to tell me." Jack spoke suggestively in her ear.

Elizabeth caught her breath as he trailed kisses along her ear and then ended with enveloping her lips with his. She melted into his embrace and just as she was about to deepen the kiss, Jack pulled away.

"Have a good day, Mrs. Thornton. I'll be home late, so don't wait up for me." Jack left so quickly, not giving Elizabeth enough time to recover from his breathtaking kiss.

On the other side of town, _he_ waited. He was taking his time. The other man was a fool to get caught. He would be smart about this. Although, Carter was the smartest of the three of them, he still felt that he could be cunning when it suited him. This was the time when it suited him...He only had four thoughts on his mind: _REVENGE! CAPTAIN! HANK! CONSTABLE!_

He thought back to the day when the first man who messed up his life just had to recruit him and change his life forever...

" _Hank Marshall!" The captain of the Sea Treasure called to his newest crewman._

" _Yes, sir, Captian Ames!" Hank stood to attention. "What can I do for you now?"_

" _You can get those three men in line. Our latest recruits are not so eager to learn a new trade." Captain Ames bellowed._

" _Yes, sir. I'll have them whipped into shape in no time." Hank promised._

" _That's why I chose you out of our recruits a month ago." Captain Ames replied, walking away._

" _Who does he think he is, Hank?" Smythe belly ached. "We ain't willing because we didn't sign up for this pleasure cruise." Smythe sneered. "We 'ad no choice, is wot we 'ad."_

" _Stow it, if you don't want to spend another night in the brig, Smythe." Donaldson breathed._

" _Come on, fella's it's not so bad." Carter chimed in. "We get three square meals a day and we have a place to sleep." Carter spoke up, being the eternal optimist._

" _Alright men. Enough of that chatter. If you all want to sleep in those cots, instead of the brig, I advise that you get started on the daily chores. Captain Ames doesn't like lolly gaggers." Hank ordered._

" _Why do you like him, Hank?" Smythe asked._

" _Yeah, why do you cow tow to his every whim?" Donaldson remarked._

Donaldson hated Hank Marshall, but Captain Ames was the first man to mess up his plans...granted his plans didn't amount to much...but that was besides the point. Donaldson thought back to the second man who had caused him such grief...

The second man...

 _Donaldson, who had his hands full lowering the captain into the sea did not hear Carter scream. Donaldson turned at the sound of a gun cocking._

" _If you shoot me, I'll drop the captain." Donaldson challenged._

" _True." Hank remarked. "But you will also be dead. You decide!" Hank spoke menacingly._

 _Donaldson gulped as he looked into the eyes of the man who had never backed down from a challenge. Using his enormous strength, he hoisted the captain up onto the deck. The captain was slowly coming to and shook his head as he stared into the men's eyes looking at him._

Hank Marshall!

Donaldson had a history with both of these men...but the third was the one he especially hated. Constable Jack Thornton. He had a woman that was so beautiful and brave that Donaldson just had to have her. He didn't love her, he just wanted her. She was fierce in that room where he and Smythe had kept her. She was determined that he would not touch her...that is exactly why _he must have her._

It was the Constable who got in his way. If he got rid of him, then maybe he could show her a _good time._ Donaldson picked up his gun and latched it to his waist. He was going to make his play. Constable Thornton would go down and he, Donaldson, would have his prize...or his life would mean nothing...

He thought about his time with Elizabeth Thornton...

 _Donaldson was waiting in the room with Mrs. Thornton. She was tied to the bed. He looked over at her from time to time. Every time he did, Elizabeth averted her eyes. He wanted to talk to her, but he didn't know what to say. He knew she thought that he was lower than dirt. He knew he was lower than dirt. But he had to say something._

" _So, you are married to a constable?" Donaldson began._

 _He noticed that she was scared and did not want to talk...but he was trying._

" _Come on, lass. You can talk to me. I won't bite...much." Donaldson moved closer to her._

 _It didn't escape his notice that Elizabeth held her stomache. Elizabeth continued to ignore him, until he moved to stand directly in front of her._

" _Please stay away." Elizabeth pleaded, holding her stomache. "Don't touch me!" She scooted as far back on the bed as the rope would allow. He could see that the ropes had rubbed her wrists. But she seemed concerned for her stomach._

 _This knowledge that this woman who he was obsessed about, might be pregnant...with the Constable's baby. This made him mad. He didn't want a baby...he just wanted her._

Donaldson thought back to his attempt to be sweet...to this woman who seemed so unatainable...

" _Sweetheart? Why won't you talk to me?" Donaldson inquired, already sure he knew the answer._

 _He watched Elizabeth huddle as close to the wall as possible as he approached her. He stood in front of her. She had asked him to not touch her. He couldn't promise that. He wanted her. Not just in the room, but he wanted her to be his. Was it wrong to want a married woman? Of course, but that wasn't going to stop the likes of him. He was Donaldson, not a saint._

" _NO!" Elizabeth screamed as she lunged for him. "You will not touch me!"_

 _Donaldson was not expecting that! Somehow, this woman had hidden a sharp piece of glass underneath her pillow. As she charged him, he had two thoughts: 'She's amazing' and 'get out while you can.'_

 _The woman managed to scratch his face with the piece of glass. She then slumped to the floor. He surmised that her full assault had taken a lot out of her and he used that to his advantage. He left out the door and vowed to take her at a later date. She was not in good shape, so she would slow him down and he would definitely be caught. He could be patient...at times._

Present day...

Elizabeth was waiting for Jack to come back that evening. The Thatcher's had sat down to dinner, but Elizabeth wasn't hungry. She was too worried about the discussion she knew that she and Jack needed to have...that night with Donaldson. Her putting herself in danger to protect _her baby. Jack's baby. Their baby._ She admitted to herself that she did what she had to that night to keep her baby safe. She didn't, however, think that Jack would see it that way.

An hour later, Jack came walking in the door...his shoulders slumped from exhaustion. He had been looking for Donaldson and was just as determined to find him as he was when he searched for Billy Hamilton and Smythe. He was thankful that those two men were safely behind bars or out at sea. He walked up to Elizabeth who was in the parlor.

"What are you doing in here, Love?" Jack inquired, sitting beside her. "Aren't you hungry?"

"No. I'm not. I was too worried to talk to you to even think about eating." Elizabeth admitted.

"Worried about what exactly?" Jack pressed, as he rested his hand on her shoulder to turn her towards him. He needed to look into her eyes.

"Donaldson and that night when you found me huddled in a ball." Elizabeth admitted silently as she tucked her head in the crook of his shoulder.

"I see." Jack stated darkly. "I suppose we should discuss it...if you are sure that you are ready, Love." Jack remarked, sighing deeply.

Elizabeth felt his chest rise and fall. She wasn't ready, but she needed to tell him why she was found in the position she was in that night...in a ball. She held tightly to him and sighed against his chest as sat back on the settee, pressing her body firmly against his.

 _I instinctively held my stomache. I was worried that the way he held me over his shoulder might have caused trauma to our little one. I knew that it was still quite early, but not knowing if the jostling hurt or not, caused me to lean on the side of caution. I didn't want anything to happen to my baby. Your baby. Our baby! I continued to ignore Donaldson, until he moved to stand directly in front of me._

" _Please stay away." I pleaded, holding my stomache. "Don't touch me!" I scooted herself as far back on the bed as the rope would allow. My wrists hurt. But I was more concerned for our baby._

 _A few hours earlier when he was outside my room, pacing I found a vase in the closet and smashed it, tucking it under my pillow. When Donaldson tried to talk to me, I had my hand on the piece of glass, ready to attack to protect our baby._

Jack gasped as the realization hit him as to what happened before he got there seeing her huddled on the floor. He thought back to seeing her, but there was no blood to indicate that she had lunged at the man with a piece of glass...he would have seen that.

"I know it was risky, but I had to do something, Jack." She continued telling him what had happened, holding her stomach.

This did not go unnoticed by Jack as she rubbed her belly and exhaled sharply.

 _Donaldson tried to touch me after I told him not to and when he wouldn't listen, I pulled out the piece of glass. I held it in a thrusting position and swiped it across his face. He grabbed his cheek and then I felt weak and fell to the floor. The piece of glass fell from my hand, and slid across the room. I looked up in time to see him escape out the door. He smiled at me as if to tell me that this wasn't over..._

Elizabeth shuddered at the thought...It wasn't over and she knew it.

Jack squeezed her tighter into his chest and she crumpled against him. He carried her up to their room and laid on the bed beside her, comforting her throughout the night. They didn't bother with their clothes. She needed him and he needed her. They both tried to sleep that night, but the reminder that Donaldson was still out there and wanting Elizabeth, _his Elizabeth_ , kept them both awake.

Jack kissed the top of her head. Elizabeth stirred, yawning as she stretched her arms. Jack chuckled as the look of her stretching warmed him from the inside. He loved everything she did. Stretching for whatever reason, was one of the things he loved watching her do. Maybe because he craved her touch and wanted to love her...but he knew that she was exhausted. He could see it in her exagerated movements. She wouldn't admit that she was tired. She would be 'strong' for him. She was always telling him that she would be 'strong' for him.

"Elizabeth?" Jack inquired masking his own yawn. "Are you awake?"

"Yes." Elizabeth sighed. "I can't sleep. I keep thinking about Donaldson and I don't want to see him tonight. I want to see you." Elizabeth explained.

"What do you mean, exactly?" Jack questioned, but then he realized that she had been having night terrors again. "Elizabeth!" He exclaimed in his breathy tone.

"I know. I just don't want to see him. Every time I go to sleep, he's there. You're not there and when he comes closer...I pass out..." Elizabeth paused. "Then I wake up in your arms. That is the best part." She looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, Love." Jack kissed her cheek. "I know you need rest, we both do...but it's hard to sleep knowing that he's out there."

"We don't have to sleep." Elizabeth expressed suggestively.

Jack knew what she meant immediately. He covered her lips with his and they were wisked away to their private island for the remainder of the night.

Several hours later, Jack woke to Elizabeth talking in her sleep.

" _No! Leave me alone! Get away! Jack! Help me, Jack! Come back to me!" Elizabeth breathed in her sleep._

Jack watched Elizabeth's face go from terror to anger to pleading. He didn't know if he should interrupt her night terror or not. She had had several in recent days, since she was given back to him after Donaldson had disappeared. Jack didn't like loose ends. He knew that Donaldson was out there and that he intended to come for Elizabeth. Jack couldn't let that happen. He loved Elizabeth! He needed her just as much as she needed him. He listened to her speak in her sleep for a few more minutes...

" _I need you, Jack! Never leave me!" Elizabeth spoke softly, determinedly. I'm scared of him. Don't leave me. Don't look for him. Stay with me." Elizabeth pleaded in her sleep._

"Elizabeth?" Jack gently shook her awake.

"Hmm?" Elizabeth slowly woke up, to Jack looking down at her, he was leaning close, his face inches from hers.

"Elizabeth." He spoke in his breathy tone. "What is it? What were you dreaming about? No secrets, remember?" Jack inquired with a raised brow.

"After what we have faced in recent days, weeks or months, rather I just want to be done with all this fear." Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jack tucked his arms under her back and rolled her on top of him. She caught her breath as she collapsed onto his chest.

"I wasn't expecting that, Jack!" Elizabeth breathed.

"I wanted you to know that 'I got you!' I will always protect you and you have nothing to fear, Love!" Jack pulled her in for an all consuming kiss to alleviate the fear that was flooding her nights and now even her days.

"What about Donaldson? I know he's out there." Elizabeth inquired a bit breathless after Jack was finsished kissing her for the moment.

"Donaldson? What do you mean?" Jack feigned ignorance. "Let's not talk about anything right now." Jack pressed his lips against hers and he rolled her back onto hers.

Jack traced kisses along her jawline and then with his hands caressing her body, he awakened a need in her so fiercely that she had no need for conversation for the remainder of the early morning...

…...

Donaldson was watching from across the street. He had found the Thatcher Manor after speaking to a few colleagues at the _Dusty Falcon_. Donaldson couldn't go to Smythe since he was stupid enough to get caught. He didn't want to spoil things. He was going to take the Mountie down and then take his woman and he, Donaldson would be _the man, the winner. Not Smythe!_ Donaldson was tired of Smythe running roughshod over him. He did it for years, when he and Carter were his lackies. No more. Donaldson would prove to Smythe that he could be a man of substance. Carter was no longer in the picture and if he was here, he was sure that he would have no part in this anyway. So, it was all up to Donaldson to take care of this Mountie. So he waited. He watched the Thatcher Manor.

Jack woke up from their early morning 'nap' and slipped out of bed. He got dressed and headed down to the kitchen. He thought about Elizabeth's pleas for him to stay, but he couldn't in good conscience when he knew that Donaldson was out there. He recalled her words just before she fell asleep on his chest.

" _Jack, can you please stay with me tomorrow? I do better knowing that you are close. I feel safer when you are here." Elizabeth pleaded._

" _Elizabeth!" Jack spoke her name in his breathy tone. "I have to report to headquarters to see if there are any leads on something." Jack sighed, not wanting to divulge the name they had discussed earlier that evening._

" _'Donaldson'. You mean 'Donaldson', don't you?" Elizabeth was upset. "Why can't we talk to each other?" She huffed._

" _We are talking." Jack defended._

" _We are not talking about 'all' we need to, Jack." She turned away from him. "We're keeping secrets."_

" _I can't tell you 'all' you want to know, you know that, Love." Jack sighed. "But you can tell me what's 'all' on your mind, Elizabeth. You are not running an investigation...are you?" Jack joked lightly._

" _Jack!" Elizabeth turned to him, shocked. "Of course I am not. Maybe I should so I'm not in the dark!" She was furious. "You won't tell me anything. She moved away from him and pulled the sheet over her head. "Good Night!"_

 _Jack had been lost for words. He hadn't wanted to make her mad, but he sure did._

 _'Great! Just great, Jack! You've done it again. You put your foot in it and now it's stuck until tomorrow.'_

 _Jack had no other choice but to try to sleep. So that is just what he did._

A knock on the back door brought Jack out of his reverie. It was a messenger. He signed for the note. It was registered to him. He thought it rather curious.

*Constable Jack Thornton:

Come meet me at the docks. If you want information, than come alone. I may be able to help you. Someone has been asking questions and you may need to have these questions answered before something worse happens to those you love.*

Jack threw on his heavy coat and rushed out the door.

Elizabeth came down the stairs just as she saw Jack close the door behind him. She ran out the door to see what was going on.

"Jack! Jack!" She called out to him and he turned around, running back to her.

"Elizabeth! You need to get back inside. It's not safe for you to be out here. Please just go back inside!" Jack walked her back inside.

Elizabeth was shaking. She didn't want him to leave. She needed him. But she knew that he had to do his job. She was being selfish. She clung to him.

"I'm sorry, Sugar! I have to go. Please stay here and I'll make sure that Hank keeps you and your parents safe while I'm gone." Jack held her close, kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry, too, Love! I should never go to sleep angry with you. I was scared and now that you are leaving, I didn't want you to think that I was still mad at you. I love you and I want you to have a clear head when you search for this man or whatever you are about to do." Elizabeth pulled his lips to hers, kissing him soundly. Confidently.

Elizabeth moved her tongue against his, promising him that she would stay at home and keep safe, so he wouldn't have to worry while he was on the search for whatever or whomever he was looking for. Deep down, she feared it was 'Donaldson' but she also knew that they would be safe with Hank Marshall protecting them in Jack's stead.

"I love you, Sugar. Please just stay here. Do not leave the house without Hank Marshall. Promise me!"

Jack pressed, holding her shoulders and looking intently into her eyes.

"I promise as long as you promise to return to me, Love!" Elizabeth countered.

"I vow to you that I will be back as soon as I can. I'll be careful. I'm a Mountie. I'm always careful." Jack replied.

He left a kiss on her lips that was sure to keep her company for the remainder of the day. He was satisfied that she would be safe. He had to meet this informant and had to get to the bottom of this 'Donaldson' fiasco.

STORY NOTES:

Jack is going to look for Donaldson, but doesn't want to worry Elizabeth.  
Elizabeth doesn't want to share her concerns regarding her night with Donaldson.

Elizabeth is also worried for her baby's safety and health.

Neither one of them plan to tell the other what their concerns are...

Donaldson wants his revenge and is working on a plan as the Thornton's try to decide how to move forward without telling their spouse what is on their minds.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39:

Concerns

Part 2

Author's Note: Alright, I realize that Elizabeth gets kidnapped...ALOT...but please bare with me. It is a plot that four men were apart of. They all must pay for what they did and tried to accomplish and Jack WILL stop them from getting to _his Elizabeth_ ever again...He's a Mountie, he does that. ;~}

I gave you story notes at the end of the last chapter to let you know of my intensions. I hope you like that. I thought it would be kewl to give you some ideas to keep you interested as you wait for the next chapter. I will not, however, do it in every chapter moving forward...it will happen sporadically and without warning. It was a fun idea and I just ran with it, honestly.

Now, let's wrap this 'Donaldson' business up! I want them to get back to their lives in Hope Valley just as much if not more than anyone. Alas, I have a duty to my characters to tie up loose ends and not have plot holes. So, I hope you like this little adventuous chapter! There will be romance! I promise!

 ***I do not own "When Calls the Heart". All characters belong to Crown Media and Michael Landon Jr. and company. Thank you for letting us add to this wonderful world, Mrs. Janette Oke.**

ENJOY THIS ONE...

Jack was laying in bed beside his beautiful wife. He had not been able to sleep as the questions that plagued his mind would not be quieted. He tried to come up with the solutions, but he didn't want to worry Elizabeth. He wanted to go home to Hope Valley. He was ready to move on with their next chapter...becoming parents. He knew that she was ready as well, but as a Mountie he had to finish his case. There was one more man to bring in...Donaldson. He cringed as he thought back to Elizabeth being held captive by him. He was in awe over how she stood up to him, but also quite upset with her for putting their baby in danger. He knew it was necessary, but it still concerned him greatly. He prayed for guidance with finding the answers to his many thoughts swirling in his head.

 _I am a Mountie. How could I make her the target of these bad men just by being associated with me? I can't do it any longer. What if one day, she died because of my career choice? I couldn't live without her! I couldn't live with myself knowing that I would be the reason for her death. I wouldn't want to live without her! I love her! She is my everything!_

Elizabeth stirred as he subconsciously rubbed her arm, pressing her closer to him. She was safe in his arms. She wondered why he was still awake. She worried for him. He hadn't been sleeping well and this case was getting to both of them. She wanted to go home. She wanted to start their next chapter...becoming parents...but Jack's case dealing with Donaldson was still open. She cringed as she thought about the man who had held her for those few days. She vowed to never be kidnapped again. Ever! Elizabeth Thornton was done. She suddenly spoke her last thought out loud...

"I'll die first!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"What?" Jack jolted out of his reverie and looked down at Elizabeth. "What did you just say?"

"I'll die first!" Elizabeth repeated. "I will not be taken again...I'll die fighting if necessary." She spoke with dark conviction.

"You are NOT going to die!" Jack interrupted. "I will NOT allow that to happen!" Jack gathered her into his arms and held her as firmly as possibe, not realizing that he was hurting her.

"Jack?" Elizabeth squirmed. "It's too tight."

"What, oh Elizabeth, I'm sorry." Jack suddenly loosened his grip. "Are you alright?" Jack asked as he rubbed her arms.

"I'm alright. But I meant what I said." Elizabeth looked deeply into his eyes. "I will die before anyone takes me away from you again." Elizabeth trained her gaze on Jack and waited for his response.

"No, you won't." Jack challenged. "I'll be here and you won't have to, Sugar. I vow to always be here and keep you safe!" Jack choked on his words. He tried to keep the tears from escaping, but he couldn't help it.

It was Elizabeth who took him into her arms. She held him firmly, soothing him with the song that she had come to love and expect when he was calming her down or lulling her to sleep.

" _I love you truly, truly dear,_

 _life with it's sorrow, life with it's tear,_

 _fades into dreams when I feel you_

 _are near,_

 _for I love you truly,_

 _truly dear!_

 _Ah, love 'tis something, to feel your_

 _kind hand,_

 _Ah yes, 'tis something, by your side_

 _to stand,_

 _gone is the sorrow, gone doubt and_

 _fear,_

 _for you love me truly, truly dear!"_

Jack was soon drifting off to sleep. Even though it was morning, Elizabeth knew that Jack needed his sleep in order to do his job. Finding Donaldson. Once she realized that he was truly asleep, she slipped out from his grasp and got ready for the day. She went to the closet and pulled out a deep mauve frock and slipped it on over her head. As she let it fall, strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Yes. Were you expecting someone else? Shawn or Charles perhaps? Should I go?" Jack chuckled into her neck as his lips trailed kisses along her neck and shoulders.

"Nonsense!" She spun around to face him. "There is only one man who is allowed in my room, in my bed and I'm looking at him!" Elizabeth expressed.

"Good!" Jack's lips enveloped Elizabeth's for several moments. "I told you that I would get you for that." He reminded her of her previous teasing as he pulled away slightly.

"Touche." Elizabeth replied, laughing with him. "You do need your rest, Constable. I'm only distracting you. I was about to head out to send a telegram to Abigail. I'm sure the women could all use a break in teaching the children." Elizabeth trailed off as she saw Jack's expression change.

"Elizabeth." Jack spoke in his breathy tone. "You are expecting..."

"Oh, is that what this is?" Elizabeth quipped playfully. "I didn't realize."

"You know what I mean." Jack grew serious. "You will need to take it easy when we get back to Hope Valley. I don't want anything..." Jack began.

"Anything to happen to me? Too late, Jack. So much has happened to me, to us already." Elizabeth interrupted.

"I know, and I wish I could undo this whole trip." He pressed her closer to him. "Besides, you are the best distraction a man can have." Jack smirked, kissing her quickly.

"Well, my man needs to focus. I'll get this telegram sent and then I will take it easy." She noticed his expression. "I promise, Love." She kissed his cheek and tried to step away from his arms.

"Not so fast, Mrs. Thornton." Jack lifted her up gently and carried her to the bed. "Your man needs your distracting beauty for the moment."

Jack laid her down and pressed his body to hers. Jack enveloped her lips into his. Their kisses were passionate, demanding. They needed each other. Jack was concerned about leaving her without him to protect her. Elizabeth was concerned about him searching for Donaldson. They continued to love each other until it was time for Jack to get going. Elizabeth watched him head towards the bedroom door.

"Be careful, Jack darling!" Elizabeth expressed.

"I always am, Sugar!" Jack turned to look at her one last time. "I love you!"

"I love you, more!" Elizabeth returned his declaration. "Return to me, Jack!"

This was not a request. This was a demand. Elizabeth could not have him get hurt or worse. She needed him. The last several minutes together had assured both of them that they could not live without the other one in their life.

Donaldson watched the constable leave the Thatcher Manor. He was ready to take what was his...Elizabeth Thornton. He made his way to the back of the house and looked into the big picture window. He ducked behind the bushes as he saw Elizabeth pass to get to the kitchen. She disappeared from sight momentarily, then turned back around towards someone calling her attention.

"Mrs. Thornton. I am ready to leave when you are." Hank Marshall tipped his hat in greeting.

"Thank you, Hank! I'll just grab an apple and we can head out." Elizabeth smiled.

"Ma'am? Don't you think that you need to eat more than just an apple? Given your..." Hank trailed off as he recognized that 'well known' look Elizabeth always gave if you questioned her intentions.

"Very well, Ma'am. An apple it is." He chuckled and walked towards the door to wait for her.

Hank waited for several moments. It was quiet. Elizabeth had taken too long to come to the front door.

Ten minutes earlier...

"You!" Elizabeth breathed. "What are you...? How did you get in...?" Elizabeth couldn't finish her questions. _'Jack! I wish you were here!'_ She thought inwardly gripping the apple she had just grabbed from the kitchen.

"It was open." Donaldson nodded to the back door to the garden. "I invited myself in to see you."

"I see that." Elizabeth seethed. "You are not welcome here. Please leave!"

"I'll leave when I'm good and ready. Besides, I came to get what belonged to me." Donaldson sneered looking her over lustily.

"I belong to one man alone!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "My heart is Jack Thornton's! We belong together!"

"Ha! Not for long!" Donaldson spoke menacingly.

Five minutes earlier...

Hank had heard a noise from the parlor which led to the backyard. He snuck around through the hallway. He saw Donaldson talking to Elizabeth. He felt sick. He had his service pistol, but it was in the glove compartment of the car. He deftly and silently went to the kitchen to get the biggest knife the cook kept at hand.

Hank made his way to behind Donaldson.

Donaldson was moving towards Elizabeth. He was about to grip her arms...

"I wouldn't, if I were you, Donaldson!" Hank spoke darkly. "You know what I'm capable of!"

Donaldson stopped in his tracks, his inner monologue swirling in his head. _He had to have this woman, but she wasn't worth dying for. Was she? I have to have her! I must take my revenge on Constable Jack Thornton! He has ruined my life! He is the final piece._

"Don't think, Donaldson! It was never one of your finer qualities." Hank remarked as he inched closer to the frozen Donaldson.

"I won't deny that this woman is quite delectable. But, I don't think that she is worth any prison time." Donaldson spoke as he turned to face Hank Marshall. "Besides, I get bored pretty easily. She wouldn't last long in my company." He snickered.

"Shut your filthy mouth, Donaldson! You will only speak respectfully in my ladies presence." Hank ordered.

"Your lady? Something you ain't telling me, Hank?" Donaldson asked suggestively.

Donaldson looked back at Elizabeth who had stood frozen in the doorway of the parlor. She watched and listened to these two men. She was glad that Hank had been here, but she wanted Jack! She needed Jack to be here and hold her. Protect her! She felt helpless. Hank had a knife, a big knife, but what was Donaldson truly capable of when he was trapped? Her nerves and fears got the best of her and then her legs gave way. All went black...

…...Two hours later...

Jack came home from his morning search with Denny Lissing. He invited him over for lunch before they resumed their search for the nefarious Donaldson. He came to the door and was surprised to see Hank Marshall dissheveled and bloody. Realization hit him at once.

"Elizabeth? Where is she?" Jack asked rushing passed Hank, not waiting for his reply.

Jack bolted up the stairs and relief flooded his soul. Elizabeth was lying on their bed, asleep. Jack quickly walked down to tell Denny that he would not be going back to the office after lunch. He would come later this evening after he made sure that Elizabeth was alright.

Denny nodded and was about to leave. Hank stopped him, motioning him to follow him into the kitchen.

"What happened?" Denny inquired of his clothing, not wasting anymore time.

"Donaldson happened." Hank replied stiffly. "He's in the back. I tied him to a chair."

Denny followed Hank to the back of the kitchen. Donaldson had passed out from the pain in his side. Denny looked from him to Hank and back to the slumped man.

"We have to get him to the hospital." Denny informed Hank.

"We may want to burn that chair first." Hank replied. "Donaldson will be alright for a little while. I seared the wound. He looks worse than he actually is. Come on."

Denny and Hank took the man and laid him on the floor. Hank made quick work of breaking down the chair and tossing it into the fire. Denny helped him lift Donaldson and take him to the hospital. This chapter was over.

Hank had explained to Denny what had happened before he and Jack came to the Thatcher Manor. Denny was satisfied that he did what he had to do to keep Elizabeth safe. Hank came back home after giving Denny his statement. He promised that he would let the Thornton's know to stop by so that Elizabeth could give her statement. Denny accepted this and went about his daily rounds until he heard word from the Thornton's.

Back at the Thatcher Manor...

Hank arrived home and quickly discarded his jacket which had covered his bloody shirt. He acknowledged the cook as he came home, and she had informed him that she had taken care of the Thornton's. She ordered him to go take care of himself as she made him a bowl of soup. He showered and shaved. He was beat and he would rest. The cook knocked on the door and delivered him his soup.

Upstairs in the Thornton's room, Jack undressed and climbed in behind his sleeping wife. He pressed her body into him and hoped that she would stay asleep. He didn't know what had happened, but he would know soon enough. He closed his eyes, not sleeping, but reveling in the warmth of his wife's body and his thoughts consumed him.

 _She was in danger, again. AGAIN! I can't take this. I need to turn in my resignation. I can't keep her safe when I'm not here. I'll tell her once I know that she is alright. What will she think? Will she be thrilled that I'm quitting the Mounted Police? Surely, she will jump for joy! Will I be happy if I quit? Nonsense! I'll be happy being with my Elizabeth...protecting her and staying by her side..._

Several moments later...

Elizabeth woke up, feeling a bit surprised as she felt someone behind her. She knew it had to be Jack, but her recent scare with Donaldson, did give her pause as she held her breath and turned to face the man in her bed.

"Oh, Jack!" She breathed a sigh of relief. Tears flooded her eyes as Jack opened his eyes, immediately pressing her closer into him.

"Elizabeth. I'm here. You needn't cry, Love!" Jack soothed as he presses his lips to her cheeks, capturing her salty tears. "I won't let anything else happen to you. I told Denny that he would have to work on the case without me until I was sure that you were alright." Jack kissed her cheek until he could taste every tear that fell.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him. She delved into the happenings earlier that day. Jack listened, between kisses and finally silenced her tale when his mouth covered hers. He would hear the rest of what happened in the parlor a little later. All he wanted now was to feel his wife's lips on his and their love to take over. He had feared for her safety and he wanted to squelch that fear for the moment...holding her protectively, lovingly in his arms as they shared their private bond.

Later that evening...

Jack helped Elizabeth get dressed and they were sitting at the table in their room. Jack had requested that the cook make their apoligies for dinner. They wanted to have the evening to themselves due to the fact that Elizabeth was still rattled.

"Donaldson came in through the back door and I had froze in my place." Elizabeth continued from where she left off earlier that afternoon.

Jack listened intently. His fists were tightening with every word of her account. The Mountie in him wanted to go to headquarters and face Donaldson one last time so he could knock his lights out. He was so furious with what had almost happened to Elizabeth.

"I passed out and when I came to, you were lying in bed with me. Hank Marshall is the one you should talk to. I don't recall much, except that I had an overwhelming fear that you weren't with me." Elizabeth cried into his shoulder.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry that I wasn't here. Please forgive me!" Jack breathed after her tale was finished. "I promise you that Donaldson will pay for this." Jack vowed.

Downstairs, Hank waited for Jack to come out of his room. Jack descended the stairs and approached Hank.

They talked about the incident. Jack's face was like stone. He told Hank to keep an eye on his wife. Hank agreed and Jack left to approach Donaldson.

At the headquarters...

"I want to speak with Donaldson, now!" Jack ordered.

"I'm sorry, Jack. You can't. I made sure that he was processed as quickly as possible and he is making his way to Medicine Hat Prison where he will remain for the rest of his miserable life. I trust that is satisfactory to you, Constable!" Denny explained.

"Yes." Jack simply stated, albeit a bit dejectedly. He really wanted to give Donaldson a piece of his mind or rather, boot.

Jack arrived back at the Thatcher's and immediately climbed the stairs to his and Elizabeth's room. She was standing at the window. She was a vision in her silken robe, which she decided to change into once they were sure that they were not going down for dinner.

Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and turned her to face him. He breathed a sigh of relief after he informed her that Donaldson was being transported to Medicine Hat Prison. She pressed her face to his chest. Tears flowed freely from her lovely eyes for a few minutes. She lifted her head and smiled at Jack.

"I love you, Jack Thornton! Thank you for bringing me such wonderful news." She kissed him chastely.

"I love you, more, Elizabeth Thornton!" Jack sighed. "That is why I am going to tell you that I have decided to quit the Mounted Police!" Jack exclaimed.

"What! Jack, you can't do that! Why?" Elizabeth asked, a bit breathless from the shocking news.

"I'm a Mountie, but more importantly, I'm a husband. You are my first priority, my love!"

Jack silenced her with his lips before she could brook any further arguments. Elizabeth yielded for the remainder of the evening, but silently vowed to talk to Jack about this decision and inform him that they needed to make this decision together.

Author's Note: Here is chapter 39. Have no fear, I will bring them to Hope Valley soon. I am dying to get them back to where they belong! Believe me!


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40:

Concerns

Part 3

Author's Note: So, I know that some of you have concerns of your own regarding the direction I'm going with this story. No worries, mates, you will love the direction I'm taking. I promise to not disappoint! We need 'high drama' {insert thick Australian accent here} as our beloved Daniel Lissing would say. We also need 'Happily Ever Afters' as I would say. Please hang in there!?

Elizabeth woke up, slipping gently out of Jack's arms, to write in her journal.

 _'Hello old friend!'_ She thought silently as she settled in the chair by the window.

 _Love can make you do things you would never think possible. The true test of love is sacrificing what you would normally do if you were on your own, but when you are one half of a whole, you must take the time to talk to each other and work your issues out, together..._

"Elizabeth?" Jack asked as he reached for his wife and felt the empty place beside him on their bed.

"I'm over here, Jack." Elizabeth responded, closing her journal then returning to sit beside him.

"Good morning, Love!" Jack greeted her with a kiss on the lips.

"It is now, Jack!" Elizabeth pressed her body into his, laying him firmly against the pillow. "We need to talk, Jack." Elizabeth stated, running her hand up and down his bare chest.

"What's there to talk about?" Jack feigned innocense.

"Jack! We have plenty to talk about." Elizabeth admonished.

"Like what?" Jack continued to have no clue to where she was going with her 'interrogation'.

"After what you told me, last night, we can start with that, Constable Thornton." Elizabeth reminded him.

"We talked quite a bit, to what exactly are you referring to, my Love?" Jack pressed his palm to her face trying to pull her in for a kiss.

"Not so fast, Constable!" Elizabeth pulled back. "We are not going to ignore this issue any longer."

"Elizabeth!" Jack sighed in his breathy tone. "My mind is made up." Jack spoke flatly.

"That's the problem, Jack." Elizabeth sighed exasperatedly. "It's not just up to you! For better or worse, we are a team. We must work these issues out together." Elizabeth began.

Jack once again tried to pull her in for a kiss. She yielded as he enveloped her lips. Soft moans escaped their lips between kisses. They stated their case with each kiss. Jack was demanding that she drop the issue and Elizabeth countered with insisting that they needed to make the decision together.

 _I've made up my mind, Elizabeth! Jack's lips spoke fervently as he pressed them on to Elizabeth's._

 _No, Jack. It's not fair to make these decisions without any consideration for me. Elizabeth's lips persisited in pleading her case._

 _Not considering you? What are you talking about. It's because of you that I have made this decision. I love you and I want to keep you safe. I want to protect you and this precious little one you are carrying. His tongue slipped into her mouth and she received it gladly. Their tongues danced in loving union as Jack laid her onto her back._

 _They argued for several minutes. Kissing, back and forth, teasing each other with their lips, their hands roaming over each other's bodies, quenching their need and making their concerns known._

 _Jack! You cannot quit being a Mountie! It's in your blood! You became a Mountie for one reason: your father!_

 _Elizabeth! I've decided and there is nothing you can say to change my mind!_

 _Just watch me, Jack Gilbert Thornton!_

 _Keep trying, Elizabeth Anne Thornton!_

Downstairs in the dining room, Mr. Thatcher and his wife were having breakfast. They knew that Jack and Elizabeth would come down soon, but they both had to get on with their day. William had to get to the office and Grace had to meet Mrs. Kensington to go over the charity auction they were holding that coming Saturday.

Hank Marshall came into the room to get Mr. Thatcher.

"The car is ready, sir." Hank remarked.

"Good. I'm ready to go. Oh and please come back for Jack and Elizabeth." Mr. Thatcher instructed. "Jack said he and Elizabeth needed to go to headquarters for Elizabeth to give her statement."

"Yes, of course." Hank Marshall acknowledged. He nodded to Mrs. Thatcher. "I'll come for you at half passed nine, ma'am?"

"Yes, Hank. That will be fine." Grace replied as she excused herself to gather her things she was going to have auctioned off.

Mr. Thatcher left for the office and as promised Hank came back for Jack and Elizabeth. They were finishing with their breakfast when he came in.

"Good morning, Jack. Elizabeth." Hank greeted them as they were finishing their coffee.

"Good morning, Hank." They replied in unison.

Elizabeth looked into Jack's eyes as Hank left the room.

 _We will continue this discussion later, Constable!_

 _There is nothing to discuss, Love!_

 _Don't call me that when you know how upset I am with you!_

 _It seems to be working._

Jack smirked.

Elizabeth removed herself from the table and walked to the door.

Jack watched her go out to the front door. He smiled at the idea of her trying to convince him to change his mind.

 _I hope it's working!_

Within in the hour, Hank dropped off the Thornton's at the Mounted Police headquarters. Jack opened the door for Elizabeth and offered her his arm. Elizabeth brushed passed him.

'Great! She's not speaking to me.' Jack cringed inwardly. 'This meeting will be fun.' He grumbled sarcastically.

Constable Denny Lissing greeted them as Elizabeth took the chair he offered her. Jack declined, preferring to stand.

"Mrs. Thornton. I just need for you to write up your statement as to what happened when the perpetraitor, Donaldson was with you." Denny requested.

"Of course." Elizabeth replied. She glanced back at Jack who just nodded for her to do so.

"Constable Thornton, may I speak with you in the other interview room." Denny motioned his head to the left.

"Yes. I actually need to talk to you as well." Jack replied stealing a glance at his wife, who had seemed to not be paying attention.

Jack was mistaken. Elizabeth had heard them. She was upset. She wrote down what had happened regarding Donaldson. It was fortuneate for the report that she remembered every last detail, but unfortunate for her to leave in the past. She sighed dejectedly and then went to go get Constable Lissing to let him know that she was done. She came up to the interview room, noticing it was ajar. She thought about leaving, but she had caught something that Jack was saying that made her want to find out what they were talking about for sure. She was right. He was telling the constable that he was planning on resigning. She was angry, but she had to hear what Jack had to say.

" _With all that has happened to Elizabeth basically since we met, I am planning on quitting the Mounted Police." Jack exhaled, sitting down in the chair across from Denny._

" _Are you sure about this? What does she say?" Denny asked._

" _She is not happy about it. She doesn't want me to quit." Jack chuckled. "We actually had quite the discussion about it the last couple of days." He smiled as he recalled their 'passionate' debate last night and earlier this morning._

" _I see. Well, we would be sad to lose you, but if this is something you have set your mind to, I guess that there is nothing for me to say to convince you otherwise." Denny folded his hands into his chest._

" _No, there is not." Jack confirmed._

Elizabeth swung the door open, moving to stand in front of Jack.

"There may be nothing he can do or say to convince you, but I am your wife. We must have a talk, Jack Thornton! Now!" Elizabeth fumed as she stormed out of the room, expecting Jack to follow her.

"Whoa." Denny exhaled a long low whistle. "I do not envy your postion, my friend." Denny chuckled as Jack grimaced before he turned to follow after his wife.

Back at the Thatcher Manor...

Elizabeth rushed up the stairs, so her no one would see the tears coming down her face. She was acutely aware that her parents were home for lunch, and she did not want to answer any questions until she and Jack could air out all of their concerns.

Jack came into the house, and headed up the stairs to face the music. Upon entering their room, he saw Elizabeth leaning against the headboard, tears streaming down her face.

Jack knew by her expression that he should not have talked to Denny about him resigning his commission before they had fully discussed this decision together.

'Jack! Why do you do this to her?' He asked inwardly. 'She is heartbroken. Well done, Jack!' He just stood there, trying to guage what she was wanting him to do.

Elizabeth was tired of not communicating and their stubbornness to remain independent when they should be making these decisions together. She looked over at Jack who was just standing in the middle of the room and then she looked towards the window. She wanted hin to hold her and tell her that his decision was a mistake and that they should go home to Hope Valley before they spend another agonizing minute in Hamilton.

"Jack?" Elizabeth breathed through her tears. "Are you just going to stand there?" Elizabeth asked.

"Elizabeth." Jack began. "You know how I feel about this. There is nothing more to say. I'm deciding what's best for us. I need you to understand that, Love." Jack walked over to her, sitting on the bed, sidling up next to her.

"Jack." Elizabeth countered. "You need to understand that this decision affects both of us."

"That is exactly why I decided to resign my commission, Elizabeth." Jack cut in, throwing his hand in the air in exasperation.

Elizabeth just stared at Jack. Her lip began to tremble and her eyes were flooding with tears, threatening to spill over. She knew she was over emotional these days, with a baby on the way, but did Jack really have to get so exasperated? She was hurt that he had made his decision and was seeming to stand by it, regardless of what she said.

Elizabeth tried to turn from him, but Jack pulled her into his embrace. She fought it at first, and then feeling so sad, she rested her cheek against Jack's chest and let the tears flow. Jack began singing their song and she soon calmed down. She relished being held by him, wrapped protectively in his arms. Her hurt began to melt away. She was still upset about his decision and she knew that in the long run, he would regret his decision. She rested in her favorite spot as Jack continued to sing softly to her.

Jack held Elizabeth and thought about their conversations. He felt that he was making the right decision, at least until Elizabeth had been so affected by it. She was pregnant, therefore more susceptible to fits of tears. This particular storm, however, seemed wrong. He had made the decision to ease her worry, not to add to it. _She really wants me to be a constable. She belives in me and I am breaking her heart. I can't do this to her. Maybe she is right. This is my calling. I just don't want her to go through anymore heartache._ Jack's thoughts were consuming him as he lay against the headboard holding the love of his life. He needed to fix this. He couldn't take any more of her tears.

"Elizabeth? I'm sorry, Love!" Jack placed his fingers under her chin to see her face.

Her tear stained face, crushed him. He had really upset her this time.

"Jack. I don't understand why you have to resign your commission. I just think that in the..." Elizabeth began.

"I'm not resigning." Jack broke in.

"...grand scheme of things you will regret..." Elizabeth paused as what he said sunk in. "What did you say?" Elizabeth looked into his piercing hazel eyes.

"I'm not resigning." Jack repeated, wiping the errant tears from her cheeks with his thumbs.

Elizabeth's smile broadened. She rested her hands on either side of Jack's face, guaging his expression.

"You were right. We need to discuss these issues together. I was hasty in my decision. I thought that if I resigned you would be safer." Jack explained.

"Jack. I know that I have been worried for you in the past, but God has shown me that this is truly what you were put on this earth to do." Elizabeth rubbed his cheek. "I was selfish. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" Elizabeth inquired.

"There's nothing to forgive, Love!" Jack expressed as he pressed his lips to hers.

Their lips moved as one as Jack laid Elizabeth back onto the bed. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him and returned every kiss with just as much passion as Jack was giving. Jack pressed her body firmly to his and rolled her on top of him. Elizabeth gasped as they rolled on the bed.

"Jack! You're so..." Elizabeth was breathless.

"Handsome?" Jack joked.

"Playful!" Elizabeth smirked. "I was going to say 'playful'." She blushed.

Jack knew what she was going to say. Elizabeth knew he was onto her. She changed the subject.

"So, now that everything is back to normal...we need to get back..." Elizabeth started.

"...Back to Hope Valley!" Jack finished her sentence." Jack smiled up at her, caressing her cheek, and ready to resume their kissing.

"Yes. Home." Elizabeth expressed. "I miss my students! I miss teaching! I miss Abigail!" She ticked off all the people and all she did in Hope Valley.

Jack rolled his eyes as he pressed his finger to her lips.

"I miss Hope Valley as well. Right now, however, I am missing this." Jack stated.

Jack once again pulled her to his chest and claimed her lips. They fell into 'love' for the remainder of the evening.

The next morning, Jack and Elizabeth informed her parents that they were heading back to Hope Valley that afternoon.

"It has been an adventure to say the least, Elizabeth." Mr. Thatcher hugged his daughter.

"We'll miss you, my dear." Mrs. Thatcher expressed, bringing her daughter in for a hug.

"We'll miss you both so much." Elizabeth explained as she hugged each of her parents.

"Thank you for all you've done for us, while we were here." Jack chimed in. "We hope you guys come for a visit some time." He smiled broadly. "You're always welcome in Hope Valley." He shook his father-in-law's hand and kissed his mother-in-law on the cheek.

"Of course, we will, son." Mr. Thatcher enthused. "Now come along dear. They need to get packed." He led Mrs. Thatcher to the dining room for a some tea.

At half passed one o'clock, Jack and Elizabeth settled into their compartment. She was already feeling exhausted from their walk to the ticket counter and then to their compartment. She plopped down on the seat and rested her head against the back.

"Maybe we over did it earlier. I'll try to be more considerate of your energy level." Jack winked.

"You were fine, Love. It was I who insisted on taking our time and enjoying the time we take."

Jack smiled at that as he sat next to her.

Jack suddenly recalled that morning on the homestead. He had just filled the wood caddy for the day.

" _Did you sleep alright?" Elizabeth had asked._

" _The bed in the barn is more comfortable than my bed in the jail." Jack quipped._

" _Sorry about that." Elizabeth apologized._

" _Was there another option?" Jack asked._

" _No." Elizabeth stated, shocked at his forwardness._

 _Jack just chuckled and left to do his rounds._

"Here, you can sleep on my lap. I'm not tired." Jack beckoned her to lay her head down.

"Thank you, Jack! For Everything." Elizabeth expressed.

"You're welcome." Jack replied.

They laughed as they had spoken the same words as that day on the homestead so many months ago.

Three days later...

The stagecoach rolled into Hope Valley. Elizabeth, who had been nestled into Jack's shoulder, woke up to the horses neighing. She looked up at Jack and he smiled knowingly at her.

"We'er home, my Love!" Jack kissed her forehead.

"Home!" Elizabeth enthused. "Home!" She kissed him quickly on the lips.

Before he could kiss her back, she alighted the stage and all but ran into the cafe.

"Abigail? Abigail?" Elizabeth called. "We're home!" Elizabeth noticed that no one was in the cafe. She ran up the steps and Abigail was no where to be found. She ran down the stairs as Jack was coming into the cafe.

"Where is everyone? I thought for sure that Abigail and the townspeople would be here." Elizabeth was baffled.

"We have missed a lot, while we were away." Jack explained. "Maybe they are holding a picnic or something that we didn't know about." Jack offered.

"I suppose so. I didn't mention when we were coming. I just told her that it would be soon in the telegram." Elizabeth rationalized. "I guess I should have sent a follow up telegram.

"It's alright. You probably need to rest anyway. Right?" Jack inquired.

"I am feeling a bit tired." Elizabeth acknowledged. "I did sleep like the grave, but being pregnant has been quite exhausting. Not to mention all the men who have been taking a shine to me as of late.

"Should I worry about your taste in men?" Jack quipped.

"Jack! That hardly applies in this case." Elizabeth huffed. "They were not men I was interested in...they were men who just wanted me. There's a big difference."

"True. I'm sorry. That wasn't called for." Jack apologized as he saw her hurt expression.

Jack gathered her into his arms. He led her out of the cafe and into the buckboard he had retrieved while she was looking for Abigail.

They arrived at their home and Elizabeth went straight into their bedroom. She wanted to help Jack with their belongings, but she was dead on her feet and Jack knew it.

Jack watched her go inside as he lifted the first of her luggage. He laughed to himself as he thought that with luggage such as this, he didn't need to do much for working out. He would mussle in no time. Jack brought in the final suitcase a few minutes later. He cleaned up and went to their bedroom.

Elizabeth was laying on the bed in one of his favorite negligees. He smiled broadly as he remembered their last night in Hamilton. Ever since she had told him that they were expecting, Elizabeth had been wearing negligees more often. He recalled that conversation.

" _I need to wear the negligee. It's too hot to wear anything else." Elizabeth remarked._

" _You don't have to wear anything, if that helps." Jack quipped._

" _Jack! Honestly!" Elizabeth blushed. "You are incorrigible!" She swatted his arm._

" _You said that the other nighties are too thick. So, wearing 'nothing' sounds good to me." Jack walked up to her, picking her up into his arms he carried her to the bed._

" _Oh, Jack! Honestly!" Elizabeth breathed. "Is that all you think about?"_

" _Yes! When you are dressed like that, I do, Mrs. Thornton!" Jack laid her down and that was the best night before they had to leave for Hope Valley._

Jack shook out of his reverie as someone knocked on their door.

"Lee! I'm glad to see you!"

"Jack! Welcome home! We need your help." Lee explained. "Pastor Frank is at the lake. We are getting ready for a baptismal." Lee finished as Jack slipped back into his boots.

Author's Note: Yay! They are back home! I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41:

Gathering at the Lake

Author's Note: Now it's time for The Thornton's to get back to Hope! To get back to where they belong. Get ready for some light hearted chapters, my dear readers. Thank you for sticking with me through 'thick and thin'. I truly appreciate you continuing to amaze me with you support of my little story. Here is your reward! Enjoy!

Jack walked back to the room to check on Elizabeth before he headed out with Lee. He saw her sprawled on top of the bed, sound asleep and fully clothed.

 _'She was dead on her feet.'_ He thought inwardly. _'I'm going to have to be more restrained in the coming weeks.'_ He sighed mournfully. _'I love 'loving her! This is going to be one of my greatest challenges as a Mountie and a husband.'_ He was about to walk out the door.

Elizabeth stirred as if she knew he was in the room. She slowly lifted her head to look at him. Jack smiled at her and quickly erased the space between them. Jack sat beside her, he leaned in kissing her on the cheek.

"You can rest, Love. I'm going to help Lee with the baptismal set up." He paused as she looked like she was about to protest.

"Jack?" Elizabeth interjected. "I want..." She trailed off sleepily.

"Hush now, Love. I'll come get you when we're all ready. You just focus on resting." Jack kissed her chastely on the lips, reluctantly tearing himself away before she could convince him to 'rest' with her.

"...alright...zzzzzzz." Elizabeth dozed off and Jack left the room with a smile on his face.

Lee and the other men had been getting the tables of food ready as Abigail was cooking in her cafe, preparing for the whole town to come to the pond. She couldn't believe how much the town had grown in recent weeks. Pastor Frank was overjoyed by all the new congregates who wanted to be baptised. His heart burst with pride and thankfulness.

Jack helped the men with the rest of the setting out of the blankets and brought a stack of towels for the people to dry off after their baptism. Pastor Frank had welcomed him back with a quick hug and thanked him for being willing to come help.

"Of course, Pastor. I'm happy to help anyone I can. I never let a day go by without serving others." Jack smiled as he returned the quick hug.

Pastor Frank nodded and then headed back to the cafe to continue gathering the supplies in the buckboard for the food. Jack and Lee watched the pastor get on the buckboard.

Jack admired the pastor's faithfulness to his congregates. He looked over at Lee, his best friend as he watched the pastor leave and wondered what the sawmill tycoon was thinking.

Lee watched Pastor Frank leave, in awe of his determination to make a 'Christian' out of everyone of his fellow townspeople. He smiled as he remembered when the pastor had first offered to ask the Lord to bless his sawmill. Lee had been grateful for the blessing and the prayer that led the wheelright to Hope Valley to help him with his diesel engine.

It was high noon when Elizabeth awoke from her much needed nap. She decided to take a bath. As she filled the water, Jack had come home. He walked into the bedroom and saw her start to undress. His smile stretched across his face as he thought he would join her.

"Hello, Mrs. Thornton!" Jack's smile broadened as she stood up revealing her perfect figure.

Elizabeth grabbed a towel and covered herself.

"Jack! You startled me!" She gasped, suddenly embarrassed that she hadn't heard him come in.

"You needn't be, Love. I came back to see if you were ready to go to the baptismal." Jack smirked. "I see that you plan to have a 'baptismal' of one." Jack chuckled.

"Jack! Honestly!" Elizabeth remarked.

"Care to make it a 'baptismal' of two?" Jack inquired suggestively.

"I'll never say 'no' to that, Jack!" Elizabeth blushed as he started stripping down to his long johns.

Jack walked over to her and pressed her body against the wall as he covered her mouth with his. Her heart rate began to increase. His mouth felt like 'home' and she didn't want to be anywhere else in this beautiful moment that they were about to share. Kissing Jack was always easy for Elizabeth and now that he was her husband, she found it incredibly easy to take baths with him as well.

Jack stripped down to nothing and led her to the tub after thoroughly enjoying his wife's lips. Elizabeth settled against Jack's chest and closed her eyes. Jack played with her fingers under the water and then after a moment or two, he started to explore the rest of his wife's sultry body. He could hardly contain himself. They were in the bath tub to get cleaned up, but it soon became a different experience all together.

…...

Jack was helping Elizabeth down from the buckboard. She was dressed in his favorite mauve dress complete with a crosshatch pattern on the skirt. He wouldn't have known what it was if she hadn't told him. Jack was not a man of fashion. He was, as all who knew him, a man of action. Right now, he thought about their time in the bath tub earlier and he had to take a calming breath. As he settled her down beside him. She expressed her thanks.

Elizabeth thanked him with a kiss on the cheek. They walked hand in hand. Elizabeth stole glances at him, admiring how handsome he looked in his green suit. She laughed as she remembered what Jack had told her about the fateful day when he was going to propose. He had explained why he had been late in picking her up to take her on a ride.

 _'I was in my green suit and took one last look in the mirror before I headed out to come get you. I knew that the green suit would be perfect. Then Rip barked his disapproval. I didn't know that he had fashion sense." Jack chuckled. I followed his advise and put on the blue suit.' Jack recalled the events of that day._

 _'Oh, Jack! Why would you take the advise of an animal who seemed to not like me much?' Elizabeth asked._

 _'Rip and I go way back.' Jack defended. 'Besides, he was right. The blue suit would have been better, but I didn't realize that it would have cost me so much that day when I arrived and saw Charles down on bended knee.' Jack explained._

 _'Jack! Please, lets not talk about Charles.' Was all Elizabeth could say. 'He almost cost me the love of my life.' Elizabeth blushed as she recognized the truth in her words._

 _'Elizabeth!' He spoke in his breathy tone. 'I love you with all that I am and all that I hope to be!' Jack exclaimed as he took her into his arms._

 _Their kiss was all consuming as they promised each other to never let anyone come between them again._

"Jack! Jack?" Elizabeth called to him as he was lost in thought. "Jack, what are you doing?" Elizabeth asked pulling on his hand.

"What?" Jack snapped back to the present. "I'm sorry, Lizzie. I was just remembering the time I wore this suit...the day that Charl..." He trailed off seeing her expression change.

"Don't remind me, please, Jack." Elizabeth pressed her fingers to his lips.

"I'm sorry. But it did happen, Love." Jack sighed and took her hand in his. "It was a sobering wake up call that I'll always be grateful for." He kissed her palm.

"Grateful? How so?" Elizabeth inquired.

"If he hadn't proposed, I wouldn't have realized what I would have lost. I thought I was ready, but after that day, I began to question that." Jack sighed. "If I rushed into this decision, then I could have made a terrible mistake."

"I understand." Elizabeth replied. "I'm glad we waited and worked things out together before you proposed. If I married you before we were both ready, then the right man at the wrong time, would be the wrong man. I would not want you to be the wrong man. I would never want to lose you or this life that we have." Elizabeth's eyes became misty.

Jack pulled her in close. He rested his chin on the top of her head and began to sing their song.

At length, they joined the group for the water baptismal.

Pastor Frank had the first five people baptised as Jack and Elizabeth came to claim their seats on the blankets provided. They watched as several others were baptised and welcomed into the congregation.

After several minutes, the crowd began to gather around the tables to say grace and partake of the food provided by Abigail and the other women in town. Elizabeth went to Abigail to share the news.

"Abigail! Abigail!" Elizabeth ran to her best friend. "Come with me for a moment."

Abigail followed Elizabeth. When they were out of ear shot, Elizabeth shared her news.

"Jack and I are going to have a baby." Elizabeth gushed.

"Elizabeth, that's wonderful. I am so happy for you, both!" Abigail hugged her tightly.

"Thank you! We couldn't be more thrilled." Elizabeth looked over to where Jack was waiting with her plate. "I better go eat, before Jack eats my share." Elizabeth chuckled gaily as she flitted to Jack's side, a huge smile on her face.

Elizabeth took her plate of chicken fried steak, mashed potatoes and asparagus from Jack and they continued on to their blanket under the tree where they often went after the service. They leaned against the tree and playfully fed each other. Jack pulled the spoon back just as Elizabeth was about to take a bite and then he suddenly put the spoon in his mouth. A big smile on his face.

"Not fair, Constable!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"I couldn't resist, my love." Jack took another bite, challenging her.

Elizabeth picked up some chicken fried steak with her fork and proceeded to give it to Jack. Just as he was about to take a bite, she moved the fork left, which he almost grabbed with his mouth, until she suddenly shoved it into hers. Jack laughed at her quick reflexes and conceded for the moment. ' _I'll get you for that, Mrs. Thornton!'_ Jack thought inwardly.

After they finished their meal, Jack and Elizabeth mingled with some of the townspeople. Jack walked over to DeWitt Graves to see how his new job at the sawmill was going.

"Lee told me that you started at the sawmill last week." Jack began. "How do you like it so far?"

"It's going fine. I think I'll love it." Dewitt simply stated. "How about you? I heard that Lee almost got you to join us?" DeWitt smiled knowingly.

"Oh, well, I was thinking about it. But, in the end, I decided to stick with my true calling." Jack explained.

"Being a Mountie?" DeWitt inquired.

"Yes. That has always been a passion of mine. I was just concerned with all that has happened with Elizabeth and I that I got off track for a time...trying to do what's best for both of us and for our future." Jack continued.

"I see. I understand that she was kidnapped a few times." DeWitt smiled. "That must be exhausting, eh, Jack?" DeWitt chuckled.

"Yes and...no." Jack admitted. "I didn't like that she was taken, but it also made me see how much she means to have in my life. She is strong, capable and can weather any storm. Her fortitude in being held captive has shown me that she can handle whatever life throws at us. I know that I have chosen the right woman who is as brave as me to spend the rest of my life with. She is my kindred spirit." Jack professed.

"I can see what you mean. Mary and I have a similar bond. Granted, that she hasn't been kidnapped or anything dramatic as that, but her strength during the hard times has always been a comfort for me. I know that she can take care of herself, so I don't have to worry when I'm at work or away on a supply run for Lee." DeWitt concluded.

As the men were talking about their brides, Elizabeth and Mary discussed her adventures in Hamilton and Cape Fullerton. Mary had asked her to share her side of the story that involved DeWitt Graves in Hope Valley, when Elizabeth was first taken to the mine. Mary listened and was impressed with all that Elizabeth had faced.

DeWitt and Jack spoke while Elizabeth and Mary Graves spoke about Elizabeth's time in Hamilton. DeWitt was in awe of all that Jack had to do to get his wife back. He was enthralled by the telling of his fights with the unsavory men who had eyes for Elizabeth. They talked for several more minutes then after they were done, Jack and DeWitt walked over to their wives.

Jack stood by Elizabeth in time to hear her speak of their trip back to Hope Valley.

"He kissed me awake..." Eliabeth began.

"Excuse me?" Jack interrupted. "What are you talking about, Love?" Jack was embarrassed by her talking about their kissing.

"Oh, Jack." Elizabeth blushed. "I was just sharing that when you kissed me awake, I was surprised that we were already arriving home." Elizabeth replied innocently.

"Alright." Jack conceded. He turned to DeWitt with a knowing smile.

"Come on, Mary. We better head home." DeWitt just laughed and took Mary's hand, leading her away before, Elizabeth could embarrass her husband further.

That night back at the Thornton's, Jack was undressing, while Elizabeth cleaned up the picnic dishes. Once she was finished, she joined him in the bedroom. He was settled against the headboard and waited for her to join him. As she undressed, Jack gazed over her perfect figure. He sighed as his body was warming up to the thought of her being so close to him. He waited as patiently as he could. Elizabeth went to the closet to pull out something she had been saving for a special night. She deemed that their first night back home was just the occasion for her to wear her new negligee.

Jack would return to work tomorrow and they both knew that life would soon return to normal. So tonight, they wanted to make it all about each other.

Jack was resting his eyes as he waited for his Elizabeth to come to bed. He had tried to read, but he wasn't in the mood for reading. He slowly opened his eyes as he heard her approach the bed.

'Wow! She looks amazing!' He thought inwardly. Then with new eyes, he saw his wife in a completely sheer negligee with layers of pink and gold fabric covering her chest. His eyes were wide as his mouth grew even wider, displaying his dimpled smile. Elizabeth caught her breath as she saw the desired affect she had on her husband.

Jack stood up, stretching his arms to hers. He pulled her close as her scantily clad body was pressed into his body, covered by his long johns which were shortened to endure the hot evenings. He held her gaze as his hands roamed over her body. She giggled as he caressed her curves. Jack's smile increased with every touch. She sighed deeply as he continued to explore her body.

"I'll never stop loving you, Sugar. You're body amazes me!" Jack enthused as he trailed kisses from her ear to her lips.

Jack's lips claimed Elizabeth's as they began swaying in their private oasis. He led her to the bed and laid her down against her pillow. He leaned over her, covering her body completely. His legs were resting on top of hers and his arms were propped up on his elbows, admiring the vision that was before him. Elizabeth took a deep breath in anticipation.

"I promise to be careful, Love. I know you are carrying our baby, and I don't want to be too rough. You tell me the instant you are hurting." Jack advised.

"I know you will, Jack darling. I trust you fully!" Elizabeth pulled him closer to her. "Now, kiss me and love me for the rest of the night."

Jack acquiesced her request. He loved her slowly and carefully. She responded in kind and their love was complete. Jack finally succumbed to sleep, once again, with the world in his arms.

Author's Note: I hope you liked this light hearted chapter. A much needed installment to my tale. I'll post a new update to my other story, "The Thornton Trust" later today. Have a blessed day, fellow #Hearties!


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42:

Routine

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. Juices were not flowing and I have been getting into a running routine to reach a goal. Enough of me. Jack and Elizabeth are back in Hope Valley. They had their first baptismal service. There will be different types of adventures to be had in the upcoming chapters. I hope you like what my creativity comes up with...

Shall we continue...

It was early Monday morning, as Jack was preparing to return to his Mountie routine. He was glad to be back in his red serge. Their trip had proven to be a true test of their love and he was glad to be back to their quiet Hope Valley. He never thought he would be happy in a place like this, until he met Elizabeth Thatcher. Jack smiled as he looked over at Elizabeth who was now a "Thornton" and sleeping in their bed, curled up next to the now vacant space that he had left. She stirred slightly, reaching her hand for where his chest would have been. His smile stretched even wider across his face. He looked at the clock. _'I have a few minutes.'_ He thought to himself as he walked over to their bed and layed down beside her.

Jack leaned over and took her face into his hand and claimed her lips. She reached around his neck, pulling him closer, while still asleep, she moaned as he laid on top of her. She pressed her fingers into his back and he was getting dangerously close to removing his uniform. Their kiss was lingering as he stroked her arm and tried to pull away. _'What have I started?'_ He thought aloud.

"What?" Elizabeth opened her eyes, fully awake as she registered what Jack had just said. "Started, Love?" She propped herself up onto her elbows.

"I saw you sleeping and couldn't resist kissing you goodbye." Jack acknowledged. "But, I suppose I started something that I don't have the time to finish." Jack smirked.

"Come here and I'll finish what you started." Elizabeth replied demurely.

"Oh, no. I better not, Sugar. I'll be late for my first day back." Jack responded. "I'm sorry, Love. He leaned in and kissed her with the intent of leaving her breathless.

"Jack!" Elizabeth took his red serge in her hand and pulled him closer. "I need you!" She pressed her lips hard against his and he moaned in pleasure. _'You have awakened the tigress, Jack. You better go, now, or you will not make it in to work at all.'_ Jack expressed as his lips were moving passionately against his wife's soft lips. He didn't want to leave, but Bill needed some time off after all the weeks he had covered for Jack. He regretfully pulled away, glancing back at a disappointed Elizabeth, her pout firmly in place as she crossed her arms.

"Have a good day at school, Love." Jack enthused as he closed the bedroom door.

"Good day, Love!" Elizabeth replied as she heard the front door shut. She sighed into her pillow and finally decided to get up several moments later.

The children were on their way to the school. Elizabeth stood in front of the double doors of the church as they approached. Their faces lit up as they recognized their long lost teacher. Rosaleen beamed brightly as she ran up to the teacher who had been gone for so long.

"Good morning, Mrs. Thornton!" Rosaleen exclaimed, giving her teacher a hug.

"Good morning, Rosaleen!" Elizabeth returned her embrace.

The rest of the children filed in as they hugged her quickly before finding their seats. Gem had arrived just as Elizabeth was ringing the cowbell for the third and final time.

"Good morning, Mrs. Thornton!" Gem greeted. "May I ask you something?"

"Good morning, Gem. Of course you may." Elizabeth replied.

"Since I graduated last year, I wondered if you could use a helper?" Gem looked over at all her former classmates.

"You mean like an assistant?" Elizabeth questioned. She put her finger to her lips, thinking about the idea.

Gem waited patiently as her teacher thought about her proposal. She wanted to help with the younger children and hoped to become a teacher someday.

Elizabeth thought about what Gem was asking. She was an excellent student and she was very good with the younger children. At length, Elizabeth smiled at Gem.

"I could have you help in the afternoons with the younger children. They are working on spelling, grammar and reading." Elizabeth offered.

"Oh, Mrs. Thornton! That would be wonderful. Thank you. When do I start?" Gem inquired.

"Would this afternoon work for you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes. I could come whenever you need me." Gem responded.

"How does two o'clock sound? We'll give it a trial period for a couple weeks then give you more time after that." Elizabeth explained.

"Yes, that would be perfect. Thank you so much, Mrs. Thornton." Gem thanked her teacher and then took her leave.

Elizabeth turned to her students.

"Take out your boards and copy down the figures. We will be learning fractions today." Elizabeth instructed.

"Fractions?" The class moaned in unison.

Elizabeth smiled at their lack of enthusiasm, and returned to her desk, shaking her head.

Constable Jack Thornton was relishing in the quiet of his first day back at the jail. Bill Avery left that morning for Union City to investigate some new leads regarding an old case of his. Bill advised that he would be back within the next two weeks, if all went according to plan.

Jack looked through the paperwork that Bill did not get to before he had to leave. There were some telegrams.

There was a knock on the door. Jack called out for the person to enter.

Gabe Montgomery came in through the door, closing it behind him.

"Gabe! How are you doing? How was your summer?" Jack asked, as he motioned for Gabe to have a seat.

"Hello, Constable. My summer was busy with hanging out with my brother and sister. My mom has been busy with her candle making. She took up sewing quilts again. She has several orders for Christmas, already." Gabe explained. He was still standing, shuffling his feet...waiting.

"Did you have anything particular that you wanted to discuss, Gabe?" Jack asked quizzically.

"Could you use some help in the jail, Constable?" Gabe asked determinedly.

"In the jail?" Jack wasn't expecting that. "I really don't have much to do, today, Gabe." Jack looked around on his desk, at the impending paperwork. "He hated this part, although it was very necessary. He looked over to the bookcase then at the fireplace where Rip had settled into his usual spot.

Gabe followed the constable's gaze. He secretly hoped for the constable to accept his help. He desperately wanted to become a Mountie since he first met Constable Jack Thornton. He looked up to him, a lot of his classmates looked up to him. Gabe knew from the beginning that Constable Thornton and Miss Thatcher would get married some day. He told his mom as much. He hoped, standing here, waiting for the constable's response, that it would be a favorable one.

"I do have some straightening up to do around the office. I also have some wood that needs chopped and stacked. We could start there and then see what else we can come up with after a few weeks. What do you think, Gabe?" Jack offered.

"That would be a start, I suppose." Gabe acknowledged. "I hope to be a Mountie some day, Constable." Gabe stated.

"Good. How about you come by around two o'clock? I have to meet Mrs. Thornton at the school for lunch." Jack inquired.

"Two o'clock is good." Gabe responded as he nodded and took his leave.

Jack had walked up a few minutes early and waited on the steps of the school for Elizabeth to dismiss the children for lunch. Elizabeth watched the children play, while she and Jack ate their lunch.

"What have you done today?" Jack asked as he took a bite of his roast beef sandwich.

"The older children worked on fractions while the younger ones drew a picture of their favorite part of summer. Emily drew a picture of her and her brothers going fishing and camping for the week. Opal drew a picture of having tea with her friends and Brownie of course." Elizabeth chuckled. She shared some more of the children's stories for the next few moments.

"How about you, Jack?" Elizabeth nudged him. "Anything interesting happen at the jail this morning?"

"Gabe Montgomery came to ask if he could help me in the jail. He wants to become a Mountie." Jack grinned, proudly.

"Gabe? A Mountie? Oh he would make an excellent Mountie. What does his mother say?" Elizabeth asked, suddenly concerned.

"I'm going to talk to her after lunch. I figure that I'll let her know of his interest in helping me at the office and we'll see what happens after a while of him working in the office. Only time will tell if he thinks he would like all aspects of being a Mountie." Jack explained.

"Kat just might surprise us, Love." Elizabeth leaned in and kissed his cheek. Jack looked over at the children and quickly pulled Elizabeth back in for a quick kiss. She obliged and deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

They were jolted out of their private world as the children were suddenly surrounding them, laughing and making 'oohs' and 'aahs' as they watched their teacher kiss her husband.

Jack and Elizabeth broke apart, both with firmly set rosy cheeks. Jack released his grasp and placed Elizabeth's hand in the crook of his arm. Elizabeth blushed deeper and cleared her throat.

"Alright, children, lets get back to our History lesson." Elizabeth instructed. "Lunch is over." She glanced at Jack.

Jack smiled his dimpled smile and headed towards Kat Montgomery's home to talk about her son wanting to become a Mountie.

Later that evening, Jack came home a little later than planned. He apologized for being late and kissed Elizabeth in greeting.

"Welcome home, Constable!" Elizabeth stated.

"Good to be home." Jack responded as he pulled her away from the stove. "How was the rest of your day, Sugar?" Jack inquired as he kissed Elizabeth on the cheek, holding her tightly.

"It was good. Did I tell you that Gem came by to help me with the younger children?" Elizabeth stated.

"No, you didn't." Jack acknowledged. "That's great. I think she's great with the children." Jack stated.

"She truly is, Love." Elizabeth enthused. "She just may make an excellent teacher one day." Elizabeth remarked.

Jack smiled at her enthusiasm and then remembered about his news.

"I had some telegrams waiting for me when I first came into the jail. One was addressed to both of us." Jack began, guaging her response. "I wasn't sure if I should tell you at lunch, because I didn't want to distract you from your afternoon lessons." Jack explained.

"Who is the telegram from?" Elizabeth asked, a little apprehensively.

"My Uncle Matthew ." Jack responded. "I haven't heard from him in years." Jack explained, getting a little misty eyed.

"Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she pulled him into her arms. She kissed him on the cheek.

Jack wrapped his arms around her and buried his head into her hair. He smelled the fragrance of his wife, and he was immediately calm. She had that affect on him and he knew that he would never want to be without this woman in his life. He kissed her neck and then she turned towards the stove and turned off their dinner. Elizabeth took his hand and lead him to the bedroom. Jack followed his beautiful wife. He would follow her anywhere.

Author's Note: I hope you liked my latest installment. Sorry for the long absense. I hope it was worth the wait. Until next time, have a blessed day!


	43. Chapter 43: Regarding Uncle Matthew

Chapter 43:

Regarding Uncle Matthew

Author's Note: I suspect that you will love my 'Uncle Matthew'! My reader's have had a lot of drama in this story. The action, romance, Mountie Business and more action and romance...but trust me! I will make these chapters worthy of your time. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Charlotte Thornton had to go see her brother, Matthew. He was always there for her and she knew that he needed her now. Her brother was the stubborn one. He didn't need 'anyone's help'. He had told her this more times than she could count over the years. He was there when she needed him, when her Tom had died. She still remembered all the good times she and her Tom had, but now it the pain was slightly less, but not by much. She shook herself out of her reverie and packed her bag. She was on her way to Matthew in a matter of minutes. The last known address was in Buxton. She had promised that she wouldn't tell the boys where he was, because he was sure they would come get him and set him up somewhere. He didn't want anyone's help and he most certainly did not want to be told that he needed to take better care of himself. Matthew knew he was taking care of himself. It didn't matter what other's thought about his manner of self-care.

In Hope Valley, Ned Yost just received a telegram to give to Jack Thornton. He walked up to the jail, setting it on the constable's desk.

'He must be on his morning rounds.' Ned Yost thought to himself, seeing only the faithful, albeit lazy companion, Rip lying in front of the stove. He smiled at Rip, who just turned away and huffed as he settled in his usual spot.

Ned Yost walked back to the merchantile, just as Elizabeth was walking up the steps.

"Hello, Mrs. Thornton." Ned Yost greeted. "I am glad I ran into you. Your husband received a telegram a few moments ago. I left it on his desk at the jail." Ned Yost informed her.

"Good morning, Ned. Thank you. I'll make sure he gets it." Elizabeth responded. 'I hope he doesn't have any more 'official Mountie business' any time soon.' She thought inwardly.

It was Saturday, so Elizabeth did not have to be at the school. She waited for Jack to finish his morning rounds so they could have lunch as discussed the night before. She didn't have to wait long. The door opened at half passed eleven o'clock.

"Hello, Love!" Jack beamed as he saw Elizabeth waiting at his desk. "You're a bit early."

"Should I leave?" Elizabeth teased, getting up to walk towards the door.

"If you must." Jack countered, not missing a beat. He laughed when he saw the look she gave him.

Jack quickly closed the distance between them and took her into his arms. Elizabeth caught her breath at the quickness of his stride. He held her fast and pressed his lips to hers.

"I hope your day has gone as planned, Lizzie." He spoke a bit breathlessly as he separated from her slightly.

"It has been a fine Saturday morning." Elizabeth paused, noticing the note on his desk. "But, Ned Yost advised me that he left a telegram for you on his desk." She sighed.

Jack turned to look at his desk, still holding onto his wife. He didn't seem too concerned about it as he took her face into his hand. He stroked her face, the look of love evident in his eyes.

"Right now, Mrs. Thornton, I am interested in this." Jack leaned in and kissed her more fervently than he had all day.

His lips pressed firmly against hers, yearning to take it further, but not daring as they were in the middle of the jail and not at home. Elizabeth responded to his kiss. She lost track of time as he held her as close to him as humanly possible. He walked her back towards the wall. Elizabeth grasped his collar, closing the little space that was between them as their lips danced in unison.

"Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "The telegram?" She breathed, trying to gather her thoughts.

"Not exactly what I expected you to mention after my kissing you the way you like, my Love." Jack chuckled.

"Jack!" Elizabeth breathed again, rolling her eyes at the silliness of her husband. "It might just be important.

"I suppose. Maybe they are giving me a promotion." Jack scoffed as he opened the telegram. He grew silent as he read it.

Elizabeth waited to hear what it had said. Jack stood there after reading it a few times. She held her breath. It wasn't good when Jack would not talk, but only stand as if frozen in time. This concerned her.

"Jack? What is it?" Elizabeth moved to stand in front of him. She took the telegram from his hand.

 _Jack,_

 _I am going to see your Uncle Matthew. I need to talk to him. I'll let you know what's going on once we figure out what to do._

 _Ma_

"That isn't much to go on, is it?" Elizabeth asked him, trying to break him out of his reverie. "Jack?"

Jack just stood there. Elizabeth didn't understand why he was having trouble focusing on what was happening. She didn't know about this uncle. She knew they had an uncle, but Jack didn't talk about him. She had thought that once he joined the Mounties, he just stopped talking to his uncle. She pressed her hand to his face.

"Jack, please talk to me?" Elizabeth began. "What are you thinking? What happened that you don't ever talk about him?" Elizabeth tried to break through the haze.

"I'm sorry, Lizzie." Jack jolted out of his thoughts. He looked into her concerned face. "I was just remembering when I last saw my uncle. It was just before I left for the academy. He had offered his farm to me." Jack trailed off.

"Yes, I remember you telling me that he offered it to you. You also said that it wasn't your calling, right?" Elizabeth prodded.

"Yes. It wasn't my calling. I used to wonder what my life would have been like had I taken him up on his offer." Jack paused, noticing that Elizabeth was suddenly saddened by that 'what if' he was speaking of.

"You used to wonder? Do you still wonder?" Elizabeth breathed, slightly shaking as she turned from him.

Jack reached around her shoulders and pulled her towards him.

"Elizabeth Thornton. You needn't worry about that." Jack lifted her face to look into his eyes. "I used to wonder what it would have been like, until you came into my life, my darling." Jack pressed his lips to her cheek.

"I just don't know what he could be wanting now. My Ma said that she would telegram me once she knew what they were going to do. There isn't much for us to do, except wait." Jack spoke more to himself than to Elizabeth.

"Whatever it is, Love, we'll handle it together." Elizabeth soothed him, taking his hand in hers and leading him to his desk. She pushed him down gently and then sat on his lap.

Jack sat there, well aware that Elizabeth was sitting on his lap. He was beginning to get uncomfortable. This was not the time.

"I'm on duty, Elizabeth." Jack protested as Elizabeth brushed her lips against his neck.

Elizabeth ignored him as she trailed kisses from his ear to his chin. Jack gulped as he looked towards the door, wishing he had locked it. He hadn't, not believeing for an instant that Elizabeth would be so forward. 'Who am I kidding! It's Elizabeth, I'm talking about.' He chuckled to himself as Elizabeth continued to kiss him. Jack finally gave in to her kisses and held her head closer to his as his lips tasted hers and before they knew it there was a knock on the door.

"Constable! Constable?" The voice became beligerant as they waited impatiently for Jack to answer the door.

Jack shot up from his desk, practically dumping Elizabeth onto the floor. His quick reflexes caught her in his arms as they rose together. He looked into her eyes briefly to make sure she was alright. Elizabeth nodded. He straightened his red serge and walked towards the door.

"Good day, sir. How may I help you?" The man asked as he saw Jack in his red serge open the door.

"Sir, you came to my door. It is I who needs to know how I may help you." Jack stated firmly.

"Oh, right. Of course, of course. Silly me. I am Mr. Grant, Alexander Grant the III at your service." He stated.

'Great! Another self important man with 'the third' attached to his name.' Jack thought inwardly. "Sir, please come in." Jack motioned for the man to enter as he opened the door to invite him in.

"Thank you, Constable Thornton." Mr. Grant acknowledged him with a brisk nod.

"I'm sorry, sir, but have we met?" Jack was taken aback by him knowing who he was.

"Oh, no, not until today." Mr. Grant extended his hand towards Jack.

They shook hands and then the man took his briefcase and placed it on the floor by his chair as he sat down.

Elizabeth watched the rather funny incident, silently in the corner by Jack's side of the desk. She was going to quietly slip passed, but the two men stood by the door too long. She tucked her arms behind her back and waited for Jack to acknowledge her.

Jack looked to Elizabeth, nodding that she was excused. Elizabeth looked from him to Mr. Grant back to Jack. She was half expecting him to introduce her, but his 'Mountie stare' had convinced her otherwise. She nodded back stiffly and walked out of the jail. 'I'll find out later as to the nature of their conversation.' Elizabeth promised herself.

"Now, Mr. Grant, how may I help you?" Jack inquired as Elizabeth closed the jail door.

"I am here regarding a Mr. Matthew Waring. I understand that he is your uncle, Constable Thornton. Is that correct?" Mr. Grant inquired, already assuming he had the right man. "He also had another nephew, Thomas Thornton, named after his father, correct? Your mother, is Charlotte Waring Thornton? She is coming here, I assume to get you to go with her? I must know what your intentions are regarding the land and regarding the possessions therein." Mr. Grant rattled on.

Jack held up his hand, halting his questions. He wasn't sure as to what these questions pertained to, but he knew that his mother was very vague in that she needed to discuss matters with his uncle, his uncle who since his first day in the academy had been absent from his and Tom's lives. He thought about his eccentric uncle as he looked at this man across from his desk, who proported to be an acquaintance of his uncle.

"Sir, may I ask why you are here exactly?" Jack began. "I do not know what my mother intends, beyond the fact that she has gone to talk to my uncle. I don't know of which you speak regarding the land and the possessions 'there in' as you stated." Jack waited for an answer.

"I am Mr. Waring's solicitor. He was supposed to sign some papers for me and that was over five weeks ago." Mr. Grant stated. "I have been doing som research into the value of his land and I am in need of getting the paperwork sent in so your uncle can keep his land until he names an heir." Mr. Grant concluded.

"An heir? What do you mean exactly? Surely you are not suggesting that he is ill or will not be with us for much longer?" Jack sat back down hearing the unexpected news.

"No, no, of course not, I just mean that he is in need of getting his affairs in order if he is to stay on the property. He has made some poor investment decisions which has placed his property in danger of being repossessed by the bank. I am only here to see that it doesn't happen." Mr. Grant acknowledged.

At length, Jack and the man came out of the jail. Elizabeth had waited just outside the jail to speak with Jack. The man nodded his head in greeting to Elizabeth and headed towards the saloon hotel. Jack watched him enter the saloon then turned to Elizabeth, who was clearly eager to hear what the man had to say and why he was here. Jack extended his hand to Elizabeth and she took it, as she followed him into the jail.

"Who was he? What did he want? How does he know your family? Does he know your whole family? Is he here to help? Is he here to...?" Elizabeth's questions spilled out as she tried to grasp why this stranger was suddenly in their lives.

"Elizabeth, here, sit down." Jack advised, leading her to the chair.

Elizabeth stood there, not wanting to sit.

"Sit." Jack gently commanded as he looked into her eyes.

Elizabeth acquiesced his request, albeit begrudgingly. She didn't want to sit, she wanted answers.

"Take a calming breath. Breathe, Elizabeth." Jack ordered sternly due to her stubbornness.

"Fine." Elizabeth exhaled, sitting down on the chair. "I don't see how this will help." She ended lamely.

"Now, don't you feel better?" Jack inquired, ignoring her remark.

"Yes." Elizabeth simply replied as her shoulders relaxed. She looked up into her husband's face. "Jack?" She began.

"Yes, well, the man, Mr. Grant was here regarding my Uncle Matthew Waring. His land, the land that my brother and I had worked on growing up after our pa died, is in danger of being repossessed by the bank due to some investments which went sideways." Jack explained.

"Oh, Jack. I'm so sorry!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she stood to embrace her husband. "What is he hoping to do, coming here and not going to your uncle?" Elizabeth began. "It seems to me..." Elizabeth broke off as she looked into Jack's eyes.

"It seems odd, doesn't it?" Jack asked. "I agree that he should go to my uncle, but for some reason, he has deemed it necessary to involve me. He informed me that he was going to wire my mother, and then he would come meet me here once he heard from her." Jack explained.

"I hope that it works out alright." Elizabeth expressed, placing her palm against his cheek.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out, Lizzie. Don't worry." He leaned into her hand. "Thank you for your concern, Love." Jack turned his lips to her palm and kissed it.

In Buxton, Charlotte Thornton was approaching the last known address of her brother, Matthew Waring. She hadn't seen him in over fifteen years. She did, however receive a Christmas card from him every year, with no return address. She smiled as she walked up the pathway. There were rose bushes lining the path. 'Roses. Our mother's favorite. She would have loved this house.' Charlotte stated inwardly. The white picket fence was lined with ivy and baby's breath. Climbing roses covered the archway into the yard. Charlotte walked up to the steps and took a deep breath. 'Here goes nothing!' Charlotte thought inwardly.

 ***** Knock ***** *Knock*

"Who comes a knocking, interrupting my morning coffee?" Matthew Waring barked as he opened the door.

"Hello, brother!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"Char? Char!" Matthew returned. "What brings you here? How did you find me?"

Matthew was clearly not expecting this visitor as he slammed the door in her face, not waiting for her reply.

Author's Note: End of part 1...I hope you like the direction of this chapter. No worries, #Hearties, you will like Uncle Matthew!


End file.
